Mon Enfant
by Mimosa31
Summary: Suite à un malaise Naruto apprend qu’il attend un enfant, mais personne ne sait qui est le père. Bon comme toujours mon résumé est vraiment nul mais l'histoire est assez sympa lisez là. C'est un Mpreg!
1. Prologue

Hola Tout le monde !!!!

Ça fait un petit moment que je n'ai rien publié (_paresse paresse et travail travail fatigue fatigue_) donc voilà ca fait un petit moment que j'ai une fic plus ou moins aboutie sur ma clé USB et je me suis dis « tiens pourquoi ne pas en faire profiter d'autres personnes même si c'est mauvais ».

Donc voilà m'en tenez pas rigueur si c'est pourris ou pas assez bien écrit.

Sinon comme toujours les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas mais à Masashi Kishimoto mais l'histoire (hélas ou tant mieux) est de moi.

**Couple** : Naru/Sasu

**Genre** : Yaoi

**Rating** : M (c'est mon premier rating M je suis toute émue)

**Résumé** : Suite à un malaise Naruto apprend qu'il attend un enfant, mais personne ne sait qui est le père.

Oui une dernière petite chose je n'ai pas fait béta reader cette fic par manque de temps donc désolé pour les fautes éventuelles. Sinon bonne lecture.

* * *

**Prologue **

« Naruto…..

- ……

- Naruto… ?

- ….

- Naruto ca va ?

- … ca va…aller

- Tu es tout pâle, tu veu….

- Non ca va c'est juste les ramens du repas d'hier qui n'ont pas du passé.

- Si tu variais un peu tes repas aussi et si tu mangeais plus de légumes, ca ne t'arriverais pas tout ça.

- Sakura, je pense que lui crier dessus ne servirait à rien

- Mais Kakashi-san, à cause de sa gourmandise nous prenons du retard pour la mission.

- Je vais… bien Sakura-chan, Saï

- J'espère que tu vas bien Naruto. Tu te rends compte que la mission est la chose la plus importante.

-Merci Saï c'est sympa, je sai… »

Le jeune blond n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase que une autre nausée lui fit tourner la tête et il put admirer son repas de la veille ressortir en un liquide odorant à ses pieds.

Cela faisait déjà plusieurs jours que son estomac le tiraillait. Il avait de plus en plus de mal à ne pas régurgiter tout les matins tout ce qu'il mangeait.

D'habitude il n'y avait pas de témoin de ces moments un peu délicats et embarrassants, devant ses coéquipiers ça la foutait un peu mal tout de même. Il se sentait quasiment en permanence nauséeux. Mais il ne vomissait pas à chaque fois.

Pourtant ce matin avant d'aller rejoindre son équipe, il pensait avoir déjà rendu tout le contenu de son estomac. Cela le gênait de se montrer autant en situation de faiblesse devant ses amis.

Une autre montée de bile arriva et il vomit encore, alors que son estomac était pourtant bien vide. Il essuya sa bouche avec un mouchoir et voulu se relever. A ce moment là, un vertige soudain le prit et le sol sembla vaciller sous ses pieds. Il n'arriva pas à se tenir debout. Sa tête commençait à tourner et à lui faire mal.

Son teint devint de plus en plus livide.

« Naruto… Naruto

« ……

« Naruto est ce que tu e sens bien ?

« …je vais….bi…. »

Le jeune homme s'évanoui, rattrapé in extrémiste par son ancien sensei.

« Merde il nous fait quoi là cet imbécile ?

« Saï arrêtes je crois qu'il ne joue pas la comédie. Je vais l'examiner senseï posez le.

« Non Sakura, je vais le ramener au village nous en sommes pas très loin. Toi et Saï vous continuez la mission comme prévu. Je vais vous envoyer une autre équipe en renfort.

« Vous êtes sûr senseï… je peux le soigner ici vous savez.

« Je ne doute pas de tes compétences de médecin Sakura. Mais vu comme il est pâle, même si tu le remets sur pied, il doit se reposer pour récupérer donc il serait un fardeau plus qu'autre chose pour cette mission. Il doit être au mieux de ses capacités. Donc Sakura, je te désigne responsable de cette mission et espère que tu te montreras digne de ma confiance. Saï tu l'épaules, je vous fais confiance. Bonne chance. Maintenant partez.

« Oui senseï ! »

Sakura et Saï tournèrent le dos à leur senpaï et disparurent vers dans les feuillages d'une forêt dense.

Kakashi prit la direction du village avec un Naruto très blême dans ses bras. Il s'inquiétait pour son ex-élève, qui maintenant était son kouhai. Depuis un petit moment il avait remarqué un changement dans l'attitude du jeune homme. Il était souvent pâle, souffrait quand il faisait un effort un peu trop intense, et épuisait son chakra de plus en plus rapidement, et faisait alors appel à celui du démon en lui pour tenir.

Son malaise et sa perte de connaissance aujourd'hui, finirent par confirmer les doutes de Kakashi ; Naruto était malade. Chose étrange pourtant avec Kuybi enfermé dans son corps. C'était ma première fois que Naruto était malade !

Kakashi pressa son allure. Il devait conduire Naruto le plus possible à l'hôpital. Et informer l'Hokage de ses doutes.

* * *

Voilà alors vous en pensez quoi ?? Logiquement si je ne rentre pas trop fatiguée de mon boulot je poste la suite ce soir, sinon il faudra attendre jusqu'à demain matin.

Sinon une petite review pour me dire ce que vous en pensez ? Merci merci ! A très bientôt !


	2. C'est Imposible

**_Hola tout le monde!!!!!!_**

**_Désolé de ne pas avoir posté le le chapitre hier soir, mais comme je le pensais je suis rentré hyper tard de mon boulot et surtout hyper crevée. Mais comme je suis une personne sympa (oui oui je suis même méga sympa hihihi), je poste la suite de mon histoire ce matin avant de retourner bosser ce soir._**

**_Je tiens a remercier toutes les personnes qui m'ont laisser une petite review, ce qui m'a fait bien plaisir et m'a donné le courage de me lever pour mettre la suite ce matin._**

**_Alors je vais répondre a certaines questions posées._**

**_Qui est le père de l'enfant ?_**

**_C'est pas vraiment un mystère en fait faut juste lire qui sont les personnages principaux, c'est même pas une surprise (comme je suis triste d'être si mauvaise en suspence)_**

**_Est ce que c'est une histoire drole?_**

**_Non contrairement à ce que j'écris d'habitude c'est une histoire plus sérieuse (pas vraiment sérieuse pour de vrai, mais juste moins comique que dab)_**

**_Et désolé de ne pas avoir répondu directement au review mais manque de temps manque de temps._**

**_Sur ce je vous laisse lire la suite en espérant qu'elle vous plaise._**

**_Bonne lecture._**

* * *

**CHAPITRE 1**

« Hahahahahaha hahahahaha »

Le jeune homme se tenait les cotes et sur les coins des yeux naissaient des petites larmes.

Il était pris d'un fou rire qu'il ne pouvait plus contrôler.

« Mouahahahah haha… Hahaha… ahahaha »

Il essayait tant bien que mal de reprendre sa respiration mais n'y parvenait pas. Alors une nouvelle vague de rire et de larmes recommença.

« Hahaha… je... Je...Ne peux…Hahaha…plus…m'arrêter...ahahaha »

Il tomba sur les genoux. Il était littéralement plié de rire. Incontrôlable !

Il regarda la femme face à lui et essaya de se calmer un minimum. Et tenta de faire une phrase complète.

« Hahaha…je ne savais pas...Hahaha…que vous aviez un…haha…pardon, un humour si pourri...Hahaha »

Il se releva, essuya du revers de sa main droite les petites larmes sur ses yeux et afficha un large sourire sur son visage.

La femme blonde les bras croisés sur son énorme poitrine, le regardait un air sévère et sérieux sur le visage.

« Tsunade-baba votre blague était vraiment très drôle…hahaha… j'ai faillis en mourir de rire. »

La cinquième le fixait toujours, entendant qu'il se reprenne un peu pour lui répondre.

Le jeune homme essaya de se donner un peu de contenance, pris une grande bouffé d'air et se relâcha un peu.

« C'est bon je...haha…Je vous écoute Tsunade-baba. »

Le jeune shinobi, fixait son hokage un air plus sérieux que quelques minutes auparavant mais avec un petit sourire sur le coin des lèvres. Montrant à son chef qu'il était à nouveau réceptif.

Tsunade lui prit la main et lui indiqua un fauteuil dans un coin du bureau où il prit place. Elle resta debout face à lui.

« Naruto je n'ai pas pour habitude de dire des bêtises aussi énormes. D'ailleurs je n'ai pas pour habitude de faire de telles blagues. »

Le visage du jeune blond commença à changer de couleur peu à peu. Alors comme ça ce n'était pas une blague.

« Je sais que cela peu te paraître saugrenue. »

A cette phrase l'hokage regarda le ninja plus intensément, voulant être sûr qu'il était toujours réceptif. Il fallait qu'il comprenne bien.

« Je sais que cela peut te paraître aberrant, et je t'avoue que cela l'est aussi pour moi mais c'est bel est bien la vérité.

- Non c'est pas possible !

- Pourtant si ça l'est Naruto.

- Non c'est impossible vous avez dû vous tromper et puis voilà tout.

- Non j'ai vérifié moi-même et plusieurs fois car je ne voulais pas y croire non plus. »

Le visage de Naruto était livide. Cette face si joyeuse quelques instants auparavant était à présent totalement décomposée.

Il mit son visage dans ses mains et commença à faire des mouvements de têtes en signe de négation.

Non c'était vraiment impossible. Totalement incroyable. Ca ne pouvait pas être vrai. Il était en plein cauchemar et il allait d'une seconde à l'autre se réveiller et se retrouver dans son lit. Oui c'était un horrible cauchemar crée par Kyubi mais il aller se réveiller.

Il n'avait qu'à se mettre une claque et il sortirait de ce mauvais rêve et serait dans sa couette, bien au chaud.

Il ferma les yeux et d'une manière désespérée, il leva sa main droite et se mit une énorme claque sur la joue droite.

Puis il ouvrit ses deux immenses lagons d'un bleu profond. Rien ! Il se trouvait toujours dans le bureau de l'hokage et celle ci ne le quittait toujours pas des yeux, le fixant avec intensité.

Donc il ne rêvait pas. Il vivait un cauchemar. Un cauchemar éveillé ! C'était horrible ! Il voulait en sortir. Il voulait sortir de ce cauchemar quelque en soit le prix.

Il rêvait il en était sûr, ça ne pouvait pas être autre chose.

Et qu'est ce qu'il faisait chaud dans cette pièce, il finissait par manquer d'air, son esprit divaguait et son regard s'embrouillait. Et comment se faisait il que le sol s'enfuisait sous ses pieds, et les murs tournaient dans tous les sens. Il avait le vertige. Non il avait mal à l'estomac, il voulait vomir. Non non son crâne le tiraillait de toute part, une migraine. Oui il avait une migraine atroce.

Tsunade écarquilla grand les yeux. L'un de ses meilleurs ninjas, pour ne pas dire le meilleur, était en train de lui faire une syncope.

Des grosses gouttes de sueurs se formèrent sur le front de Naruto et ses yeux mi-clos semblaient brillants de fièvres.

Il essaya de se lever pour prendre un peu le frais dehors, mais ses jambes le lâchèrent et tout devint flou devant lui. Rien à part un immense trou noir.

Tsunade le voyant s'écrouler le retint in extrémiste et l'allongea tant bien que mal sur le fauteuil.

C'est vrai qu'une telle nouvelle était un véritable choc.

**OOoOOooOooOOOoOO**

Mais où était-il. Il n'arrivait pas encore à bien distinguer son environnement. Il ne voyait que quelques ombres blanches. Rien de bien précis.

Il essaya d'humer l'air. Ca sentait le désinfectant, la javel, l'aseptisé. Mais sous cette odeur il y avait des effluves de sang, des relents de mort. Un hôpital ! Il se trouvait à l'hôpital.

Aucun bruit ne troublait le silence de la pièce à part un ''bip '' entrecoupé de minute de silence.

Le blond essaya d'ouvrir la bouche pour parler, mais sa gorge lui faisait mal. Elle était sèche et sa bouche pâteuse.

Il leva la main dans l'espoir de toucher une ombre invisible, mais rien.

Sa tête lui faisait souffrir le martyr. C'était comme si Kyubi faisait une fête dans sa tête avec tous ses autres potes monstres. Non il en était certain, ce démon dépravé s'amusait dans son cerveau.

Il referma les yeux et se rendormit.

Lorsqu'il les ouvrit à nouveau quelques heures plus tard, il distinguait un peu mieux les ombres et les formes autour de lui.

Il tourna la tête en direction de la source de lumière et fut aveuglé.

« Eteignez cette putain de lumière ! »

Les premiers mots qu'il sortit furent pour râler et lui firent un mal de chien à a gorge.

« C'est la lumière du jour Naruto, on ne peut pas éteindre le soleil. Je vais baisser les stores. »

Il se tourna en direction de la voix et se passa la main sur ses yeux pour mieux voir, et il put enfin distinguer la personne face à lui. Il avait déjà reconnu sa voix mais la voir était mieux.

« Alors bien dormis ? Tu m'as fichu, et pas qu'a moi d'ailleurs, une sacré trouille.

- De...l'eau…

- Oui… attend un instant. »

Tsunade partit en direction d'une table dans la chambre où étaient posés une carafe et un verre.

Quelque seconde plus tard elle aidait Naruto à boire son verre d'eau, une fois fini elle prit une chaise et mit à coté du lit du malade.

« Alors comment te sens-tu ?

- A part le mal de tête ça va.

- Bien !

- Je suis là depuis quand ?

- Ca va faire deux jours Tu as fait un malaise dans mon bureau et depuis tu es à l'hôpital. »

Le jeune homme ne répondit rien, regardant avec intérêt un point imaginaire sur le mur face à son lit.

La cinquième soupira un instant. Maintenant qu'il était réveillé il fallait faire la lumière sur la question. C'est vrai que dans un hôpital n'était pas le meilleur endroit pour ce genre de chose, mais il fallait crever l'abcès. Le plutôt serait le mieux.

Et au moins s'il faisait encore un malaise, les secours seraient à porté.

Elle se leva et partie en direction de la fenêtre et croisa ses bras sur sa poitrine.

Naruto comprit qu'il fallait à nouveau affronter son cauchemar.

« Naruto, j'ai tout à fais conscience du choc que tu as pus subir. Et sache que j'en suis aussi choquée que toi. Et il faut dire que ce genre de chose est extrêmement rare chez un ninja. Surtout que te connaissant et sachant que depuis près de trois ans maintenant, depuis ton retour au village après ta formation auprès de Jiraya, tu enchaînes missions sur missions. Délaissant, à ma plus grande tristesse, ta vie pour te concentrer uniquement sur Sasuke. Sachant donc que dans ce cas ta vie privée, affective et amoureuse est inexistante, la question est encore plus troublante. »

Elle se retourna et de ses iris marron fixa, Naruto avec insistance comme si elle essayait de trouver dans ses abysses azur la réponse à la question.

Elle voulait sonder son âme, mais le regard du jeune restait vide. Vide de tout, comme s'il refoulait tout ce qu'elle lui disait.

« Naruto j'ai besoin que tu me dises la vérité, pour que je sache au moins où commencer mes recherches. »

Le blond ne répondit rien.

Que pouvait il bien lui dire de plus que ce qu'elle lui avait dit elle-même ? D'ailleurs c'est plutôt elle qui devait lui dire des choses et lui expliquer le pourquoi de tout ça.

Les yeux couleur océan s'embrumèrent et des perles salées, roulèrent lentement sur ses joues.

Et comment il pouvait savoir lui. Comment il pouvait faire ? Déjà que les villageois le haîsaient à cause du démon en lui. Démon qui avait ravagé le village et envoyé dans l'autre monde grand nombres de ses habitants, il fallait maintenant qu'il ait ''ça''.

A présent il se reproduisait !

Les larmes coulèrent de plus belle, et il éclata en sanglot. Le monde lui en voulait déjà alors pourquoi le destin s'acharnait-il sur lui de la sorte. Pourquoi ? Pourquoi ?

« JE NE SAIS PAS COMMENT CA A PUT ARRIVER. JE NE SAIS PAS. MAIS J'EN VEUX PAS. POURQUOI ? POURQUOI ? »

Naruto hurlait et ne pouvait s'empêcher de pleurer. Il avait honte du spectacle qu'il offrait à Tsunade. Il avait honte de lui. Oui il était pitoyable. PATHETIQUE !

La cinquième s'approcha de celui qu'elle considérait comme son propre fils et le prit dans ses bras.

Elle passait une main dans ses cheveux dorés, pour le calmer et chuchota à son oreille.

« Là calme-toi. C'est rien Naruto, c'est rien. Respire, respire ça va aller Naruto, ne t'inquiète pas.»

Le blond pleurait encore à chaudes larmes, faisant bouger de manière frénétique sa tête de gauche à droite, mais ne hurlait plus.

Il resta dans les bras réconfortant de Tsunade plusieurs minutes, retrouvant peu à peu une respiration régulière. Il reprenait doucement le contrôle de lui-même.

« Je vais en faire quoi de ça ? »

Naruto enfuit son visage dans les bras de Tsunade en posant la question.

« Tu iras jusqu'au bout.

- Jusqu'au bout de quoi ? J'en veux pas ? Je ne veux pas de ''ça''.

- C'est pas ''ça'' Naruto, tu es enceint et ''ça'' c'est un bébé.

- Je m'en fous de ce que c'est… j'en veux pas.

- Naruto tu dois y réfléchir et...

- NON NON NON NON NON NON

- Naruto calme-toi, calme-toi. Tu dois te reposer et prendre du temps pour réfléchir.

- Non»

Puis le jeune homme se lève d'un bond et partit en direction de l'unique placard de la chambre où se trouvaient rangé ses affaires.  
Sans se soucier de Tsunade qui le regardait, il ôta sa chemise d'hôpital et mit ses vêtements habituels et ses sandales.

La femme ne broncha pas, elle avait parfaitement compris ce que voulait faire Naruto.

« Tu ne quittes pas le village c'est le seul ordre que je te donne, tu as pour mission de te reposer. Et si toutefois l'idée de me désobéir te venait à l'esprit, ce dont je ne doute pas, sache que j'ai mis une escouade d'anbu pour te surveiller et Kakashi est aussi de la partie.

- Vous avez peur de quoi ? Que je veuille me tirer d'ici sans vous prévenir?

- Non que tu veuilles te faire du mal et c'est hors de question. Pendant ce temps je vais faire des recherches qui pourraient m'expliquer ton cas.

- Maintenant je deviens un sujet d'étude. Déjà qu'avec Kyubi j'étais un trophée de chasse pour l'Akasuki et ….

- Naruto ce n'est pas ça et tu le sais.

- Ha bon car pour vous un mec ''enceint '' c'est normal ?? Me faites pas rire. Mais vous inquiétez pas je vais pas essayer de me buter ou encore de me casser de konoha. »

A ses mots le shinobi disparut dans un nuage de fumée.

**OOoOOooOOooOOoOO**

Quelques minutes plus tard, Naruto se jetait sur son lit le regard hagard et complètement perdu.

''Il était enceint'' !

Lui Naruto Uzumaki, lui le bâtard, le démon renard allait avoir un enfant. Non l'on aurait put croire que c'était un mauvais film, mais non !

Comme si enfermé en son corps un démon sanguinaire ne suffisait pas, il fallait qu'il porte aussi un enfant.

Il éclata en sanglot. Le destin lui en voulait, ce monde le détestait, il en était certain à présent.

Comment pourrait-il avoir un enfant d'abord ? Il était un mec, putain ! Il n'avait pas de vagin, il n'avait pas d'utérus, il n'avait pas d'ovule. Il avait juste une ''Bite'', rien qu'une putain de ''Bite''.

Bordel !

Il n'était pas une fille, bon sang !

Il n'avait que dix huit ans et tant de chose à faire et à découvrir encore. Et ce n'est pas avec un gosse qu'il pourrait réaliser ses rêves, ou encore avoir l'entière confiance des habitants de Konoha.

Pour couronner le tout, il allait être un ''père célibataire''. Sa vie se brisait.

A ces pensés, il pleura encore et encore, jusqu'à en avoir mal à la tête et s'endormir.

Posté sur une branche d'arbre, faisant face à la chambre de Naruto, Kakashi eut un léger pincement au cœur en voyant le dépit dans lequel se trouvait son élève. Naruto devrait encore faire preuve d'un courage sans égal.

**OOoOOooOOooOOo**

_**A suivre …..**_

_**

* * *

**_

_**Alors qu'en avez vous pensez?? **_

_**Une petite review s'il vous plait à votre bon cœur Monsieur Madame Mademoiselle.**_

_**Sinon si tout se passe bien je posterai le chapitre deux (qui sera un lemon donc âme sensible, mineur , homophobe et autres faudra passer votre chemin) Dimanche 8 Novembre, et si vous êtes gentil je pourrai le poster plus tôt (mais j'en doute).**_

_**Sur ce bon Week-end à tous et bon courage a moi qui va bosser tout le Week-end (sniff!!!!)**_

_**peace**_

_**Mimosa  
**_


	3. Mon secret

**Bonsoir bonsoir!!!**

**Halalala que la semaine fût longue mais longue vous n'avez pas idée. Quoi pour vous aussi elle le fût! Tient comme c'est bizarre. enfin je ne vais pas m'étendre sur ma fatigue et mon boulot et tout le reste (car je sais que tout le monde s'en fout , moi aussi d'ailleurs)**

**Donc voilà comme promis voici le nouveau chapitre de ma fic (toujours pas beta reader mais corrigé par moi même, donc beaucoup de fautes oubliées sans doute.)**

**J'espère sincèrement que la suite va vous plaire car j'avoue avoir écris ce chapitre au mois d'août et depuis je l'ai pas relus. **

**Donc comme je l'avais dis précédemment c'est un lemon (c'est pas trop hot mais mieux vaut éviter pour les âmes pieuses et sensibles et autres homophobes et j'en passe).**

**Sur ce bonne lecture!!!!!  
**

* * *

**Chapitre 2**

Deux jours plus tard, Naruto se retrouvait à nouveau dans le bureau du Hokage, assis sur une chaise et anxieux.

Tsunade se posa sur un coin de son bureau, dégagé de tout dossier, et essayant de trouver les mots justes avant de parler.

L'angoisse dans le regard du blond était de plus en plus perceptible. Si elle ne parlait pas bientôt, il risquait de piquer une crise une nouvelle fois.

Tsunade poussa sur ses mains pour se relever et s'avança en direction de Naruto. Elle prit une profonde respiration et commença à parler.

« Après quelques recherches approfondies, je pense, non je suis certaine d'avoir trouvé un début de réponse. Mais quelques zones d'ombre persistent et je ne sais pas comment les élucider.

- Bon tout d'abord, il faut que tu saches que Kyubi, ton démon est hermaphrodite.

- Herma… quoi ? »

Le blond leva un sourcil interrogateur, apparemment il ne connaissait pas le sens de ce mot, pas étonnant.

Tsunade se passa une main sur la joue, cela n'allait pas être facile de lui faire comprendre pensa-t-elle. Mais elle poursuivit.

« Hermaphrodite, veut dire que c'est une personne qui a les organes de reproduction des deux sexes. Ce qui pour faire court veut dire que Kyubi est aussi bien femelle que male. Tu comprends ? »

D'un signe de la tête Naruto répondit par l'affirmatif. Tsunade continua.

« Comme je te l'ai dis il y a des zones d'ombres que je n'arrive pas à élucider ! Vois-tu si Kyubi possède les deux sexes, donc par conséquent toi aussi. Mais même malgré son statut de démon puissant, Kyubi ne peut se reproduire par lui-même, donc il faut une personne extérieure pour qu'une grossesse soit possible. Et dans ton cas, bien sure je ne connais pas ta vie privée, mais pour autant je sais que tu n'as pas de relation avec une kunoichi du village ou même d'ailleurs. Et que surtout dans les cas de grossesses comme la tienne, vu que tu es un homme, il aurait fallut que tu ais une relation intime avec un autre homme. Bien que cela ne me regarde pas, je sais aussi que tu n'en as pas non plus. Et là la question reste entière, comment et qui a put faire ça ? »

Le regard de Tsunade resta encré dans celui de Naruto.

Aux propos qu'il venait d'entendre, Naruto comprit enfin le pourquoi du comment.

OOOOOOOOOO

**_Flash back_**

J'aime sentir son soufflé sur mon cou.

J'ai sentir ses mains sur mon corps.

J'aime sentir ses cheveux caressant nuque.

Les caresses me prodiguent un bien être incomparable.

Ses baisers brûlants qui marquent chaque centimètre carré de mon corps me consument.

Sa langue qui remonte lentement sur ma clavicule me brule.

J'aime ses bras qui me serrent et me rassurent.

J'aime quand il murmure à mon oreille, ces mots rien que pour moi, c'est mots qui font de moi une victime consentante et soumise.

J'aime ses mains qui redessinent mon torse, mes abdominaux, titillent mon nombril. Puis qui descendent et caressent l'intérieur de mes cuisses.

Ses mains qui remontent de manière indécente et perverse sur mon sexe.

Elles le caressent encore et encore, et me font arracher des doux gémissements. Ses mains torturent ma fierté. J'aime ça.

Mes joues sont en feu.

J'aime ça me perdre dans la volupté. Sa volupté.

Il m'allonge sur le dos et se met entre mes cuisses. Oh que j'aime son sourire et ses yeux qui pétillent.

J'aime sa langue qui remonte doucement sur ma verge dressée. Il me torture mais j'en veux plus, alors il prend tout mon sexe dans sa bouche et je me cambre un peu plus et savoure pleinement l'instant.

Il avance ses doigts dans ma bouche. Je les prends et reproduis des mouvements de succion similaires à ceux qu'il me fait plus bas.

Ma tête tourne, je perds pieds, mais c'est tellement bon. Oui si bon !

Mes mains se crispent sur les draps blancs de notre couche pour la soirée, je vais venir. Il le sait alors il reprend encore ses vas et viens avec plus d'entrain. Il caresse plus fermement mes bourses. Je craque, je veux jouir… je vais jouir.

Je cris son nom. Je jouis dans sa bouche. J'ai honte de ne pas avoir pût écarter à temps son visage pour ne pas éjaculer dans sa magnifique bouche, alors je ferme les yeux. J'essaye de reprendre mon souffle, ce malgré mes joues rouge de désire et mon halètement et mes spasmes post orgasme.

Je sens son visage au dessus du mien. Il se tient au dessus de moi sur ses bras ne touchant pas mon corps, hélas. J'ouvre les yeux et je le vois sourire. Il ouvre la bouche et me montre mon sperme. Je rougis encore plus, alors il sourit et ferme la bouche et avale tout. Il fait une petite moue appréciatrice comme si ce qui venait d'avaler était un met divin.

« Tu es délicieux chaton. »

Je sens ses lèvres sur les miennes, nous nous embrassons. Notre baiser est langoureux, passionné, chaud, fiévreux. Je passe mes bras sur sa nuque pour accentuer le contact.

Mes yeux sont clos pour mieux ressentir l'échange. Nos langues dansent un ballet humide, harmonieux et brulant.

Une de ses mains se balade de manière totalement impudique sur mes fesses, les malaxant et les écartant selon son envie.

Je me remets à bander.

Je me crispe un peu, un de ses doigts est introduit dans mon intimité faisant de léger mouvement de va et viens. Puis un second et ensuite un troisième. Les mouvements sont de plus en plus rapides et au bout de quelques minutes, ils ont plus précis, de plus en plus bon. Avec ses doigts il a trouvé ma source de plaisir ; ma prostate.

Je me colle encore un peu plus sur lui, mon souffle est rapide et court. J'ai chaud vraiment très chaud. Lui aussi semble avoir aussi chaud que moi.

Je le veux en moi, maintenant. Je lui murmure mon désir à son oreille.

« Prend moi. »

Il sourit.

Kami-sama ! Un sourire pareil devrait être déclaré interdit ou sinon arme de destruction massive, tellement il dévaste tout en moi.

Il s'approche de mon oreille, mordille le lobe et murmure.

« Tout doux chaton on n'est pas pressé. »

On n'est pas pressé ? Mais je meure d'envie de l'avoir en moi et de me sentir enfin complet.

« Prend moi… s'il te plait baise moi j'en peux plus »

Il descend en suivant mon cou, me mordille la clavicule, lèche mes tétons. C'est un vrai supplice. Un supplice auquel j'aime me donner.

Il adore me faire languir. Il remet de nouveau ses doigts en moi et effleure ma prostate m'arrachant un grognement de plaisir et de frustration.

Il se relève et passe mes jambes sur ses épaules, je vais enfin avoir ce que je désire.

Il approche son sexe de mon intimité et s'y enfonce doucement, il n'aime pas quand j'ai trop mal. Je fais tout de même une petite grimace de douleur. Il est entièrement en moi. Il attend que je me sois habitué à sa présence en moi avant de faire un premier mouvement.

Il commence d'abord par un premier coup de rein assez doux mais il touche ma source de plaisir. Je crie. Il sourit. Alors ses mouvements sont de plus en plus rapide saccadés et violents.

Kami-sama que c'est bon que c'est bon !

J'adore ses coups de butoirs, j'adore. Je crie, je grogne, je ronronne, je miaule, je gémis sans pouvoir me contrôler et je m'en fiche complètement. Je veux qu'il entende comme il me fait du bien. Il va de plus en plus vite en moi. Je ne vais plus tenir longtemps. Je suis parcouru de frissons. Je sens ma délivrance proche. Il prend alors mon sexe entre ses mains et commence à me caresser au rythme de ses coups de reins. Je suis au paradis, c'est l'extase. J'en redemande encore et encore.

J'éjacule sur mon ventre, et il vient peu de temps après un dernier coup de reins puissant. Sentir son liquide si chaud en moi, c'est vraiment incroyable, et tellement bon. Je n'arrive pas à définir les sensations que je ressens à cet instant.

Il s'écroule sur moi. Épuisé et repu ! Je caresse son dos et ses cheveux couleurs nuit.

Je suis heureux et comblé et je pense que lui aussi. Je l'embrasse et il répond à mes caresses et nos bouches se scellent à nouveau.

Il se tourne et se retrouve à coté de moi me prenant dans ses bras.

« Je t'aime Sasuke.

-Oui je sais

- Hey !

- Hn…. je t'aime aussi Dobe.»

Il dépose un baiser sur mon front, trop chaste à mon goût mais pourtant si tendre. Je me sens si bien dans ses bras, comme si j'étais enfin à ma vraie place. Je suis heureux comme jamais quand il est auprès de moi. J'aimerais arrêter le temps et rester toujours ainsi.

Je n'ai pas envie de rompre ce moment de bonheur mais comme à chaque fois que nous nous voyons je lui demande inlassablement la même chose.

« Sasuke ?

- Hm

- Pourquoi tu ne rentres pas au village. Tu as eus ta vengeance non ?!

- Pourquoi rentrerai-je ?

- J'aime pas quand tu me réponds par une autre question.

- Hm

- Et ça j'aime encore moins.

- Hm

- Et puis tu pourrais rentrer à Konoha pour moi.

- Mais je t'ai déjà ici avec moi.

- Je veux autre chose Sasuke…C'est pas assez…. .

- Pour moi si.

- Et si je te dis que je veux plus que quelques nuits … Nous deux c'est pas que du cul non ?

- Alors viens avec moi.

-Tu sais bébé je t'aime plus que tout…

- Moi aussi Naruto je tiens à toi.

- Mais …Sasuke tu sais que je ne pourrais jamais abandonner Konoha et quitter tout mes amis. Je …

- Moi à part toi je n'ai aucun intérêt à retourner dans ce village. Il n'y a rien pour moi là bas. Sauf toi.

-Alors reviens **Juste** pour moi.

-Chaton ne me demande pas l'impossible. Et tu sais que si je reviens je serais jeté en prison et condamné pour trahison et exécuté.

- Je….

- Même là bas nous ne pourrons pas être ensemble… alors qu'ici c'est peut-être que du 'Cul' comme tu dis, mais c'est seulement 'Naruto et Sasuke' c'est tout. Et personne ne peut nous voler ces moments de bonheur qui sont à nous seul.

-Mais je…

-Je voudrais t'offrir beaucoup plus que quelques nuits mais toi et moi savons que c'est impossible. Tu as ton rêve et jamais je n'accepterai que tu l'abandonnes pour moi. »

Je comprends qu'au ton de sa voix la discussion prend fin là. J'ai envie de le contredire et de lui prouver le contraire, mais je ne veux pas gâcher ce moment par une dispute. Il nous ne reste plus beaucoup de temps avant le levé du soleil et de se séparer. Alors on se caresse encore, on s'excite de nouveau, et nous refaisons l'amour plusieurs fois.

Je souris.

Si les autres savaient que je vois Sasuke depuis maintenant presque une année et cela sans eux, et dans un cadre totalement différent, je crois que je serais poursuivis pour traîtrise, ou tué par toutes les filles de Konoha.

Chaque fois que nous le pouvons, nous essayons de nous voir durant mes missions. Si bien sure si lui n'est pas trop loin du lieu où je me trouve.

Les trois premières rencontres furent le fruit du hasard. Cela se passa lors de mon retour d'une mission en solo, sans grand intérêt dans le pays du vent. Je traînai dans une espèce de taverne miteuse lorsque je l'aperçu à l'autre bout du comptoir. Lui aussi m'avait vu. Je m'approchai. Il me lança un de ses regards les plus froids, mais pourtant il m'offrit un verre. Je ris de la situation. Nous passâmes la soirée à boire ensemble, sans vraiment parler, avant de se quitter au petit matin ivre l'un comme l'autre. Ce fut la première fois qu'il ne tenta pas de me tuer. Ce fut aussi la première fois où je n'essayai pas de le ramener avec moi de force au village.

La seconde fois fut dans une circonstance plus ou moins similaire. Par contre à notre troisième rencontre, je n'étais pas seul, mais comme j'ai toujours eu du mal à dormir durant une mission je décidai d'aller me rafraîchir dans un lac que j'avais repéré pas très loin du campement laissant un de mes clones monter la garde.

Je vis une ombre adossée à un arbre et elle semblait mal en point. Sans prendre le soin de masquer ma présence et mon chakra je m'approchai et le vis.

Il avait une blessure sur le flanc gauche et son visage malgré la nuit semblait plus pale que d'accoutumé.

''Sasuke'' avais-je murmuré. Celui-ci me voyant m'avait regardé un air triste dans les yeux pourtant si froid en temps normal.

Avec le peu de connaissance que je possédais en jutsu médical je le soignai. La blessure apparemment n'était pas si grave que je le pensai, c'était surtout son faible niveau de chakra qui était inquiétant.

Alors sans lui demander et à ma plus grande surprise je m'approchai de son visage l'embrassai pour lui donner un peu de mon chakra, Kyubi n'allait pas raller pour si peu. Le baiser me plût. Sans savoir comment nous étions en train d'échanger un baiser passionné et enflammé.

Nous nous séparâmes à bout de souffle. Les premières lueurs du jour commençaient à naitre. Je devai rentrer à mon campement avant que les autres ne se rendent compte de mon absence.

« Il faut que l'on arrête de se croiser comme ça. On va finir par ne plus pouvoir se quitter. »

La voix de Sasuke était moqueuse mais pourtant je pus y percevoir une pointe de déception.

Moi j'aurais voulu le revoir encore et encore. L'embrasser et sentir ses lèvres douces encore et encore. Sentir sa chaleur. Savoir ce que cela faisait d'être dans ses bras.

Je ne voulais plus me passer de lui, même si cela n'était qu'une fois de temps en temps. J'étais preneur, peu importait. Je le voulais rien qu'à moi.

« J'aimerai te revoir Sasuke et que cela ne soit pas le fruit du hasard, mais voulut par l'un tout comme l'autre. Je veux t'embrasser encore et sentir ta chaleur. Je veux… »

Les lèvres de Sasuke se posèrent sur ma bouche et me coupèrent dans mon monologue.

Sans me faire prier, je répondis au baiser.

A bout de souffle, nous nous séparons pour reprendre un peu d'air. Il me tendit un rouleau que je pris mais je restai un peu perplexe.

« C'est un parchemin spécial. »

Je ne comprenais toujours pas. Je le regardai l'air ahuri.

« Si tu veux me voir tu écris dessus le lieu et le jour, tu mets un peu de ton sang. Le message disparaîtra et moi je recevrai ton message par un serpent.

- Ok j'ai capté et pour la réponse ?

- Si je peux venir, un serpent apparaîtra sur le parchemin et message sera écrit. Mais tu ne dois l'utiliser que lorsque tu es seul sinon ça ne marchera pas. II ne répondra qu'a ton chakra.

- Ok j'ai compris. »

Je lui fis un immense sourire, l'un des plus sincères et heureux que je pouvais faire, et l'embrassa une dernière fois avant de partir, lui promis que je ne tarderai pas à le recontacter.

Quelques jours plus tard j'envoyai mon premier message, il me répondit aussitôt et nous nous fixâmes un rendez-vous. Lors de cette rencontre nous couchions ensemble pour la première fois. C'était purement du sexe dicté par un désire inassouvie depuis trop longtemps, nous ne parlâmes pas, seuls nos gémissements et nos grognements se répondaient. Je l'avais cherché depuis tellement de temps et maintenant face à lui mon corps me poussait vers le sien, il ne réclamait que sa chaleur et son odeur. C'était donc ça le but ultime de toutes ses tentatives désespérer de le ramener avec moi à Konoha, être sien ?! Nous fîmes l'amour de manière empressée, maladroite, ni l'un ni l'autre n'avait d'expérience avec un homme. Sasuke semblait se débrouiller mieux que moi, je ne doutais pas qu'il avait dû avoir pas mal de partenaires (féminines), il ne devait pas avoir de mal pour trouver des compagnes pour assouvir ses envies. Moi je n'avais couché qu'avec deux filles en tout et pour tout et malgré le fait que je plaisais, je n'aimais pas perdre mon temps dans des relations amoureuses, je n'avais eu que des sex-friends.

Après cette rencontre nous nous revîmes presque une à deux fois par mois, toujours sans échanger la moindre discussion, surement que chacun craignait de blesser l'autre et de le faire fuir ou sinon de lui faire prendre conscience de ce que nous faisions et de le ou se dégouter.

Un soir pourtant après avoir couché ensemble, je ne sais pas pourquoi je brisai le silence en lui posant une question.

« J'ai entendu dire que tu avais tué Itachi, est ce que c'est vrai ? »

Il ne répondit rien se contentant juste de fixer le plafond de ses yeux noirs. Je me retournai vers lui et contemplai cet être magnifique couché à coté de moi. Malgré le fait que je l'avais déjà croisé plusieurs fois dans mon esprit c'était l'image de l'adolescent de treize ans qui subsistait. Mais l'homme avec qui je venais de 'baiser' était d'une beauté froide à couper le souffle.

« Pourquoi ne rentres tu pas au village maintenant ? Tu n'as plus rien à prouver à personne !

-…

- Ou sinon… ?

- … ?

- …

- …sinon quoi ?

-Tu as une petite amie ?

- Hn… et toi sors- tu enfin avec la crinière rose ?

- … non… Sakura a toujours été amoureuse de toi, tu le sais… c'est juste une très bonne amie… elle est avec quelqu'un d'autre maintenant et elle est heureuse.

- Hn… tu sembles déçu… et la timide qui te t'espionnait toujours ?

- Hinata ?... on a essayé ca n'a pas marché… elle est fiancé à Kiba. Et toi ?

- Rien, j'ai autre chose à penser qu'aux filles…. Et toi elle est comment celle qui partage ta vie ?

- … n'ai personne de ce genre là.

- Ha… !

- Puis… de toute façon je doute qu'une fille puisse me satisfaire à présent…

- … ? »

Il se retourna vers moi et me fixa avec son regard le plus perçant. Je rougis. Je venais de lui avouer qu'il serait à présent le seul.

_**Fin flash back**_

_**A suivre....**_

_**

* * *

**_

_**alors vous en avez pensez quoi??? Votre avis m'intéresse (non c'est vrai sinon comment je fais pour m'améliorer hihihi)**_

_**Une petite review sinon je ne poste pas la suite... Lol je déconne.**_

_**En parlant de la suite si, je ne suis pas trop crevée (mais je le suis tout le temps en ce moment), j'espère poster la suite pour dimanche prochain au pire lundi.**_

_**Bonne semaine à vous **_

_**Peace**_

_**Mimosa!!!!!  
**_


	4. Je n'en veux pas

**Hola!!!! Tout le monde!!!**

**Hm Hm je vais commencer par des plates excuses pour ne pas avoir poster ce chapitre dimanche comme je l'avais prévu, mais (y a toujours un mais sinon c'est pas drôle) j'ai pas eus de pc de tout le week-end et la semaine j'ai fais des horaires de malades au taff. (Voilà pour la partie excuse)**

**Sinon merci merci pour toutes vos reviews qui me font vraiment vraiment trop plaisir et désolée de ne pas toujours y répondre, mais manque de temps comme souvent.**

**Enfin pour finir voilà le chapitre 3 de ma fic, qui n'a toujours pas été corrigé. J'ai relu et essayé de corriger le maximum de fautes par moi même, mais je doute de les avoir toutes vus. Donc m'en tenez pas rigueur si vous en repérez certaines.**

**Sur ce je vous souhaite bonne lecture!!!!  
**

* * *

**CHAPITRE 3**

Tsunade se tenait toujours devant Naruto qui semblait, plus que perdu dans ses pensés.

Il hésitait entre dire toute la vérité à la cinquième ou bien tout garder pour lui. Mais dévoiler sa vie privée même à son supérieur ne l'enchantait guère. Sa vie sexuelle ne regardait que lui et cela malgré le fait qu'il devait demander de l'aide suite à une négligence de sa part. Enfin pas vraiment une négligence mais plus une farce de son Bijuu et elle était loin d'être drôle.

Puis avant de parler de ça à quiconque ne devait-il pas d'abord essayer de voir le père de son enfant avant ?

'_Le père de SON enfant'_' ! Putain c'était à peine croyable.

Mince alors, il attendait un enfant de Sasuke. De Sasuke ! L'homme qu'il avait toujours pourchassé. Celui qu'il aimait plus que tout autre. Ne devait-il pas être heureux enfin de compte ? Sauter de joie et resplendir de bonheur ?

Ce n'était pas si sur. Il était un homme et Sasuke aussi. Et pour couronner le tout Sasuke était un 'nukenin'.

Puis il savait que jamais le dernier de son clan de reviendrait dans ce village. C'était peine perdue que d'essayer de le convaincre du contraire. Combien de fois l'avait-il supplié de le faire par amour pour lui ? C'était peine perdu.

Il avait l'impression de lui faire un enfant dans le dos. Ce qui était un peu vrai. Comme une sorte de chantage pour l'obliger à revenir ! Et il ne voulait pas le contraindre dans quelque chose qu'ils n'avaient jamais souhaités. Faire pression en utilisant sa grossesse était hors de question.

Mais Naruto ne pouvait pas non plus décider seul si oui ou non il voulait garder cet enfant. Mais avec Sasuke, ils n'avaient jamais évoqués d'avenir en commun, ni de projet ensemble. Ils vivaient et profitaient juste de leurs rares moments ensemble.

Et s'il gardait cet enfant quel avenir lui offrirait-il ? Il ne voulait pas qu'un autre enfant revive ce que lui avait vécu. La solitude et la souffrance ! Il ne voulait pas que quelqu'un d'autre souffre à causse de la bêtise de certain.

Et puis élever un enfant dans un monde tel que le sien était ce bien ?? Avait-il ne serait ce que le droit d'avoir un enfant ?

Il n'était rien d'autre que le porteur d'un bijuu. Un simple réceptacle ! En plus il était homosexuel. C'était déjà dégoûtant, qui plus est enceint de surcroît. Rien que de penser aux regards des gens il en avait déjà l'estomac noué.

Son enfant serait la progéniture d'un rebut et d'un nukenin d'un clan maudit.

Non il ne pouvait pas offrir ce genre de vie à cet être qu'il portait. Il ne pouvait lui infliger une telle vie de souffrance, et à l'écart des autres à cause de ses parents. Juste parce qu'il serait 'l'enfant de Sasuke Uchiha et Naruto Uzumaki'. C'était hors de question.

Non il n'en voulait pas. Il ne voulait pas de cet enfant. _Jamais_ _!_ _Jamais_ _!_ Il ne voulait pas d'enfant de toute façon.

« NON »

Tsunade sursauta quand elle entendit le cri de Naruto.

Il souffrait et elle le voyait. Il se tenait le visage dans ses mains et aux tensions de son dos courbé, elle devina sans mal qui pleurait.

D'un geste maternel elle s'accroupit à coté de lui et lui caressa le dos. Le voir comme cela lui faisait mal. Elle aurait voulu ne lui avoir jamais annoncé sa grossesse mais elle ne pouvait en faire autrement. Elle aurait aussi aimé que cela ne soit qu'une mauvaise blague faite pas un aide labo qui aurait confondu les échantillons, mais non. Cela était bien réel.

« Là là calme-toi Naruto calme-toi. Calme-toi »

Après quelques minutes de sanglots étouffés, la respiration hachée de Naruto devint quasi normal. Le jeune homme se calmait peu à peu, mais il ne releva pas la tête la gardant toujours baissé pour cacher ses yeux rougis par les larmes.

« C'est rien et ce n'est pas une si mauvaise chose que d'attendre un enfant. Bien au contraire c'est même une bonne nouvelle bien souvent tu sais ! »

Naruto releva son visage et scruta intensément celui de Tsunade. Puis il étira ses lèvres en un petit rictus triste. Un sourire d'enfant malade.

« Je ne peux pas avoir cet enfant. »

Le blond se releva et se dirigea d'un pas las vers la sortie mais la cinquième l'interpella.

Il se retourna le regard un peu ailleurs, il paraissait déjà perdu dans ses pensées.

« Sais tu qui est la personne qui… enfin je veux dire sais tu qui es le père de ton enfant ? »

Il la regarda avec un air suppliant. Mais elle ne pouvait pas le laisser partir sans savoir. C'était son rôle et dans ce cas plus que tout autre. Naruto était spécial et l'enfant qu'il portait le serait sans aucun doute. Tsunade devait savoir qui était le ''père'' du futur bébé de Naruto.

Elle reposa de nouveau la question en utilisant un ton plus insistant à la limite de l'ordre.

« Je veux savoir si tu connais le père de cet enfant Naruto Uzumaki »

Le jeune homme soupira. Cela n'était-il pas déjà assez de savoir qu'il allait avoir un bébé, si toutefois il décidait de continuer à le porter, en plus il devait se justifier de sa vie privée et intime.

« Pas pour l'instant.

- Comment ça Naruto ? Tu sais qui est le père ?

- Non, je... je... ne sais pas.

- Naruto, je sais que ce n'est pas facile pour toi mais je ne voudrai pas que tu me mentes. Je suis là pour t'aider.

- Alors n'en dites rien à personne. Je ne veux … pas qu'ils soient au courant.

- Rassures-toi je ne dirai rien, mais tu ne pourras pas le cacher indéfiniment.

- Pas si je ne le garde pas.

- Naruto tu...

- Je dois partir, à plus tard Tsunade–sama. »

Tsunade lui fit un petit sourire avant qu'il ne disparaisse. Naruto était vraiment perdu et elle le savait, il n'employait la particule honorifique 'sama' en s'adressant à elle.

**OOoOOooOOooOOo**

Le jeune homme traîna pendant plusieurs heures, empruntant que les ruelles les moins fréquentées, ne voulant pas croiser un de ses amis ou même une simple connaissance. Aujourd'hui, il n'avait pas le cœur à rire ou même à faire la moindre conversation avec qui que ce soit. Sa bonne humeur habituelle s'en était allé aujourd'hui et sans doute pour très longtemps. Il désirait juste rester seul et penser.

Il arriva près de la rivière. Il s'assit et resta ainsi à la contempler. Le son de l'eau qui coulait l'apaisait et lui rappelait des souvenirs heureux et certains plus tristes. Et à chaque souvenir qui lui revenait en mémoire une larme perlait sur son visage.

Il ne pourrait peut être plus vivre aucun des moments heureux ou malheureux de la vie de ninja.

Mais il ne pouvait que s'en vouloir à lui-même et personne d'autre, même pas a Sasuke. Juste à lui car il avait Kyuubi dans son corps. Et a cause de se démon dégénéré, il se retrouvait en cloque.

Il aurait voulut aller lui parler à ce renard et lui dire ce qu'il en pensait des ses attributs bizarroïdes.  
Un stupide démon hermaphrodite ! Non mais on lui avait vraiment rien épargné à lui.

Plus il pensait au renard plus Naruto sentait l'énervement grandir en lui. Non, plus il y réfléchissait plus l'idée d'aller visiter son 'invité préféré' aujourd'hui ne lui disait rien. _Plus_ _tard sans doute ! Plus tard_ _!_

Il se releva. La nuit était tombée, il décida qu'il était temps de rentrer chez lui.

Sur le chemin du retour, ses pas le menèrent dans le quartier Uchiha. C'était sur que plus animé comme rues y avait pas à Konoha. _Ironie _! _Ironie_ !

Le quartier était lugubre et silencieux. Une aura inquiétante émanait des lieux, comme si les âmes des anciens résidents demeuraient encore présentes et réclamaient vengeance. Un frisson parcourut Naruto et il pressa un peu le pas. Il avait à faire. Et ce 'à faire' se nommait Uchiha Sasuke.

Une fois chez lui, Naruto fouilla dans son placard. Au bout de plusieurs minutes de recherches, il sortit une petite boite en bois clair et l'ouvrit. A l'intérieur se trouvait le parchemin que lui avait confié Sasuke. Parchemin que le blond avait déjà utilisé à maintes reprises pour contacter son amant.

Il prit le rouleau et alla vers son bureau, ayant bien pris soin au préalable de fermer toutes les fenêtres et les rideaux de son appartement.

Il prit un pinceau et de l'encre et commença à écrire. Et pour finir, il se taillada un peu le petit doigt, et versa quelques gouttes de sang sur le parchemin. Dés que le sang toucha le papier les écrits de Naruto disparurent. Le message était envoyé. Il replia le rouleau et le remit dans la boite.

Il partit se doucher. Il devait se rafraichir les idées avant qu'il ne lise la réponse de Sasuke et il fallait qu'il enlève les traces salines laissées par ses pleurs à répétition sur son visage.

Lorsqu'il revint, la petite boite avait changé de couleur, signe que Sasuke lui avait répondu.

Il ouvrit et lut le message.

**Naruto**

_**Je n'ai pas cessé de penser à toi depuis notre dernière rencontre et plus le temps passe plus j'ai du mal à rester éloigner de toi aussi longtemps. J'ai envi de te voir de te sentir tout contre moi, de te toucher, de respirer ton parfum. Même le son de ta voix me manque, pour te dire a quel point j'ai besoin de toi. **_

_**Je veux te voir, patienter et attendre chaque rencontre avec fébrilité fini par me lasser, je te veux près de moi, mais pourtant je ne peux pas répondre positivement à ta demande de rencontre. J'ai des affaires assez urgentes à régler. **_

_**Je serais éloigné du pays du feu pendant un certain temps, deux à trois mois à peu près. Je sais que c'est long et cela m'ennui un peu, mais je ne peux pas faire autrement.**_

_**Je te recontacte dès que je serais disponible. **_

_**Tu me manques chaton et dès que je te verrai je te montrerai à quel point j'ai pus penser à toi. **_

_**Je t'aime.**_

_**S.U.**_

Aussitôt que Naruto eut finit de lire le message que celui ci disparut.

Il pleura. _Putain d'hormones !_ Il devait affronter cette situation seul. Et il se voyait mal dire à Sasuke qu'il était enceint de lui par message. Il était certain que celui ci penserait que c'est une blague que lui faisait le blond. C'est vrai est-il pensable qu'un garçon porte en son sein un enfant.

Il s'allongea sur son lit et le torrent de larmes reprit de plus bel. C'était bien la peine de s'être lavé, pour que son visage retrouve de nouveau les traces de sa faiblesse.

**OOoOOooOOooOOoOO**

Pendant plus de trois jours Tsunade ne vit pas Naruto. Elle se serait vraiment inquiétée si les anbu, qui le surveillaient ne la rassuraient pas tout les jours en lui remettant leurs rapports.

Le jeune jounin resta cloîtré chez lui et n'en sortit pas. N'ouvrit à personne, ni à ses amis qui passèrent plusieurs fois prendre de ses nouvelles, ni à Iruka qui pourtant était très proche du jeune homme.

Mis à part Kakashi qu'elle avait tenu à mettre au courant de la nouvelle, bien avant que Naruto ne lui demande de ne divulguer son état à personne, Tsunade se sentait un peu dépassée par la situation.

Mais ce qui la préoccupait le plus était de savoir qui était l'autre parent de l'enfant du blondinet. La dernière fois qu'elle l'avait vu, les yeux bleus avaient laissés transparaître que ce dernier se doutait plus ou moins de la personne.

Plus elle y réfléchissait plus elle se perdait. Déjà c'était sûr que Naruto avait eut une relation avec un homme. C'était certain et sans équivoque. Naruto était gay. Chose qui ne la dérangeait nullement, au moins cela signifiait que Naruto avait un semblant de vie privée et partageait avec quelqu'un une relation intime. Cela la rassura même, son travail n'était pas l'unique moteur de sa vie. Et les relations qu'il avait eut ne furent pas protégées. Ca aussi c'était catégorique.

C'est là où elle n'y comprenait rien. Quand et où avait-il put avoir ces relations ? Là était la question (_That is the question hihihi dédicace à __Shakespeare_). Ce n'était pas l'œuvre du saint esprit tout de même ! Naruto passait sa vie sur les missions. Dés qu'il revenait au village, c'est à peine s'il prenait quatre voir cinq jours de repos avant de repartir sur une autre mission.

A un moment elle avait même pensé lui confier un groupe de genins, histoire de le garder un peu plus longtemps au village et de le forcer à se reposer. Mais ce dernier avait refusé catégoriquement. Prétextant qu'il lui fallait faire le plus de missions possibles pour devenir fort et plus puissant pour prendre un jour sa place. Elle avait sourit et l'avait défié de lui voler son poste avant ses vingt ans. Pari qu'il accepta sans problème.

Elle se rappelait qu'à une époque le blond avait été amoureux de Sakura, mais avec le temps elle avait vu cet amour se transformer en sentiment protecteur. Dans le genre relation frère/sœur.

Naruto s'entendait bien avec tout le monde, mais nul n'était assez intime avec le blond pour que l'on puisse dire qu'il y avait plus que de l'amitié. Mis à part Iruka qu'il considérait comme un père.

En y repensant il y avait bien le Kage du village du Sable. Il était un des grands amis de Naruto. Un intime ! Mais cela faisait bien plus de quatre mois qu'il ne l'avait vu. Donc par conséquent il ne pouvait être le responsable de la grossesse. Naruto était à peu près à trois mois de grossesse.

Si Sasuke n'avait pas quitté le village et essayé plusieurs fois de mettre prématurément fin à la vie de Naruto, elle l'aurait bien mis dans la liste d'éventuelle père. Cette pensée la fit sourire.

Et puis la dernière fois que Naruto avait rencontré Sasuke remontait à plus d'un an déjà. Et le jeune Uchiha détestait cordialement le jeune Uzumaki.

Tsunade en était à ses réflexions lorsque quelqu'un frappa à la porte de son bureau.

« Entrez !»

Le jeune blond entra lentement, son visage était marqué par la fatigue, ses yeux étaient rouges et cernés. Il n'avait pas dut beaucoup dormir ces derniers jours ni se nourrir à voir les traits de son visage creusé et la pâleur de celui-ci.

« J'ai réfléchis »

La cinquième se leva de son fauteuil et lui indiqua un fauteuil pour s'asseoir ce qu'il fit.

« Je ne veux pas le garder »

Tsunade se passa une main sur son visage, puis leva les yeux au ciel.

« Tu as bien réflé...

- Oui. Je ne veux pas le garder.

- Naruto sais tu au moins qui est le père et en a tu parlé avec lui.

- Il n'a pas de père et je ne veux pas le garder.

- Je comprends mais tu devrais en parler avec l'autre parent.

-Je ne sais pas qui est le père. Je ne veux pas le garder… alors aidez-moi... je…je vous en prie… aidez-moi. »

Tsunade prit une chaise et s'installa face au jeune homme. Elle sentait qu'il lui cachait quelque chose.

« Naruto... je sais que c'est difficile à dire comme ça, mais je veux que tu me répondes sincèrement. »

Elle reprit son souffle. Ce n'était pas facile que de demander de telle chose pensa-t-elle, mais elle devait en avoir le cœur net.

Naruto continuait toujours à la fixer dans les yeux. Sa décision était prise et elle ne lui ferait pas changer d'avis.

« Naruto as tu été violé ? »

La bombe était lâchée. Le bond la regarda l'air incrédule. Elle comprit la réponse. D'ailleurs sa question était sans conteste plus qu'idiote.

« Excuse-moi mais je devais avoir la certitude. Donc tu ne connais vraiment pas le père.

- Je vous ai dis que non. Je suis ici pour que vous m'aidiez, pas que vous me fassiez passer un interrogatoire… Putain qui vous dis qu'enfin de compte Kyuubi a pas fait ça tout seul, histoire de ne pas mourir avec moi quand je crèverais hein ? »

La voix du ninja était remplie de désarroi et de tristesse. Il semblait sincère. Et peut être n'avait il pas tort. Rien ne prouvait que Kyubi ne fût pas le seul responsable.

Si cette grossesse était indésirée, ce qui a première vue était bien plus que probable, alors elle l'aiderait à l'ôter.

« Vu que tu sembles y avoir profondément réfléchi, et que réellement tu ne désires pas de cet enfant, je vais programmer un IVG pour demain mais pour cela il faudra que tu utilise ton sexy Meta jutsu, sinon cela sera impossible. Tu viendras à l'hôpital vers les 22 heures après les visites, et tu passeras par l'entrée de service. Il n'y aura que toi et moi au moment de l'intervention. Mais Kakashi sera là pour te raccompagner après ça. Oui je sais tu m'avais demandé de ne le dire à personne, mais rappelle toi que c'est Kakashi qui t'avais ramené dans mon bureau quand tu t'étais évanoui la première fois et sois sans crainte il est aussi discret qu'une tombe. Donc pour l'instant tu rentres chez toi, tu manges quelque chose, sinon tu ne vas pas supporter l'intervention. Tu tiens à peine sur tes jambes, et tu te reposes. Compris gamin ?! »

Naruto se leva, fit un sourire timide à son vis à vis s'apprêta à partir, mais il se retourna. Tsunade releva la tête quelle avait baissé sur sa poitrine.

« Merci Tsunade-baba.

- Naruto ne veux tu pas savoir comment se passera l'intervention ? »

Il fit non d'un signe de la tête. Il ne voulait pas savoir comment il allait mettre fin à une vie prématurément. Il allait commettre un crime de sang froid et prémédité pour la première fois de sa vie, et ce sur un être sans défense. Il se dégoûtait. Il n'agissait que par pur égoïsme. Et après ça plus rien de sera jamais plus pareil. Il ne serait plus jamais le même. Il devrait apprendre à vivre avec ce meurtre sur la conscience.

Alors non, il ne voulait pas savoir comment ce passerait l'intervention. C'était suffisamment assez difficile comme cela. Il allait devenir un assassin.

Naruto disparut dans un nuage de fumé.

**OOoOOooOOooOOoOO**

Le jeune homme, enfin la jeune femme était vêtue d'une chemise de l'hôpital et reposait sur une table d'opération. Sa tête lui semblait lourde et la lumière autour de lui devenait de plus en plus floue. Il ne comprenait pas tout ce que lui disait Tsunade à coté de lui. Tout devint noir. Naruto s'endormit.

Quand il ouvrit à nouveau les yeux, il lui semblait qu'il venait à peine de s'endormir mais le cadran de la montre mural lui disait le contraire. Il avait été dans les vapes pendant près de deux heures.

Il était dans une chambre sur un lit chaud et pas sur la table froide comme quelques heures auparavant. Il essaya de se relever. Il était redevenu un garçon. Il toucha son ventre. L'opération avait il réussit ou pas ?

Quelqu'un d'autre se trouvait dans la chambre.

Il se tourna et vit son ex-sensei, Kakashi. Il leva le nez de son bouquin orange et lui fit un petit signe de la main. Par automatisme Le blond y répondit par un sourire.

Il voulait se lever du lit et à son grand étonnement il n'avait pas de douleurs comme il s'y était attendu.

C'est à ce moment là que Tsunade rentra dans la chambre. Elle dit quelques mots au ninja argenté, celui ci fit un signe de la tête et sortit.

Elle s'approcha de lui, d'un signe de la main lui dit de rester assis sur lit.

« Bon Naruto je vais être direct et aller droit au but. »

Le regard bleu de Naruto se remplissait d'inquiétude. Il avait comme un mauvais pressentiment.

« - L'opération n'a pas réussi.

- Mais…mais... ?

- Il semble que Kyuubi ne veuille pas que tu avortes.

- Qu...quoi... ? Et comment ça ?

- L'œuf, enfin le fœtus est protégé par une barrière de chakra, et l'on ne peut la franchir.

- je ne comprends pas.

- Kyuubi protège le bébé Naruto. Je ne peux pas y accéder.

- Et ça veut dire quoi ça ?

- Ce que je suis en train de te dire c'est que tu va devoir mener cette grossesse à terme Naruto. »

A cet instant Naruto vît que son univers venait de s'écrouler. Il allait être père et il ne pouvait rien y faire. Il était comme prit dans un piège sans possibilité de fuite.

Il resta un long moment les yeux dans le vague, incapable d'une quelconque réaction.

_**A suivre....**_

* * *

**Alors vous en avez pensé quoi??**

**Une petite review s'il vous plait M'sieur, M'dame, M'zelle, s'il vous plait !!!!**

**Sinon pour la suite j'espère le poster dans une semaine donc pour Dimanche 29/11.... vi vi je sais que c'est long mais faut que je taffe aussi un peu et que je me repose. LOLLLLL**

**Peace**

**Mimosa frigorifiée  
**


	5. Discussion avec mon Démon préféré

**Bonsoir!!!!**

**Je sais que la semaine a été longue (surtout pour moi et pas encore fini), mais il fallait bien ça pour que je puisse me corriger et essayer d'avancer dans ma fic (et s'est pas gagné).**

**Mais je tiens à remercier toutes les personnes qui m'ont laissés une p'tite review (vous pouvez pas savoir comme ca fait plaisir et comme ca motive pour écrire la suite).**

**Ce chapitre est celui que j'aime particulièrement, mais je vous dis pas pourquoi sinon vous ne lirez jamais la fin de mon histoire... non en fait j'ai réécris ce chapitre plus de quatre fois car il ne me convenait jamais. J'espère que la version finale est bien... mais j'en doute encore.**

**Donc merci pour vos encouragements qui me donnent du courage de continuer.**

**Donc voila la suite de ma fic et pour ceux et celles qui me demandaient toujours pourquoi Kyuubi avait fait 'ça' a Naruto... (roulements de tambour), voici la réponse.**

**Sinon Bonne lecture et je tiens a prévenir que j'ai pas eus le temps de corriger les fautes ni de faire bêta reader (car j'ai toujours pa sde bêta donc si ca intéresse quelqu'un, un petit message en mp).**

**Sur ce bonne lecture en espèrant que ça vous plaise.!!!!!!**

**

* * *

**

**Chapitre 4   
**

Il était trop assommé pour avoir ne serait-ce qu'une action cohérente.

Il sourit. Amer ! Oui tout cela devenait si absurde que cela en fût purement risible. Un rire bref se fit entendre dans la petite chambre d'hôpital. Naruto souleva la chemise qui couvrait son corps. Il baissa un peu la tête et examina du regard son corps.

Puis il se passa une main sur son ventre. Il sentit une toute petite déformation sur celui-ci. Une déformation, tient ! Il venait de se rendre compte que son ventre n'était plus aussi plat qu'il l'aurait cru. Il fit un petit rictus plein d'amertume. Il avait tellement rejeté l'idée d'avoir un enfant qu'il ne s'était même pas rendu compte que ses abdominaux n'étaient plus aussi parfaits qu'avant.

Tsunade scrutait chacun des gestes et expressions du jeune homme. Il réagissait mieux qu'elle ne l'aurait pensé. Tant mieux ! Peut être fallait-il tenter de lui parler de la suite sa grossesse et la préparation de la venue de son enfant ? Mais elle n'eut pas le temps d'en parler, car le blond la prit de vitesse.

Le jeune homme se releva, se dévêtit et commença à se remettre ses propres vêtements. Il se tourna enfin vers la cinquième et lui fit un petit sourire, ni triste si joyeux. Juste désabusé !

Il haussa les épaules l'air résigné. Le regard vide de tout chagrin.

« Faut faire avec hein ? …Y a pas le choix Tsunade-baba n'est ce pas?

- Non Naruto. Et je pense que c'est mieux ainsi. Tu aurais eus beaucoup de mal à te remettre d'un tel acte car c'est vraiment une chose qui marque à jamais.

- ….Peut être…

- Non j'en suis certaine !

- ….

- Ca va aller Naruto ?

- … Il n'est pas encore né ce gosse et il m'impose déjà ses choix.

- C'est un futur battant comme son père. »

La dernière remarque fit sourire plus franchement Naruto. Tsunade lui rendit son sourire remplie de tendresse et d'espoir. Elle aimait le voir comme ça, elle savait qu'il se battrait vu qu'il n'avait plus d'autre possibilité. Le blond n'était pas du genre fataliste. Puisqu'il devait devenir père bien que cela fut malgré lui, alors il assumerait dignement. Enfin du moins Tsunade l'espérait-elle.

Naruto s'apprêtait à partir, mais il s'adressa une dernière fois à la Cinquième.

« Merci tout de même d'avoir voulut m'aider, même si ça n'a pas marché.

- C'est normal c'est mon rôle d'Hokage. A quoi je servirais sinon dans ce cas ?

- A roupiller dans le bureau des Hokage et à perdre tout votre fric au pachinko.

- Salle gosse va ! »

Il soupira un instant regardant un peu le paysage par la fenêtre. Essayant de rassembler tout ses esprits.

Il se retourna et il reporta son regard vers Tsunade, l'air sérieux.

« Et comment je fais maintenant ? Comment je dois vivre ça ? Comment je dois prendre les choses ? Et aux yeux des autres je vais paraître encore plus monstrueux que je ne le suis déjà ?

- Déjà tu vas recommencer à manger normalement pour nourrir le bébé, ça évitera d'éventuelles complications. Ensuite je veux que tu te reposes vraiment et que tu prennes soin de toi. Si tu es stressé ou déprimé ton enfant le ressent et ce n'est pas bon ni pour lui ni pour toi. Puis tu prends les choses tranquillement comme elles viennent tel que tu l'as toujours fait. Tu es Naruto Uzumaki shinobi de Konoha et tu le resteras et mon futur remplaçant, ne l'oublies pas. Et je sais que les regards des gens peuvent et paraitront paraître cruels, mais tu as tes amis et tu pourras toujours compter sur eux. Ta valeur à mes yeux tout comme aux leurs ne changera pas bien au contraire.

- Merci Tsunade-Baba. Je crois que je vais rentrer chez moi.

- Naruto !

- Oui.

- Même si tu ne sais pas qui est le père de l'enfant, je crois qu'il serait bien que tu puisses parler avec Iruka. Il s'inquiète énormément pour toi. Il vient tout les jours me demander de tes nouvelles… il se fait un sang d'encre pour toi.

- Oui je sais…Cela doit être difficile pour Kakashi de ne rien lui dire…

- Il y a certaine chose qu'il vaut mieux dire soi même en face.

- Oui je sais…

- Je ne te presse pas fait le lorsque tu te sentiras prêt Naruto.

- Merci pour tout…. Bon j'y vais à plus. »

Naruto disparut dans un petit nuage de fumée. Tsunade restée seule soupira. Elle devait commencer à prévoir un accompagnement particulier pour aider Naruto à mener sa grossesse à bien. Elle serait son médecin personnel. Elle ne pouvait déléguer le suivi de la santé de son 'petit protégé' à personne d'autre, sauf elle-même. Il devait avoir les meilleurs soins et traitements.

Sans doute avec le temps finira-t-elle par connaitre le nom du mystérieux second parent de l'enfant. Si second parent il y avait ! Tôt ou tard elle tirerait tout cela au clair. Elle allait se pencher plus longuement sur le cas du démon à neuf queues hermaphrodite, et percer ce mystère.

**OOoOOooOooOOOoOO**

Un son sourd et une odeur persistante d'eau croupie régnaient dans la pièce. L'air y était difficilement respirable. Un fort sentiment d'oppression emplissait le lieu. Quelques torches entrecoupaient par leurs flammes l'obscurité.

Naruto progressa lentement dans le fond de la salle. Dans l'antre de la bête !

Le sceau était toujours à sa place et le monstre maintenu derrière les barreaux.

Toujours prisonnier dans son corps. Cohabitant malgré eux.

L'un ne pouvant subsister sans l'autre.

Un rire guttural se fit entendre. Le démon avait ressentit la présence du jounin blond. Enfin ! Un minimum de distraction s'offrait à lui et en prime un semblant de conversation avec son réceptacle en tête en tête. Il ne pouvait être plus heureux ; ironie ironie ! Cela faisait un petit moment qu'ils n'avaient pas eut de discussion tout les deux.

Apparemment le démon s'en réjouissait d'avance. Que le dialogue soit amical ou pas, il devinait sans mal que lorsque son hôte venait le voir, c'était toujours pour trouver des réponses à ses nombreuses questions. Ou encore demander son aide.

« HAHAHAHAHA »

Naruto se tenait devant la cage, le regard mauvais, observant Kyuubi sans rien dire. Le démon était tellement bavard qu'il entamerait la conversation en premier de toute manière. C'était plus fort que lui. Pour Naruto nul doute que son démon était le plus bavard et le plus déjanté de son espèce. Kyuubi était un véritable phénomène.

« Haha ha, alors que fais tu ici gamin ?

- …

- Je te manquais ?

- Comment peux-tu me manquer alors que sans cesse je dois vivre avec toi en moi !

- Ha haha, ta visite me fait plaisir aussi gamin. Alors tout va comme tu le veux ?

- C'est ironique là ?

- Hooo tu as appris un nouveau mot ! Félicitation !

- Ta gueule !

- Par contre point de vu politesse ça reste toujours à revoir.

- La ferme!

- Ho je vois, on est en colère. Et pourquoi donc une telle colère ? Dis tout à tonton Kyuubi »

Le rire du renard retentit encore plus fort dans la pièce. Il se délectait de la situation. Que c'était bon d'avoir de la visite !

Naruto était vraiment d'agréable compagnie !

«Ta gueule sale renard !

- Et comment, je n'ai plus le droit de rire comme je le veux. Il ne me reste plus que ça…. HAHHAHA

- TA GUEULE ! TA GUEULE !

- HAAHAHAHAHAH

- FERME-LA !

- HAHAHAHAHA

- Ca te fait marrer hein ? Tu t'éclates ?

- Oui.

- T'es fière de toi ?

- Et de quoi m'accuses-tu cette fois ci ?

- T'es qu'un putain d'enfoiré.

- Ai-je détruit un village malgré toi ?

- T'es un grand malade tu le sais ça ?

- Ou bien j'ai ai enfin pus éviscérer tous ces cloportes qui te servent d'amis ?

- Jamais je te laisserais toucher à un seul de mes amis jamais. Je te tuerais.

- Et comment ferais-tu cela ? Tu te suiciderais ?

- … je te buterai c'est tout.

- Alors que me veux-tu ?

- Tu le sais pour quelle raison je suis là, alors dis moi pourquoi ?

- Je ne vois vraiment pas de quoi tu me parles. Exprime-toi mieux.

- Pourquoi tu as fait ça ? Et ne nies pas car je sais que c'est toi et tes idées tordues.

- Ho tu parles de ça ?

- Ca ?? … Putain de salaud… oui je parle de 'ça'.

- …Hm… Je ne sais pas…l'envie de m'amuser un peu. Te pourrir la vie est un de mes passe-temps préférés.

- Tu viens de bousiller ma vie CONNARD !

- Ho Parce que ce tu en avais une ?

- Ouais j'en avais une… jusqu'à maintenant.

- Je n'étais pas au courant. HAHAHAHA

- Vas-y marre-toi sale enflure.

- Que de vulgarité, ce n'est pas beau dans une siii mignonne bouche HAHHAHAHA

- Tu comptes obtenir quoi en faisant ça ?

- Obtenir quelque chose ? Nonnnn !!!

- Tu penses pouvoir te réincarner ?

- Me réincarner ? Hahahahahaha

- Te fous pas de ma gueule.

- Hahahahahaha. Tu es vraiment stupide, tu m'étonneras toujours. Comment penses tu que je puisse me réincarner dans cet enfant !? Regarde où je suis enfermé. Je suis condamné à mourir avec toi comme un vulgaire humain quand l'heure sera venue. Quelle déchéance !

- Alors pourquoi as-tu fais ça ?

- Juste comme ça pour faire passer le temps. Faut dire que je manque de distraction ici et tu ne viens pas souvent me voir non plus. Faut me rendre visite plus souvent.

- Je ne te crois pas alors dis moi la vérité.

- Je voulais juste voir la trombine qu'aura le descendant de celui qui m'a condamné une vie aussi misérable.

- Hein ?

- Et au vu de tes préférences ca ne risquait pas de venir avant très très longtemps.

- Tu as fait ça par simple vengeance ?? ….

- Vengeance ?

- Tu voulais te venger de Yondaime ?

- Me venger ??? Me venger ???

- OUI !!! Te venger, faire payer quoi.

- Pour me venger comme tu dis 'de Yondaime', je devrais détruire ce village et tout ses habitants et puis faire de toi mon esclave en prenant ton corps et te tuer à petit feu. Ca ça serait une vengeance.

- Parce que ce que tu viens de me faire c'est pas une façon détourner de te venger ?? Te fous pas de gueule va.

- Non mais tu es férocement débile mon jeune ami. Je suis enfermé dans l'humain le plus idiot au monde. Ma mère doit se retourner dans sa tombe si elle voyait ça.

- Ho, ne me fais pas croire que tu deviens sentimental ca ne te va pas du tout. T'es qu'un putain de sadique psychopathe. Démon taré et dégénéré !

- Quoi ne me dis pas que tu n'es pas heureux de porter l'enfant de '' l'amour de ta vie''.

- ''L'amour de ma vie'' ??

- Oui c'est bien ça.

- Attend, attend là… comment tu sais ? Tu veux dire que tu m'as espionné à mon insu ?

- …

- REPOND !!!

- Non t'es vraiment trop 'crétin'. »

Le démon leva les yeux au ciel. Oui c'était bien la pire des punitions que de finir enfermé dans le corps de ce crétin de stupide shinobi.

Il essaya de garder son calme malgré son exaspération et reprit d'une voix posée. Enfin la plus calme qu'il pût avoir ; donc il hurla.

« Stupide blondinet je vis en toi donc je vois tout ce que tu fais et je sais tout ce que tu ressens, donc je n'ai pas besoin de t'espionner POUR SAVOIR AVEC QUI TU COUCHES débile mental fini. »

Naruto le regardait les yeux ronds, la bouche grande ouverte ne sachant pas quoi répondre.

Le démon se tût quelques instants et reprit sa discussion. Son calme étant revenue.

« Donc je disais… tu portes l'enfant de Sasuke (l'amour de ta vie)… Tu pourras par l'occasion redorer définitivement son blason et faire perdurer le nom de ton cher et tendre amant comme cela non ? La lignée des Uchiha ne doit pas s'arrêter avec lui et tu le sais ça aussi n'est ce pas ?

- Oui je le sais.

- N'est ce pas magnifique ! Je t'offre à toi et à lui cette opportunité. Ne dois-je pas être porté aux nues? Remercies moi au contraire.

- Te remercier? Non je rêve.

- Je ne te savais pas aussi ingrat.

- Arrête de déconner. Comment as-tu pus agir sans avoir mon accord. Qui t'a demandé quoi que ce soi ? Qui t'as dit que Sasuke ou moi voulions d'un mioche ?

- Moi ! Moi ! Et encore MOI ! Au passage on ne dit pas 'mioche' mais 'bébé'.

- Je l'appelle comme je veux d'abord.

- Hm si tu veux, et comme je sais que tu vas me demander pourquoi, je vais te montrer ma grandeur d'âme en te répondant…. Alors parce que vois tu mon cher Naruto, je perçois et peut anticiper des choses que toi tu ne peux voir.

- Oooh tu es devin ?! De mieux en mieux dis-moi.

- Enfin je disais, je sais exactement ce que tu ressens pour ton Uchiha, et je sais aussi parfaitement ce que lui ressens pour toi. A force de vous voir vous faire des câlins câlins dés que vous le pouvez et ce depuis presque un an, et vus que vous êtes deux hommes, _coquinoux_ _Naruto_, et que jamais nous n'aurez de rejeton, je vous suis venue en aide. Donc vois ca comme un cadeau de ma part. Noël avant l'heure en quelque sorte!

- Pardon ? Un cadeau ? J'aurais tout entendu ! Pourquoi maintenant et pas avant ?

- Il fallait être sure que vous vous aimiez, je suis un grand romantique tu sais.

- C'est c'là oui. Laisse-moi rire. Tu y gagnes quoi toi là dedans ?

- Ho rien…

- … Rien ?

- … pas grand-chose en fait.

- Arrête de mentir, tu n'es qu'un pauvre démon perfide, vil et vicieux. Donc à d'autre ton coup du bon samaritain et je peux te dire que cela ne te va pas du tout comme rôle. Je suis peut être con mais pas aussi idiot que tu sembles le penser.

- Wow ! Mais c'est que tu es capable de faire des phrases plus que correctes ! Je suis surpris petit cachottier va !

- Répond à ma question, tes sarcasmes, je m'en tape.

- Okay okay… hm…disons qu'avec les gênes d'un Uchiha et d'un Namikaze, _désolé mais ce n'est pas ceux de l'Uzumaki qui m'intéresse bien qu'il y ait des qualités indéniables_, et avec un petit don de ma part, je suis certain que ton rejeton sera assez puissant pour pouvoir foutre des raclés monumentales aux autres démons qui viendront après moi. Je resterai donc dans l'histoire comme le 'Démon le plus puissant de tout les temps : Kyuubi Le renard à neufs queues'.

- Hein ?...Hahahahahaha »

Naruto éclata de rire.

Le discours de Kyuubi était l'un des plus comiques et stupides qu'il n'ait jamais entendu. Son démon était mégalo. On ne lui épargnait rien en ce moment. En plus d'être sanguinaire Kyuubi devenait M-E-G-A-L-O.

Il était tombé enceint parce que son démon nourrissait des rêves de grandeur. Un fou rire le prit et il ne pouvait plus se calmer. Qui disait que les démons ne possédaient de sens de l'humour ? Son démon à lui, tenait le pompon.

Mais le pire c'est qu'il semblait être sérieux. Le renard ne lui était même plus hostile maintenant.

Le monde devenait fou.

Le démon regardait Naruto, un sourire étrange sur ses babines. Avec le temps il avait finit par s'habituer et presque à apprécier son hôte.

Malgré ce qu'affirmait le jeune blond, le renard savait et était certain qu'au fond de lui, Naruto désirait cet enfant. Le blond allait adorer ce gosse.

Kyuubi ne s'expliquait pas vraiment lui-même pourquoi il avait aidé le couple Uchiha/Uzumaki à faire un enfant. Cela lui était venu naturellement en voyant l'amour impossible des deux jeunes hommes. La réaction de son hôte l'avait réellement surpris. Il ne connaissait pas grand-chose au sentiment humain, mais il pensait vraiment que le blond aurait sauté de joie en apprenant la nouvelle.

Même pour lui, aussi puissant qu'il était, aidé un homme à porter un enfant en son sein était très difficile et compliqué. Cela demandait de sa part un sacrifice d'une grande quantité de chakra. En faisant cela il s'affaiblissait lui même, s'ôtant de grandes chance de prendre un jour le corps de son réceptacle.

S'il protégeait autant cet enfant c'est qu'il ne pouvait aider à la procréation qu'une seule et unique fois. Si Naruto perdait cet enfant, il ne pourrait plus en avoir d'autre. L'enfant que le blond portait serait le seul et unique qu'il aurait avec l'Uchiha. Le démon ne dit rien à ce propos, puis cela ne servait à rien de paniquer le shinobi. Kyuubi avec le temps avait fini par se prendre d'affection pour le fils de Minato. Dans le passé il avait été la cause de la souffrance de Naruto, mais aujourd'hui il allait pouvoir lui offrir 'sa plus grande joie'.

«T'es vraiment dingue. Non sérieux, faut te faire soigner, la mégalomanie c'est pas bon pour la santé. Je comprends mieux pour quoi l'Akatsuki cherche à mettre la main sur toi. Avec un fou pareil avec eux ils seraient pas en manque d'inspiration. Tu serais leur 'Don Quichotte'.

- Je ne suis pas mégalo mais réaliste. Et si ces furieux de l'Akatsuki me veulent, c'est à cause de ma puissance, et sache que je les comprends, mais être soumis à un de ces parias, c'est hors de question. J'ai besoin de prestige non pas d'utopie.

- Ouais ouais ouais c'est c'la. Tu m'as bien fait rire vraiment, Tu aurais dû faire humoriste à la place de démon sanguinaire. Tu aurais eus beaucoup de succès, je t'assure. "Kyu le roi de la vanne".

- Ouais si tu veux, mais je veille sur le 'môme'. Ni toi ni personne ne lui feront du mal. Et ne pense même pas à essayer encore d'avorter ou perdre l'enfant, je t'en empêcherai.

- Ho quelle maman ou démon poule, je sais plus là….

- Comme tu veux gamin.

- De toute manière tu as décidé de le protéger… alors moi aussi je le protègerai t'inquiète pas… C'est 'mon mioche' après tout. Voulu ou pas c'est "mon enfant"…. et celui de Sasuke. »

Kyuubi sourit en entendant les paroles de Naruto. Il le savait. Naruto allait vraiment aimer cet enfant.

Puis Naruto quitta la pièce et revint dans son corps. Maintenant qu'il avait eu une discussion avec son "démon préféré", il soupira. Cela devait faire trop longtemps que Kyuubi était enfermé dans son corps et il perdait sans aucun doute la boule. C'est qu'il se faisait vieux le Kyuubi. Il finissait par devenir 'gaga'. Naruto se demanda si l'âge des démons était semblable à ce des chiens, cela voudrait dire que le sien est vraiment très très vieux.

Bon gré mal gré, cet enfant naîtrait et il lui donnerait tout son amour et plus encore. Il allait lui donner tout ce que lui n'avait pas eus et qui lui avait tant manqué durant sa jeunesse. Quiconque s'en prendrait à son bébé aurait à faire à lui et pour leur plus grand malheur au démon renard.

**_A suivre.....!!!!_**

**_

* * *

_**

**Alors ?? Votre avis ?? **

**Une petite review s'il vous plait**

** A votre bon coeur Monsieur, M'dame, M'zelle... une petite review c'est pas grand chose non.**

**Ha oui une dernière chose... qui me fous un peu les boules (excusez moi pour le langage)... je suis vraiment très contente que mon histoire plaise et que la suite soit attendu et que beaucoup mette une "story alert", mais voir que j'ai quasiment plus d'une douzaine alertes mais que la personne ne poste pas un petit commentaire, me déçois un peu. Donc voilà c'est cool de me lire mais un petit commentaire pour me donner votre avis, négatif ou pas, c'est toujours sympa. **

** Sinon moi j'aime assez la discussion entre Kyuubi et Naruto, certains passages me font sourire.... je sais pas pourquoi en plus... surement la fatigue.**

**Alors la suite j'espère le poster soit le dimanche 06/12 ou bien le lundi 07/12, mais pas avant comme ce fut le cas cette fois ci... j'aurais pas le temps.**

**Bon week-end à tout le monde et bonne semaine aussi.**

**Peace **

**Mimosa qui a mal au dos. .  
**


	6. Dire toute la vérité ou presque

**Bonsoir!!!!!**

**La semaine fut longue mais longue, mais celle qui arrive sera encore pire mais pire mais pire.... hihihi j'abuse un peu mais je vous assure que devoir travailler 10 jours d'affiler sans jours de repos c'est vraiment trop trop crevant.**

**Bon maintenant que je me suis plains( pour ne pas changer), je voudrais remercier toutes les personnes qui m'ont poster une review. Et je vous assure que j'ai été vraiment très touché par tout les encouragements que j'ai pu recevoir.**

**Merci de lire ma fic et je suis vraiment vraiment très très heureuse qu'elle continue a plaire à beaucoup (même si parfois je doute et que j'ai envie de tout arrêter). **

**J'aurais voulus répondre individuellement a toute les reviews anonymes mais une fois de plus le temps me manque, alors juste MILLES MERCI!!!!**

Et pour répondre a une question qui est souvent posée**: Est ce que l'on va voir bientôt la réaction de Sasuke? Est ce que Sasuke sera bientôt de nouveau présent dans l'histoire? **

Réponse** : Comme le titre de ma fiction l'indique, l'histoire se concentre surtout sur Naruto (vu que c'est lui qui porte l'enfant et qui doit affronter les problèmes allant avec sa grossesse hors norme). Sasuke fera des apparition dans des flash-back, mais "OUI" on verra sa réaction... mais il faudra faire preuve de patience car c'est pas pour tout de suite. Pas avant 2ou 3chapitre ou un peu plus (je ne suis pas encore décider LOL), mais on verra Sasuke donc faut pas d'inquiété je en l'ai pas oublié, ou alors c'est volontaire hihihihi.  
**

**Sinon comme promis voici la suite de mon histoire. Le chapitre ayant été complètement réécris et comme toujours pas béta reader (au passage mon annonce pour un Bêta tient toujours), donc avec plein de fautes. J'ai essayé d'en corriger pas mal mais s'il en reste ne me tenez pas rigueur.**

**Sur ce bonne lecture!!!!**

**

* * *

**

**Chapitre 5 : Dire toute la vérité  
**

« Comment ça !? Non c'est hors de question.

- Naruto arrêtes de crier comme ça. Je ne suis pas sourde et qui plus est je suis en face de toi.

- Sérieux je me demande si vous m'écoutez parfois…

- Je ne fais que ça… t'écouter.

- Non mais ça fait plus de trois semaines que je suis au repos, alors que tous les autres sont partis. Et moi je reste coincé ici comme un con ? Hors de question !

- Une personne enceinte ne peut pas aller en mission, c'est trop dangereux.

- Y a trois semaine j'y allais sans problème. Je ne suis pas devenu un boulet en si peu de temps !

- Oui mais avant je ne savais pas que tu attendais un enfant.

- Je peux très bien faire attention… je suis une très bon jounin… du moins je l'espère.

- Je n'ai jamais affirmé le contraire Naruto.

- Alors laisser moi bouger et donner moi un mission digne de mon rang.

- Non, c'est hors de question.

- Pourquoi… pourtant vous venez de dire vous-même c'était pas un problème.

- Je n'ai pas dis cela.

- Alors quoi ?

- Je te signale que si tu es au repos c'est parce que tu avais fait un malaise dû à ta grossesse. L'aurais-tu oublié ?

- Et alors ça change quoi ?

- C'est trop risqué Naruto et voilà tout.

- Risqué ? Pour quoi, pour qui ?

- Pour le bébé, tu peux être faire blesser et le perdre.

- Ca j'en doute !

- Comment ça ?

- Non juste comme ça c'est tout… je ferai attention voilà.

- Et puis les autres reviennent très bientôt de mission.

- Et moi je suis quoi dans l'histoire?? Bobonne qui garde la baraque ?

- Si tu veux je peux te confier un groupe de genins qui préparent leurs examens 'chuunin' et tu pourrais être leur professeur, pendant quelques temps, bien entendu.

- Et me taper des missions débiles à domicile ? Non ! Je refuse… même pas la peine d'y penser.

- C'est ça ou c'est repos ! Tu as le choix.

- Ouais c'est une sorte de chantage c'est ça ?

- Non ce n'est pas du chantage car je préfèrerai que tu sois vraiment au repos total.

- Tsssss… Va pour les genins.

- Je savais que tu ferais le meilleur des choix.

- Ouais comme si j'avais vraiment d'autre possibilité.

- On a toujours le choix Naruto.

- Ouais et vous vous le dite ce truc quand vous perdez au poker Tsunade-baba ?

- Petit insolent !»

Naruto se leva assez énervé malgré le fait qu'il venait d'accepter de prendre des élèves sous son aile. Il perdait tout l'intérêt que représentait son statut. Il devenait un professeur. Un simple prof ! Et pour des morveux même pas encore chuunin. Naruto était certain qu'il ne tiendrait jamais le coup.

Et dire qu'il finissait par accepter l'idée d'avoir ce bébé en lui, là sur le moment il le maudissait presque et son pseudo protecteur avec.

_**Saleté de renard ! Je vous en foutrais moi de l'Hermaphrodite Mégalo !**_

**OOoOOooOooOOOoOO**

Après avoir avalé plus de cinq grands bols de ramens de différentes sortes, Naruto quitta le restaurant d'Ichikaru et prit la direction du quartier résidentiel de Konoha. Qui se trouvait totalement à l'opposé de chez lui.

Un an après avoir officialisé leur liaison, et en même temps leur couple, Iruka avait quitté son ancien appartement qui se trouvait dans le quartier populaire du sud de village, pas très loin de chez Naruto, pour emménager dans un petit pavillon avec Kakashi, son amant.

Le professeur insista pour que le blond vienne vivre avec eux, mais il reçu un refus catégorique de la part de Naruto.

Premièrement L'Uzumaki se voyait mal vivre avec son père d'adoption et son amant, ne voulant pas tenir la chandelle entre les deux hommes et surtout ne désirant pas s'immiscer dans leur vie de couple. Se sentant assez mal à l'aise quand les deux amants laisser paraitre leurs liens d'intimité.

Iruka insista cependant disant que cela était inutile qu'il continue de payer un loyer pour un logement qu'il n'occupait pratiquement pas. Naruto passait plus de temps sur les routes, n'étant quasiment jamais chez lui. Le blond expliqua à son tuteur qu'il tenait plus que tout à son autonomie, et que de toute manière son loyer était si bas que cela ne le gênait nullement de payer même si son appartement lui servait peu. Il tenait à son indépendance, un point c'était tout. Bon gré mal gré, le prof avait cédé mais toutefois un peu déçu.

Après une bonne quinzaine de minutes de marches, Naruto frappa à la porte d'une petite maison aux volets bleus, avec un petit jardin.

Avant de passé chez son tuteur, Naruto était parti voir à l'Académie où celui-ci travaillait et on lui avait dit que le professeur était de repos aujourd'hui. Donc Naruto savait avec certitude qu'Iruka se trouvait bien chez lui.

D'ailleurs depuis qu'il habitait dans cette maison, le professeur s'était découvert une passion immodérée pour le jardinage. Il y consacrait tout son temps libre. Iruka aimait planter, piquer, bêcher, biner...etc. Le professeur faisait visiter son petit 'jardin secret' (et là c'était vraiment le cas de le dire) et faire gouter le fruit de son 'dure labeur', à qui le voulait et parfois même si cela n'intéressait pas la personne. Iruka étant particulièrement fière de son potager et de son allée de roses.

Naruto lui avait d'ailleurs fait remarquer en se moquant, qu'il finissait par ressembler à un vieux retraité. Iruka avait fait une petite moue vexée en lui disant qu'il devait respecter ses aînés, et que le jardinage était excellent pour se reconcentrer sur soi et équilibrer son chakra. Naruto avait encore rit de plus belle. Lui sa seule façon de se décontracter était de se défouler durant des heures en s'entrainant avec excès jusqu'en tomber d'épuisement.

La porte s'ouvrit sur un Iruka coiffé d'un grand chapeau de paille, portant un vieux jeans et un t-shirt d'une couleur indéfinissable couvert de trace de terre, et il portait à ses pieds des horribles sabots de jardinage vert, qui firent tirer un petit sourire amusé à Naruto. Encore à son jardin !

« Oh c'est toi Naruto ! Entre voyons ne reste pas là.»

Naruto entra à la suite d'Iruka. Ota ses sandales et suivit son tuteur jusqu'à salon où le sensei l'installa avant de disparaître quelques instants.

Iruka revint quelques minutes plus tard avec un plateau où étaient posées deux tasses de thé et une assiette pleine de pâtisseries, qu'il déposa sur une petite table basse. Il prit ensuite place au sol sur un coussin moelleux face à Naruto.

Iruka fit à Naruto un des ses sourires le plus doux et plein de bienveillance.

« Je suis content de te voir tu sais. Je suis souvent passé chez toi ces derniers temps mais tu n'étais pas là. »

Le jeune jounin baissa la tête. Un sentiment de honte l'envahit en se souvenant de son comportement quelques semaines plus tôt, en refusant d'ouvrir sa porte chaque fois qu'Iruka était passé le voir, allant jusqu'à masquer son chakra pour ne pas être dérangé. Mais maintenant son tuteur en face de lui, il regrettait son geste, qu'il trouva d'un coup immature et indigne d'un shinobi. Il devait s'excuser.

« J-Je suis désolé.

- mais pourquoi ?

- … pour la fois dernière.

- Quelle fois dernière ?

- Quand tu es passé chez moi.

- Oh ce n'est pas ta faute si tu n'es pas chez toi.

- …

- Et puis je n'avais qu'à mieux me renseigner. Mais tu es là et c'est l'essentiel. »

Iruka était la gentillesse incarnée*(1), dire qu'il l'avait trompé sciemment et qu'il allait encore le faire un fois de plus.

Naruto fixait toujours sa tasse de thé qu'il ne touchait pas, ni à l'assiette de pâtisserie, qu'il regardait pourtant avec envie.

Son affection pour Iruka était réelle et vraiment sincère. Il le considérait comme un père. Voulant toujours le rendre fière, qu'il soit content de lui. Jusqu'à présent il pensait avoir réussi cet partie de sa vie.

Jusqu'à présent !

Comment allait-il le voir maintenant ? Comment pourrait-il encore montrer le moindre signe de fierté maintenant ? Tout intérêt disparaitrait. Naruto en semblait plus que convaincu.

A cette pensée, le regard azur s'obscurcit et devint triste.

Comment annoncer à son 'père de substitution' que malgré le fait qu'il était un garçon il allait avoir un enfant. Et en plus un enfant sans 'père', et omettre sciemment la plus grande partie de l'histoire.

Un long soupir lui échappa malgré tout.

Son tuteur ne cessa pas de regarder son protégé alors que celui ci semblait plonger dans une intense réflexion.

« Quelque chose ne va pas Naruto ?

- ….

- Mes gâteaux ne sont pas bons ?

- Hein ?… Non non…sont super bon.

- Alors pourquoi tu n'en manges pas ?

- Si… heu…. Je… Iruka-San je … enfin

- Y a un problème ?

- Je-je dois te parler.

- Je t'écoute Naruto.

- Promets-moi de ne pas me détester ni de me rejeter s'il te plait.

- Pourquoi je ferais de pareilles choses. Je tiens à toi plus que tout.

- Promets-le-moi tout de même…

- mais Naruto je…

- Je t'en prie… Iruka-ni

- Si tu y tiens tant que ça alors je promets de ne pas te détester ou même te rejeter. Alors maintenant dis moi ce qui se passe Naruto. »

La voix du professeur était douce mais laissait pointer une certaine inquiétude. Son regard chocolat encré dans celui bleu océan de Naruto essayait de sonder ces abysses qui se remplissaient de tristesse. Le cœur du sensei se serra. Pourquoi tant de douleur en Naruto ! L'anxiété croissait en lui.

Au bout de plusieurs minutes, le blond rompit le silence.

« Iruka-ni, je… je suis enceint

- Quoi ? Pardon ?

- Je suis enceint.

- …. ?

- …

- Heu… Que veux-tu dires par là… ?

- …

- Tu entends quoi par le mot 'enceint' Naruto ?

- Que j'attends un enfant »

Ces mots furent presque murmurés par le jeune homme blond. Il avait parlé sans osez regarder dans les yeux son tuteur.

Celui ci le fixait toujours, un air incrédule sur le visage. Essayant de croiser le regard de Naruto pour vérifier si ce dernier ne lui faisait pas une de ses habituelles plaisanteries d'un goût plus que douteux.

Apparemment ce n'était pas le cas.

Iruka regarda Naruto avec une expression totalement stupéfaite. Mais comment cela pouvait-il être possible. C'était à la limite de l'imaginable. Totalement irréel ! Il continuait complètement incrédule à dévisager le jeune blond.

Un silence lourd et gênant s'installa entre les deux hommes. Pendant plusieurs minutes, qui semblaient être des heures pour le plus jeune, aucun des deux n'osa ouvrir la bouche. N'osant pas de rompre ce silence pourtant si tendu.

Naruto gesticulait sans cesse sur son coussin ; mal aise. Là à l'instant, il aurait tout donné pour disparaitre et de n'avoir jamais avoué à Iruka son honteux secret. Comme il aurait aimé être une petite souris et se faufiler dans un minuscule trou.

Iruka allait le rejeter, Naruto en était certain. Il ne pourrait plus jamais faire face à son tuteur.

Jamais plus il ne pourrait voir le doux sourire d'Iruka lui réchauffer le cœur et sentir ses mains douces lui ébouriffer les cheveux. Il devait partir pour ne plus importuner Iruka par sa présence.

Des larmes commencèrent à mouiller ses yeux. Et en plus ses hormones le rendaient hyper sensible, de mieux en mieux, il perdait toute dignité.

« Je suis désolé de te dégoûter Iruka-San…. Je crois que je vais y aller. Encore désolé. Merci pour le thé.»

Naruto se leva et voulant se presser pour partir, mais Iruka le retint. Il put enfin voir le regard bleu remplit de larmes. Il comprenait mieux à présent pourquoi Naruto voulait qu'il promette de ne pas le détester avant de parler. Son annonce était des plus inhabituelle. Iruka ne pouvait le nier.

Mais pouvait-il ne serait ce que penser le haïr ou même le rejeter un jour. Il l'aimait comme un frère, comme un fils. Peu importait ce qu'il faisait il l'aimait et l'aimerait toujours.

Il s'approcha du blond et le prit dans ses bras. Le serrant fort, jusqu'en l'étouffer. Au bout de quelques secondes, il dégagea le blond de son étreinte et lui adressa un magnifique sourire.

« Naruto c'est une merveilleuse nouvelle.

- ….

- Avoir un enfant est vraiment extraordinaire.

- …hein ?

- Mais oui… Oh ça me fait me sentir tout bizarre… je me sens un peu plus vieux d'un seul coup.

- Tu…Tu n'es pas déçu ou dégoûté par moi ?

- Pourquoi ça ? Tu es ma plus grande fierté et je vais en avoir une autre grâce à toi. Je trouve ça extraordinaire au contraire… C'est Kakashi qui sera étonné quand il va apprendre ça…. Wow pour une nouvelle c'est une Merveilleuse nouvelle.

- Bin…. C'est pas normal… un homme enceint… je veux dire…

- Tu n'as jamais rien fait comme tout le monde de toute façon.

- je veux dire… c'est contre nature…

- Et qu'est ce que cela peut bien faire ? Tu auras un enfant et tu le rendras heureux et seule ça importe Naruto. Les gens peuvent dire ce qu'ils veulent tu es comme tu es. Ton enfant sera à toi et à personne d'autre. Qu'est que cela peut bien faire ce qu'ils pensent et disent, si tu aimes ton enfant, Kakashi, moi tes amis et toutes les personnes qui te connaissent et t'apprécient te soutiendrons quoi qu'il advienne. Alors maintenant cesse de dire que c'est contre nature ou même dégoutant ou je ne sais quoi d'autre qui te passe dans ta petite tête. »

Naruto resta estomaqué devant la tirade de son tuteur. Un poids lui était ôté des épaules. Enfin ! Même s'il n'avait dit qu'une demi vérité, mais au moins il l'avait avoué le plus gros.

Il était heureux car Iruka comme Tsunade l'acceptaient tel qu'il était. Ils le soutenaient et l'aideraient à faire face aux mépris des gens. Tout compte fait attendre un enfant n'était pas une malédiction. Naruto essuya ses larmes du revers de la main et fît un sourire plein de sincérité à son vis-à-vis.

«- Merci Iruka-San

- Si vraiment tu veux me remercier, mange mes gâteaux je vais finir par croire qu'ils ne sont pas bons.

- Avec plaisir surtout qu'ils semblent vraiment délicieux. »

Le reste de l'après midi passa normalement. Naruto parla à cœur ouvert ou enfin presque se taisant sur certains détails, pas si insignifiant que cela. Le jounin se confia sur ses doutes et ses craintes à son tuteur qui lui prodigua malgré son manque d'expérience (ben oui il n'avait jamais été enceint) de précieux conseils.

Iruka suggéra à son filleul d'aller parler de son état à ses amis et qu'il ne redoute pas leurs réactions, même si certains seraient surement choqués ou parfois un peu interloqués. Le mieux était de tout leur avouer et leur laisser le temps de digérer l'annonce.

Naruto quitta Iruka en début de soirée.

Ses amis seraient surement rentrés de mission d'ici demain. Le jeune blond décida qu'il leur avouerait tout dès leur retour. Il ne pouvait pas garder sa grossesse secrète plus longtemps, enfin par pour ses amis.

**OOOOoooOOOOoOOOOOOooOOO**

« C'est une blague Naruto ? Parce que si c'est le cas ben elle est loin d'être drôle. »

La jeune femme à la chevelure rose, se tenait debout les mains sur les hanches, scrutant d'un regard suspicieux le réceptacle du démon renard en face d'elle.

Sakura connaissait bien Naruto et sa tendance à faire des farces, qu'elle qualifiait de puéril et pas toujours de très bon goût. Sans doute cette fois-ci encore était se la même chose, mais pour autant un doute semblait persister. Quelque chose n'allait pas. Le visage de Naruto était plus sérieux que d'habitude. Ses yeux ne brillaient pas de cette malice qui les habitait quand il jouait un sale tour à ses amis.

Non ça n'allait pas du tout !

Dés leur retour de mission Sakura, Sai et l'équipe 7, furent inviter chez Naruto, tenant à rassembler tout ses amis pour leur parler d'une chose importante. Tous avaient pensés que le blond voulait sans doute leur rassurer suite à son malaise, qu'il eut et qui le contraignit à faire demi-tour durant la mission et ainsi à abandonner ses coéquipiers malgré lui. Voyant l'instance du blond et malgré la fatigue d'une mission longue et éprouvante, tous acceptèrent le rendez-vous fixé par Naruto le soir même de leur retour au village.

Donc, comme le petit groupe en avait prit l'habitude depuis un moment déjà, se retrouvant tout les week-ends, lorsqu'ils n'étaient en missions à l'extérieur, pour décompresser et s'amuser, chez Naruto qui état le seul de la bande à avoir un appartement à lui, les autres vivant pour la plupart avec leurs parents ou en couple. Ce soir là, encore ils étaient tous rassemblés dans la petite pièce qui servait de salon au réceptacle de Kyuubi, installés confortablement au sol sur des cousins moelleux, sirotant du saké et grignotant de petits apéritifs.

L'Uzumaki une fois ses amis installés et à leur aise, n'alla pas par mille chemins, ayant pris du courage et de l'assurance depuis sa discussion avec Iruka, leur annonça la nouvelle de but en blanc.

A cette annonce par Naruto, une fois le message enregistré et comprit par tout le monde, Hinata tomba dans les pommes. L'émotion étant trop forte pour elle pour ne pas changer mais personne ne pensa à la rattraper au passage, tous trop choqués. Kiba recracha sa boisson par le nez, Choji manqua de s'étouffer avec une chips, Ino se décrocha la mâchoire, Tenten tomba de son coussin, Lee en frisa, Sai sortit un calepin et un stylo pour noter « les moyens de reproductions dans les couples unisex » voulant poser des questions à l'intéressé mais se fit mettre KO par Sakura. Seul Shino, Shikamaru, Neji restèrent totalement impassible.

La nouvelle pour tous était comme une bombe. Aucun d'eux ne s'attendait à une pareille annonce.

Sakura et Lee étaient les seuls à s'être levé d'un bond demandant des explications plus approfondis de la part du blond.

Naruto garda la tête basse et les yeux rivés au sol, n'osant pas affronter les regards de ses amis. Il leur avait donné la même version qu'à Tsunade et Iruka. En un mot mettant tout sur le dos du démon !

Il ne craignait pas particulière les réactions de ses amis s'il leur apprenait qu'il était homosexuel, car certain d'entre eux étaient soit gay ou bi. Mais il savait comme beaucoup d'autres shinobi et habitants du villages, ils ne comprendraient pas et prendraient mal le fait que Naruto voyait l'Uchiha en cachette et surtout qu'il en était devenu l'amant.

Alors sans doute plus par instinct 'maternel' que par soucis de 'survie', il préféra taire la partie la plus importante de son histoire. Tant que son 'enfant' n'était pas né il n'accepterait pas que quiconque lui veuille du mal, ni après d'ailleurs. Si à la naissance de son 'bébé', il devrait se battre ou même quitter le village, il se ferait une raison mais quoi qu'il en soit il protégerait 'Son enfant'.

Alors pour le moment il préférait encore écouter les remontrances de Sakura, les interrogations muettes et l'incrédulité de ses amis.

Sakura le secoua avec vigueur par la manche pour le sortir de ses pensées.

«Tu m'écoutes Naruto ??

- …

- Je t'assure que j'ai plus vraiment envi….

- Il ne plaisante pas Sakura, c'est bien la vérité qu'il vient de nous dire. Quelle galère !

- Hein ??... Naruto ??

- …

- Dis quelque chose… n'importe quoi mais… mais réfute… s'il te plait…

- … Je… je suis vraiment vraiment désolé Sakura… vraiment désolé

- Kami-sama !

- Pardon Sakura.

-Alors… c'est vraiment vrai Naruto ?

- O… Oui

- Mais comment ?? C'est pas possible non ?! OH Kami-sama !

- Je… suis…si désolé désolé… Pardonnez-moi»

La jeune femme s'assit parterre près de Naruto et releva d'un mouvement, d'une main tendre le menton de son coéquipier, ami, frère de toujours. Ses iris émeraude croisèrent ceux azur de Naruto, y lisant l'appréhension et le doute. La douleur et la tristesse.

Voulant faire disparaitre ces expressions sur ce visage qu'elle aimait tant depuis toutes ces années, elle enlaça de toute sa tendresse Naruto dans ses bras fins.

« Naru… Naruto…

- …Sakura-chan…

- C'est si stupéfiant… si incroyable… je ne sais plus quoi dire.

- …

- Je suis si surprise mais à la fois si heureuse pour toi.

- Mer…merci Sakura-chan. »

Ses autres amis autour, mis à part Hinata et Sai qui étaient toujours dans les vapes, regardèrent Naruto d'un œil nouveau.

Naruto avait toujours été un être à part et une fois de plus il le confirmait. Il était vrai qu'un homme avec un démon enfermé dans son corps n'était pas vraiment une chose courante, mais un homme pouvant avoir un enfant, ça c'était encore plus rare. Mais il restait et resterait toujours Naruto Uzumaki et peu importait ce qu'il faisait, il était le même, 'Un ami Fidèle'. Il était exceptionnel !

C'est vrai qu'il leur faudrait du temps pour réellement assimilé et comprendre ce que cela impliquait pour le blond d'avoir un enfant. Naruto allait plus que jamais avoir besoin d'eux, et ils seraient tous là pour lui venir en aide. Naruto était un de leur et ils ne le laisserait jamais tomber.

« Pour une surprise…

- Ça c'est une surprise. Qui aurait cru qu'un jour il y aurait un mini Naruto dans le village... Faut fêter ça, SAKE A VOLONTE !!!!!!

- Kiba a bien raison, faut plus de viande à griller pour tout le monde !

- Ouais et plus de musique aussi pour montrer l'élan de notre jeunesse flamboyante.

- Ouais faut faire la fête yeahhh !!!!!!!!

- C'est chiant tout ce bruit mais Tenten, Lee et les autres ont raisons c'est une bonne occasion qu'il faut célébrer. »

Tout les jeunes gens, l'effet de surprise passé accueillir la nouvelle plutôt bien et rassurèrent ainsi Naruto, ayant à présent la certitude que quoiqu'il pouvait se passer ses amis le soutiendraient toujours. Tous se levèrent et félicitèrent à tour de rôle le 'futur papa', sauf bien sure Hinata et Sai toujours pas réveillés.

Ils prirent tous un verre qu'ils remplirent de saké et ensuite les levèrent pour porter un toast.

« A Naruto !!!!

- A la jeunesse !!

- Au saké !!!

- A la bonne nourriture !!!

- A l'amour !!!

- Au futur bébé !!!

- Tss… A votre débilité sans nom !!!

- SANTE !!!!!! »

Ils burent tous leur verre en une seule traite. Colorant les joues des filles un peu plus vite que ceux des garçons.

L'atmosphère se détendit, cela aida Naruto à se sentir plus à l'aise. A présent le l'hôte de Kyuubi se sentait plus léger.

Le jeune blond essaya de sourire comme à son habitude même si celui-ci semblait plus forcé que d'accoutumé. Ne participant pas vraiment aux conversations de ses amis mais écoutant toutefois d'une oreille intéressé. Après près de deux semaines de doute et de larmes, le jounin aux cheveux dorés retrouvait un peu des joies de son âge et l'insouciance allant avec.

« Alors tu le sens bouger en toi Naruto ?

- Heu…

- On peut voir ton ventre ?

- Heu….

- Dire que tu étais enceint et que j'ai pas su le voir, quel médecin pitoyable je fais.

- Ca m'étonne pas de toi 'grand front'…

- Oh toi Ino ça va hein !

- Dis tu as des envies de fraises ou de truc comme ça ?

- Heuuu…

- C'est plus des envies de ramens qu'il doit avoir lui Tenten hahahahahaha

- T'es trop con Kiba.

- Y a que la vérité qui fâche Naruto. HAHAHAAHA Allez saké pour tout le monde encore, faut pas laisser les verres vides là hahahahahaha.

-C'est vrai que Kiba à Raison Naruto, maintenant il te faudra manger bien équilibré, je viendrais préparer tes menus comme je suis certaine que tu mangeras bien ….

- Ça ira Sakura-chan je sais me fai….

- Tsss tsss hors de question ! Tu ne sais te nourrir que de ramens et puis je serais ton infirmière particulière….

- C'est vrai Naruto-kun faut te reposer maintenant.

-Les filles sont une telle galère ! Trop chiant ! »

Le reste de la soirée continua dans la bonne humeur, Hinata et Sai enfin remis de leur émotion participèrent aux réjouissances avec les autres. Seul Shino et Neji ne parlèrent pas particulièrement.

Le Hyuuga fixait intensément Naruto. Son byakugan fixant intensément le ventre de l'Uzumaki. L'enfant qu'attendait Naruto avait un mélange de chakra des plus étranges. Il ne pouvait franchir la barrière de chakra de Kyuubi pour voir plus loin. C'était étrange ! Le démon Renard voulait vraiment un enfant ? Mais alors à qui appartenait le chakra que Neji n'arrivait pas à identifier.

Mais autre chose faisait que le Hyuuga ne quittait pas le jounin blond des yeux, c'est qu'il venait de comprendre que peut être il pourrait avoir une chance avec L'Uzumaki.

Il le sentait sans pourtant en être certain, mais Naruto était gay et cela tombait bien car lui aussi. Cet enfant sans père était sa chance. Endurer une grossesse et élever un enfant seul étaient une très lourde tache.

Neji croisa le regard de Naruto et lui sourit, le blond sourit aussi en retour. Oui il allait essayer de saisir l'occasion de se rapprocher de ce blond qui l'attirait tant. Et en profiter pour l'attirer à lui et le faire enfin sien.

_**A suivre.....**_

_***(1) je m'auto fais un petit clin d'œil à ma fic "Iruka N'est pas Gentil"....oui oui c'est nul l'autopublicité.... hihihihi**_

_**

* * *

**_

_**Alors??? **_

_**Vous en pensez quoi ??? **_

_**Une petite review! S'il vous plait à votre bon coeur.... une petite review pour me tenir chaud durant le long mois de décembre... s'il vous plait.....**_

_**Ce chapitre est bien plus long que les précédents, car cela m'embêtais de faire 2 chapitre différent pour "les aveux " donc j'ai tout mis en un seul. Ce fut long long .... j'en ai encore mal au doigts.... non je déconne!!!**_

_**Sinon le prochain chapitre sera poster au mieux le 19/12 au pire le 21/12. Oui je sais c'est hyper loin, mais comme je l'ai expliqué au début, dés mercredi j'entame 10 jours de travail non stoppe en faisant exclusivement des soirée donc je n'aurais pas vraiment du temps a consacré à la fic. J'en suis désolé, mais... travailler c'est trop dure mais voler c'est pas beau, demander la charité c'est quelque chose que je peux pas faire .... hhahahahahah.**_

_**Allez Bonne semaine, bon week-end!!!**_

_**Mimosa qui a mal à la tête!!!  
**_


	7. Complètement fou de toi

_**Holaaaaa!!!!! Bonsoir bonsoir!!!!**_

_**D'abord avant de commencer je voudrais dire merci à toutes les personnes qui m'ont laissés une review et je vous assura ça fait bien plaisir surtout quand on est en manque d'inspiration. Je remercie aussi toutes les reviews anonymes, en particulier SadnessAngel choupi Junior mama JTFLAM kawu93 Miiss-Br0wn. Milles mercis.**_

_**Bon on résume la semaine: longue, froide, gelée, neige, doigts glacés à force d'attendre le bus qui ne vient jamais (vivement que je passe mon permis) travail dure dure, fatigue très grosse fatigue et pour finir un gros rhume. Une semaine parfaite quoi. Hihihihi**_

_**Sinon l'attente fut longue vraiment longue... l'attente d'inspiration, alors j'ai quand je pouvais(donc pas souvent) j'ai lus les fics des autres et je les ai trouvé vraiment trop super, donc j'ai encore plus déprimé en voyant ce que j'écrivais, je me trouve vraiment nulle mais nulle (mais me plaigné pas).**_

_**Donc voilà je chapitre 6 qui n'existait pas à la basse, mais j'ai ressentis comme un manque dans ma fic donc j'ai écris ce chapitre, y a un petit moment, mais je l'ai paufiné. Je ne le trouve pas vraiment terrible pour être honnête, mais je l'ai fait pour me faire plaisir car je voulais revoir Sasuuuuuuuuu-channnnn.**_

_**Voilà je sais que je ne l'avais pas signaler précédement mais y a un gros, non que dis-je un Énorme lemon (non en fait c'est un tout petit lemon de rien du tout). Donc les âmes sensibles, les âmes pieuses et toutes les personnes qui ne supportent pas de voir un couple de mecs faire des trucs pas très net se recule de leur écran et tappe sur la touche "Echap" pour ne pas faire mal à leurs petits yeux.**_

_**Pour les autres vicieuses et vicieux comme moi, bin c'est partit.**_

_**A oui encore une petite chose, tout comme les précédents chapitres celui ci non plus n'est pas béta reader donc y a surement pas mal de fautes malgré que j'ai essayé d'en corriger un maximum.**_

_**Sur ce bonne lecture.**_

_**

* * *

**_

**Chapitre 6 : Complètement fou de toi  
**

Naruto était allongé de tout son long sur son canapé en pantalon d'intérieur et t-shirt large, la télévision en allumé en fond sonore. Il venait de sortir de la douche après avoir passé sa première journée en tant que "sensei" avec son groupe d'aspirants chuunin et en juger par leurs capacités cela n'était pas certain qu'ils obtiennent ce titre un jour.

Le blond soupira. Il comprenait mieux maintenant pourquoi beaucoup de ses camarades jounin ne voulaient pas prendre sous leur ailes des apprentis. Enseigner à des "gosses" était bien plus crevant et flippant que n'importe quelle mission de rang "S". Le pire c'est que la Cinquième ne lui avait pas dit pendant combien de temps il devait s'occuper de ce groupe. Nul doute que malgré le temps que cela allait durer, ça serait toujours trop long.

_« Quelle galère ! »_

Il soupira encore une nouvelle fois et tendit sa main vers la table basse sur laquelle se trouvaient un grand verre de lait et un sandwich. Il grignota tout en passant sa main sur son ventre.

La veille, il avait eut son tout premier rendez vous de "suivit de grossesse" avec son médecin particulier ; Tsunade.

Il eut droit à toute une batterie de d'examens : plusieurs prises de sang, vérification du poids mesure du tour de ventre, prise de la tension, vérification des urines… en un mot la totale, ce qui lui prit bien toute la matinée. Et en ressortant de l'hôpital il lui semblait être plus épuisé qu'en y rentrant. Et dire qu'il devait se coltiner ce genre de rendez vous plusieurs fois par mois. Son médecin ayant insisté pour des rendez-vous hebdomadaire, mais il avait refusé avec force, pour en fin de compte tomber tout les deux d'accord pour "trois fois par mois ". Ce qui pour le blond était toujours trop. Cela allait devenir une vraie corvée !

Par la même occasion il apprit qu'il était enceint de trois mois, que le bébé se portait bien et qu'il ne pourrait connaitre son sexe qu'au cinquième mois.

Tsunade lui conseilla, non, lui ordonna de ne pas en faire trop, sous entendu de pas s'entrainer à outrance comme il le faisait habituellement.

Il pesta encore en y repensa. Déjà que se coltiner les genins n'était pas un cadeau en plus il ne pouvait plus se détendre comme il le souhaitait. Cette période s'annonçait comme un vrai chemin de croix ! Il n'avait pas fini de ramer.

Machinalement sa main se posa sur la petite déformation sur son ventre autrefois si plat et cela allait continuer à grossir encore. Pourvu qu'il ne finisse pas comme certaines femmes enceintes qu'il voyait, qui ressemblaient plus à des baleines qu'à autre chose.

C'était ça plus grande hantise ; devenir énorme. Il voulait bien avoir un enfant, puisqu'en fin de compte il n'avait pas d'autres possibilités, mais pas de grossir. Pas qu'il faisait extrêmement attention à "sa ligne", surtout quand on connaissait son penchant pour les ramens, mais il ne voulait pas que sa grossesse soit trop visible. Surtout que maintenant qu'il ne pouvait plus se dépenser autant qu'il le souhaitait, il avait peur de trop grossir. Toutefois, il ne se leurrait pas, il se doutait bien qu'il prendrait des kilos et cela qu'il le veuille ou pas. Son corps allait se déformer, pas trop tout de même, et il n'aurait personne à qui se plaindre durant toute la période que durerait sa grossesse. Un voile de tristesse passa rapidement sur ses yeux.

Il ne devait pas se laissait aller, non surtout pas maintenant qu'il commençait à remonter la pente. Il se devait d'être plus fort, pour lui, pour Sasuke et surtout pour le bébé.

Le bébé !

D'ailleurs combien de temps déjà, la cinquième avait dit qu'une grossesse durait ? Neuf mois s'il ne se trompait pas.

Neuf mois ! C'était long ! Trop long !

_« Neuf moins trois cela fait six. Six mois encore ! »_

Naruto barra son visage de son bras droit et ferma les yeux, sans pour autant dormir.

Six mois. Six longs mois encore à porter 'le bébé' avant de pouvoir être libéré.

Trois mois encore enfin un peu moins, avant de pouvoir revoir Sasuke.

Comment réagirait l'Uchiha quand il verrait son ventre ? Comment pourra-t-il lui expliquer que c'est ce "Maudit démon Renard" et ses mauvaises idées ? Pas qu'ils étaient tout deux totalement innocents non plus, enfin plus inconscients et stupides que coupables, car dans la normalité deux garçons ensembles ca ne faisaient pas des bébés. Dans la normalité, mais ni Sasuke ni Naruto n'était des ninjas normaux, s'étaient des êtres exceptionnels._**(*)**_

Le blond appréhendait une éventuelle rencontre avec son amant. Et puis pourquoi penser au futur ? Alors que les réponses à ses doutes se trouvaient dans le passé.

A combien de temps déjà remontait sa dernière nuit passée avec Sasuke ? Trois mois s'il se souvenait bien ?

Naruto sourit. Donc ce bébé fut conçut cette nuit là. Au moins Kyuubi avait choisit le bon moment vu comme la soirée fut torride. Sasuke tout comme lui-même étaient chaud bouillant.

_« Na…na…Naruto… je… _

_- Quoi… tu dis quelque chose. »_

_Je relève la tête et stoppe ce que je faisais, je le frustre par la même occasion. Je le sais et continue de le fixer, encrant mon regard clair dans ses yeux sombres qui me rendent complètement fou. Je lui fais un de mes sourires les plus taquins et me mordille la lèvre inférieure en même temps. Il aime quand je fais ça. Ça l'excite ! J'adore ! Je passe ma langue sur mes lèvres en ne le quittant pas des yeux, je descends ma main doucement sur son torse et m'arrête sur un téton que je pince doucement. Il gémit. Je me mords la lèvre fixant ce petit bouton rose qui commence doucement à virer au framboise sous ma douce torture. Je baisse les yeux et je vois sa main caresser ses bourses. Il grogne pour me faire comprendre qu'il veut que je continue et que je m'occupe à nouveau de lui. Je le regarde avec un petit sourire vicieux et sadique sur mon visage._

_«Besoin d'aide Sasu-chan ? _

_- Tu n'es qu'un pervers chaton._

_- Peut être… mais pas autant que toi._

_- Tu es sure ?_

_- Ouais, je sais que tu aimes ça. _

_- Oui alors reprend là où tu en étais._

_- Le mot magique…_

_- Naruto… putain._

_- Hm… nan c'est pas ça. _

_- Chaton… _

_- Essaye encore._

_- Tu fais chier… putain chaton..._

_- Nan toujours pas._

_- Naru…_

_- Je sais que tu peux y arriver Sasu-chan._

_- Suce-moi s'il te plait… baka !_

_- Bin tu vois que tu arrives à demander quand tu veux. Hihihi »_

_Je me tiens toujours entre ses cuisses, ignorant superbement son sexe érigé qui ne réclame que mes bons soins. Son souffle est court, et sa respiration est hachée. J'adore le voir dans cet état. Il est si beau quand il se laisse aller._

_Faire supplier un Uchiha, "mon Uchiha", est jouissif, bien que cela soit assez rare. Je trouve ça dommage d'ailleurs._

_Je pose une main sur son entrejambe, histoire de l'exciter et le frustrer un peu plus. Je passe une main sur la sienne qui caresse toujours ses testicules. Je remonte jusqu'à son aine, négligeant sciemment son sexe. Je caresse sa toison ébène et il frémit doucement. _

_Ce soir il est à ma merci et je vais le faire supplier avant qu'il ne puisse me prendre et se libérer._

_C'est que c'est têtu un Uchiha. _

_Je me relève à peine et approche ma bouche de son oreille. Je mordille doucement son lobe et souffle un peu dessus. Il gémit encore un peu plus. Je laisse une traîné humide et marque en mordillant chaque parcelle de son corps en descendant sur son cou. J'adore le goût de sa peau. Unique et délicieuse !_

_Je mords sa douce peau laiteuse, et lui fait de magnifiques suçons. Lui adore laisser des traces de possession sur moi. Alors qu'au contraire lui n'aime pas que je lui en fasse surtout à l'endroit où il porte "la marque maudite". Donc je le mords réellement. Il est à moi et pas à ce pervers taré à face de serpent, qui à présent est mort d'après ce que j'ai crus comprendre. Sasuke lui a fait la peau parait-t-il. Tant mieux ! Je le détestais, je l'aurais tué si j'en avais eu l'occasion._

_Je hais cette marque, c'est en partie à cause d'elle qu'il est partit. Elle m'a volé mon Sasuke, mon bonheur. Ma vie !_

_J'enfonce encore un peu plus mes dents et je le blesse vraiment. Il grogne. Un filet de sang glisse sur sa peau blanche. Je recueille le liquide carmin sur ma langue, il est chaud et sucré avec un arrière gout métallique. _

_Je continue à descendre et taquine ses petits mamelons roses devenus dures. Une de mes mains est sur son sexe, ayant prit le relais de sa main, malaxant doucement ses bourses. Il se cambre. Il halète. _

_Je vais avoir ce que je veux._

_« Aller dis le encore Sasuke…_

_- O...Ok suce-moi… _

_- Non non tu n'as pas tout dis_

_- Putain Naruto… tu… fais chier. _

_- Allez les mots magiques Sasuke._

_- S'il te plait Naruto suce-moi… fais le sinon je te bute. _

_- Tu le feras pas…_

_- … continue à me narguer… et tu verras si j'peux pas_

_- Ouais… mais qui te finira alors._

_- Naruto… putain… .»_

_Je souris, il est trop mignon. _

_Je me baisse et lèche d'abord son gland et recueille les gouttes de pré-spermes dessus. Un peu amer mais délicieux comme tout ce qui vient de lui. Puis je prends son sexe dans ma bouche. Je fais de lents va et bien. Mon brun est aux anges et moi aussi, j'adore quand il se laisse aller. J'accélère le rythme son souffle est de plus en plus erratique. _

_Mon entrejambe est de plus en plus douloureux, mais je continue toujours ma gâterie en accélérant de plus en plus la cadence. Il crispe l'une de ses mains dans ma tignasse dorée. Sa respiration est plus rapide et des sons incompréhensibles sortent de sa bouche. Il va venir je le sais._

_« Bébé….Oui…Oui…cha…Nar…c'est bon… »_

_Je m'active encore plus vite sur son sexe, montant et descendant avec un rythme plus soutenu. Je veux le voir jouir. Je veux pouvoir contempler son visage quand il se libère en moi et le garder graver dans mes plus beaux souvenirs à jamais. J'enfonce son sexe le plus profondément dans ma gorge, le sentant cogner contre mes amygdales. Il est si dure, si rempli de sang et si près d'exploser. Je vais avoir ma récompense. Je caresse toujours ses testicules d'une main habile, reproduisant un rythme identique à celui de la fellation que je lui fais._

_Il ne jouit toujours pas. Je vois Monsieur Uchiha résiste. Je l'avais bien dit c'est têtu un Uchiha. Très bien qu'à cela ne tienne. Je vais changer de stratégie._

_« Ça ne te plait pas ? Je ne mérite pas une petite récompense ? _

_- OOh…siii…naruu…»_

_Je le sens tirer sur mes cheveux pour amener ma tête vers l'arrière. C'est le signe qui indique que mon amant veut reprendre les commandes de nos ébats._

_Déjà ! Comme c'est dommage ! Je m'amusais bien pourtant !_

_« Naru…to… je te…veux…main...tenant._

_- Bien sûr beau brun, mais donne moi d'abord ma récompense…_

_- Je…vais te la…donner…_

_- Dans ma bouche alors._

_- Non… je veux... en toi._

_- Tu es déjà en moi… ma bouche c'est moi_

_- Hn…._

_- …._

_- Naru…to… tu sais ce que je veux…_

_- T'es trop gourmand_

_- Oui alors laisse moi te dévorer à mon tour. _

_- Comme tu voudras mon cœur.»_

_Je me relève, il se penche vers moi et saisie mes lèvres et m'embrasse avec passion. Ses lèvres sont si douces et chaudes. J'entrouvre les miennes et lui donne l'accès à ma bouche. Il va à la rencontre de ma langue, qu'il trouve très vite. Son goût est si enivrant. Nos langues s'entremêlent fiévreusement, amoureusement._

_Ce baiser m'attise. En fait tout en lui m'excite. Je me rapproche un peu plus de son torse et je sens nos deux érections se toucher. Je me frotte un peu plus sur lui, accentuant le contact et la sensation de bien être, mais aussi le désire montant en chacun de nous deux. Il bouge ses hanches en suivant ma cadence._

_« Bébé je te veux maintenant… _

_- …Hmmm_

_- J'en peux plus… chaton_

_- Mmmm_

_- Hmmm...Viens… sur moi. »_

_Sasuke continue à jouer avec ma langue, tout en introduisant ses doigts dans mon anus. Je ne sens pas le premier qu'il met en moi. Le second passe presque aussi inaperçu que l'autre. Le troisième doigt est un peu plus douloureux et je me cambre un peu plus pour le laisser entrer en moi. Il fait des mouvements de ciseaux pour écarter mon anneau et me préparer à le recevoir. Ses doigts en moi sont les prémices d'un supplice que j'attends avec impatience et avidité. J'ai tellement envie de lui, je veux le sentir en moi, au plus profond de moi. _

_Il retire ses doigts de mon intimité, et je grogne à cause du manque qu'il crée en moi. Que ses délicieux intrus reviennent... J'en veux encore, je ne veux pas attendre._

_Malgré mon regard embué par le désir et l'excitation, je le vois se lever et approcher son visage du mien. Il passe lentement sa langue sur mes lèvres. _

_« Kami-Sama ! Que c'est bon ! » Je le pense très fort mais aucun son cohérant ne sort de ma bouche. Je ne suis plus que luxure entre ses mains. Je pourrais m'y perdre à jamais avec délectation dans ses bras._

_Sasuke se penche sur le coté pour attrapé quelque chose que j'ai du mal à voir, mais je devine sans trop de doute que ce doit être le tube de lubrifiant. Il s'allonge à coté de moi et d'un geste rapide me fait basculer au-dessus de lui. Je le chevauche._

_« Hm position intéressante._

_- N'est ce pas ! …hihihi ! »_

_Je baisse ma tête et m'empare de ses lèvres tentatrices qui ne demandent qu'un peu de mon attention. Je passe une main derrière mon dos et cherche ses testicules pour les palpés. Ma main rencontre la sienne qui me stoppe. Ha non j'ai plus envie de jouer moi je le veux et tout de suite. Dire que je l'avais à ma merci il y a à peine quelques secondes._

_« Pas si vite chaton._

_- Sasuuu…j'ai envie moi._

_- Mais moi aussi bébé j'ai envie, mais on va pimenter un peu le jeu ce soir d'accord ?!_

_- … ?_

_- Fermes les yeux._

_- Pourquoi ?_

_- Fais- moi confiance. » _

_Je fais ce qu'il me demande et ferme les yeux. Je sens qu'il met quelque chose, sur mes yeux ? Un foulard sans doute. Non c'est mon propre bandeau frontal. Je ne vois plus rien. _

_Je sens son souffle sur mon cou. Il embrasse ma clavicule et la mordille. La sensation est grisante. Je sens une de ses mains remonter lentement le long de ma colonne vertébrale, y dessinant de petites arabesques du bout des doigts. Ses signes me brulent et m'enflamment. Une traînée chaude trace les contours de ma mâchoire. Son autre main caresse la naissance de mes fesses. J'halète ! Je frémis ! J'ai l'impression que les sensations viennent de partout et de nulle part. Je le veux mais à la fois ce petit jeu m'échauffe et j'ai envie qu'il aille beaucoup plus loin. Qu'il me possède entièrement._

_« Parfum fraise ? Ça te va ?_

_- Hmmm._

_- Très bien je vois que tu es d'accord. _

_- …hein ?»_

_Puis un liquide froid coule sur la raie de mes fesses, ça sent la fraise. Je tremble un peu, mais je sens son bras venir me serrer un peu plus près de lui._

_« C'est rien chaton, tu vas voir, tu va te sentir mieux dans pas longtemps. »_

_Ensuite, j'ai l'impression de me consumer de l'intérieur tellement le plaisir est intense. Je sens sa langue titiller mon anus. Que c'est bon ! Que c'est bon. J'ai l'impression de me consumer de plaisir. Je la sens aller et venir sur mon rectum. Il veut me tuer par ses caresses j'en suis sure. Et il va y arriver, il n'ay pas de doute._

_Il a introduit d'un seul coup trois doigts en moi mais je n'ai rien sentis, pas de douleur non rien, juste qu'il frottait ma prostate. Malgré mes yeux bandés je vois des étoiles partout. _

_Un puissant cris de plaisir m'échappe sans que je m'en rende compte, et contre mes lèvres je sens Sasuke sourire. Il me fait l'amour avec ses doigts et moi je vais jouir comme ça._

_Oh non ! Oh non ! Oh NON !!!_

_Comme s'il avait lut dans mes pensés, Sasuke retire ses doigts de moi, et me tient par les hanches._

_«Donne-moi du plaisir chaton.»_

_Je n'attendais que ça. _

_Je m'empale sur lui. _

_C'est trop bon !_

_Sasuke place ses mains sur mes fesses et commence à me donner de violents coups de rein. Je suis au bord de l'extase. Il ralenti un peu le rythme. Je grogne. Puis il me pilonne encore plus fort touchant en moi mon point de plaisir. Je hurle tellement c'est bon. Ne rien voir de ce qu'il me fait exacerbe mes sens et les sensations sont comme décuplées. Un vrai délice ! C'est si extraordinaire et ce parfum de fraise me donne l'impression d'être le dessert d'un ogre friand de sexe. Je suis sur un nuage ! Je ne veux plus en redescendre. Je referme une main sur mon sexe et me masturbe violement suivant le rythme imposé par les coups de butoirs de mon amant. Je ne tarde pas à venir dans un long râle. Sasuke donne encore quelques coups de rein puissants et vient peu de temps après moi. _

_Nous sommes tout deux repus. On se sourit béatement._

_« C'était quoi ?_

_- Juste un aphrodisiaque._

_- Intéressant. _

_- Ouais.»_

_Sasuke s'allonge en posant sa tête sur mon torse. Je l'entoure de mes bras. Je lui caresse doucement ses cheveux humides et sa nuque. Je me sens si bien ainsi, seuls dans notre monde._

_« Sasu ?_

_- Hn_

_- Tu penses parfois à nous ?_

_- Hn…_

_- …_

_- Je pense tout le temps à toi Teme._

_- Baka, je te parle de _"_nous", dans le genre toi et moi ensemble._

_- Ouais, je pense souvent "nous", allongés sur un lit ou même dehors contre un arbre, tes lèvres sur ma queue, ou ma queue te fourrant._

_- Tsss obsédé va._

_- Ouais, et d'ailleurs "l'obsédé" a encore envie de se loger entre tes jolies petites fesses et de te faire gémir comme ce n'est pas permis. _

_- Pervers !!_

_- J'assume juste avec toi, alors viens là._

_- Nan mais sérieusement._

_- Naruto pas ce soir._

_- Quoi pas ce soir ?_

_- Tu le sais on ne va pas reparler de mon retour pour Konoha ok ?_

_-… Non je ne voulais pas parler de ça._

_- Alors de quoi ?_

_- J'sais pas… juste que je me demandais si tu pensais qu'un jour toi et moi on pourrait vraiment vivre un truc ensemble._

_-…_

_- Bin oui ca va pas durer indéfiniment nos rencontres comme ca ?_

_- Si tu veux on peut tout arrêter maintenant._

_- C'est pas ca que je veux Sasu et tu le sais._

_-…_

_-…_

_- Alors tu veux quoi ?_

_- Je te parle d'un avenir en commun…vivre ensemble…_

_- Avoir des gosses et tout ca... ??Faut pas rêver chaton !_

_- Et pourquoi pas Sasuke ?_

_- Parce que…c'est pas comme si tu étais une fille et que moi j'étais un mec bien pour toi…C'est pas comme si je t'avais mis en cloque et que voila quoi…je devais assumer les responsabilités, tu vois._

_- Je sais que je ne suis pas une fille… je ne suis pas aussi con que ça_

_- J'ai pas dis ça… juste qu'une relation normale ce n'est pas possible._

_- Pourquoi ?? Parce que l'on est des mecs ? Mais deux hommes ensembles c'est possible… même si il n'y aura jamais d'enfant… ok les couples homos c'est pas encore super bien vu, mais toi et moi c'est possible tout de même… si tu nous laissais une chance._

_- Une chance ? Mais de quoi ?_

_- De vivre normalement._

_- C'est impossible._

_- Et pourquoi hein ? Pourquoi l'on ne pourrait pas faire comme tout le monde ?_

_- Tu le sais aussi bien que moi Naruto. Tu sais pourquoi._

_- Non moi je ne sais rien…_

_- Arrêtes Naruto !! _

_- QUOI !!_

_- C'est bon… arrêtes._

_- Que j'arrête quoi ?...c'est toi qui pense tout savoir. L'avenir n'est pas écrit tu sais._

_- Je le sais… mais le passé nous rattrape toujours ça c'est une certitude._

_- Alors sois plus fort que ton passé… pour nous…_

_- Ce n'est pas si facile._

_- Je le sais Sasuke, mais accepte et affronte ton passé._

_- Plus facile à dire qu'à faire._

_- Tu n'essaye même pas, alors comment tu peux dire ça ?_

_- Toi tu as déjà essayé de faire face au tien…_

_- Oui tout le temps et je le porte en moi ce passé dont je ne voulais pas, j'ai appris que l'on ne pouvait rien faire contre le passé mais mon présent je peux en décider._

_- Oui c'est vrai que tu es le gosse dans lequel on a enfermé le démon à neufs queues…tsss_

_- Et alors quoi ?_

_- Moi ce n'est pas qu'un démon que je renferme en moi._

_- Peut importe ce que fuis Sasu…_

_- Tu ne connais pas tout de moi Naruto…_

_- J'en connais suffisamment._

_- Non tu te trompes._

_- Alors dis moi ce que je dois savoir… parle moi._

_- Je ne peux pas._

_- Pourquoi ? N'as-tu pas confiance en moi._

_- Si bébé j'ai confiance en toi…mais…_

_- Mais quoi ?_

_- Tu serais effrayé._

_- Non. Je ne le serais pas._

_- Si… je ne suis plus le "Sasuke" que tu as connu._

_- Moi aussi je ne suis plus le "Naruto" que tu as connu… on a changé, je le sais, on a tout deux notre part de mort en nous et le sang des victimes sur nos mains. Nous ne sommes plus aussi innocents qu'avant… et alors est ce que cela nous condamne à vivre seul et malheureux ?_

_- Bien sure que non !_

_- Alors ?_

_- Alors ? Tu es ma seule lumière Naruto, cela fais bien longtemps que le soleil ne réchauffe plus mon cœur, je suis plongé dans les ténèbres jusqu'au cou… et je ne peux plus en ressortir._

_- Sasuke !!! _

_- Je ne veux pas t'entrainer avec moi dans l'obscurité de ma vie… _

_- Et si moi je veux ?_

_- Non !!_

_- Pourquoi ? _

_- Tu m'es tellement précieux Naruto... Tu es fais pour briller et non pas pour rester caché dans les profondeurs de la haine._

_- Tu n'en sais rien._

_- Si je sais !_

_- Alors donne moi la main et vient avec moi… peu importe le lieu, vient juste avec moi._

_- Je ne peux pas._

_- Sasuke… s'il te plait…_

_- Naruto._

_- Je t'en pries Sasuke…je t'en pries…_

_- Je pense à "toi" souvent pour ne pas dire tout le temps…mais "nous" c'est impossible, je voudrais mais j'y arrive pas. A part comme ça dans un lit le reste ne" nous" est pas permis…mais…_

_- …Mais ?_

_- Te baiser jusqu'à te faire hurler mon nom et faire en sorte que tu ne puisses pas marcher droit pendant plusieurs jours… c'est plus que possible._

_- Heinnn… Pervers Sasu-chan !_

_- Ouais et tu n'imagines même pas à quel point chaton. J'espère que tu n'as pas prévu de rentrer trop tôt à Konoha demain car je pense que tu vas avoir du mal à te déplacer correctement._

_- Prétentieux._

_- Quoi tu doutes de moi ? _

_- Peut être…_

_- Viens là je vais te le prouver.»_

Les joues de Naruto se tintèrent d'un joli rose et une douce chaleur monta de son bas ventre à la remémoration de sa dernière nuit dans les bras de son amant.

Sasuke était insatiable chaque fois qu'ils se retrouvaient dans une chambre. Il avait un petit coté enfant boudeur quand il n'obtenait pas ce qu'il désirait quant il le voulait.

Depuis qu'ils se voyaient en secret, Naruto avait découvert des facette insoupçonné chez son ancien meilleur ami devenu amant.

Déjà, Sasuke n'était pas aussi insensible qu'il pouvait le laisser paraitre. Il était capricieux, joueur, entêté (ca ce n'était pas nouveau), mais aussi très attentionné et adorait se faire câliner. L'Uchiha était aussi très possessif et jaloux.

Et puis, cette nuit là ils avaient eut leur première dispute. Elle n'avait pas duré longtemps, car le peu de temps qu'ils passaient ensemble leur était si précieux. Mais en y repensant Naruto se sentit un peu triste. Cela l'avait touché que Sasuke se confit un peu en lui. Lui disant ses peurs et ses doutes. La raison de la dispute avait touché Naruto plus qu'il n'aurait souhaité Il aurait aimé rassurer son amant et lui prouver que tout ce qu'il disait était faux et archi-faux, mais il dût se résoudre à reconnaitre une bonne part vérité dans les dires de son Uchiha.

Bien que ce souvenir ne remontait pas de sa dernière rencontre avec "son compagnon". Le blond avait croisé Sasuke, juste une semaine avant son malaise, mais ils ne purent se voir à peine plus de dix minutes ayant des obligations chacun de leur coté.

_« Sasu…Hmmm… »_

_Même quand il m'embrasse sans me toucher je suis toujours au bord de la perte de raison. Je l'aime, j'en suis fou en faite. Je pense que lui aussi ressent la même chose à mon égard. Il est si possessif et jaloux que je ne doute même pas qu'il tienne vraiment à moi. Et j'aime ça !_

_J'aimerais que nous approfondissions notre baiser et le sentir vraiment plus en moi, mais c'est impossible. J'ai remarqué qu'il était accompagné cette fois ci. Un jeune homme au teint un peu bleuté et une fille à la chevelure d'un rouge flamboyant étaient avec lui, sûrement ses nouveaux compagnons. Il est sans conteste en mission._

_Je ne lui demande pas ce qu'il fait là. Lui ne me le demande jamais. _

_Nous ne parlons jamais de nos vies professionnelles, si on peut dire, pour ne pas interférer dans les missions de l'un ou de l'autre. Mais nos réputations nous précèdent. Ma tête est mise à prix par beaucoup de villages, auxquels j'ai eut à faire, en éliminant quelque uns de leurs meilleurs guerriers. Et une récompense est mise sur Sasuke "mort ou vif " par le village de Konoha, même si il a bien aidé le village en nous débarrassant de plusieurs membres de l'Akasuki. _

_Sasuke vend ses services au plus offrant. Je sais que c'est un mercenaire à présent. J'ai appris que se payer un mercenaire surtout un détenteur du sharigan était hors de prix, surtout que c'est le seul qui reste, sans compter Kakashi. _

_Sasuke n'est pas un saint, je le sais bien. De toute manière même adolescent il n'a jamais prétendu le contraire. Je n'en suis pas un non plus, sinon nous ne serions pas des ninjas. _

_Je me doute que les raisons qui le poussent à être ici ne sont pas très catholiques. Ce n'est pas un enfant de cœur et il ne l'a jamais été. _

_Sasuke est un shinobi puissant, froid et impitoyable. Pour l'avoir affronté plusieurs fois, avant d'en devenir l'amant, je sais qu'il peut éliminer quelqu'un sans même avoir une once de pitié ou de remord dans ses iris sombres. _

_Sasuke est un tueur et probablement l'un des meilleurs pour ne pas dire le meilleur _(*2)_. Je ne suis pas certain de survivre à une confrontation contre lui sans l'aide de Kyuubi. Ce renard peut se révéler bien utile parfois durant les combats._

_Des rumeurs courent dans ce village. Il paraitrait qu'un ninja à été recruté pour tuer un notable influent du village voisin. Et le ninja en question c'est surement lui. Voilà le but de sa présence ici. Je devrais l'arrêter, mais à quoi bon ?_

_Mais je n'ai pas envie de penser à ce qu'il fait là._

_J'ai senti l'odeur du sang sur lui mêlée à son parfum. Surement que la lame de son katana doit être couverte d'hémoglobine. Il vient d'apporter la mort. Mais je me fous bien de qui il a put tuer ou bien des pleurs et de la souffrance qu'il a dut causer. Il apporte peut être le malheur à certain mais lui seul est mon bonheur. On peut me traiter d'égoïste, d'aveugle, d'idiot ou encore de débile, cela n'a aucune importance. Je suis dingue de ce mec. Ce qui m'importe c'est qu'il soit là avec moi._

_Quand il s'agit de lui, je perds tout sens du bien et du mal. Mon raisonnement devient erroné et mon sens de la justice est bancal. Toute objectivité s'envole. Je suis amoureux d'un monstre peut être, comme certain aime le nommé à présent, mais j'en suis un aussi, alors je me fous de ce que les gens pensent ou disent de lui. Il est à moi et moi je suis tout à lui._

_Je mets ma tête au creux ce son cou et respire le parfum de ses cheveux. Je n'en ai jamais assez de lui. Il m'enlace dans ses bras et dépose des petits baisers sur ma nuque. Je suis si bien dans ses bras, plus rien n'a d'importance à mes yeux sauf lui._

_« On se revoit quand ?_

_- Hm… je serais absent un petit moment, donc je te contacterais dés que je peux chaton._

_- Tu vas me manquer tu sais Sasu-chan._

_- Toi aussi chaton »_

_Nous nous embrassons une dernière fois mais je dois aller retrouver mes coéquipiers. Je n'ai vraiment pas envie de le quitter comme ça, pas aussi rapidement. Hélas je n'ai pas d'autre alternative et lui non plus, quoique je doute que si vraiment j'insistais pour qu'il reste plus longtemps, je suis presque certain qu'il accepterait. Il aime céder à mes caprices. Pourtant nous nous séparons à contre cœur malgré tout. J'espère juste que nos retrouvailles ne soient pas aussi courtes la prochaine fois. Cette rencontre rapide ne me satisfait pas. Je n'ai pas eut ma dose de Sasuke._

Alors cela voulait dire qu'à ce moment là déjà il attendait "leur enfant". Le blond se demanda si à cet instant il avait sut la vérité l'aurait-il dit à Sasuke ? Aurait-il eut le courage de tout lui avouer avant de le quitter ? Il n'avait pas la réponse.

Naruto passa une main sur son ventre sans s'en rendre compte.

_Est-ce que mon ventre sera vraiment gros ? Je vais me sentir bizarre. Je me demande si je vais grossir de partout ? Il faudrait que je demande à Hokage-baba._

Il lui restait encore six mois à tirer avant la délivrance. Putain ça allait être long ! Sans possibilité de voir son Sasuke avant plus de trois mois. Comme il aurait aimé qu'il soit là pour pouvoir vivre tous ces moments et les affronter ensembles.

Naruto soupira longuement.

Il leva les yeux au ciel. C'était bien le temps qu'il lui fallait pour réellement accepter la situation et arriver à aimer vraiment son bébé. Le temps pour se connaître et s'apprécier. Il était un homme et il ne devait surement pas avoir cet instinct inné que possédaient les femmes pour leurs enfants. Lui devait apprendre à l'avoir ; l'instinct maternel, enfin dans son cas il faudrait dire "instinct paternel".

_Maudit Renard tordu !_

Le jounin ferma les yeux le sommeil commençant à le gagner, mais un bruit lui fit relever la tête.

Le bruit d'une invocation !

Devant lui se tenait une magnifique vipère noire aux yeux couleurs rubis.(*3)

_Sasuke !_

_Il m'envoie un message !_

Naruto se redressa d'un bond et partit à toute allure en direction de sa chambre, et ouvrit d'un geste rapide son immense placard.

La petite boîte en bois clair avait changé de couleur ; il avait bien reçut un message de son amant. Ses mains tremblaient de d'excitation et son cœur frappait fort dans sa poitrine. Cela faisait plus d'un mois qu'il n'avait pas eut de nouvelle de Sasuke.

Il se mordit le petit doigt et fit couler une goutte de sang sur le parchemin faisant apparaitre le message.

**_Naruto_**

_**Tu me manques chaton, si tu savais. J'ai envie de toi, oui je sais que tu vas me traiter de pervers, mais je vais assumer. J'ai vraiment envie de te sentir dans mes bras.**_

_**Je rêve à toi chaque nuit et tu obsèdes même mes pensés toute la journée.**_

_**Que m'as-tu fais ? Je n'arrive plus à me passer de toi. **_

_**Que m'as-tu fais ?**_

_**Mon sang te réclame, mon chakra te cherche et même la part de démon en moi soupir après toi. Pourquoi ?**_

_**C'est ça que l'on appelle être accro non !? Alors je le suis vraiment de toi ; Accro.**_

_**Que puis-je faire pour me sentir mieux ?**_

_**Etre près de toi, c'est la seule solution que je vois. Te garder tout près de moi et ne plus te laisser partir. Te capturer et t'enfermer loin de tout, seul avec moi.**_

_**Ma mission sera bientôt finie, enfin du moins je l'espère. Tu sais que je déteste faire trainer les choses. Mais je ne sais toujours pas quand je pourrais enfin te serrer tout contre moi et te faire hurler mon nom jusqu'à ce que ta voix en soit cassée. Oui je ne pense qu'à ça, mais tu es si magnifique chaton, alors pardonne-moi de vouloir te posséder sans cesse.**_

_**Dis est-ce-que je te manque autant que toi tu me manques ? J'espère que oui. Surtout que personne ne s'approche trop près de toi. Tu es à moi ! Dis leur, sinon je les tue. **_

_**Tu m'appartiens ! Ne l'oublie pas et c'est réciproque pour moi aussi.**_

_**Je dois te laisser le temps me manque. **_

_**Ne répond pas à ce message ma vipère me dira si tu l'as bien reçu.**_

_**Je t'aime.**_

_**S. U.**_

Le visage de Naruto s'illumina de joie. Il était toujours étonné par la possessivité de son petit ami, même à des milliers de kilomètres il aimait lui rappeler son appartenance.

Mais ce message lui réchauffa le cœur. Avec tout les évènements récents qui s'étaient passés, le blond avait fini par douter, sans aucune raison d'ailleurs, des sentiments de son amant. Loin des yeux loin du cœur ! Les absents ont toujours tord !

Sasuke l'aimait ! Et c'était bon que celui-ci le lui rappelle de temps à autre.

Depuis le début de leur relation, l'Uchiha avait totalement assumé sa nouvelle déviance sexuelle et celle de l'Uzumaki avec. Le brun avait eut du mal à déclarer ses sentiments au blond, mais une fois la chose faite, il le répétait et le rappelait sans cesse à son compagnon.

Le blond craquait complètement sur le coté _"_homme d'honneur et de paroles_"_ de son petit ami.

Malgré le fait qu'il connaissait suffisamment Sasuke, Naruto redoutait tout de même la réaction de se dernier quand il le verrait.

Il appréhendait autant qu'il était impatient de retrouver son amant.

Les retrouvailles seraient sans doute moins câlines que ne l'espérait le brun.

_**A suivre.....**_

* * *

_(*1) Parfois je raconte vraiment n'importe quoi. Quand j'ai relus cette phrase je l'ai trouvé vraiment ridicule mais allez savoir pourquoi je l'ai laissé, ça c'est une autre question à laquelle je n'ai pas de réponse._

_(*2) L'abus de série B américaine est mauvaise pour la santé hihihi. Non mais elle est vraiment cliché de film de série Z, dans le genre 'Rambo' ou 'Commando'. Hahaha_

_(*3) Vous avez devinez la dédicace ? Mais si l'aigle noir de Barbara. Maintenant vous savez ce que j'écoute parfois…. Le gros délire que je me fais avec les vielles chansons._

_

* * *

_

_**Alors vous en pensez quoi??**_

_**Une petite review, pour me réchauffer de ce froid sibérien. Une petite review s'il vous plait pour me tenir chaud durant les longues soirées solitaires. HIHIHI**_

_**Sinon j'espère que ce chapitre vous à plu.**_

_**La suite ne sera pas publiée avant le dimanche 24 janvier 2010. Ça fait loin!? Je le sais mais j'ai envie de publier un OS sur Naruto ou FMA j'hésite encore (vus qu'ils sont tout les deux à 90 % fini). Puis avec les fêtes de fin d'année je n'aurais pas trop de temps.  
**_

_** Et puis il me faut aussi du temps pour pouvoir avancer dans l'écriture des autres chapitres de cette fic. Mais vous inquiété pas je ne la mets pas en pause. J'aime finir ce que je commence.**_

_**Donc je souhaite à tous de TRES TRES BONNES FETES ET UNE HEUREUX ET MERVEILLEUSE ANNEE 2010.**_

_**Peace **_

_**Mimosa qui fait plein de bisous partout à le monde!!!  
**_


	8. Juste de L'amitié

**_Bonsoir!!!!_**

**_VOilà nous sommes le 24/01 (Merci Saki-62 de me l'avoir rappelé hihihi), donc comme promis y a un mois voilà le nouveau chapitre de ma fic. _**

**_Ce chapitre est un peu plus long que d'habitude, et en le relisant j'ai eu l'impression que c'était une autre personne qui l'avait écrit. Donc vous vous doutez bien que je ne suis pas vraiment satisfaite de ce chapitre, dans lequel il manque quelque chose...de l'inspiration sans doute._**

**_Donc toute mes excuses s'il est moins bien que les précédents, j'essayerai de me rattraper au suivant. Sinon la fic est quasiment fini, le retour de Sasuke est pour dans 2 chapitre et la fic en compte 10 au total. Bientot la fin._**

**_Sur ce je vous souhaite bonne lecture._**

* * *

**_Chapitre 7 : Juste de l'amitié._**

« Naruto sensei !! Naruto Sensei !!

- Oui Kyosuke ? Que veux-tu encore savoir ?»

Un jeune garçon brun aux taches de rousseurs sur le nez et l'air espiègle, se tenait devant Naruto, grattant le sol du bout de ses sandales, cherchant ses mots pour parler à son tout nouveau sensei.

De tous les trois élèves dont Naruto se chargeait, Kyosuke était de loin le pire. Têtu, entêté, indiscipliné, rêveur, bavard, impatient et incapable de suivre correctement une consigne.

Une tête de mule en puissance.

Rappelant par certain coté le jeune sensei quelques années plutôt. Même si celui-ci ne le voyait pas, ou simplement refusait de se l'admettre. Naruto pouvait parfois être de très mauvaise foi.

«Heu… Comment dire… vous pouvez nous montrer une technique cool ?

-…cool ?

- Oui !!

- Les techniques qu'utilise un ninja sont rarement cool Kyosuke.

- Mais siii sensei. Il doit bien y en avoir… j'en suis certain.

- Les techniques sont faites pour se défendre et protéger ce qui compte à nos yeux.

- Bin montrez-nous un coup puissant pour tuer notre adversaire du premier coup alors !

- Un coup puissant ?!

- Oui !!!!

- Si j'étais à ta place je me concentrerais plus sur mes lancés de kunai et de shurikens qui eux manquent de précision et de puissance.

- Allezzzz Naruto sensei !!!

- Haru ? Tu ne vas pas t'y mettre aussi ?

- S'il vous plait Sensei. Depuis que l'on a commencé notre entrainement avec vous nous n'avons vu aucun jutsu.

- Si mais à part Nana-chan, aucun de vous deux n'est capable d'exécuter une technique toute simple de substitution.

- Oui mais c'est pas facile Sensei.

- Si mais pour cela il faut être attentif et se concentrer Kyosuke.

- Oui Oui…Konohamaru senpai nous a parlé de votre technique de sexy truc ….

- Oui il nous a dit qu'elle était super puissante et mettait K.O n'importe qui.

- ON veut la voir !!!!

- Non pas toi aussi Nana.

- S'il vous plait Sensei !»

Naruto se pinça l'arête du nez, et soupira. Ce Konohamaru de malheur s'il l'attrapait il lui ferait sa fête sûr et certain. Parler à des jeunes genins de son 'sexy jutsu', alors que ces trois-là ne savaient même pas répartir correctement leur chakra. _Quel poise !_

Cela faisait déjà un mois que Naruto entrainait ce petit groupe et une chose était sûr, ces jeunes ninjas étaient plus têtes brulés que lui à son époque et bien plus indisciplinés. Il n'avait pourtant que cinq ans de plus qu'eux mais son adolescence lui semblait si lointaine, se sentant si vieux face à eux et leur insolente insouciance.

Il lui semblait que son adolescence remontait à des temps reculés quand il posait son regard bleu sur ses élèves. Alors les souvenirs, comme venu de trop loin, affluaient en masse dans son esprit.

Lui aussi de son temps harcelait toujours Kakashi pour qu'il lui apprenne des jutsu redoutables pour terrasser ses éventuels ennemis en un minimum de coups. Pour être plus fort, plus puissant.

Hélas rien n'était plus facile que de tuer, et ça la vie le lui apprit bien vite. Trop vite peut être.

N'importe qui pouvait ôter la vie, même un enfant en était capable. C'était à la portée du premier venu.

Par contre supporter le poids que cela engendrait- quel que soit les raisons qui motivèrent ou justifièrent la mort - s'avérait bien plus difficile et plus lourde que n'importe quel sacerdoce. Les remords, les regrets, le désespoir, la tristesse et les larmes qui en découlaient étaient vraiment écrasants.

Nul ne ressortait jamais indemne 'd'un tel acte'. Survivre et continuer à vivre demandait un courage sans borne même en ayant tué son pire ennemi.

Naruto regarda ses mains. Elles resteraient à jamais couvertes de sang de ninjas dont il ne se souvenait plus avec le temps, mais aussi de personnes dont il avait souhaité et précipité sciemment la fin mais qui pourtant le hantait encore bien souvent. Ses mains autrefois innocentes étaient à jamais salies, son être tout entier était souillé.

Le jeune blond ressentait beaucoup de fierté à être un shinobi et ne regrettait nullement la voie qu'il choisit plusieurs années auparavant, mais il ne souhaitait pas que ses élèves aient un jour à faire face à l'horreur d'un champ de bataille ni au traumatise d'un assassinat. Il ne voulait pas que leurs mains si innocentes aujourd'hui, apportent la mort et le malheur plus tard, même si ces enfants avaient fait leur choix seul. Tout comme lui l'avait fait aussi. Il ne désirait que les préserver de tout mal en sachant pourtant que cela était chose impossible.

Être sensei était une chose beaucoup plus difficile et plus complexe que cela ne paraissait. Enseigner pour transmettre un savoir. Leur apprendre à garder leur sang froid, savoir tuer, sans pour autant en faire des assassins assoiffés de sang. Comme tout cela était compliqué.

_« Quelle galère ! » Comme le dirait si bien Shikamaru._

Naruto regarda ses élèves qui se chamaillaient bruyamment pour savoir qui étaient le meilleur au lancer de kunai. Enfin seuls les deux garçons se disputaient.

Nana - la seule fille du groupe- petite brune menue à la peau laiteuse aux grands yeux noirs de jais, regardait avec une certaine exaspération, ses deux camarades se défier, la prenant comme juge pour les départager.

Haru -une demi-tête de moins que son camarade Kyosuke-, adolescent aux cheveux châtain et au magnifique regard vert, suivait toujours son coéquipier en relevant constamment tout les duels que lui proposait le brun.

Haru n'appréciait pas de rester en arrière bien que étant moins prétentieux et agité que Kyosuke, celui-ci aimait constamment prouver qu'il était meilleur que le châtain.

« Alors Nana-chan, qui a gagné ?

- Heu…

- Je suis bien meilleur que Haru hein ?

- Tsss tu rêves Kyo je suis mille fois meilleur que toi. Dis lui Nana-chan !!

- Pour l'instant c'est un match nul pour les deux.

- Impossible je bats Haru à plate couture j'en suis sure.

- N'importe quoi. De toute façon Nana-chan ne se trompe jamais.

- Je ne peux pas être moins doué que toi Haru impossible impossible.

- Je suis bien meilleur que toi Kyo.»

Naruto regardait avec amusement la dispute sans fin des deux jeunes adolescents. Ses yeux se remplirent d'une étincelle de malice en observant plus longuement Nana.

La jeune fille semblait assez ennuyée par les démonstrations de 'débilité' de ses deux coéquipiers. Naruto secoua la tête, donc s'était pour obtenir les faveurs de la demoiselle que les deux garçons se conduisaient comme des idiots fini. Comme cette scène lui semblait familière.

Des souvenirs lui revinrent en mémoire.

Le jeune sensei sourit en se revoyant lui aussi au début de son apprentissage, défiant encore et toujours Sasuke, voulant sans cesse prouver qu'il était meilleur que l'Uchiha. Il se rappelait des remarques et des expressions de Sakura en extase devant l'héritier du sharigan. Et lui furieux, jaloux et essayant d'attirer l'attention et les faveurs de la jeune kunochi.

Comme tout cela semblait lointain, très lointain. A présent, Naruto se demandait si s'était vraiment le fait que Sakura soit folle amoureuse de Sasuke, et que celle-ci ignorait superbement jusqu'à son existence qui l'embêtait tant. Ou bien s'il était simplement déjà amoureux lui aussi du brun à l'époque et peut être le fait que l'adolescente tournait autour de Sasuke le dérangeait.

Allez savoir maintenant ! Nul ne le saura jamais. Et pour une fois, il ne regrettait pas cette période où il pensait aimer la médic-nin. Non car maintenant Sasuke était à lui. Bien à lui et il portait leur enfant. Le fruit de leur amour. De leur passion interdite!

Certes, un enfant pas vraiment voulu à l'origine, mais leur ''bébé'' tout de même. Maintenant, le jounin blond arrivait à dire le mot 'bébé' sans être écœurer ou ressentir du dégout. Toutefois, cela sonnait encore un peu bizarrement à ses oreilles. Cependant, il commençait à éprouver une certaine fierté en y pensant. Il finissait par ressentir des sentiments réels pour son enfant. Petit à petit il apprenait à le connaitre et à l'aimer.

Comme souvent depuis quelque temps, surtout depuis qu'il acceptait ''l'idée d'être père'', il passa une main sur son ventre. Ventre rond pourtant encore peu visible sous ses vêtements de jounin.

Les explications données par Tsunade le rassurèrent. Elle lui dit qu'il n'aurait pas un ventre aussi proéminent à ses neufs mois de grossesse qu'une femme au même mois de gestation. Toutefois malgré cela Naruto subirait tous les inconvénients dus à son état. Déjà ne pas ressembler à Moby Dick le soulageait grandement. Le blond n'osait pas s'avouer qu'il faisait une très grosse fixation sur son apparence qui changeait peu à peu. Son changement physique l'obsédait.

Donc, il était hors de question pour lui de montrer son sexy jutsu à ses élèves vu son état actuel. Cela n'aurait rien de 'sexy' sinon il faudrait changer le nom de sa technique. Ou pire traumatiser à jamais ses pauvres aspirant chuunin. Par contre leur faire une démonstration de son rasengan ou de son Kage Bunshin No Jutsu, ça il pouvait.

Déjà fallait-il attirer leur attention. Le jounin sortit de sa poche de sa veste un kunai, et le lança. Celui-ci se planta dans l'arbre sur lequel les trois adolescents s'entrainaient et le fendit en deux. Mettant en même temps un termeà la dispute entre les deux jeunes garçons.

Trois paires d'yeux ébahis se posèrent sur le jeune sensei, fier de l'effet qu'il venait de produire sur ses élèves. A présent il avait vraiment toute leur attention.

« Woawwwww !!!!!!!

- Génial Naruto Sensei !!!!

- Montrez nous comment vous faites ça ???

- Ouais on veut savoir sensei !!! Vous allez nous montrer hein hein ??!!»

Haru, Kyosuke, Nana, sautèrent devant leur sensei blond, excités à l'idée de pouvoir faire pareil que leur professeur, voir même mieux. A leur âge on ne doutait de rien.

Naruto se gratta la nuque et réfléchis un instant. Bon ce n'était pas vraiment ce qu'il prévoyait de leur montrer mais pourquoi pas enfin de compte. Fallait-il peut être saisir l'occasion que lui offraient ses élèves pour leur faire comprendre l'importance d'une bonne gestion du chakra.

Vraiment enseigner était éreintant !

Comment Kakashi avait put faire pour les supporter lui et Sasuke aussi longtemps sans avoir envie de les étriper?!

« C'est très simple…

- Ha oui ?!

- Oui, c'est exactement ce que je vous demande de faire depuis tout à l'heure.

- Ha bon ?? Pourtant depuis tout à l'heure vous nous demandez seulement de faire des lancers.

- C'est bien ça. Je vous ai demandé de vous concentrer sur votre chakra et qu'au moment du lancer vous le transférez au kunai ou shurikens que vous jetez. Mais aucun d'entre vous ne m'écoute apparemment....

- Et ils ne t'écouteront surement jamais… ce ne sont que de petits garnements !

- IRUKA –SENSEI !!! »

Le petit groupe se retourna vers le nouvel arrivant. Le blond adressa un franc sourire à Iruka. L'arrivée du professeur signalait la fin de sa matinée d'enseignement. Sa libération ! Enfin !

Il devait sans doute être déjà ou pas loin de midi passé.

Depuis l'annonce de sa grossesse à ses amis, tous les midis Iruka ou Sakura venait chacun à leur tour le chercher pour qu'il aille manger et surtout pour le surveiller.

_« Ne rater aucun repas et manger équilibré est très important pendant que tu es enceint. Donc je suis là pour veiller sur ton état de santé, pour pas que tu commettes d'écarts. »_Avait ferment déclaré Sakura.

Et pour le plus grand bonheur ou malheur de l'Uzumaki, chaque jour la jeune médecin préparait un bento spécialement pour lui. Tant d'honneur le flattait. Mais il regretta très vite le fait de recevoir autant d'attention de la part de la jeune femme rosée.

Les débuts de se régime furent un peu difficile, pour ne pas dire laborieux. Sakura était peut être un bon médecin, très compétente dans son domaine, mais une bien piètre cuisinière. Naruto plaignait du plus profond de son cœur le fiancé de la demoiselle. Ce dernier ayant déjà par nature le teint bien peu coloré, et si Sakura lui cuisinait les mêmes repas qu'elle lui servait, celui ci comprenait mieux pourquoi Sai était souvent bien plus pâle que d'accoutumé.

Naruto se demanda même à un moment s'il ne servait pas de cobaye pour des poissons que Sakura voulait tester.

Non la nourriture de l'Haruno était simplement infecte. Et ce terme était loin de la réalité.

Depuis lors, malgré les améliorations de la jeune femme en cuisine, le constat était toujours déplorable. Ecœurant !

Iruka prit le relais au niveau des repas et les préparait à la place de la rosée. Naruto en fut plus que soulagé. Son estomac ne cessait pas de le remercier. Ce n'était pas pour faire la mauvaise langue mais le professeur était un vrai cordon bleu contrairement à son ex équipière.

Au moins Kakashi ne mourrait pas de fin avec le professeur. Naruto comprenait maintenant pourquoi son ex-sensei pressait toujours le pas pour rentrer chez lui le soir et sans doute était-ce une raison identique qui expliquait ses fameux retards du matin. Enfin qui sait !

Iruka s'approcha de Naruto et lui tapota l'épaule.

Sa journée s'achevait. Le jeune blond se tourna vers ses élèves.

« C'est fini pour aujourd'hui ! Cet après midi vous serez avec Rock Lee, pour vous perfectionner en taijutsu. Nous, nous nous retrouvons demain matin même endroit même heure… et pas de retard cette fois-ci Kyosuke…

- Mais Naruto sensei, je vous assure j'ai vraiment dû aider une vieille dame aveugle et unijambiste qui avait son chat coincé dans un arbre, le plus haut de tout le village….

- J'ai connu meilleure excuse Kyosuke.

- Mais c'est la vérité sensei…

- Mais oui mais oui… améliore aussi tes excuses, essaye de faire en sorte qu'elles soient crédibles au moins. Tu ne rivaliseras jamais avec Kakashi-san… N'est ce pas Iruka-San ?

- Heu … je préfère me taire cette fois ci.

- Hahaha… sinon vous trois soyez à l'heure cet après midi je ne veux pas de retour négatif comme la fois dernière. J'ai été très déçu.

- Mais heuuu…. sensei pourquoi l'on ne s'entraine pas avec vous au taijutsu ? Lee sensei est trop… hm… énergique pour nous.

- Raison de plus pour vous entrainer avec lui car vous en manquez d'énergie. Sur ce, mes chers élèves, bon appétit et bonne fin de journée.

- Bonne fin de matinée Sensei…à demain.

- A demain Nana. »

La jeune fille devint écarlate en s'approchant de son professeur et d'un geste rapide se mettant sur la pointe des pieds, elle déposa un baiser sur la joue droite de Naruto.

Le jounin fit un sourire tendre à l'adolescente qui était déjà entrainée loin du sensei. Son bras tiré par Kyosuke, jaloux que son professeur obtienne les faveurs de sa bien-aimée.

Iruka, qui regardait la scène d'un œil amusé, se rapprocha un peu du blond.

« Alors on joue les séducteurs ?

- Hahaha c'est que j'ai un charme fou tu ne le savais pas Iruka-ni ? Haha haha.

- Bourreau des cœurs va.

- Hahaha.»

Les trois genins saluèrent encore une dernière fois les deux hommes et partirent en courant chez eux. Naruto poussa un soupir de soulagement. Cette matinée avait été épuisante.

Son esprit vagabondait ailleurs depuis le matin sans vraiment accorder suffisamment d'attention à ses élèves.

A présent il ne désirait qu'une chose ; pouvoir s'assoir et se reposer un peu. Son dos le faisant souffrir, ne supportant la position debout trop longtemps, et ses jambes semblaient lourdes. La fatigue se peignait sur son visage. Iruka le remarqua.

« Pas facile d'avoir à enseigner, n'est pas ? Mais comparez à toi, ils sont de vrais petits anges.

- Iruka-ni !!!

- je ne dis que la stricte vérité Naruto.

- Je n'étais pas aussi impatient et dissipé qu'eux.

- Ha bon tu crois ?

- Bin oui, j'étais un élève studieux très agréable et très réceptif aussi…

- Hahahahaha, dans tes rêves seulement Naruto dans tes rêves.

- Nan c'est vrai…

- Tu as oublié qui avait fait des graffitis sur les visages du mont Hokage ? Hahahahaha

- pff …. Une erreur de jeunesse....

- Tu m'en diras tant… tu m'en diras tant.

- Un besoin de rébellion …d'ailleurs plus personne s'en rappelle de cette histoire.

- Oui c'est ça… allez viens manger, nous sommes invités chez Ichiraku,

- Invités ?

- Oui invités !

- Par qui ?

- Ton Cher sensei; Hatake Kakashi.

- Ha je vois… tu ne lui as toujours pas pardonné à ce que je vois…

- Si ! Pourquoi ?

- Comme ça… Hahahahaha »

Naruto éclata de rire et Iruka fit de même.

Après les aveux de Naruto à son tuteur, celui-ci apprit un peu plus tard que son compagnon savait depuis le début sur l'état de son filleul mais ne l'en avait pas informé.

"_Secret professionnel" _avait déclaré Kakashi. Le pauvre ninja argenté se fit vertement réprimandé pendant des heures et des heures par son amant. Iruka lui sortit un discours sur la confiance mutuelle, puis lui dit que Naruto était sous **sa** **responsabilité **et qu'il était de **SON**devoir de l'informer sur tout ce qui touchait à **SON** 'petit-frère'.

Jusqu'à l'autre bout du village, l'on entendit les cris d'Iruka. Depuis lors Kakashi faisait tout son possible pour se faire pardonner par son 'dauphin', cédant à tous les désirs de son homme et même plus.

Il y tenait à son beau professeur aux yeux chocolat.

« Je crois que Kakashi-san va se ruiner… hihihi

- Je l'espère aussi.

- Hooo je vois.

- Ouiii…allez j'entends ton ventre gargouiller d'ici allons-y. »

Naruto emboita le pas à son tuteur. Ce n'était pas faux, le blond mourrait de faim. Depuis son réveil il ne rêvait que de ramen. Il était heureux de ne pas avoir à manger de bento fait maison aujourd'hui.

Pas que cela n'était pas bon, mais juste qu'il ne voulait pas de légumes ce midi, encore moins de poissons vapeur, mais des ramens et rien que des ramens.

_Son royaume pour un bol de ramen.__**(*)**_

Les deux ninjas prirent la route menant au centre du village et se dirigèrent vers le restaurant d'Ichiraku. L'Uzumaki sourit franchement en voyant l'enseigne de l'établissement. Enfin une de ses envies allait être assouvie. Une envie parmi tant d'autres hélas, qui elles ne le seront pas. De toute manière l'envie de ramens était de loin la plus forte comparée aux autres. Les ramens ne pouvaient pas attendre !

**OOOOOOOOOOOO**

Neji et Kakashi se trouvaient déjà attablés devant d'énormes bols de ramen. Les deux shinobis revenaient d'une mission en commun.

Iruka fût accueillis par un Kakashi avenant et tout sourire. Apparemment, certain devait travailler très dure pour pouvoir retrouver la confiance de leur amant. Iruka s'assit au coté de son homme et Naruto se posa sur un tabouret haut libre près de Neji. L'Hyuuga salua d'un signe de tête l'Uzumaki, qui répondit par un sourire.

Iruka et Naruto commandèrent leur repas. A peine servit Naruto engloutit son bol rapidement et en commanda un notre, puis un suivant, puis encore et encore, cela sous les regards complices des trois autres shinobis. Le blond goutait toutes les sortes de ramens possible du restaurant.

Déjà qu'en temps normal il mangeait comme trois alors là, cela était à peine définissable. Le blond ne dévorait plus mais il engloutissait, littéralement parlant.

Cela ne surprenait pas ni Kakashi, ni Iruka ou même Neji, mais l'étonnement se peignait sur la face du restaurateur.

Bien qu'habitué à voir le blond et certains clients avec un appétit hors norme, Ichiraku en restait sans voix. Ce qu'il voyait là finissait par dépasser l'entendement. Certes ses nouilles étaient les meilleures de tout le pays du feu, mais tout de même. N'était ce pas de l'exagération à ce niveau-ci ? De la gloutonnerie !

Si Naruto continuait encore à autant manger, il risquait bien une indigestion voir même pire. Passer une bonne semaine à l'hôpital !

Du regard Ichiraku interrogea Iruka et celui-ci lui répondit par un sourire rassurant. Il était vrai que peu de personne savait pour l'état de Naruto. Il devait se nourrir, peut être pas exagérément comme il le faisait, mais suffisamment pour lui et son bébé.

'Bébé' qui serait sans aucun doute possible un amateur de ramen, vu comment son paternel les engloutissait.

Neji, à ses coté le regardait du coin de l'œil, à peine intéressé par l'état de choc du restaurateur. Non il préférait se régaler de la vue d'un Naruto beau et radieux.

Depuis un long moment déjà, le blond l'intéressait, bien avant qu'il n'annonce sa grossesse 'miraculeuse'. D'ailleurs cela n'enlevait rien à son charme bien au contraire. Il le trouvait encore plus beau, plus attirant.

Cette grossesse l'embellissait.

Depuis la première fois qu'il croisa le regard du blond juste un peu avant l'examen des chuunin, ce dernier hantait ses pensées.

Au début, l'Hyuuga devait avouer l'avoir tout d'abord détesté, pour sa joie de vivre et son éternel bonne humeur. Le courage dont le blond usait pour faire face à la vie et n'acceptant jamais rien comme une destinée tracée sans possibilité de changement. Sa vision était différente de la sienne, lui qui considérait tout comme une fatalité. Pour finir Naruto possédait ce sourire, toujours collé sur son visage. Peu importait ce qui lui arrivait, le réceptacle du démon renard souriait continuellement. Il rayonnait de gaieté malgré les épreuves, un rien suffisait à son bonheur. Il l'enviait.

Ensuite sa détermination sans faille pour retrouver et sauver l'Uchiha, alors que tous les autres avaient baissés les bras- acceptés le fait de l'avoir à jamais perdu. Mais pas Naruto, qui continuait encore et toujours, même après que le village ait mis à prix la tête du nukenin.

C'était tout cela, que Neji apprit à apprécier chez le jeune homme blond ; sa détermination, son courage, sa passion, sa dévotion et sa fidélité.

Neji en était même arrivé par jalouser 'ce Sasuke' qui faisait dépenser tant d'énergie, de sueur et de temps à Naruto.

'Ce Sasuke' qui essayait sans cesse de tuer Naruto à chaque fois qu'ils se croisaient.

'Ce Sasuke' qui ignorait la chance qu'il avait d'être la principale mission de Naruto. 'Ce Sasuke' qui haïssait et se fichait pas mal de Naruto.

'Ce Sasuke' qui n'était rien d'autre qu'un nukenin. Un putain de traitre, d'un putain de clan maudit, qui ne méritait pas que Naruto s'intéresse plus à lui qu'il ne le faisait déjà. Que Naruto gâche son talent et sa jeunesse pour lui.

Depuis leur première rencontre, le temps passa et ils avaient tous grandis. Naruto avait changé, beaucoup et en mieux selon le détenteur du Byakugan, même si cela lui paraissait impossible. Le blond étant déjà parfait et magnifique à ses yeux.

Les cheveux de l'Uzumaki semblaient être encore plus blonds qu'avant, plus long aussi, lui arrivant jusqu'aux épaules. Naruto les portait souvent lâchés, ce qui les faisait retomber en masse lourde sur son visage, certaines mèches cachaient de temps en temps ses yeux. Pour autant cela ne gênait pas le blond. Sa tignasse n'étant plus retenue au front par son bandeau, qu'il portait maintenant le plus souvent de manière un peu lâche autour de son cou. Sa stature aussi se modifia de manière harmonieuse. Plus élancé, plus fin, les muscles dessinés à la perfection.

Son physique trompant souvent ses ennemis, le jugeant uniquement à sa carrure fine mais regrettant toujours de l'avoir sous-estimé.

Sa peau plus doré que jamais faisant ressortir ses magnifiques saphirs. Ses yeux bleus brillaient d'un éclat encore plus ardent qu'avant. Plus captivant, plus enivrant. Hypnotisant !

Et depuis quelque temps une étincelle nouvelle dansait dans les océans du blond, faisant encore plus fondre le brun aux yeux opaques.

Pour Neji le blond était la perfection et la beauté incarné.

Naruto était le portrait craché du Quatrième et nul ne doutait plus maintenant de leur lien de parenté, bien que personne n'en fasse jamais écho dans le village. Le sujet étant tabou.

Naruto était charismatique. Il attirait naturellement les gens à lui, mais l'Hyuuga voulait être bien plus qu'une connaissance et aller au-delà de l'amitié avec l'Uzumaki. Il voulait être 'intime' et cela dans tout les sens du terme.

Cependant réussir à croiser au village de la feuille le jeune blond était plus difficile que de faire enlever à Gai-sensei son horrible combinaison verte.

Naruto ne tenait jamais en place et enchainait mission sur mission. Ne prenant presque pas de jours de repos. Surtout que depuis un certain temps, l'hôte de Kyuubi préférait et insistait pour avoir le plus souvent possible des missions en solo, donc difficile de l'approcher et de lui faire du charme.

D'ailleurs Neji ne comprenait pas ce besoin soudain de solitude de la part du blond, alors que Naruto aimait être entouré de ses amis. Surtout il fut surpris de voir que la Cinquième lui accorda ce privilège, mais rien ni personne ne résistait au sourire de Naruto. Ce que l'Uzumaki voulait, l'Uzumaki l'obtenait. Enfin, lui donnerait tout à Naruto s'il celui-ci le lui demandait.

Et désormais avec son histoire de grossesse, le réceptacle du démon renard se retrouvait obligé de rester au village, donc plus visible et plus accessible, donc plus abordable, plus présent. Donc possibilité et espoir d'une approche. Et peut être de plus. Bien plus.

Un sourire se peignit sur le visage pâle du brun à cette pensé.

Malgré le fait que Naruto soit sortie avec sa cousine, enfin cela avait été une aventure très brève, limite inexistante que seules les plus proches amis des jeunes gens connaissaient. L'histoire ne s'étant pas ébruitée selon le désir des deux anciens amants. Depuis lors Hinata s'était fiancée à Kiba. Elle et Naruto, c'était du passé.

Neji jeta encore une œillade à Naruto, et leurs regards se croisèrent. Le blond lui offrit un de ses magnifiques sourires, le brun lui en rendit un plus timide.

Voir Neji sourire était assez rare pour que Kakashi qui observait la scène fasse un discret coup de coude à son amant pour qu'il regarde. Il se pencha à l'oreille de son dauphin et murmura.

« Je crois que l'on va devoir s'éclipser, car je crois que l'on dérange.

- Ha bon ? Tu ne veux pas payer la note c'est ça ?

- Mais non 'Ruka ce n'est pas ça.

- Alors quoi ? Tu vas pas faire ton radin encore non ?

- Regarde ces deux là.

- Et alors ? T'es sure que l'on dérange ? Moi je ne trouve pas.

- J'en suis certain 'Ruka

- Pourtant je ne vois pas pourquoi l'on devrait partir ?

- Viens avec moi je t'expliquerai.»

Les deux amants se levèrent, Kakashi régla la note pour les repas des quatre shinobis et ils laissèrent les deux jeunes hommes ensembles. Mais Naruto interpella le professeur.

« Iruka-ni tu pars déjà ?

- Heu… oui j'ai… heu…des...

- Il a des cours qui vont bientôt commencer, donc sur ce bye !

- Vous êtes sur Kakashi-san ??

- Bien sure Naruto… allez salut les jeunes! »

Sans rajouter d'autres mots Kakashi attrapa Iruka et l'entraina hors du restaurant. Naruto les suivis du regard, étonné par leur comportement mais d'un haussement d'épaules il retourna à son repas.

_Sans doute ces deux là avaient des affaires plus urgentes à réglées en intimité, après tout ils étaient bien amants non !?_

Naruto se retourna vers Neji qui ne bougeait pas et ne disait toujours rien. Il était enfin seul avec 'Son Naruto', mais débuter les conversations n'était vraiment pas sa spécialité, malgré son excitation intérieur.

« Alors on est plus que tout les deux Neji-kun hein! »

_Neji-kun ! Neji-kun._

Entendre son nom sortir de la bouche du blond avait comme quelque chose de magique, de sensuelle. L'Hyuuga adorait lorsque Naruto prononçait son prénom. Il en serait devenu dingue s'il n'avait pas ce flegme naturel qui le caractérisait tant lui et les personnes de son clan, excepté Hinata.

Le brun aurait put passer des heures à regarder cette bouche former des mots si doux. Neji était complètement absorbé dans la contemplation de ses lèvres si pleines si appétissantes, qu'il en perdait le fils de la conversation.

« Neji-kun ?

- … heu

- Je disais que nous n'étions plus que tout les deux…

- Apparemment à moins que Kakashi-san et Iruka-sensei ne reviennent.

- Ca risque pas je crois.

- ….

- Haaaa…. Je crois que je suis plein. J'ai vraiment bien mangé, je vais pouvoir tenir jusqu'à ce soir sans trop de problème.

- Avec tout ce que tu as avalé ce n'est pas étonnant Naruto. »

Le ton employé par le brun était sarcastique mais le blond n'en tenu pas compte et sourit simplement à la remarque de Neji. C'était vrai, son estomac était bien rempli et rassasié.

« Merci vraiment pour ce repas Ichikaru-san. C'était délicieux comme d'habitude. »

Le commerçant sourit de connivence avec le jeune homme qui demeurait son meilleur client avec Shoji.

Le blond se tapota le ventre pour montrer par les actes ce qu'il venait juste de dire précédemment. Ensuite Naruto se leva et s'étira.

« Tu as fini toi aussi Neji-kun non !

- Oui depuis un moment déjà.

- Ma question était stupide Hahahahaha.

- Nous pouvons y aller alors ?

- Oui….

- Hm… heu Naruto ?

- Oui.

- Heu cela te dérangeait si l'on marche un peu ensemble ?

- Non bien sure que non. J'ai rendez vous à l'hôpital là si tu veux, tu peux m'accompagner.

- D'accord.»

Les deux jounins sortirent à leur tour du petit restaurant et Naruto commença à prendre le chemin menant à l'hôpital du village. Sans dire un mot Neji le suivit. Durant le chemin ils discutèrent de tout et de rien, Naruto fit surtout la conversation pour deux. Le rire du blond ponctuait leur discussion.

Neji adorait entendre ce son mélodieux. Cet éclat de rire lui réchauffait le cœur.

Neji l'accompagna jusqu'aux portes de l'hôpital avant de le quitter, un air heureux sur la figure. Il aurait aimé l'attendre mais n'osa pas aller trop vite avec l'Uzumaki. Réussir à l'approcher seul sans personne autour était déjà une grande victoire en soi.

OOOOOOOOOOO

Les semaines passèrent, et lentement mais sûrement Neji se rapprochait de Naruto. Le détenteur du Byakugan profitait de toutes les occasions qui se présentaient à lui pour passer du temps avec son 'amour secret'.

Et aujourd'hui comme souvent depuis quelques temps, Neji attendait devant les portes de l'hôpital que Naruto sorte enfin de son rendez-vous. Il prévoyait depasser l'après-midi ensemble- le blond ne le savait pas encore mais ce détail nedérangeait nullement le brun. Il espérait juste que Naruto ne soit pas trop fatigué.

Le brun ne laisserait pas passer cette possibilité de se retrouver seul avec Naruto, les autres amis étant occupés ailleurs. Lui avait réussis à échapper à la mission, certes courte, que désirait lui assigner la Cinquième, mais toujours trop longue au gout du brun.

Neji évitait leplus possible de partir en mission trop longtemps, ne voulant pas être éloigné du blond.

Voir le visage et le sourire de Naruto lui étaient devenue vital. Naruto devint pour lui comme une sorte de drogue. Il ne pouvait et ne voulait plus s'en passer. Nejichérissait chaque moment qu'il passait avec Naruto, et gardait en lui tout souvenir nouveau lié au blond. Le réceptacle du démon renard lui était devenu aussi essentiel que l'air qu'il respirait.

La facilité avec laquelle le blond le laissa rentrer dans sa vie, étonna un peu Neji. Il savait que Naruto était d'un naturelextrêmement sociable et se liait facilement d'amitié avec toute personne qui le désirait. Naruto possédait un petit coté naïf qui contribuait à son charme.

Le brun eut l'heureuse surprise de constater que devenir un 'proche' du jeune homme était chose très aisée. Il en fut content d'ailleurs autant que cela le blessait en même temps. Tant de monde – en fait juste ses amis – gravitait autour de Naruto et recevant la même attention et les même sourires qu'il donnait au Hyuuga. Lui désirait cela seulement pour lui seul.

Le brun voulait être le seul. Le seul à être considéré comme un intime. Le seul à pouvoir recevoir ses sourires. Le seul à avoir une place particulière dans son cœur. Mais tout cela il ne l'avait pas. Naruto lui avait donné accès à son cercle de ses plus proches amis, mais rien de plus.

Le cœur du blond demeurait toujours inaccessible. Une forteresse imprenable.

Neji ne voulait plus se contenter du rôle de l'ami bienveillant et attentionné. Oui il était plein d'attention et de bienveillance, mais pas pour les raisons que le blond présumait.

Oui il prenait soin de Naruto, comme tous les autres de la bande le faisaient aussi. Oui il était très à l'écoute des moindre désirs et envies 'd'homme enceint', mais les autres aussi se démenaient tout autant pour combler les besoins de Naruto.

Le détenteur du Byakugan se noyait dans la masse des amis du blond. Ce dernier ne faisait pas de différence les considérant tous de la même façon et leur donnant exactement le même amour _'Amical'_.

Neji voulait être vu différemment par le jounin au regard azur. Il désirait que le blond lui donne un accès – même infime - à son cœur, car lui était déjà présent dans celui de Neji.

Il l'aimait et plus il passait du temps en compagnie du blond plus il en tombait amoureux.

Le brun leva les yeux au ciel et poussa un petit soupir intérieur. L'attitude de quasi indifférence de Naruto le blessait, mais pourtant Neji ne désespérait pas. Non il savait qu'il y avait une chance. Certes petite, mais une chance qu'il saisirait.

Malgré le fait que Kyuubi qui se prenait pour un 'faiseur de vie' et imposait cette grossesse 'prodigieuse' à son réceptacle, ce dernier semblait s'en accommoder de manière assez naturelle, ne se plaignant presque pas et souriant toujours quand il parlait du _'bébé qu'il portait'_. Naruto restait toujours d'humeur égale. Neji espérait secrètement qu'à un moment ou un autre le blond craquerait et qu'il désirerait un bras fort pour le réconforter durant cette grossesse.

Neji aurait volontiers joué le rôle du second père si l'Uzumaki en faisait sentir le besoin, mais hélas Naruto paraissait vouloir tout assumer seul et avec son légendaire courage. Et là sur le coup, bien qu'il aimait cette force en lui, Neji finissait presque par maudire cette 'volonté' sans borne.

Et il y avait les autres de l'entourage de Naruto, toujours là à l'encourager et lui remonter le moral quand le blond montrait des signes de faiblesse.

Neji finissait par devenir jaloux de toutes les personnes qui s'approchaient trop près de Naruto. Il cachait malgré tout sa jalousie aux yeux des autres gardant toujours son attitude impassible sur son visage. Se trahir maintenant ne serait pas bon et pourrait effrayer son 'Naruto', alors il prenait sur lui. Pour l'instant.

Un son sortit le brun de sa réflexion et le fit tourner la tête vers la source du bruit. Les portes de l'hôpital s'ouvrirent et Neji put voir un Naruto tout sourire en sortir et se diriger vers lui dés que celui-ci le remarqua.

Neji le regarda avec ravissement. Le soleil du début d'après midi donnait un coté irréel à la chevelure du blond. Faisant des reflets dorés et lumineux, rehaussant significativement l'intensité de ses yeux bleus. _Un ange !_

Neji subjugué par cette vision, ne lâcha pas Naruto un seul instant du regard, totalement noyé dans les deux magnifique océans du blond.

«Déjà revenu de mission Neji-kun ?

-Oui ça fait quatre jours déjà.

- Quatre jours déjà ?!.

- Oui…

- Tu as fini ta mission rapidement… tant mieux.

- J'ai appris que toi aussi tu étais en mission avec tes élèves pendant quelques jours.

- Oh ce n'était pas vraiment une mission. Juste une petite escorte pour deux guérisseuses dans un osen.

- C'est mieux que rien.

- Ouais…Mais ça me manque de ne pas pouvoir partir avec les autres en mission…mais j'avoue que c'est mieux ainsi.

- Pourquoi ?

- Mon corps ne supporterait pas trop les voyages…

- … ?

- A cause du bébé.

- Ha ! »

Naruto commença à avancer suivit de très près par Neji, heureux de pouvoir enfin respirer le parfum du blond.

Il se sentait comme envoûté et si son caractère et son éducation n'avaient pas été aussi rigide, il aurait volontiers affiché un sourire niais sur sa figure.

Comme toujours l'Uzumaki faisait la conversation et lui buvait ses paroles avec attention, son envie, sa soif de lui n'étaient jamais étanchées.

Neji marchait au coté de Naruto, gardant chacune de ses mimiques et expressions de son visage. Naruto était beau ! Tout simplement !

Avant de rejoindre le blond, le brun s'était renseigné auprès d'Iruka et Sakura pour connaître l'emploi du temps du jeune homme. Et il savait que celui-ci était libre pour la soirée. C'était parfait, il pouvait espérer vraiment passer une vrai soirée seul avec l'Uzumaki. Et une chose était sure il allait en profiter de son « beau blond ».

« Ca se passe bien avec tes élèves ?

- Hm… on peut dire que oui, mais enseigner est plus dure que je ne le pensais.

- Iruka dit que tu te débrouilles à merveille.

- Hahaha 'Ruka-Ni n'est pas très objectif, mais ça me fait plaisir quand même.

- Je te ne savais pas si modeste Naruto.

- Mais je suis la modestie incarné mon cher. Plus modeste que moi tu ne trouveras pas. Hahahah.»

Le ton taquin et amusé qu'utilisa le blond fit battre la chamade au cœur de l'Hyuuga.

Le blond se tourna vers le brun et lui tira la langue en faisant une petite mimique enfantine. Malgré les années et malgré le fait d'avoir mûris et acquis de la maturité dans son domaine, Naruto gardait toujours des gestes et des airs de grand enfant.

La petite grimace réussit à arracher un sourire sur les lèvres de Neji, faisant redoubler le rire du blond.

Il n'y avait pas dire à cet instant précis Neji comprenait la signification du mot bonheur. Il était heureux, comme jamais il ne l'avait été. Naruto devenait son monde.

Le blond continuait toujours à faire la conversation, le brun répondait par des signes de tête ou de petits sons.

Ils passèrent l'après midi ensemble à se balader et puis discuter de leurs points de vue sur différents sujets. Naruto semblait parfaitement à l'aise avec le brun et cet observation redonna une peu plus d'ardeur à Neji.

Peut être que Naruto n'était-il pas aussi si indifférent à son charme qu'il ne le pensait. Peut être était-il tout simplement pas très sure de lui ou timide ? Ou encore attendait-il que ce soit le brun qui fasse le premier pas ? A ses questions un courage nouveau l'envahit.

« Naruto ?

- Oui ?

- Il commence à se faire un peu tard et je me demandais…heu je voulais dire…

- Ouiii ??

- Enfin voudrais-tu dîner avec moi ? Je t'invite !

- Heu c'est que je…

- Tu ne veux pas ?

- Non bien sure que non. C'est juste que je ne veux pas te ruiner.

- Si c'était le cas je ne t'inviterais pas.

- Exact !

- Alors ?

- J'accepte mais on fait moitié moitié d'accord ? »

Le brun réfléchis rapidement, l'offre lui paressait correct même s'il voulait vraiment payer le dîner pour deux, mais sûrement que cela blessait la fierté de Naruto. Ce n'était pas une fille après tout.

« D'accord marché conclu. Alors où veux tu manger ?

- Je ne sais pas…hm pourquoi pas des sushi, c'est moins gras et plus diététique que les ramens...enfin c'est ce que dirait Sakura.

- …

- C'est bon pour toi Neji ?

- Oui ça me va.

- Parfait alors allons-y, je meures de faim moi. »

**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

Le dîner se passa pour Neji comme dans un rêve, avec un Naruto toujours souriant et gaie. Mais comme toujours le temps fila beaucoup trop rapidement au gout du brun. Cependant il put constater que Naruto se sentait parfaitement à l'aise en sa compagnie. Peut-être était-ce le soir idéal pour faire franchir une étape suivante à sa relation avec le blond.

A la fin de la soirée, Neji insista pour raccompagner le blond chez lui bien que celui-ci refusa poliment mais fermement. Pour une fois que brun désirait vraiment quelque chose il préféra faire abstraction de son éducation et raccompagna malgré lui le blond jusqu'aux pas de sa porte.

Naruto se sentait un peu mal à l'aise.

Il faisait semblant de ne rien voir des approches de Neji. Le blond ayant peu à peu compris l'attirance de l'Hyuuga pour lui.

Naruto se doutait que ses amis étaient tous au courant de ses préférences sexuelles. Il était gay, sa grossesse en était la preuve. Même s'il se taisait sur l'identité du second père, il n'avait jamais réfuté ne pas avoir eut de rapport avec un autre homme. Il savait qu'il ne dupait pas ses amis, même si à une époque il flirta avec quelques filles. Sa préférence allait largement en faveur des garçons, tout comme il savait que Neji était homo aussi.

Et même si il demeurait seul aux yeux de tous, il ne voulait pas d'une aventure ou encore moins d'une amourette. Il avait commis l'erreur de ne pas se protéger durant ses ébats avec Sasuke, mais cela ne signifiait certainement pas qu'il avait besoin d'aide pour aller jusqu'au bout de sa grossesse. Donc cela vint naturellement pour lui de supporter son état sans se plaindre, mais ne pensait pas que cela attirait Neji vers lui. Non vraiment qui fantasmerait sur une 'personne enceinte' ? Qui plus est un homme enceint ? C'était ridicule !

S'il n'avait pas connu l'amour et le bonheur dans les bras de Sasuke sans doute le blond aurait –il put envisager quelque chose avec Neji.

L'Hyuuga possédait des qualités et un charme indéniables. Hélas pour le brun, la fidélité de Naruto pour son amant était sans équivoque. Il ne tromperait pas Sasuke. Ni aujourd'hui ni demain. Jamais !

Plantés tous les deux devant la porte de l'appartement du blond, Naruto sentit une atmosphère étrange. Oppressante ! Ce n'était pas bon, pas bon du tout. Il devait s'échapper de cette situation et le plus vite possible, avant que cela ne dégénère et de perdre tout contrôle.

Il glissa la clé dans la serrure et commença à ouvrir pour pouvoir s'échapper de ce poids étouffant qu'il sentait peser sur lui. Une échappatoire. Il allait remercier Neji pour sa charmante compagnie et lui souhaiter une bonne nuit et en finir enfin avec ce malaise qu'il ressentait. Et il était certain, n'avait rien avoir avec son état de santé.

Comme toujours il adressa un sourire, qu'il voulut le plus poli possible pour ne pas que Neji se fasse de fausse idée. Le brun devait comprendre qu'il ne l'attirait pas et n'était pas intéresser par quoi que soit d'autre à part de l'amitié.

Naruto essaya de s'engouffrer rapidement dans son appartement sans que le brun ne le suive, mais deux mains robustes le plaquèrent contre le mur dans le couloir de son domicile. Puis avant qu'il ne puisse réagir une bouche se colla sur ses lèvres en un baiser autoritaire.

Trop choquer pour réagir correctement, Naruto se laissa faire et n'aperçut pas dans le fond du couloir deux iris rouge qui le fixaient avant de disparaître.

Recouvrant peu à peu de sa lucidité il repoussa violemment Neji loin de lui. Celui ci surpris par son acte, resta un moment tétaniser.

L'Hyuuga se reprit vite en voyant l'air totalement ahuri de Naruto.

« …

- ….

- Bonne nuit Naruto. »

Puis Neji disparut très vite, laissant Naruto déboussolé et perplexe par ce qui venait de se passer. Dans un soupir il lâcha un _«_ _et merde »_avant de s'asseoir dans le couloir, la tête cacher dans ses genoux. Cela ne n'aurait jamais dus se passer comme cela.

_**A suivre.....**_

* * *

(*)**_ délirium quand tu nous tiens. Oups désolé_** _**Shakespeare )**_

* * *

**_Alors vous en pensez quoi?? Une petite review s'il vous plait une toute petite review..... A vot'e bon coeur M'sieur', M'dame, Ma'zelle. _**

**_Je trouve ce chapitre un peu lent et manquant affreusement de rythme. Bien contente de l'avoir posté et de m'en être débarrassé._**

**_Sinon la suite sera posté si il n' y a pas de contre temps le dimanche 31/01 (donc dans une semaine)._**

**_Peace._**

**_Mimosa pas satisfaite d'elle._**


	9. Mon Chez Moi

_**Hola!!!!!**_

_**Désolé de poster ce chapitre si tard mais j'ai eu pas mal de problème avec mon compte. Je ne pouvais pas télécharger ce chapitre donc j'ai dû m'adresser au support du site... enfin un vrai cauchemar. Mais voilà le plus important c'est que je poste ce chapitre 8. **_

_**Tu vois Saki-62, j'ai pas oublié. Hihihi grosse bise à toi!!!**_

_**Hm la fin est proche. Plus que deux chapitres à poster encore!!! Yes !! Yes!! **_

_**Sinon je tiens à remercier toutes les personnes qui m'ont laissés une reviews et en particuliers aux anonymes. Merci à samounette, mama, choupi Junior, Ano Nym, kawu93, rose da la banquise. Milles merci. **_

_**Voilà le chapitre 8, avec plus d'inspiration que le précédent. Il est plus long aussi, j'espère que cela ne vous dérangera pas trop.**_

_**Donc j'ai relu et corrigé autant de fautes que j'ai pu maius il en reste toujous beaucoup donc m'en tenez pas rigueur.**_

_**Sur ce bonne lecture en espérant que le chapitre vous plaise!**_

* * *

_**Chapitre 8 : Mon Chez Moi**_

Cela faisait au moins près de deux bonnes semaines que Naruto évitait de croiser Neji. Ce n'était pas dans la nature du blond de fuir ou même de 'faire l'autruche' comme cela. Cependant depuis la scène du baiser, il redoutait de se retrouver seul avec lui. Pas qu'il ne se sentait pas capable de se défendre. Il se savait capable de foutre une raclée mémorable à l'Hyuuga, mais cela n'était vraiment pas la solution et n'en avait pas non plus l'envie.

Il ne désirait pas que se reproduise une autre scène similaire, mais se refusait toutefois d'avoir à rejeter le brun simplement et purement. Blesser les autres dans leurs sentiments n'était pas ce qu'il préférait faire. Il savait toutefois que cela devrait avoir lieu tôt ou tard. Sans doute le plus rapidement possible serait le mieux. Sans doute. Mais tout cela était si embarrassant. Si peu viril.

Depuis ce soir-là aussi l'Hyuuga ne se montra pas devant le blond, ayant accepté une mission de longue durée dès le lendemain, au grand soulagement de Naruto.

Dans le même temps, Naruto changea peu à peu ses habitudes. Il demanda à Tsunade d'espacer le plus souvent que cela se pouvait ses rendez- vous à l'hôpital. Après tout il n'était pas atteint d'une maladie grave ou même incurable. Il était juste enceint mince ! Ca arrivait tous les jours à des millions de personnes dans le monde, et l'on ne faisait pas tout un plat.

Bon ok les hommes normaux ne tombaient pas enceints mais voilà lui l'était et puis fallait faire avec, donc la cinquième devait u peu lui lâcher les baskets, heu les sandales. Il supplia même son médecin de venir l'ausculter à domicile prétextant parfois des douleurs trop fortes pour se déplacer ou le manque de temps à cause de ses entraînements avec ses élèves.

Ne comprenant pas la raison de tels changements la Cinquième accepta. Elle se réjouissait de l'évolution du blond. Elle put constater avec plaisir que Naruto s'investissait réellement dans son rôle de sensei.

Ne venant plus se plaindre ou râlant sans cesse à chaque fois qu'il la voyait pour pleurer sur son sort, en dénigrant son poste de professeur.

Tsunade ignorait les raisons qui motivèrent une pareille métamorphose, mais elle ne s'en plaignait vraiment pas. Espérant que cela dure même après que le blond ait accouché. Si grâce à ça il pouvait rester plus souvent au village, c'était parfait.

En à peine deux semaines ses élèves avaient fait plus de progrès qu'en deux mois de formation.

_Enseigner il n'y avait rien de tel ! Quelle joie que de transmettre son savoir et de voir ses chers disciples progresser et évoluer. _

Ok Naruto devait avouer que le petit incident avec Neji lui permis de voir l'intérêt de son nouveau travail. Oui il avait fait volte-face. Mais seul les imbéciles ne changeaient pas d'avis, et lui était loin d'être stupide. Au moins il ne passait plus ses après-midi cloitré chez lui à s'empiffrer et ensuite pleurer durant des heures car il grossissait.

Le blond ne quittait plus ses élèves à la fin de matinée comme il le faisait avant mais déjeunait avec eux et continuait à les entraîner aussi l'après-midi. Les perfectionnant chacun pour améliorer leurs éventuels points faibles. Puis il n'était pas si mauvais que cela en sensei. Bon il ne leur montra pas son 'sexy jutsu', ce n'était toujours pas d'actualité, toutefois il leurs en apprit d'autres techniques bien plus utiles et moins délirantes.

L'admiration que lui vouaient à présent ses élèves était sans bornes. Surtout l'adolescente ne jurait plus que par son nom.

Nana la jeune fille n'avait plus d'yeux que pour « son beau sensei blond », jalousé par grand nombres de ses amies. Surtout celles qui avaient Rock Lee comme professeur.

Kyosuke et Haru se trouvèrent dans la personne de leur professeur un nouveau modèle et n'avaient dorénavant qu'un seul et unique désir, rendre leur 'jeune prof- pas vraiment plus vieux qu'eux en réalité – fière de ses élèves.

Les trois adolescents écoutaient avec beaucoup d'attention toutes les consignes que leur donnait leur professeur, essayent de se surpasser pour arriver où le désirait le jounin. Ils comprirent vite qu'ils avaient la chance ultime d'être enseigner par le meilleur ninja de tout le pays du feu. C'était un honneur accordé à peu de personne.

Iruka qui n'avait jamais douté des capacités de son filleul pour enseigner et transmettre son savoir, était aux anges en voyant Naruto autant investit dans sa tâche et plus épanoui que jamais. Cette grossesse avait vraiment changé son 'petit frère' en un jeune homme mure et responsable.

Surtout que le blond ne rechignait plus pour faire des petites missions 'insignifiantes' comme il les nommait si bien auparavant, permettant ainsi à ses élèves d'acquérir un peu d'expérience du terrain. Et par le même temps cela lui faisait du bien de quitter Konoha pour quelques jours. Laissant derrière lui ses soucis et autres tracas du quotidien.

Et en ce moment les tracas, il lui semblait qu'il n'y avait plus que ça dans sa vie. Tous ne découlant que d'une seule et unique source ; sa grossesse.

Il pensait que neuf mois de gestation pour un fœtus s'était long mais il dût se rendre à l'évidence, le temps passait à une vitesse folle. Déjà sa grossesse arrivait à la fin de son cinquième mois.

Si pour lui être enceint consistait juste à voir son ventre gonfler autant qu'une montgolfière, supporter son hyper sensibilité et ses sautes d'humeurs qu'il tentait de contrôler du mieux qu'il pouvait et attendre sagement la délivrance jusqu'au neuvième mois, hélas dans la réalité cela n'en était rien.

Ben non ! La grossesse ne se résumait pas à manger des cochonneries, puis prendre du poids en espérant secrètement pouvoir les perdre les plus rapidement possible.

Puis chialer en regardant un stupide dessin animé à la télé dans lequel un petit faon avait perdu sa maman tué par « d'ignobles méchants »chasseurs.** (*1 )**

Ensuite s'énerver sur son amant absent-le maudissant- car à cause de son insouciance il souffrait le martyr à supporter un ventre trop gros pour son corps si mince et son dos trop fragile, lui faisant subir milles souffrances.

Non dans la réalité il y avait d'autres choses que ses états d'âme très changeant mais qu'il cachait au mieux aux yeux des autres.

Non car l'arrivée d'un enfant cela se préparait et lui n'en savait rien. A sa décharge, il n'avait pas dans son entourage vu de personne enceinte et lui-même n'ayant pas eu ses parents enfant, il n'avait aucune source réelle de savoir et même Iruka semblait un peu caler dans certains domaines, malgré toute la bonne volonté qu'il mettait à aider Naruto. Heureusement pour Naruto ou malheureusement, Sakura, Tenten, Ino et Hinata épaulées par Shizune et Tsunade se firent un –malin- plaisir à combler les lacunes du blond.

Ha que serait-il devenu sans ces femmes ?! Naruto se posait encore la question assez ironiquement.

Faire les boutiques avec des filles surexcitées était bien plus horrible que d'affronter n'importe quel ninja psychopathe et sanguinaire. Il mettait au défi n'importe quel jounin super entrainé de survivre à une après-midi shopping avec des filles à la limite de l'hystérie. Si cela avait fait partie des tests pour la sélection des chuunins, tous les garçons sensés auraient été recalés.

Les jeunes femmes aidaient avec enthousiasme leur ami blond pour l'achat des layettes et meubles de puériculture. Elles profitèrent aussi de l'occasion pour refaire en partie la garde-robe du jeune homme qui ne put même pas protester se sentant pas de taille face à quatre furies folles de joie.

Les jeunes femmes ne cachaient pas leur plaisir durant les heures de shopping et Naruto se demandait comment on pouvait paraitre si heureux juste en dépensant de l'argent. Non c'est vrai ce n'était pas très logique comme réaction.

Lui trouvait tout cela extrêmement ennuyeux et barbant. En plus ça faisait mal aux pieds et faisait gonfler ses mollets délicats. Il se demandait aussi pourquoi fallait-il faire plusieurs boutiques différentes quand celle qu'ils venaient de quitter possédait exactement les mêmes articles que celle dans laquelle ils se trouvaient. Aussi pourquoi acheter des vêtements en ne sachant pas la taille ni le sexe du bébé à naitre.

Tout cela demeurait un véritable mystère pour le blond. Si il avait lui-même dû faire tous ses achats il n'aurait sans doute acheté que le lit, le reste – biberons, couches, baignoire, table à langer, layettes et autres- aurait attendu que le bébé soit là pour savoir exactement ce qu'il fallait prendre pour ne pas risquer de se tromper.

C'était tellement plus logique ! Heureusement pour lui que les filles ne sont pas logiques !

Pourtant lorsque le blond regardait ses amies excitées et heureuses cherchant pendant plusieurs minutes soit la bonne taille ou la bonne couleur d'une barboteuse, il les remerciait secrètement pour leurs aides. Tout compte fait il valait mieux que d'autres que lui s'occupent de ce genre de détail.

L'air de rien s'est que ça consommait pas mal d'argent un enfant. Qu'est-ce que cela devait être lorsqu'il grandissait.

Heureusement, le blond possédait quelques économies. Il s'était constitué un bon capital bien malgré lui. Résultat de trois années de poursuite infernal de son ex coéquipier.

_Merci Sasuke !_

N'ayant jamais le temps de dépenser ses salaires, vu qu'il ne demeurait jamais très longtemps au village de la feuille pour en profiter. Ses seules dépenses étant son petit loyer, les rares vêtements qu'il achetait de temps en temps et la nourriture – qui se constituait de ramens instantanés.

Le jeune blond fut satisfait d'avoir été si peu dépensier, ce capital lui permettait d'attendre l'arrivé de 'son enfant' sans soucis financier.

Mais mis à part les achats pour le futur nourrisson, il devait aussi chercher et trouver un moyen de garde pour le bébé. Non mais c'était pire qu'un chemin de croix que d'avoir un enfant. Faire garder un enfant même pas encore née ! Il aura vraiment tout vu !

Si Jiraya n'était pas aussi déluré et si souvent absent, il le lui aurait bien confié à garder la journée- après tout s'était un vieux qui faisait presque rien de ses journées-, mais bon avoir une nounou pervers n'était peut pas le mieux pour son bébé. Naruto savait son ex sensei assez dingue pour se servir du bébé comme prétexte pour approcher les filles et les épier plus aisément et ainsi faire du bébé son futur complice de ses méfaits. Non ce vieil ermite risquerait de rendre son futur gosse aussi dépravé et pervers que lui. (*2)

**OOOOOooooooOOOOOoooooOOOOO**

« Tu ne peux pas rester dans un appartement aussi petit Naruto.

- Mais il me convient très bien…

- Non et non il est trop petit et puis c'est tout

- Alors ! J'ai toujours vécu là-bas, ça n'a jamais posé de problème avant.

- 'Avant' oui, mais plus maintenant.

- Et pourquoi plus maintenant ?

- Parce que tu attends un enfant espèce d'idiot. Et élever un bébé requière de l'espace, donc de la place.

- Mais….

- Y a pas de mais qui tienne Naruto…

- Mais Sakura-chan… dites-lui Tsunade-Baba »

Naruto se tourna vers la cinquième avec un petit regard de chien battu, suppliant. Le jeune homme quémandait de l'aide auprès de son supérieur, mais celle-ci ne semblait pas le secourir. Apparemment elle n'était pas du même avis que le jounin.

« Il est tout à fait normal que tu te trouves un nouvel appartement. Un plus grand plus spacieux plus lumineux Naruto. Sakura a tout à fait raison.

- Mais moi je ne veux pas.

- Et pourquoi donc ?

- Bin ça ne me servirait à rien d'avoir plus de place… j'ai peu d'affaires et quasiment pas de meubles… et puis je ne suis pas souvent chez moi…

- Et le bébé ? Tu y penses ?

- vous savez je peux très bien installer le berceau du bébé dans ma chambre et…

- Et rien du tout oui. Naruto tu es vraiment impossible.

- Mais Sakura-chan…

- Il n'y a pas de mais qui tienne…. Hm ne me dis pas que c'est un problème d'argent non ?!

- Non ! Bien sûr que non voyons.

- Hm je me disais aussi, vus le nombre de missions que tu as faite depuis quelques années sans prendre de vrai repos… tu as du mettre pas mal d'argent de côté… enfin sans être indiscrète bien entendu. »

Tsunade assise à son bureau, regardait les deux jeunes gens se disputer, enfin s'était plus Sakura qui disputait son coéquipier.

Sans doute parce qu'elle n'avait pas su voir que Naruto attendait un enfant avant que celui-ci ne le lui dise et la souffrance qu'avait ressentie le jeune homme de garder pour lui seul un tel secret, mais Sakura mettait un point d'honneur à presque tout gérer de la vie du blond. Celui-ci la laissant faire docilement se rebellant peu ou presque pas.

Sakura le visitait tous les matins avant d'aller travailler, chaque midi si elle et en fin d'après-midi si elle le pouvait pour vérifier qu'il se portait bien, lui comme son bébé. Voir s'il ne manquait de rien et si tout allait bien.

La Cinquième dû s'avouer que Sakura finissait par devenir envahissante, mais comprenait l'excès d'attention de la jeune femme rosée. Affection qui allait jusqu'à l'étouffement. La jeune femme à la chevelure rosée aimait Naruto comme un frère et veillait sur lui comme une grande sœur.

La jeune médic-nin redoutait qu'un pépin ne surgisse et qu'elle ne puisse rien faire. Mieux valait prévenir que guérir, tel semblait être le nouveau leitmotiv de la jeune fille. Tsunade partageait la même anxiété même si elle la montrait moins que son ex apprenti.

Cette fois-ci pourtant, l'Hokage devait bien donner raison à l'Haruno ; Naruto devait vraiment changer d'appartement et il n'y avait pas de discussion à avoir dessus. Pourtant le blond s'entêtait à refuser. De gré ou de force, il accepterait. A deux elles le feraient plier.

« Naruto pourquoi n'arrives-tu donc pas à comprendre que l'arrivée d'un enfant se prépare sérieusement ?

- Mais je comprends… mais c'est tout petit… ça prend pas tant de place que ça… j'en suis certain.

- Naruto baka !!!!

- Sakura-chan…

- Puis y a pas à discuter Naruto, on va aller visiter des appartements ensembles et puis c'est tout.

- Mais heu…

- Mais quoi ?

- Rien rien Sakura-chan.

- Bon on est d'accord ! Il faut que tu te rendes compte que tu es à ton sixième mois de grossesse.

- Oui je sais… je le vois bien que j'ai pris un peu de poids.

- Idiot je ne te parle pas de ça, mais juste que l'arrivée du bébé approche et après tu n'auras pas assez de force pour pouvoir déménager et tout ça. »

Naruto assit dans le confortable canapé du bureau de la Cinquième écoutait Sakura, lui expliquer de long et en large du bien fondé d'un déménagement.

Lui adorait vraiment son appartement actuel, qu'il occupait presque depuis toujours. Enfin aussi loin qu'il pouvait s'en souvenir. Cet appartement était rempli de souvenirs de tranches de sa vie et l'idée de devoir le quitter lui était presque inconcevable. Il s'y sentait vraiment 'chez lui'.

Toutefois, sa mauvaise foi mise de côté, il devait bien reconnaitre qu'avec un nouveau membre, l'appartement serait vraiment trop petit pour continuer à y vivre, même si l'idée ne l'enchantait guère. Et puis il ne voulait pas non plus changer de quartier.

Il appréciait vraiment l'ambiance assez particulière du sien. Une ambiance propre aux quartiers populaires. Tout le monde le connaissait et il connaissait tout le monde.

Il prit l'habitude tous les matins en ouvrant ses volets de parler avec le vieux veuf de l'immeuble d'en face qui arrosait ses fleurs, tous les jours il aidait la vieille dame du rez-de-chaussée à porter ses courses, il attrapait toujours les petits de la gardienne au coin de la rue qui essayent de faire l'école buissonnière, et bien d'autre chose encore.

C'est vrai que son quartier était bruyant mais c'était parce qu'il respirait de vie. Alors il voulait bien trouver un domicile plus grand mais il resterait dans son quartier. De toute manière il n'avait pas vraiment d'autre choix.

« Alors Naruto tu en penses quoi ?

- Hein ?

- Comment ça hein ? Je te parlais imbécile.»

Le jeune homme plongé dans ses pensées perdit peu à peu le fil de la conversation. Mince ! Il allait encore se faire rouspéter par Sakura.

Il tourna la tête de tous les côtés cherchant une échappatoire éventuelle. Il devait faire vite, il sentait l'impatience de sa 'sœur de cœur' grimper à une vitesse vertigineuse.

Mais comment Saï faisait-il pour la supporter en permanence et ne pas encore être mort ? Ce garçon méritait vraiment la médaille du courage et de la persévérance. Et Sakura était vraiment effrayante parfois.

« Naruto ??

- Heu… ??

- Ce n'est pas vrai !! Tu ne m'écoute pas c'est ça ?

- Si bien sûr que si Sakura-chan…c'est juste que je me disais que je mangerai bien un beignet à la banane fourré au beurre de cacahuète avec de la sauce soja… ça doit être bon !!!

- Beurkk Naruto, ce n'est pas mangeable ça.

- Si ça semble même délicieux !!!

- Tes envies finissent vraiment par m'inquiéter Naruto. Bon revenons à nos moutons. Alors on y va pour visiter les appartements que nous avons sélectionnés ?

- Nous ?

-Bin oui nous ! Hokage-sama et moi.

- Ah ok ! J'ai pas mon mot à dire si j'ai bien compris ?

- C'est bien cela ! Alors prêt pour les visites ?!

- Oui bien sûr mais on passe d'abord chez un pâtissier, il faut vraiment que je mange un beignet à la banane.

- D'accord d'accord… Tsunade-sama nous vous laissons. A demain !

- Très bien Sakura. Naruto n'oublie pas que nous avons rendez-vous la semaine prochaine et cette fois j'espère que le bébé ne se cachera pas pour que l'on puisse savoir son sexe.

- Bien Tsunade-baba. A plus tard ! »

Le jounin et la médecin se levèrent et quittèrent le bureau, laissant la cinquième seule et en pleine réflexion.

Cela faisait presque quatre mois que Tsunade avait découvert la grossesse de Naruto, et depuis trois mois maintenant elle le suivait avec beaucoup d'attention. Mais bien que la grossesse de Naruto se passait sans problème, le jeune homme ayant retrouvé son sourire et sa joie de vivre comme avant, une ombre voilait parfois son regard.

Tsunade enrageait car depuis tout ce temps elle n'avait pas du tout avancé au sujet du Renard ni du second père. Pourtant elle ne doutait plus de l'implication du démon dans la grossesse de Naruto. Le renard était le principale instigateur-si elle pouvait le dire comme ça- de l'état dans lequel se trouvait le blond, mais en aucun cas Kyuubi n'était le père de cet enfant.

Les examens sanguins effectués prouvaient qu'il existait réellement un autre parent quelque part de chair et de sang, et non pas un esprit d'un renard démoniaque enfermé derrière des barreaux dans le corps du blond.

Naruto lui avait menti ! Sciemment ou pas, mais le blond avait omit de dire la vérité et continuait à mentir avec l'aide de son démon.

Car depuis un moment déjà, tous les examens de santé que faisait passer la doctoresse au blond étaient encore et toujours illisibles. Brouiller par le chakra du démon. Même à l'échographie, elle n'arrivait pas voir le sexe de l'enfant. Etant toujours soit retourné ou bien une de ses jambes cachait son intimité.

Il se passait quelque chose entre le Renard et Naruto, mais elle ignorait encore qu'est-ce que cela pouvait être. Comme une sorte de collaboration ou un pacte intime. Surtout que pouvait bien gagner le démon à mener le corps médical en bateau comme cela ?

Kyuubi usait de toute sa puissance pour la leurrer. Il semblait aider Naruto et celui-ci y trouvait son compte apparemment.

Le démon renard se servait-il de cet enfant pour pouvoir sortir du corps de son hôte actuel ? Et si vraiment cela était le cas pourquoi Naruto le laissait-il faire ?

Quel pouvait bien être l'identité de l'autre parent, pour que le démon à neufs queues se démène ainsi ? Cela ne collait pas avec les antécédents du démon. Non tout cela avait un sens caché, elle devait le trouver et ce avant la naissance du bébé.

Tsunade soupira.

Elle espérait juste que Naruto n'avait pas fait une très grosse bêtise en portant l'enfant 'd'un monstre'. Un monstre bien humain pourtant. Mais sans doute un monstre que l'Uzumaki devait réellement aimer pour accepter l'aide de Kyuubi quelque en pouvait être le prix à payer.

Elle sourit.

La femme blonde se leva et regarda par la fenêtre, admirant le mont Hokage. Ses yeux s'attardèrent plus longuement sur le visage sculpté de Yondaime.

C'était frappant comment Naruto lui ressemblait. La même beauté étincelante, la même force de caractère.

Minato enferma le démon dans le corps de son fils, et ce dernier à présent avait fini par dompter la bête féroce. L'acte de Minato aujourd'hui trouvait enfin tout son sens. Il avait eu confiance en son fils pour protéger le village de son plus grand danger et Naruto avait réussi.

« Ton fils sera un excellent Hokage Yondaime. Le futur Rokudaime c'est lui, et ton petit-fils sera un sacré numéro. Un vrai casse-pied comme son père. »

Tsunade sourit. Elle devait faire confiance au jugement de Naruto et elle savait qu'il finirait par dire tôt ou tard la vérité. Mentir n'était pas la spécialité du blond. Naruto était vraiment un gosse à part. Certes idiot mais honnête.

**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

Un peu plus loin dans le village, Naruto dévalisait tous les beignets à la banane d'une pâtisserie. Au plus grand désarroi de Sakura, qui quoiqu'elle disait ne réussit pas à refreiner les envies immodérées de Naruto.

« Naruto tu as fini??

- Grnch grnchSakouraaa-tchannn

- Ho mais parle pas la bouche pleine, c'est dégoutant Naruto. T'es vraiment impossible.

- Mais chais trop bronnngrnchgrnch

- Ne te plein pas de grossir après…enfin on est presque arrivé à l'adresse indiquée. »

La jeune femme tira Naruto par le bras et l'amena dans une ruelle calme, d'un quartier résidentiel. Ils s'arrêtèrent devant un petit immeuble récent et de standing.

A la vue de la bâtisse Naruto écarquilla les yeux et ouvrit grand la bouche. Sakura qui vit sa réaction se sentit toute fière ; au moins il ne restait pas indifférent, c'était déjà un bon commencement.

La rosée prit le blond par la main et l'entraina dans le hall de l'immeuble. Ils arrivèrent devant un ascenseur. **(*2) **

« C'est au deuxième et dernier étage ! Tu verras c'est super beau. »

Aux paroles de son amie, Naruto acquiesça d'un mouvement de tête en entra dans l'ascenseur.

Une fois sortie de l'appareil, Naruto suivit Sakura jusqu'au bout d'un long couloir tapissé de moquette rouge bordeaux. La jeune femme introduisit une clef et la porte s'ouvrit sur un appartement spacieux et éclairé avec tout le confort moderne.

Naruto en resta ébahi. Pour être beaux c'était beau et même très grand. A côté de cet appartement son petit studio ressemblait à un placard à balai.

Sakura le poussa à l'intérieur et lui fît faire la visite des lieux. Elle lui vanta l'avantage de chaque pièce et espace en plus, la beauté et le silence de l'emplacement de la résidence. Et du loyer plus qu'abordable et à la portée de son portefeuille de jounin.

« Alors Naruto ?

- ….

- Tu en penses quoi ??

- …

- Naruto !?

- …

- Ok Ok je comprends tu es sous le charme c'est ça ?

- Sakura-chan ???

- Oui !

- C'est vraiment un très très bel appartement…. Mais…

- Mais ??

- Mais … c'est vraiment trop grand… trop…

- Trop ? Trop quoi ?

- C'est vraiment trop pour moi… et même avec le bébé, nous n'aurons pas besoin de tant de place… il n'est pas fait pour moi.

- Mais bien sûr que si Naruto. Qu'est-ce que tu racontes encore ?

- Non Sakura-chan… je ne peux pas me sentir bien dans un lieu pareil.

- Mais… mais…

- Je te remercie… mais je ne veux pas d'un logement de ce genre. Je veux quelque chose qui me ressemble plus…. Quelque chose de plus simple.

- Plus simple ?

- Désolé Sakura-chan

- C'est rien…j'avais prévu le coup.

- je sais que tu fais tout ça pour m'aider, alors merci.

- Enfin ce n'est pas comme si il n'y avait que cet appartement à visiter…allez ! J'en ai sélectionné d'autres qui pourraient te convenir et te plaire.

- Heuuu… encore d'autres visites ?

- Tu croyais quoi ? …J'ai plusieurs sélections, car je te connais trop bien Naruto.

- Oui je vois ça.

- Compte sur moi pour te trouver un logement digne de toi et de mon futur filleul.

- Filleul ?

- Oui tu as bien entendu mon 'filleul' ! Je suis la marraine autoproclamée de ton bébé et pas de discussion dessus, j'ai déjà décidé pour toi.

-Ahahahaa… Il n'y a pas de soucis. Tu seras parfaite comme marraine.

- Oui je le sais….Pff … hahahaha »

Naruto et Sakura partirent dans un éclat de rire tandis qu'ils quittaient les lieux. Sakura était vraiment une fille incroyable et il n'aurait pensé à personne d'autre qu'elle pour être la marraine de son bébé.

« Bon ce n'est pas tout mais repartons à la recherche désespéré d'un appartement pour la Famille Uzumaki »

La remarque fit rougir Naruto. Oui il allait enfin avoir une famille à lui. Bien à lui.

« Tss n'importe quoi Sakura-chan »

Et sans tenir compte des soupirs exaspérés de son coéquipier Sakura entraina le jeune homme à sa suite.

Malgré toute la bonne volonté de la jeune femme - et tout le déplaisir de Naruto- l'après-midi marathon- visites d'appartement se solda sur un échec.

Aucun des logements proposer par la jeune femme ne trouva grâce auprès de Naruto. Soit ils étaient trop luxueux, ou sinon vraiment trop sobre, ou pas assez chaleureux, ou ayant trop de vis-à-vis ou pas assez, calme ou trop bruyant.

Aucun ne réussis à plaire à Naruto. Le blond n'arriva pas une seul fois à se projeter vivant dans un des appartements qu'il visita ni même à avoir le coup cœur et se sentir comme chez lui. Dans chacun d'eux il se sentait dénoté, vraiment pas à sa place.

A la fin de la journée s'est un Naruto épuisé et las qui salua son amie après avoir dîné en sa compagnie, et l'avoir raccompagné chez elle. Il prit ensuite le chemin dans le sens inverse de la jeune fille pour pouvoir rentrer chez lui, retrouver ces bruits, ces gens et ces odeurs qui faisaient son monde.

La nuit commençait à tomber et voulant éviter le flot de badauds qui se rendait soit au restaurant ou encore au cinéma, enfin de personnes qui vivaient tout simplement leur vie. Le jeune homme emprunta les ruelles les moins fréquentées, évitant l'artère centrale du village.

Il marchait lentement prenant le temps de regarder les habitations autour de lui, peut-être y en aurait-il une qui finirait par lui plaire. Son regard se balada sur chaque façade, mur, crépis qu'il croisait.

Et derrière les fenêtres éclairées des maisons, il essayait de s'imaginer la vie de ces gens, ces familles, ces maris et femmes et leurs enfants. Comment pouvait-être une vraie vie de famille ?

Lui qui n'en avait jamais connu essayait toujours depuis tout petit de deviner la vie heureuse et harmonieuse que vivaient les autres enfants autour de lui. Ceux qui à l'opposé de lui avait 'un papa et une maman'. Alors à ce moment il aimait s'imaginer être à leur place, d'avoir aussi comme eux ce que la vie lui avait privé, avant même de savoir marcher.

Il se créait dans sa tête 'une maman' avec un sourire avenant aux gestes tendres qui le bordait dans son lit, lui lisait des histoires ou le consolait quand il pleurait. Une maman douce et gentille qui l'aimerait sans le juger, lui ferait des gâteaux et le couvrait de milliers de baisers pour lui montrer tout l'amour qu'elle lui portait.

Dans ses rêves son père était merveilleux. Il jouait ensemble le grondait parfois mais aussi le félicitait en regardant son carnet de note, il lui apprenait à lancer des shurikens, il allait pécher ensemble et chaque soir sa mère et lui l'attendait pour prendre leur repas tous ensemble. Il pouvait voir la fierté dans le regard de 'son papa et de sa maman'.

Mais à ce moment-là il se retrouvait tiré brutalement de sa rêverie, en entendant les autres enfants crier de joie car leurs parents venaient les chercher et lui restait seul au milieu de la cour de l'école, retenant difficilement ses larmes.

Sa maitresse alors venait et lui disait d'être courageux, mais un enfant de cinq ans ne savait pas cela. Le courage était un terme trop abstrait pour qu'un enfant puisse en saisir le sens, mais il comprenait, alors se mordait fortement les lèvres pour ne pas que coulent ses larmes. Il s'empêchait juste de pleurer pour ne pas voir de la tristesse dans les yeux d'Iruka qui venait ensuite le chercher.

Malgré les années passées, Naruto faisait toujours ce même rêve dès qu'il passait devant une maison en observant ses occupants. Même si la douleur avec le temps s'atténua, le manque ressentit restait toujours bien présent. Son cœur gardait toujours en lui cette blessure secrète.

Il continua à avancer se laissant guider par ses pas au hasard des rues. Il changea de quartier sans y prêter attention. De toute façon personne ne l'attendait chez lui. Alors il pouvait encore se balader un peu.

Il stoppa son vagabondage nocturne et se figea en entendant des rires.

Il se tenait devant une maison japonaise traditionnelle, possédant un grand jardin fleurit avec une mare dans lequel nageaient paisiblement de magnifiques poissons multicolores. La maison malgré son caractère simple semblait chaleureuse. Une douce atmosphère s'en dégageait.

Dans le jardin une femme à la chevelure de jais, au visage opalin et doux étendait le linge en chantonnant. Sur le porche, deux garçons assis discutaient. L'ainé des deux regardait son cadet qui faisait des grands gestes en tenant un kunai dans les mains, voulant sans doute lui montrer les progrès qu'il avait dû faire. Sur le visage du plus jeune respirait l'innocence et la joie de vivre.

Sans savoir pourquoi le cœur de Naruto tressaillit. Il trouvait le jeune garçon - d'à peine âgé de quatre ou cinq ans tout simplement beau. Magnifiquement beau. Bizarrement cette pensée ne le choqua pas. Puis l'enfant porta son regard sur Naruto, et leurs yeux se croisèrent. Le garçonnet lui sourit.

Sa mère l'appela et Naruto se figea. Le petit garçon tourna la tête et courut en direction de sa mère. Il venait de voir Sasuke enfant. Puis devant ses yeux étonnés la vision s'évanouit, laissant de nouveau place à l'obscurité.

Lorsqu'il reprit contenance après cette vision des plus étranges, il remarqua qu'il se trouvait dans le quartier du clan Uchiha, devant la maison où grandit Sasuke. Etrangement le quartier lui semblait moins lugubre et moins hostile que la dernière fois, où il passa devant. Quelque chose d'étrange semblait habiter l'endroit, mais ce n'était plus ses âmes assoiffées de revanche ou de vengeance, non c'était bien différent.

Il n'avait plus peur de se quartier sombre, mais pourtant calme et tranquille, presque accueillant. Il ne craignait plus de voir sortir un quelconque fantôme. Non il se sentait bien ici, comme enfin serein.

Il avança vers la maison en face de lui. Avec précaution il poussa le grillage de l'entrée, marcha lentement sur les galets de l'allée qui conduisant à la porte de la maison.

Il ouvrit la porte et entra dans la maison. Il se retrouva dans le vestibule avec un sol en parquet. Le blond constata que tous les sols de la maison étaient du même élément. Machinalement Naruto ôta ses chaussures et débuta sa progression dans la maison.

Il marcha lentement dans le long couloir, il prit celui-ci par la gauche commença son exploration. La première pièce qui apparut quand il fit coulisser les portes en papier de riz fut une grande pièce totalement vide, à l'exception de deux estampes sur les murs de droit et de gauche Représentant un jeune guerrier et une jeune femme.

Il s'approcha du centre, s'accroupit, ses doigts retraçaient des formes imaginaires au sol. Sans savoir comment, Naruto comprit que c'était ici exactement dans ce salon/séjour, que se passa la tragédie qui bouleversa à jamais le petit Sasuke.

Malgré ce drame atroce, la pièce n'en portait aucune stigmate ni onde mauvaise.

Il se releva sortie et repartie dans son exploration. Dans une n'autre pièce plus éloignée du séjour, se trouvait une cuisine de taille modeste. Parfaitement aménagé. A son centre trônait une table déjà mise, avec quatre chaises autour qui semblaient attendre l'arrivée imminente des occupants des lieux pour le dîner.

Le blond quitta la cuisine et un peu plus loin il poussa une porte derrière laquelle il découvrit une magnifique salle de bain tout en bois. Jamais il n'en avait vu de pareil, avec une baignoire de bonne taille.

Malgré son style épuré cette maison était vraiment magnifique de par sa simplicité et sa sobriété ; il aimait ça. L'authenticité lui sciait mieux que le tape-à-l'œil.

Sa visite le mena dans une chambre d'un adolescent à n'en pas douter, en voyant le bureau sur lequel reposait plusieurs magazines de différents sports, et avec divers armes ninjas. La chambre n'était pas grande et à côté du bureau se trouvait un lit fait avec des vêtements soigneusement pliés dessus.

_« La chambre d'Itachi »_.

Le blond resta juste sur le pas de la porte, ne pénétrant pas la chambre de celui-par-qui-le-malheur-naquit. En face se trouvait aussi une chambre de même taille, avec juste en son centre un lit sans drap et un placard, et dans un coin de la pièce un grand carton d'où dépassait quelques jouets d'enfants. Mais malgré tout, plusieurs autres jouets trainaient un peu partout au sol. Sur les murs par contre plusieurs éclats de peintures rouges, jaunes, verts zébraient le fond beige.

_« De l'art contemporain ! » _

Naruto sourit. Il arrivait facilement à voir Sasuke enfant essayant de peindre son mur en rouge et surement qu'il fut surpris par un de ses parents d'où le coté inachevé de l'œuvre.

Il eut un coup de cœur particulier pour la petite chambre qui respirait le bien-être et l'espièglerie de l'enfance.

Rien dans cette chambre ne montrait pourtant la souffrance qu'avait ressenti l'enfant, puis l'adolescent après la tragédie qui frappa tout son clan, faisant de lui l'unique survivant.

La dernière pièce fut la chambre des parents. Plus grande que celles des enfants mais tout aussi simple sans aucuns meubles. Surement que les parents devaient aimer dormir sur des futons, qui se trouvaient sans doute encore toujours dans le placard.

Le blond après avoir fini de visiter toute la maison, trouva la porte qui menait au jardin. Ce jardin qui dût surement être très beau autrefois, était à présent envahi de mauvaise herbes et de plantes sauvages.

Il avança jusque dans le fond, où il avait aperçu un grand chêne. On devait s'y sentir bien sous son feuillage durant les chaudes journées d'été. Un peu plus loin il entendit un croassement.

Une grenouille ! Il s'approcha et vit la petite bête posée sur un nénuphar. Il reconnut la petite mare de sa vision, celle-ci était entièrement recouverte de feuille et de mousse. Il s'abaissa et caressa la grenouille du pouce.

Il aimait cette mare, cet arbre, chacune des pièces. Il aimait cette maison. Une maison qui survécut à ses occupants, restant toujours aussi agréable et modeste. Il se sentait bien, vraiment bien dans cette maison. Le coup de cœur qu'il l'espérait tant, il l'avait enfin eut.

Il voulait cette habitation et il l'aurait.

Quand il quitta la propriété des Uchiha il sentit une aura particulière qui semblait comme triste de le voir partir. Naruto porta ses mains sur son ventre. Son enfant serait un Uchiha et il vivra là où avait vécu ses grands-parents et son père. Maintenant il ne lui restait qu'à convaincre la Cinquième et Sakura sur son choix de nouveau domicile. Et ça s'était vraiment très loin d'être gagné !

**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

Une semaine plus tard Naruto se retrouvait à nouveau dans le bureau de l'Hokage, avec un Sakura à la limite de l'hystérie. Sous le regard sombre de Tsunade, Naruto écoutait sagement le sermon de sa 'sœur'.

Il sourit intérieurement, il avait bien raison de penser que faire passer la pilule auprès de son ex-équipière ne serait pas tâche aisée. Mais lui non plus ne plierait pas.

« Mais enfin Naruto tu n'y penses pas ?

- Si pourquoi pas ?

- Mais enfin…. Comment dire… heu...

- ….. ??

- Enfin… tu sais bien ce qui s'est passé là-bas non ?

- Oui.

- Et en plus c'est le quartier d'un clan qui n'existe plus. Un clan maudit Naruto !

- Oui je sais tout ça Sakura.

- Mais alors… cherche ailleurs tu trouveras beaucoup mieux crois mo…

- Mais je n'ai pas envie de trouver ailleurs.

- C'est pas possible tu es une vrai tête de mule quand tu t'y mets Naruto.

- Oui mais je ne changerais pas d'avis, mon choix est déjà fait et j'ai déjà préparé mes cartons.

- Ce n'est pas croyable. En plus d'après ce que j'ai compris aucuns des logements dans ce quartier n'est ouvert au marché locatif non ? Alors comment vas-tu faire pour habiter là-bas ?

- C'est simple.

- ….

- Il suffit d'acheter.

- HEINNNN ????? Non tu rigoles là non ?

- Non je suis très sérieux d'ailleurs j'ai déjà signé les papiers chez le notaire.

- QUOIII ???????? »

Sakura et Tsunade crièrent de concert. Dans le cas de la jeune femme, l'émotion étant trop forte elle vacilla et s'assit rapidement pour ne pas avoir un malaise et tomber dans les pommes. Elle continua tout de même à fixer le blond, les yeux ronds.

C'était à peine possible ce qu'elle entendait. Naruto ne pouvait vouloir vivre dans ce quartier sans âme, sans vie et des plus lugubres. Non pas dans le quartier du clan des Uchiha !

Il devait avoir de la fièvre ou sinon un abus de ramens ou encore de beignets de banane à la sauce au soja doivent lui avoir ravagé le peu de neurones qu'il possédait. Elle ne voyait pas d'autres explications.

Bon peut être que ses solutions semblaient un peu délirantes, mais pouvait-elle en trouver une plus vraisemblable ? Non !

La jeune femme passa une main stressée dans sa tignasse rose, reprenant un peu de couleur, avant de fusiller de nouveau du regard son coéquipier confortablement enfoncé dans le canapé, un air satisfait sur le visage. Sakura secoua sa tête de manière négative, fixant ses émeraudes dans les orbes couleurs océan de Naruto. Elle y vit une grande détermination. La médecin leva les mains au ciel et puis les baissa avec lassitude.

Puisqu'elle ne pouvait pas convaincre Naruto- plus têtu que jamais aujourd'hui- à abandonner son idée de vivre dans le quartier Uchiha, alors autant l'aider pour qu'il s'installe au moins correctement. Toutefois, juste pour l'honneur elle tenta de l'en dissuader une dernière fois. Ne sait-on jamais, au cas où il aurait retrouvé la raison.

« Saches Naruto que je n'approuve vraiment pas ton choix.

- Je suis de l'avis de Sakura, Naruto. »

Les deux jeunes gens se tournèrent et portèrent leurs attentions sur Tsunade. Depuis le début de la discussion, la Cinquième garda le silence, écoutant les objections du jeune homme et les interrogations de la jeune femme.

L'annonce de Naruto justifiait tout à fait la réaction de Sakura. Le blond ne pouvait décemment pas vivre dans ce quartier qui fut à une époque condamné par les autorités du village, le temps de le réhabilité et de lui donner une nouvelle âme.

Malgré les travaux et toutes les traces du passé effacées, aucuns habitants de Konoha n'osa ni ne souhaita habiter là-bas. Des rumeurs sur des fantômes hantant les lieux se propagèrent dans tout le village. Certains affirmant même avoir entendu des cris de terreurs ou des rires effrayant en passant près du quartier.

La rumeur enfla encore plus quand une jeune fille disparut et qu'elle fut retrouvée quelques jours plus tard complètement désœuvrée près des dites habitations. Bien qu'après enquêtes la vérité fut découverte – la jeune fille ayant fugué pour aller faire la fête dans le village voisin et revint totalement saoule- la rumeur continua encore et toujours à s'étendre.

Les habitants effrayés de se faire agresser par une apparition ou enlevé par une entité vengeresse, évitèrent tant et si bien, que ce quartier devint encore plus sinistre et lugubre qu'il ne le fût jamais même après le massacre de tous ses occupants. Finalement le quartier fut bouclé et interdit à qui que ce soit. Seul Sasuke y demeura jusqu'à son départ du village. Depuis, le quartier était de nouveau mort.

Pour une personne qui désirait accueillir et élever un enfant dans des conditions optimales, ce quartier n'était vraiment pas l'idéal. Tsunade se leva de son siège derrière son bureau et s'avança vers le jeune homme. Elle se campa devant lui les bras croisés sur la poitrine.

Elle n'arrivait pas à comprendre le raisonnement du blond, assis tout sourire. Elle se demanda s'il ne la narguait pas un petit peu. Naruto refusait toujours d'être vus comme un être à part – ce qu'il était pourtant– souhaitait à présent vivre dans un lieu spécial, si on pouvait dire. Cela attirerait absolument tous les regards sur lui et son enfant.

N'était-ce pas le contraire de tout ce qu'il désirait ?

Elle darda son regard le plus inquisiteur sur Naruto. Elle voulait des réponses et les bonnes. Et non pas les pseudos excuses sur la tranquillité du quartier. A n'en pas douter, on ne trouvait pas quartier plus calme dans tout Konoha. Et qu'il lui épargne les excuses par rapport à tarif on ne peut plus que bas des maisons là-bas. Bien évidemment que les prix étaient bas personnes n'osant s'y précipiter pour y habiter. Et qu'il ne lui sorte pas sa tirade sur son besoin d'espace, son envie d'avoir un grand jardin. C'est Iruka qui aurait bien ris si il entendait cela, le blond le taquinait toujours avec son histoire de jardin et de jardinage. C'était un truc de vieux non ?!

Non Tsunade voulait entendre la vraie raison motivant ce choix de la part du blond. Elle ne voulait pas le faire changer d'avis, cet idiot face à elle se tenait plus déterminer que jamais.

Oui Naruto était un véritable idiot !

Mais au fait n'avait pas peur des fantômes ?

« Et tu vas me dire que tu n'as plus peur d'être seul dans ce quartier obscur ni d'avoir à faire à d'éventuels revenants ? »

Sakura fut étonnée par la question de son maitre mais regarda le blond et se rappelant de sa peur maladive concernant les esprits frappeurs et autres.

« C'est vrai ça Naruto. Tu t'imagines tout seul le soir là-bas, le quartier non éclairé, avec des bruits bizarres, des murmures dans ton dos et quand tu te retourneras tu ne verras personne. Même si tu criais personne ne t'entendrait. »

Malgré le frisson qui le parcouru dans le dos, le blond resta impassible. Les deux femmes en face de lui voulaient lui faire renoncer en le frappant là où cela lui faisait mal.

Oui il croyait aux fantômes et autres revenants. Mais aucuns fantômes ou esprits mauvais ne se trouvaient là-bas. Ce quartier l'adoptait car il savait qu'il allait y avoir à nouveau un Uchiha en son sein. Ce quartier et ce clan pourrait enfin renaitre. Bientôt !

Alors non il ne changerait pas d'avis et peu importait ce que disaient Sakura ou Tsunade, il vivrait là-bas bon gré mal gré.

« Mais enfin Tsunade-baba, Sakura-chan, tout le monde sait que les fantômes n'existent pas voyons !! »

Les deux femmes en restèrent bouche bée. Naruto se releva enfin et leur adressa un sourire amusé. Il gagnait enfin pour une fois contre elles. Il avança en direction de la porte et au moment de l'ouvrir il se retourna vers sa sœur de cœur.

« Sakura…

- Oui Naruto ?

- Je te remercie encore pour m'avoir poussé à déménager, c'est grâce à toi que j'ai trouvé ce qui me convenait. Je te remercie vraiment du fond du cœur.

- De rien Naruto…. Bien que je ne pensais pas que tu choisirais d'habiter dans un quartier pareil. Je pensais que tu aimais les rues animés et vivantes.

- …On change parfois et cette maison m'a vraiment séduite.

- Tant mieux… enfin je l'espère.

- T'inquiète pas tout ira bien Sakura-chan. Bon je dois y aller j'ai beaucoup de cartons à finir. Au revoir Tsunade-baba, à plus tard Sakura-chan. »

Naruto disparut ensuite dans un nuage de fumée, laissant les deux femmes un peu perplexes sur la décision du jeune homme. Mais quoi qu'il arrive, elles continueraient à l'épauler.

**OOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

Hormis pour les combats, Kyuubi pouvait s'avéré bien plus utile qu'il ne le pensait. Malgré le peu de chakra qu'il se permettait d'utiliser pour ne pas s'épuiser inutilement, Naruto put compter sur les quelques réserves disponibles du démon pour faire appelle à une dizaine de ses clones pour les travaux de peintures, d'embellissement et de réaménagement de son nouveau domicile. Puis aussi pour le déménagement et l'emménagement. Ne souhaitant pas déranger ses amis qui lui étaient toujours très attentionnés.

Hormis Tsunade, Sakura, Iruka et sans doute Kakashi personne n'était encore au courant du déménagement du blond. Grâce à ses clones le blond mit moitié moins de temps pour pouvoir prendre possession de son nouvel habitat. En à peine moins de trois semaines, la maison fut aménagée et décorée selon ses gouts. Naruto se félicita intérieurement d'avoir fini les travaux et le déménagement aussi rapidement.

Arrivant vers la fin de son sixième moi de grossesse, il sentait qu'il consommait son chakra de plus en plus vite. Durant la journée il puisait de plus en plus souvent dans les réserves que lui fournissait Kyuubi.

Cela s'expliquait par le fait qu'il intensifia son entrainement avec ses élèves. Les débuts des épreuves des examens de chuunin approchant à grand pas, le blond désirait que ses protégés soient parfaitement aptes à affronter n'importe quelles situations. Il sentait qu'il ne pourrait pas continuer encore très longtemps à les enseigner donc il donnait le maximum qu'il lui semblait possible dès à présent.

Et ce soir comme tous les autres soirs, sa journée fut des plus remplie et stimulante. Il sourit en pensant au petit duel qu'il proposa à ses élèves. Leur disant d'essayer de le mettre à terre en les affrontant tous en même temps. Et malgré son expérience le blond avoua avoir été agréablement surpris par les efforts que mirent ses élèves qui déployèrent une mine d'ingéniosité pour ne serait-ce que toucher une mèche blonde de leur sensei.

Ce petit combat épuisa le jeune homme et s'était heureux qu'il rentrait chez lui. Il ne rêvait que de rester allonger dans un bon bain chaud et de se relaxer. Plonger dans ses pensées et peu habitué à voir du monde dans les parages, Naruto ne remarqua pas l'ombre qui le suivait discrètement.

Le blond prit un bon bain salvateur, il se vêtit d'un pantalon de pyjama et d'un large t-shirt. Lorsqu'il voulut aller se faire quelque chose à manger dans la cuisine il entendit la sonnette de la porte d'entrée retentir. Peut-être était-ce Iruka qui venait le visiter vu qu'ils ne s'étaient pas vus de la journée.

Le visage du blond devint livide quand il aperçut qui se tenait à sa porte. Neji se trouvait devant le blond, lui adressant un petit sourire timide. Le blond lui répondit par un à peine plus gaie.

«Neji ?? Que fais-tu là ?

- Salut Naruto.

- Salut Neji… que fais-tu là ?

- Je voulais te voir….il faut que l'on parle.

- …Qu'on parle ? De ?

- De ce qui s'est passé la fois dernière.

- Je préfère oublier Neji….Il ne s'est rien passé restons en-là veux-tu.

- Je voulais m'excuser.

- Ok c'est bon alors c'est fait.

- Et aussi te dire que malgré tout je ne regrette pas de t'avoir embrassé. J'ai…heu…je…J'ai des sentiments pour toi Naruto et ce n'est pas de l'amitié.

- Heu Neji…je...je ne suis pas très en forme là et je…enfin je préférerais que pour l'instant nous en restions là. Restons amis. Ok ?

-Naruto…je…enfin ok je comprends.

- Merci. Au revoir Neji

- Au revoir Naruto. »

Le blond s'apprêtait à rentrer chez lui, la soirée étant un peu fraiche il ne voulait pas trop traîner dehors pieds nus et en t-shirt. Une main agrippa son bras et le poussa contre la porte. Neji le fixant, ses yeux translucides remplis d'émotion.

_Oh non ça n'allait pas encore recommencer ?!_

Naruto se recula de trois pas. C'était devenue une habitude ou quoi de vouloir l'embrasser encore et encore ? Et surtout contre son gré ! Putain il venait bien de le rejeter là non ? Alors pourquoi le message ne semblait pas être passé auprès de Neji ? Bon s'il le fallait il allait utiliser des mots plus durs pour se faire enfin comprendre par le brun. Mais perdu dans sa réflexion il ne remarqua pas que Neji effaça la distance qui les séparait.

L'Hyuuga posa rapidement ses lèvres sur les siennes avant de les décoller aussi vite et de tourner les talons et partir. _« Et remerde »_ pensa le blond. Qui tout en pénétrant dans sa maison essuya ses lèvres du revers de la main rageur et dégouté.

_Fait chier !_

Il en avait ras le bol d'être pris pour une pucelle effarouchée. Quoi ! Il émanait de lui des phéromones ou quoi ? Il n'avait pas sur le front écrit 'Free hugs' non ? L'attitude de l'Hyuuga finissait par l'irrité.

Dire qu'il avait passé une excellente journée et son humeur pourtant bonne en rentrant chez lui devint massacrante à cause du brun. Et ses propres changements d'humeur l'énervaient.

D'ailleurs maintenant il se demandait pourquoi il s'était retenu de ne pas lui balancer un rasengan dans la face, au moins cela l'aurait soulagé. Et puis personne ne lui en aurait tenu rigueur non ? Les crises de nerfs sont connues chez les personnes dans son état non ?!

Il devait mettre un terme à toute cette comédie et régler les choses avec Neji. Dès demain il le ferait. Cette mésaventure ne devait plus jamais se reproduire.

Des ramens avec des crevettes avec de la guacamole lui feraient le plus grand bien. Ah manger ! Il n'y avait rien de tel pour calmer ses hormones et sa colère.

Il se dirigea de nouveau vers la cuisine pour reprendre là où il en était resté quand quelque chose d'anormal l'interpella. La lampe dans le salon était allumée alors qu'il ne s'y rendit pas de la soirée. Il laissa son repas sur le plan de travail et armé d'un kunai il entra dans le salon mais il n'y vit personne.

Bizarre. Quelqu'un était là sûr et certain. Il percevait une présence. Bien dissimulé mais pourtant bien là.

Un instant il frissonna.

Et si tout compte fait Tsunade et Sakura avaient raison et que des fantômes soient bien présents dans les lieux. Il secoua la tête négativement. Non les fantômes n'existaient pas, se répéta-t-il. Il ne devait pas penser à ce genre de truc stupide.

Il sentit qu'un flux de chakra relâché délibérément. Il fut rassuré son intrus était bien de chair et de sang. Une shinobi de surcroit. Il se calma un peu, mais tenait toujours son arme d'une main ferme.

Pourtant la présence ne montrait pas de signe d'hostilité. Mais personne dans le village n'était assez fou pour venir dans ce quartier et surtout durant la nuit et chez lui. Il était tout de même celui dans lequel le démon renard était enfermé et ça suffisait à tenir les indésirables éloignés de lui.

« Qui que tu sois montre-toi ! »

Une ombre silencieuse se détacha de l'obscurité dans le fond de la pièce.

Un bruit métallique ce fit entendre. Le kunai que tenait Naruto venait de tomber sur les tatamis. Une main sur la bouche le blond murmura faiblement.

_« Sasuke »._

_**A suivre...... **_

* * *

_**(*1) Naruto connait ses classiques, et comme tout le monde il pleure devant 'Bambi'. Quoi pas vous? Sans cœur va! LOl**_

_**(*2) Oui en fait dans ma fic Jiraya n'est pas mort mais juste absent. J'adore trop ce personnage pour qu'il meure!!!!**_

_**(*3) ouais il y a des ascenseurs dans Naruto, bin y a bien des cinémas, des télés et des consoles de jeu portables alors pourquoi pas un ascenseur ? Hihihi**_

_**(*4) Ouais Naruto est aussi bilingue. hihbihihihihi**_

* * *

_**Alors ?? **_

_**Votre avis ?? Dites-moi ce que vous en pensez.**_

_**Laissez-moi une petite review pour avoir votre avis. **_

_**Bon, moi j'aime bien ce chapitre, surement parce qu'à la fin on se dit "Woaw enfin Sasuke est de retour.. ca va barder."**_

_**Donc comme le laisse présager la fin de ce chapitre, dans le prochain il y aura.... SASUKE!!!!!!!!! **_

_**Allez tout le monde cris de joie avec moi YATTAAAAA!!!!!**_

_**Sinon je ne sais pas trop quand je vais poster le prochain chapitre (qui est fini) mas comme j'ai pas fini le chapitre 10 j'ai pas trop envie de poster le chapitre 9 sans savoir quand je pourrais poster le 10.**_

_**Donc le prochain chapitre sera sans doute poster entre le 7/02 et le 13/02. Pour ma petite Saki-62 si tu vois pas le nouveau chapitre d'ici le 13 envoie un message comme dab.**_

_**Sinon bonne semaine à vous tous(es)**_

_**Peace**_

_**Mimosa Insomniaque.**_


	10. Amères Retrouvailles

_**Holà !!!!!**_

_**Voilà voilà !!! Avec un jour de retard voilà, j'ai pas d'excuses à fournir là.**_

_**Juste bon Saint Valentin à tous, Merci à toute les review anonymes très nombreuses. Un grand merci à ma toute nouvelle Bêta lectrice **_**Blues-moon****.**

_**Donc voilà même**__** si c'est corrigé il reste sans doute des fautes mais ne nous en tenez pas rigueur. Sinon voilà le chapitre 9 un peu long alors excusez-moi par avance. **_

_**Sur ce bonn**__**e lecture en espérant que cela vous plaise.**_

* * *

**Chapitre 9 : ****Amères Retrouvailles.**

Une ombre silencieuse se détacha du fond de la pièce. Un bruit métallique se fit entendre. Le kunai que tenait Naruto venait de tomber sur les tatamis. Une main sur la bouche le blond murmura faiblement.

_« Sasuke »._

Naruto ne bougeait plus. Figé sur place ! Il n'en croyait pas ses yeux. 'Yeux' qui le trompaient une fois de plus encore, il le savait. Cela ne pouvait être réel. Et puis comment cela pouvait-il l'être d'ailleurs ?

Il rêvait sûr et certain. Il devait surement se trouver bien au chaud dans son lit et comme toujours, il fantasmait sur son brun qui lui servait accessoirement de petit ami. Tout ceci n'était rien d'autres qu'un songe.

Un putain de beau songe, qui certes semblait bien réel.

Il rêvait. Ouais rien d'autre qu'un rêve.

_« Sasuke ! »_

Non ! Non et non ! Ce n'était pas son petit ami qui se tenait devant lui. Impossible ! Ce n'était rien qu'une vision. Sa vue lui jouait des tours.

Depuis quelque temps maintenant il pensait sans cesse à Sasuke. Pour être tout à fait honnête depuis le dernier message qu'il reçut de son amant, Naruto espérait tant de revoir 'son homme' qu'il semblait le voir partout. Cela finissait par en tourner à l'obsession. Il n'y avait pas un seul instant où il ne songeait pas au regard ténébreux de son Uchiha de petit ami.

Il se languissait tant de lui que cela ne l'étonna pas de voir une apparition de son brun dans son salon.

Il devait parler à Tsunade de ses hallucinations à sa prochaine consultation. Peut-être était-ce un des inconvénients dû à son état et qu'elle avait oublié de lui dire.

Si ça continuait ainsi, cela finirait par le rendre dingue. Il devait se faire soigner au plus vite. Avoir des appariations comme cela…il perdait la boule ! Ou sinon il lui fallait une bonne paire de lunettes.

_Pauvre garçon ! Si jeune et déjà sénile._

L'ombre à l'autre bout de la pièce ne faisait aucun mouvement, portant sur le blond un regard froid. Naruto le dévisagea plus attentivement.

Pour une vision son regard était vraiment bien glacial, presque autant que le vrai s'il était réellement là. Prit d'un gros doute, l'Uzumaki se pinça l'avant-bras. Un petit « Aïe » dans son esprit lui apporta la réponse à ses élucubrations.

Non, il ne rêvait pas. Au moins il ne perdait pas la boule.

Il garda toujours sa main sur sa bouche- il ne devait pas crier-, encore plus pétrifié maintenant qu'il avait conscience de bien avoir son petit ami dans son salon. Son cœur battait vite. Trop vite ! Son sang s'affola dans ses veines, sa tête se mit à tourner. Il devait se calmer tout de suite. Vite ! Ou sinon il allait faire un infarctus.

Un sourire narquois se dessina sur les lèvres de son intrus.

« Troublé petit chat ? »

Cette voix !

Il la reconnaitrait parmi mille autres. Le jounin voulut ouvrir la bouche pour répondre mais celle-ci refusa de lui obéir-ce n'était pas plus mal, car il ne pensa pas qu'il aurait été capable de prononcer quelque chose de compréhensible et intelligent à la fois.

Alors d'un signe de tête il répondit par l'affirmatif. Oui ! Mais bien entendu qu'il le troublait.

Il venait de frôler la crise cardiaque a à peine dix-huit ans. Et l'autre en face se contentait de le narguer avec un de ses sourires moqueurs.

Ça lui aurait bien fait les pieds s'il avait eu sa mort sur la conscience, tiens !

_Stupide Uchiha va !_

Comment Sasuke aurait réagi s'il avait été à sa place à lui et qu'il pensait son amant à plus de mille lieux de Konoha, et qu'il le retrouvait tranquillement dans sa salle de séjour en pleine nuit à poser une question fortement stupide.

_Sérieusement parfois Sasuke était vraiment stupide !_ **(*1) **

Naruto hésita entre lui répondre de manière sarcastique ou sauter dans ses bras. Il ne fît aucun de deux. D'un pas chancelant le blond s'avança vers son amant. Effaçant un peu la distance qui les séparait. Naruto se trouvait maintenant à peine moins de cinquante centimètre de lui.

Il tendit la main pour pouvoir le toucher et vérifier que tout cela était bien réel, histoire de se rassurer encore un peu.

Cette peau si douce mais à la fois tellement froide, mais qui pourtant le brulait. Ce teint si pâle mais tellement rayonnant. Il l'effleura à peine, n'osant pas plus pour l'instant.

C'était bien lui ! C'était bien son Sasuke ! Il lui était revenu. Enfin !

« Sasuke-chan ! »

Le blond laissa alors sa main parcourir plus librement le visage de son petit ami, redessinant les courbes de sa mâchoire, s'attardant plus longuement sur ces lèvres tant désirées. 'Lèvres' qu'il voulait happer et mordre tendrement, les faire gonfler et rougir, mais cela allait attendre un tout petit peu que le blond finisse sa minutieuse examination du visage de l'être aimé.

Sasuke ne bougeait pas, laissant le blond le contempler jusqu'à plus soif. Les mains du jounin passaient et repassaient sur son visage. Appréciant silencieusement les caresses de ces paumes chaudes. Il fallait laisser à Naruto le temps de digérer la surprise. Après ils parleraient… ou peut-être pas.

Une étincelle de malice passa dans ses orbes noirs, lorsque le pouce de Naruto, traîna sur ses lèvres. Le brun sortit sa langue et lécha le doigt du blond qui en frémit. Il regarda Naruto avec un air carnassier.

Et des larmes roulèrent sur les joues de Naruto. L'émotion était vraiment trop forte pour le blond.

Le brun sourit encore plus en voyant l'eau perler des saphirs de son amant. Non tout compte fait les explications et la dispute seraient pour plus tard. Pour le moment il allait assouvir un besoin naturel qui ne pouvait faire qu'avec son ''petit chat''.

Naruto allait sauter dans ses bras et tout allait se passer le plus sensuellement et il serait dévoré avec plaisir par son chaton affamé.

Le brun patienta. Mais rien ne se passa. Rien ! Naruto n'était pas pendu à son cou et restait toujours à sa place.

Quelque chose n'allait pas du tout. Il y avait une fausse note quelque part, dans ses retrouvailles.

Le brun connaissait son petit ami. Naruto était du genre impulsif et dans une situation comme celle-là, il lui aurait déjà sauté au cou et étouffé de baiser. Et jamais il n'aurait gardé cette distance de sécurité entre eux. Ça ne collait pas avec la personnalité de son compagnon.

Il y avait un problème et il voyait très bien ce que cela pouvait être.

Très bien ! Du sang allait couler avant qu'il puisse punir et profiter de son petit chat.

_Petit chat qui fut très vilain d'ailleurs_

Le sourire moqueur disparut pour en laisser un plus mauvais. Plus prédateur.

Naruto lui appartenait et il allait le rappeler à ce dernier, puis ensuite ''l'enfant de salaud'' qui avait osé toucher à sa propriété ferait partie dans peu de temps du monde des morts.

Non, on ne regarde pas et surtout on ne touche pas à ce qui est à Sasuke Uchiha. Et il le ferait comprendre aussi au blondinet en face de lui.

« Je n'arrive pas au bon moment peut-être petit chat? »

Naruto totalement envouté juste par le fait que son homme soit là ne répondit rien, croyant encore à un sarcasme du brun. De toute façon chaque fois qu'il se voyait le brun commençait toujours leur conversation par une petite pique. Le blond habitué au sarcasme du brun n'y prêta pas attention.

« J'ai vu que je t'ai dérangé….C'est ton nouvel amant ? »

Naruto croisa le regard froid du brun. Il avait bien entendu là ?

Le ton dur de son compagnon sortit Naruto de son état d'hypnose. Il papillonna des cils en comprenant la question. Il venait de recevoir une douche glacée là.

« Que…Quoi ? »

Les lèvres de Sasuke s'étiraient en un sourire mauvais. Alors il avait vu juste. Perspicace comme toujours !

_Cela devenait intéressant._

D'une lenteur calculée, il commença à s'avancer vers le blond, qui lui par pur réflexe plus que par crainte réelle recula de quelques pas pour maintenir une certaine distance entre eux.

« Qui était-ce petit chat ? »

Naruto recula encore plus lorsqu'il vit Sasuke porter sa main droite à son dos et sortir de son fourreau son katana. Le brun tira lentement l'épée hors de son étui, son regard toujours planté dans celui de son amant. Malgré le peu de lumière de la pièce la lame étincelait.

Péniblement, dans son cerveau Naruto essayait de comprendre les sous-entendus de son homme. Les yeux de L'Uzumaki s'exorbitèrent en saisissant de quoi l'Uchiha voulait parler.

Non ce n'était pas vrai !

Il les avait vus !

Sasuke l'avait surpris au moment où Neji l'embrassait ?

_Tout mais pas ça kami-Sama._ _Tout sauf ça !_

Naruto réussit in extremis à ne pas extérioriser sa peur sur sa face.

Surtout ne pas montrer de signes de panique et garder un visage neutre. Et le plus important ne pas trembler. Ne pas montrer de traces de culpabilité, même s'il n'avait rien fait et n'avait rien à se reprocher.

_Maudit Neji va !_

Le blond connaissait trop bien son petit ami et ses réactions un peu excessives et surtout expéditives. La jalousie de Sasuke trouvait écho dans la puissance qu'il possédait, et c'est surtout cela qui faisait peur au blond.

Un souvenir revint en mémoire à Naruto.

Durant une de leurs rencontres secrètes, un soir où les deux amants s'étaient donné rendez-vous dans une taverne. Le blond étant arrivé le premier, et en attendant son compagnon, un homme un peu trop entreprenant lui fît des avances. Manque de chance pour l'infortuné, Sasuke arriva peu de temps après. Le brun n'apprécia pas du tout l'intérêt que le malheureux porta à son ''petit chat''. L'Uchiha péta un câble, et avait limite défiguré l'homme qui osa regarder et faire du charme à son ''petit ami''. Naruto se rappelait encore de l'éclat de fureur qu'il pût voir dans les yeux de l'Uchiha. Ce soir-là Naruto se promit de ne plus jamais faire en sorte qu'une scène similaire se reproduise à nouveau.

La lame du sabre de son amant se trouvait à peine à quelques centimètres du visage de l'Uzumaki. Le blond pouvait en sentir le coupant froid de la lame. Il ne bougea pas, regardant juste l'épée de son amant sans ciller d'un poil.

Nullement effrayé par l'arme près de son visage.

Sasuke ne lui ferait jamais de mal il le savait. L'Uchiha lui adressa un petit sourire sadique. Peu importe ce que sous entendait les expressions du brun, Naruto ne craignait rien. Alors Sasuke baissa son katana et le posa au sol, juste à ses pieds et toisa d'un air mauvais Naruto.

« Depuis quand es-tu là Sasuke ?

- Hm…on va dire suffisamment longtemps pour que tu répondes à ma question. »

Le blond se racla la gorge. Naruto essaya de réfléchir vite. Même s'il le voulait il ne se savait pas très doué pour le mensonge, mais dire toute la vérité connaissant le naturel extrême de son compagnon ne semblait pas être une bonne idée. Alors le blond préféra élucter la question.

« Pourquoi ne m'as-tu pas prévenu que tu venais ?

- Donc s'est bien ton amant.»

La phrase tomba comme un couperet. Le brun avait eu ce qu'il désirait. La voix de l'Uchiha était trop doucereuse pour que Naruto ne blêmisse pas ne serait-ce qu'un peu.

Celui qui avait osé embrasser Naruto pouvait se considérer comme un homme mort. **(*2) **L'Uzumaki voulu démentir mais se stoppa avant même de commencer. Faire cela empirerait sans doute possible la situation, mais laisser l'autre ''fanatique du sang'' sur sa conclusion était guère mieux.

Tandis que le blond faisait fonctionner ses neurones à plein régime, Sasuke le regard toujours encré dans celui du blond, lisait sans peine le débat intérieur sur le visage du blond.

Comme son petit chat pouvait lui avoir manqué, mais jamais il ne serait attendu à le voir dans les bras d'un autre et surtout à ce que ses lèvres si pulpeuses, enivrantes, puissent embrasser un autre que lui.

En voyant le baiser échangé entre l'inconnu et son petit ami, il eut mal. Le cœur de du nukenin saigna.

Sasuke ne savait vraiment pas par quel miracle il réussit à refreiner son envie de meurtre sur ce misérable avorton qui lui volait son compagnon.

Et c'est son orgueil qui l'empêcha de se jeter comme un fou sur l'opportun qui osait toucher les lèvres de Naruto. ''Lèvres ''qui lui appartenaient à lui Sasuke Uchiha.

Comment quelqu'un pouvait être assez stupide pour oser ne serait-ce que regarder son bien ? Ne savait –il donc pas que Naruto n'était plus libre ? Sa fureur manquait presque de déborder. Même si Naruto l'avait trahi, c'était l'autre homme qui subirait son courroux.

Si Naruto ne lui donnait pas le nom de son ''nouvel amant'', il le trouverait lui-même. Il savait que c'était un ninja car il avait remarqué que celui-ci dissimula son chakra pour ne pas se faire remarquer. Surement que leur histoire était clandestine et qu'ils ne voulaient pas éveiller des soupçons sur eux.

Peu à peu Sasuke perdait son visage impassible, serrant les poings de colère. Face à lui, son ''chaton'' ne faisait aucun geste gardant toujours son silence. Sasuke put lire de l'inquiétude dans son regard. Tant mieux il devait s'inquiéter pour cette vermine il lui ferait regretter de lui avoir pris son petit ami.

A ce moment-là son cœur se serra. Si Naruto semblait si soucieux, refusant de lui répondre c'est qu'il protégeait cette raclure donc qu'il en était amoureux ?!

Le doute s'insinua en lui.

Non ça ne pouvait pas être vrai. Que Naruto ait embrassé ce ''sale fils de chien '' passait encore, mais le blond n'aurait jamais donné son cœur à un autre homme que lui non ?!

Naruto ne lui serait jamais infidèle ?!

Naruto l'aimait non ?

Sans aucun doute que leur relation était vraiment très spéciale mais Sasuke croyait pourtant qu'elle tiendrait malgré les obstacles.

C'était vrai qu'il répétait souvent à Naruto qu'une vraie relation entre eux n'était pas envisageable, et que la leur était en grande partie basée sur leurs parties de jambes en l'air. Mais il pensait que le blond l'aimait suffisamment pour voir au-delà de ses paroles et ne pas le tromper une fois qu'il rentrait à Konoha.

Toutefois, il semblait qu'il se trompait. Naruto le trompait ? Est-ce que Naruto tenait-il même un tout petit peu à lui ?

Pourtant, le blond lui répétait à chaque fois ''combien il l'aimait et à quel point il tenait à lui'', et naturellement le brun avait fini par le croire. Mais tout cela était faux !

Naruto se moquait de lui.

Naruto remarqua le trouble dans les yeux de son compagnon. De suite il comprit. Non mais ce n'était pas vrai.

Sasuke était un véritable idiot !

Alors le blond sans réfléchir plus lâcha un cri.

« NON !! »

Comment Sasuke pouvait-il ainsi douter de lui ? Comment pouvait-il juste penser cela ? Peu importait ce que l'Uchiha avait vu mais ce n'était pas la vérité.

C'est vrai qu'il n'avait rien dit pour réfuter les dires du brun, mais comment Sasuke pouvait –il douter ?

« Sasuke !!! A quoi peux-tu bien penser ?

-….

- Jamais je ne pourrais te tromper.

-…

- Sasu-chan !? »

Le blond se rapprocha de son amant, gardant une toute petite distance entre eux, posant ses lèvres sur celles de Sasuke.

Comme elles lui manquèrent !

Le blond ferma les yeux et accentua le contact voyant que l'Uchiha ne réagissait pas. Sasuke restait et resterait toujours la seule personne qu'il prenait plaisir à embrasser.

Nul ne pouvait prendre la place que le brun occupait dans son cœur. Il l'aimait son nukenin. Comme un fou !

Le blond maudit encore plus Neji pour l'avoir embrasser devant sa porte. Mais il se maudit deux fois plus pour ne pas avoir mis K.O ce trouble-fête. Lui qui ne rêvait que des bras, des baisers et de la chaleur de son amant, se retrouvait maintenant à le supplier de l'embrasser afin de sentir la chaleur de sa langue.

Il voulait que son amant réponde à son baiser qu'il lui ouvre sa bouche pour retrouver ce gout qui lui fit tant défaut depuis quelques temps. Il ne voulait que redécouvrir ces sensations qu'il ne ressentait que dans les bras de son brun. Il le désirait tant.

Il passa sa langue sur la lèvre inférieure de ''son Uchiha'', quémandant encore une nouvelle fois l'accès à sa bouche. Nouveau refus.

Sasuke l'aimait il ne pouvait pas refuser de l'embrasser. Refusant même de lui accorder un simple baiser. Le brun le repoussa doucement, le fusillant du regard.

« Qui était-ce Naruto ?

- Sasuke…

- …Tu fais quoi là ?

- Hein ?... Tu veux dire quoi ?

- Après l'avoir embrassé, tu veux que je t'embrasse ? Tu veux comparer lequel de nous deux est le meilleur ?

- Nooonnnn !!!!!

- Hn.

- Ce n'est pas ce que tu penses… je t'assure…c'est...C'est…

- Hn…alors qu'est ce que c'était.

- c'est…un mal entendu et rien d'autre.

- Un mal entendu ? Je vois….Donc tu l'embrasse souvent par mal entendu dis-moi ?

- Hein ?

- Ce n'est pas la première fois. N'est-ce pas Naruto ?

- Hein …comment?? »

L'Uchiha se rapprocha dangereusement de son petit ami un air méchant sur sa face. Naruto recula encore, n'aimant pas l'expression machiavélique qui se lisait sur le visage de Sasuke.

Le blond arrivait à ressentir la colère sourde qui se cachait derrière ce visage plus vraiment aussi angélique que précédemment. Sasuke lui faisait peur, même s'il savait qu'ô grand jamais, le brun n'oserait lever la main sur lui, enfin plus depuis qu'ils étaient ensemble.

C'était vrai que Neji l'avait embrassé deux fois. Mais comment pouvait-il être au courant du premier ''baiser volé'' de Neji ? Cela remontait à presque un mois. Il était certain que Sasuke n'était pas présent à ce moment-là. Il n'avait senti pas sa présence. Bon surement qu'il masqua son chakra comme il le fit cette fois-ci, mais tout de même. Il l'aurait senti quelque chose lui indiquant qu'il ne se trouvait pas loin.

Des interrogations affluèrent en masse dans sa tête.

Sasuke l'espionnait-il ? Le faisait-il tout le temps surveiller ? Avait-il si peu confiance en Naruto, au point de douter autant de son amant ?

« Et dis-moi, tu écartes aussi tes cuisses par mal entendu et il te baise aussi par mal entendu ?... Dis-moi petit chat c'est un bon coup au mo… »

Le bruit de la claque fît peser le silence dans la pièce. Sasuke dont la joue droite rouge à présent portait une magnifique trace de la main de Naruto, fusillait le blond du regard, et l'autre en faisait de même, ses saphirs remplis de colère. La main de l'Uzumaki avait réagi plus vite que son cerveau. Cerveau qui maintenant venait de saisir tout le sens de la phrase du brun.

Peu à peu l'incrédulité se peignit sur la figure de Naruto. Ce n'était pas possible. Sasuke ne croyait pas en son petit ami. Puis la colère envahit le blond petit à petit. Ses lèvres tremblaient tant il se retenait d'hurler, et ses phalanges devinrent blanche tellement il serrait ses poings, se retenant de ne pas les coller une bonne fois pour toute sur le visage de l'Uchiha.

« Co….comment peux-tu dire ça ?

- Hn

-Co. Comment peux-tu douter de moi ainsi ?

- Hn.

- Pour qui me prends-tu ?

- A toi de me le dire ''petit chat''.

- Je ne suis pas une vulgaire catin…Puis…. »

Naruto tremblait de rage face au calme froid de son compagnon. Donc c'est comme cela que Sasuke le voyait, juste comme un 'trou' ?

Le blond se mordit fortement les lèvres retenant ses larmes. Mais il devait savoir. Il voulait savoir ce qu'il représentait vraiment pour le brun.

« Comment peux-tu savoir d'ailleurs ce qui s'est passé ce soir-là ? Comment sais-tu pour le premier baiser ?

- Donc… c'est bien vrai ?

- NONNN !!! ET NONNN !! Tu. Tu… c'est horrible ce que tu insinues. Comment peux-tu penser que je te trompe et que je puisse t'être infidèle ?

- Si tu répondais aux questions Naruto, plutôt que d'essayer de te défiler ?

- Je ne me défile pas Sasuke Uchiha.

- Alors…

- Alors tu es juste revenu pour te prouver si tu es cocu ou pas ? C'est bien cela ? Tu veux la vérité ou préfères tu une qui te conviendrait mieux et qui te permettrait de faire couler du sang pour prouver ta virilité et me rappeler que je ne suis qu'une propriété sans droit de parole ? Juste un trou que tu fourres pour te décharger. Je ne suis qu'un vide couille. C'est bien ça Sasuke ? J'ai bien compris. C'est vrai que dès que tu tournes le dos je dois surement aller écarter les cuisses ailleurs pour d'autres. Je ne suis bon qu'à ça non ? Juste bon à être pris ? C'est vrai je ne suis qu'un putain de gay qui n'a couché qu'avec un seul mec dans toute sa vie ; **TOI !** Mais tu t'en balances de ce détail n'est pas Sasuke ? »

A ces mots le cœur de l'Uchiha s'ébranla. Non ! Il ne considérait pas Naruto comme un objet silencieux juste là pour son simple plaisir. Juste bon pour le satisfaire et qu'une fois qu'il aurait eu ce qu'il souhaitait, il se barrait.

Non, Naruto n'était pas sa pute, il n'oserait jamais le penser. C'est vrai que les mots qu'il venait de prononcer, juste avant que le blond ne s'emporte, étaient très blessants, mais s'exprimer avec les mots justes ce n'était pas ce qu'il savait faire de mieux. Il était maladroit quand il s'agissait de parler, un peu boiteux sur les bords.

C'était de la jalousie ! Rien que ça !

Oui ! Lui Sasuke Uchiha était jaloux et sa manière de le montrer à celui qu'il aimait été de faire preuve de violence. Il savait que Cela ne plaisait pas à Naruto.

Oui il agissait souvent comme un petit garçon. Tout en maladresses et caprices.

Mais vivre une histoire d'amour à distance rendait les moindres faits et gestes suspicieux. Et voir par deux fois, l'autre espèce de sangsue embrasser son '' Naruto'', l'avait troublé, et il vît rouge la seconde fois. Putain Naruto était à lui. Ce n'était pourtant pas difficile à comprendre non !

Alors oui sa virilité- enfin plus son amour propre- en prenait un coup, mais il ne doutait pas de la sincérité de son amant, juste que la confusion embrouillait son esprit. C'est tout. Il était troublé, voilà.

Jamais Ô grand jamais il ne remettrait en cause la pureté des sentiments de son compagnon. Sasuke aimait Naruto comme jamais il ne se l'était cru possible. Il tenait à L'Uzumaki plus qu'à sa propre vie.

Même s'il ne vivait pas ensemble, Naruto seul était tout son univers.

S'il demeurait encore en vie aujourd'hui, qu'il luttait pour ne pas mourir dans un combat quelconque, c'était pour lui. Et malgré le fait qu'il disait toujours au blond qu'ils ne pouvaient avoir d'avenir en commun, au fond de lui Sasuke l'espérait pourtant ; Vivre avec Naruto.

C'est encore pour le jounin au regard océan que bien malgré le fait qu'il affirmait ne plus jamais vouloir remettre les pieds à Konoha qu'il se trouvait présentement devant le blond.

Et Naruto plus magnifique que jamais resplendissait. L'Uzumaki illuminait enfin de nouveau son existence si sombre, froide et austère. Naruto redonnait enfin un peu de chaleur à sa vie. Redevenant sa lumière.

Comment ne pas vouloir garder pour lui seul un tel rayon de soleil ? Comment pouvait-il vouloir partager cet être si unique ? Son coté Uchiha jaloux et possessif prenait l'ascendant sur toutes autres envies. Balayant tout même sa raison.

La voix du blond l'interrompit dans ses réflexions.

« SI C'EST SEULEMENT POUR TOUTES SES RAISONS QUE TU ES ICI SASUKE TU PEUX PARTIR. JE N'AI PAS BESOIN D'ETRE AVEC UNE PERSONNE QUI NE FAIT PAS CONFIANCE. QUELQU'UN QUI NE CROIT PAS EN MOI COMME MOI JE CROIS EN LUI. JE N'AI PAS BESOIN DE TA PARODIE D'AMOUR. TOUT CE QUE TU FAIS N'EST DICTE QUE PAR TON BESOIN DE FAIRE COULER DU SANG. TON ENVIE IRRAISONNEE DE CONTROLE SUR LES AUTRES, DE POSSESSIVITE. TU NE SAIS JAMAIS FAIRE LA PART DES CHOSES. RIEN N'EST JAMAIS RATIONNEL POUR TOI. CONNAIS-TU NE SERAIS CE QUE LA SIGNIFICATION DU MOT 'AMOUR' OU DU MOT ''CONFIANCE''? J'EN DOUTE FORT….ÇA FAIT PLUS DE TROIS MOIS QUE L'ON NE S'EST PAS VU ET TOI LA PREMIERE CHOSE QUE TU PENSES A FAIRE, C'EST JUSTE DE VOULOIR ALLER CASSER LA GUEULE A JE NE SAIS QUI SANS MEME ESSAYER DE COMPRENDRE CE QUI S'EST REELLEMENT PASSE. LE MONDE MON CHER SASUKE N'EST PAS OU TOUT BLANC OU TOUT NOIR ET IL SERAIT TEMPS QUE TU ACCEPTES UN PEU DE CHANGER. SUR CE TU SAIS OU SE TROUVE LA PORTE ET COMMENT PARTIR SANS ETRE VU. AU REVOIR ET BON VENT SASUKE. »

Totalement abasourdi par le discours de Naruto, Sasuke en resta sans voix. Il ne trouvait rien à répliquer. C'était vrai qu'il méritait que le blond lui crie dessus sa réaction avait été nulle, mais tout de même ! Il n'avait jamais vu le blond aussi remonté contre lui et ne savait pas que Naruto pouvait être quasiment aussi hystérique qu'une femme. Le blond devant lui était rouge. Furieux et à la limite de l'explosion.

« Naruto…je...

- JE NE VEUX PLUS T'ENTENDRE SASUKE UCHIHA. SI CE N'EST POUR T'EXCUSER SINON TU T'EN VA.

- Comprends-moi….

- ET TOI ESSAYES TU DE ME COMPRENDRE ? SAIS-TU CE QUE MOI JE VIS ? ALORS DE QUEL DROIT TE PERMETS- TU DE VENIR CHEZ MOI ET DE ME MENACER ET MENACER MES AMIS ?

- Chaton.

- QUOI ENCORE ?? »

Bon il avouait qu'il avait un peu poussé en arrivant ''chez Naruto'' en agressant manu militari l'occupant des lieux. Cette pensée le fit sourire en repensant à la situation et à l'endroit où ils se trouvaient.

Son ancien ''chez lui'' était devenu le nouveau ''chez son homme''. Il Sourit franchement. D'ailleurs pourquoi Naruto vivait-il ici en ce moment.

Surtout comment arrivait –il à rester calme dans ce quartier fuit de tous et que seul les rares Uchiha encore vivant osaient pénétrer. Les anciens esprits encore présent refusaient l'entrée à toute personne étrangère au clan, alors comment Naruto se retrouvait-il à habiter là ?

Mais la question la plus importante ; pourquoi exactement cette maison et pas une autre plus grande, plus belle ?

Pourquoi la demeure de sa famille ?

Puis cette colère si soudaine !

Quelle chose ne collait pas. Malgré le fait qu'il s'était conduit comme le dernier des cons, en temps normal Naruto s'amusait et trouvait ses crises de jalousie attendrissantes. Alors pourquoi cette fois ci cela était différent et Kami-Sama que faisait-il ici ?!

Il reporta sur son amant un regard plein d'interrogations. Déjà il devait trouver le moyen de calmer le blond qui fulminait face à lui.

Il approcha une main sur la joue du blond qu'il caressa. Le geste détendit un peu Naruto mais celui-ci restait tout de même énervé contre son compagnon, gardant toujours ses poings fermés. Signe qu'il ne décolérait pas. Sasuke porta son autre main sur le visage de Naruto, l'encadrant. Il rapprocha son visage de celui du blond et l'embrassa tendrement.

« Pardon chaton… Excuse-moi d'être aussi peu sure de moi. Pardon d'être si con. »

L'Uchiha murmura ses mots tout contre les lèvres de son amant. Le blond sourit. Naruto répondit enfin à son baiser.

Excuses acceptées !

Il adorait voir son Uchiha quand celui-ci perdait son petit côté arrogant et prétentieux. Il le trouvait si mignon dans ces moments-là ; qu'il lui aurait pardonné n'importe quoi. D'ailleurs il lui pardonnait toujours.

« C'est vrai que t'es vraiment très con parfois.

- Hn…merci c'est sympa

- C'est vrai, mais je te pardonne.

- Hn… Dis-moi pourquoi vis tu-ici Chaton ?

- Pourquoi ce n'est pas bien ?

- Non ce n'est pas ça.

- Alors qu'est-ce que c'est ?

- Juste que cela ne te ressemble pas de vivre seul sans être entouré de tes amis non ?

- C'est que tu me connais bien mal Sasuke.

- Hn…

- J'adore autant la solitude que d'être entouré de gens que j'aime. Mais j'ai besoin de calme pour être bien quand je suis chez moi.

- Oh chez toi ?!

- Oui chez moi ! Ça te gène ?

- Non.

- Tant mieux car je m'y sens réellement bien ici.

- Je vois !

- Tu vois quoi ?

- L'intimité dont un garçon a besoin…  
- Obsédé Sasu-chan.

- Toujours chaton. Et l'obsédé a très envie de toi. Viens un peu là ! »

L'Uchiha se rapprocha encore un peu plus de son amant. Il voulut totalement effacer la distance entre leur deux corps, mais cependant il n'arrivait pas à sentir complètement le corps de son petit ami.

Quelque chose n'allait pas. Non ça n'allait vraiment pas. Quelque chose se trouvait entre eux.

Sasuke baissa les yeux pour voir ce qui l'empêchait d'avoir vraiment son homme tout contre lui. Ses yeux se plissèrent. Naruto cherchant la bouche gourmande de son petit ami, rencontra le regard de Sasuke.

Un sentiment d'horreur envahit le blond et il repoussa brutalement l'Uchiha.

Sasuke le fixait. Incrédule.

Sa bouche s'ouvrit plusieurs fois mais aucun son n'en sortit. Sasuke restait là, totalement dubitatif. Plus perdu que jamais.

Il ne rêvait pas. Ça ne pouvait pas être vrai. C'était quoi ça ? Une mauvaise blague ? Une farce que Naruto faisait à ses amis ? Il n'osait pas lui demander ou encore vérifier par lui-même la véracité de ce qu'il voyait. Etait-ce possible de ne grossir que d'une partie bien précise du corps ?

Il articula difficilement une question des plus stupides qu'il n'eut jamais posés de sa vie.

« Ce n'est pas un excès de ramens qui a fait ça hein ? »

L'Uzumaki le dévisagea avec un air fatigué, puis eut un petit rire jaune. Au moins Sasuke faisait preuve d'originalité dans ses questions.

« Non c'est pas dû aux ramens Sasuke.

- Hn…

- …

- C'est une blague ?

- Non pas vraiment.

- Pas vraiment...hein ?  
- Non…

- Alors c'est quoi ?

- Ca ressemble à quoi à ton avis Sasuke ?

- Je ne sais pas trop… c'est pour ça que je te pose la question Naruto.

- Tu n'as pas une toute petite idée ?

- J'en ai bien une, mais je crois qu'elle est fausse.

- Dis…dis toujours on sait jamais.

- Une grossesse…

-…

-… mais les hommes ne peuvent pas tomber enceints… à moins d'utiliser des techniques interdites extrêmement rares, dangereuses et très complexes…mais...

- Mais ?

- Enfin c'est …c'est impossible….Enfin Naruto…Ce n'est pas réellement vrai non ?!

- Tu veux poser ta main dessus pour vérifier ?

- NOOONN !!!

- Hé d'accord pas la peine crier et de faire une tête aussi dégoutée.

- C'est c'est…

- C'est pas contagieux Sasuke. »

Sasuke s'était encore un peu plus reculé de Naruto, un air décontenancé.

_**Son petit ami était enceint ! Putain Naruto attendait un enfant ?**_

Il cauchemardait !

Déjà l'histoire du baiser avec le mec brun devant la porte de Naruto et maintenant il apprenait que son ''petit ami' s'était fait engrossé. Pour des nouvelles, ça en faisait un peu trop pour Sasuke.

Cela expliquait les cris de tout à l'heure et le fait que le blond n'ait pas sauté dans ses bras.

Non Naruto voulait juste lui faire une blague. C'était certain ! Sasuke avait toujours trouvé l'humour de Naruto vraiment pourri.

« Tu es vraiment enceint ?

- …

- Tu… tu attends vraiment un bébé dans ton ventre ?

- …

- Kami-sama !! »

Naruto baissa les yeux en voyant le dégout dans ceux de Sasuke.

De toute façon, il ne s'attendait pas à une autre réaction, même si elle le blessait. La réaction de son amant était tout à fait compréhensible.

Naruto aurait voulu avoir plus de temps pour se préparer mentalement à ce moment pénible. Le blond pensait que Sasuke le contacterait avant de le revoir et qu'il aurait eu le temps de penser à une manière plus appropriée de lui annoncer tout cela, mais là il fut pris au dépourvu.

Cet affrontement n'aurait jamais dû se passer comme cela. Il passa une main tremblante sur son ventre devenu un peu plus rond depuis quelques temps. Dans pas longtemps, il ne pourrait plus le cacher même avec ses vêtements amples.

Plus jamais il ne pourrait affronter le regard de Sasuke.

Plus jamais il ne pourrait le serrer à nouveau dans ses bras.

Plus jamais il ne partagerait de moments tendres avec lui.

Sasuke le rejetait lui et son bébé. Leur bébé ! Sasuke ne voulait plus de lui. Il ne cherchait même pas à comprendre.

Les larmes que Naruto se promit de ne plus verser remontèrent lentement et coulèrent sur ses joues. Traitresse !

Putain il ne voulait pas pleurer pas devant Sasuke. Il ne voulait pas paraitre faible face à l'Uchiha. Il ne désirait plus lui donner cette image du Naruto enfant qui pleurait et gémissait sans cesse. Il s'était endurcit depuis le temps alors pourquoi ces maudites larmes coulaient-elles ?

Pourquoi choisissaient-elles le moment où Sasuke se trouvait là pour perler. Le moment le plus embarrassant en plus !

_Putain ça faisait chier ! Connerie de larmes de merde ! Fais chier !_

Naruto se mordit violemment les lèvres jusqu'au sang. Toutefois, la douleur ressentit n'arrivait pas à surpasser celle de son cœur meurtri.

Sasuke ne disait rien et ne bougeait pas non plus. Il restait là à regarder celui qu'il considérait encore comme son petit ami, pleurer en silence.

Le brun ne comprenait pas les larmes de Naruto. Etait-ce de joie ou bien de chagrin ? Et pourquoi pleurait-il face à lui ? Il n'y était pour rien lui. Il n'avait ni fait ni dit quoi que ce soit de blessant non ?! Que pouvait-il faire d'abord ? Comment pouvait-il ne serait-ce que l'aider alors que ce qu'il venait de découvrir était des plus absurdes. D'ailleurs pouvait-il l'aider ?

Perdu dans la mélasse qu'était devenu son esprit, il entendit la voix de Naruto comme un murmure toujours les yeux baissés et les larmes ruisselantes sur son visage.

« Tu ne veux pas savoir de qui sait ? »

L'Uchiha releva ses osiriennes sur les azurs du blond. Ses yeux reflétèrent le trouble qui l'emplissait. C'est vrai il ne s'était pas posé la question sur ''Qui'' et encore moins sur ''Comment''.

Le blond allait sans doute lui apprendre que c'était son inconnu aux cheveux bruns de tout à l'heure qui lui fit ce petit cadeau des plus originaux. Et là, même si le blond déclarait ne pas l'avoir trompé, son ventre rond affirmait tout le contraire. Après il voulait quoi, que lui Uchiha Sasuke le félicite ? Il se foutait de sa gueule là non ?

Naruto continua son monologue et faisant fi de l'état d'esprit dans lequel se trouvait Sasuke.

« Tu ne veux pas savoir comment c'est possible ? Tu ne veux pas savoir depuis quand ? »

La voix de Naruto était étranglée, les mots avaient de plus en plus de mal à sortir. Il avait si mal de l'indifférence de Sasuke. De son silence qui blessait plus que n'importe quelles accusations ou insultes. Le manque de réaction faisait encore plus mal que la précédente attitude.

Quoi ! Naruto se moquait de lui c'était bien ça ?!

Bien sûr qu'il se doutait de comment cela avait dû arriver. Et juste l'idée d'y penser lui donnait envie de vomir. Et comme il s'en balançait de savoir depuis quand. Tout ce qu'il voyait était la preuve irréfutable de l'infidélité de son ''plus que probable ex-petit chat''. L'amour, quelle connerie quand il y repensait. Il y avait cru jusqu'au bout à leur histoire, mais là elle était belle et bien fini. Il ne lui restait plus qu'à se casser d'ici et ne plus jamais y remettre à nouveau les pieds.

« Il est de toi au cas où tu te poserais des questions. »

Sasuke fut secoué par la surprise. Il manqua de tomber à la renverse, heureusement qu'il avait beaucoup de self contrôle.

_Hein ?_

Comment ? De lui ?

Pour un choc, s'en était un de vraiment énorme.

Les yeux de Sasuke sortaient presque de leurs orbites. C'était donc lui qui avait mis Naruto dans cet état ? Mais comment ? Ils étaient deux hommes non ? Et l'on ne procréait pas entre personne du même sexe non ?

Oui quelques instants plus tôt il avait pensé le contraire mais à ce moment-là Sasuke ne se doutait pas qu'il était coupable de la grossesse de Naruto.

Sasuke n'y comprenait plus rien. Son cerveau n'arrivait plus à réfléchir. Ok ! Il couchait avec Naruto, mais le blond n'était pas une fille. Alors pas de vagin pas d'utérus, pas de menstruations, donc pas de fœtus, pas de bébé ?

L'Uchiha était complètement largué.

« Oui il est bien de toi, tout comme cela n'a toujours été que toi et encore toi. »

L'Uchiha ne disait toujours rien, sa bouche refusant de lui obéir, regardant toujours Naruto d'un air ahuri. Sasuke imitait parfaitement le poisson hors de l'eau.

Le blond se tut un instant et parla avec ironie, un sourire fatigué sur les lèvres.

« Surprise Sasuke ! Tu vas être papa. »

Les larmes qu'il essayait vainement de refluer depuis quelques minutes revinrent de plus belles, coulant abondamment.

Il en avait marre de toutes ses larmes qu'il versait pour rien en fait. Il en avait assez d'être toujours celui qui ne devait pas craquer et supporter les peines pour le bien des autres.

Il en avait sa claque de devoir toujours faire semblant de tout gérer de tout maitriser.

Il fatiguait !

Il ne désirait plus qu'une chose : tout laisser tomber et n'avoir jamais eu cette charge en plus sur ses épaules.

Il maudissait Kyuubi et ses idées merdiques.

Il haïssait Minato pour l'avoir choisi lui, pour enfermé ce taré de démon en lui.

Il détestait Kushina, sa mère pour l'avoir porté dans son ventre et lui avoir donné naissance.

Lui ne désirait qu'une vie normale.

Vivre comme tout le monde. Avoir des amis, un petit ami et être heureux simplement. Et non pas être le monstre que tout le monde montrait du doigt dès qu'il mettait un pied hors de chez lui.

Naruto renifla doucement et repensa au dernier message du brun ; les retrouvailles n'avaient rien de câlines. Comme il souhaitait s'être trompé sur son pressentiment.

Le niveau de voix de l'Uzumaki augmenta considérablement en volume. Il devait hurler pour se sentir mieux. Il s'en fichait de toute façon personne ne pouvait l'entendre dans ce quartier désert.

« JE SUIS PLUS QUE DESOLE DE TE DEGOUTER SASUKE…. MAIS SACHE QUE CE N'ETAIT PAS VOLONTAIRE… JE NE VOULAIS PAS TE FAIRE D'ENFANT DANS LE DOS, TOUT COMME JE N'EN VOULAIS PAS PARTICULIEREMENT NON PLUS. MAIS VOIS-TU… J'AI UN DEMON EN MOI QUI PENSE QUE C'EST COOL DE FAIRE AVOIR DES GOSSES A DES MECS. T'INQUIETE PAS JE NE TE DEMANDE RIEN PUISQUE C'EST _**MON ENFANT**_, RIEN QUE LE MIEN… A MOI SEUL PUISQUE JE LE PORTE ET QUE C'EST DE MA SEULE ET UNIQUE FAUTE SI JE SUIS DANS CET ETAT… JE N'AI PAS BESOIN DE TOI ET JE N'AURAI JAMAIS BESOIN DE TOI DE TOUTE FAÇON PUISQUE TU N'ASSUMERAS PAS CE BEBE. ALORS TE FAIT PAS DE BILE POUR MOI, D'AILLEURS TU NE T'EN FAIT PAS… JE SAIS QUE JE SUIS UN MONSTRE, UNE ANOMALIE DE LA NATURE, UNE ABOMINATION ET PIRE ENCORE…je…je… »

Ne pouvant plus se retenir le blond éclata en sanglot, pleurant à chaude larmes. Rompre avec celui qu'il aimait en portant en lui une empreinte indélébile, était réellement douloureux.

Sasuke devait partir à présent, il l'avait suffisamment vu assez pitoyable.

Entre deux sanglots il essaya d'articuler quelque chose à l'encontre de son vis à vis.

« Va…va- t'en…pars…d'ici…s'il…te…plait…Pars…Je ne veux plus jamais te…revoir. »

Les bras de l'Uchiha entourèrent les épaules de l'Uzumaki. Naruto n'avait pas remarqué que durant sa tirade le brun s'était avancé vers lui. Sa tête reposant sur la nuque de Naruto. Sasuke n'osait pas affronter le regard du blond qui pleurait toujours, trop honteux de son propre comportement.

« Tu n'es pas un monstre, encore moins une abomination, ni même une anomalie….

-….

- Tu ne me dégoutes pas et tu ne me dégouteras jamais. Tu n'es pas responsable de ton état… je lui suis tout autant que toi, car il faut être deux… L'on ne s'est pas protégé et j'en suis le premier coupable, j'aurais dû y penser…. Ce gosse est autant le tien que le mien même si je ne le porte pas je ne te laisserai pas en prendre l'entière responsabilité, j'assumerai tout autant que toi…

- … Sasuke…

- Cela n'a pas dû être évident pour toi quand tu as appris la nouvelle…Pardonne-moi de réagir comme un imbécile parfois, d'être immature et puéril. Mais je tiens à toi… alors excuse ma réaction et mon comportement chaton… Je te demande pardon d'avoir douté de toi et de ne pas avoir sauté de joie. Ne me laisse pas tomber Naruto car moi je ne t'abandonnerai pas…je ne vous lâcherais pas quoi qu'il arrive.

- Sasuke…Teme…

- …Dobe…tu es à moi !

- Prouve le moi.»

L'Uchiha sortit sa tête du cou de son amant et partit s'emparer de sa bouche en un baiser fiévreux. Il se sentait minable, plus bas que tout, mais son sang se mettait toujours à bouillir quand il se trouvait en présence de son blond.

Il l'aimait à en perdre la raison. En devenir fou !

Le blond lui manquait tant qu'il écourta sa mission qui ne faisait que se rallonger. Au bout d'un certain temps il ressentit le besoin vital de revoir son petit ami, alors il fit une chose qu'il s'était promis de ne plus faire.

Revenir à Konoha !

S'introduire dans le village fût chose aisée, masquant son chakra et hypnotisant les rares gardes qu'il avait croisés sur son chemin. Et sans savoir comment, il sut exactement où trouver son amant dans le village. Comme guidé par une force invisible.

Alors non ce n'était pas pour une si '' merveilleuse nouvelle'' à bien y réfléchir qu'il quitterait ou même abandonnerait Naruto. Jamais !

Il approfondit l'échange buccal, allant chercher la langue de son compagnon, la suçotant avec envie et impatience. Ses mains descendant sur les hanches, puis trouvant leurs places naturelles sur le fessier du blond. Le brun colla encore un peu plus le blond à lui. Redécouvrant avec une ferveur quasi religieuse ce corps qu'il connaissait pourtant par cœur – avec quelque petits changements - mais dont il dut se priver pendant près de quatre mois.

Les lèvres de Sasuke abandonnèrent leurs consœurs pour aller s'attarder un peu plus sur le cou. Grignotant avec faim la carotide, puis descendre lentement sur le torse.

Les halètements et gémissements des deux gens hommes emplissaient la pièce.

Le blond avait de plus en plus chaud. Ses hormones étant en ébullition.

Les doigts de Sasuke glissaient en dessous le large t-shirt du blond, goutant avec délectation enfin à cette peau bronzée et brulante. Et il commençait lentement mais surement à défaire le lien du pantalon de son amant. Il voulait être en lui, se sentir enfin complet, entendre Naruto gémir et hurler son prénom encore et encore.

Au prix d'un énorme effort, l'Uzumaki stoppa l'exploration plus qu'audacieuse des mains baladeuses. Le brun mordillait toujours un petit bouton rose sur son torse.

« …Hey… Hey… pas ici…

- Hn.

- Sasu-chan pas ici.

- Pourquoi ?

- Mon dos ne le supporterait pas… on va dans ma chambre. D'accord Sasu-chan ?!

- Je te suis Petit chat. Guide-moi ! »

L'Uzumaki eut un petit rire cristallin et prit la main de son amant l'entrainant à sa suite jusqu'à ''sa chambre''. L'Uchiha le suivit le sourire aux lèvres, redécouvrant au passage ''sa propre maison''. Il comprenait mieux à présent comment le blond réussit à vivre ici finalement ; la réponse était dans son ventre. Les âmes de ses ancêtres reconnaissaient le bébé de ''son chaton'' comme un des leurs.

**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

« Je. Je peux toucher ? »

Tendrement enlacés dans la chambre du blond, les deux amants se réveillaient en douceur. Sasuke profitait pour la première fois d'apprécier une douce matinée avec son petit ami.

« Si tu veux, ça va pas te mordre. »

Malgré leurs ébats de la nuit précédente, Sasuke n'osait toujours pas toucher le ventre arrondi de Naruto. C'est d'une main timide qu'il effleura la petite proéminence de son homme.

C'était si doux et tellement élastique en même temps, que cela en était incroyable. Il réitéra le geste une nouvelle fois, sous l'œil amusé de son petit ami. La troisième tentative fut la bonne, il posa la paume de sa main sur le nombril qui ressortait parfaitement.

Il caressa lentement essayant de garder en sa mémoire cette sensation incroyable qu'il ressentait en ce moment précis. Il se sentait fier et mais si inutile et insignifiant par rapport à Naruto. Qui, selon lui faisait le plus gros du travail. La main de ce dernier se posa sur celle du brun, caressant ensemble le petit bedon.

« C'est si étrange….

- Ah bon ?

- c'est incroyable chaton.

- A voir ton visage tu sembles assez heureux non ?!

- Bin je le suis.

- Et puis je savoir pourquoi ?

- C'est de nous ''ca''. C'est nous deux qui l'avons fait.

- Il semblerait….

- Oui tu t'imagines que tu portes la vie en toi ? Je n'arrive toujours pas à le croire.

- Moi aussi il m'a fallu du temps.

- Ha oui ? Comment c'est possible au fait ?

- Comment dire…c'est un cadeau d'un démon farceur et à la vengeance bizarre.

- Kyuubi ? Comment ?

- Monsieur est hermaphrodite ?

- Hn, je vois.

- Donc sans protection cela lui fut super facile.

- Et tu le sais depuis quand ?

- Hm presque quatre mois déjà.

- Pourquoi tu ne me l'as pas dit plus tôt ?

- Tu as vu ta réaction hier soir ? Tu penses vraiment que tu m'aurais crus si je t'avais envoyé un message pour te l'apprendre ?

- Je ne sais pas…. Dis, c'est pour ça que tu voulais me voir quand tu m'as contacté il y a quelques temps ?

- Ouais c'était pour te le dire… enfin pour savoir si tu voulais avoir des enfants vu que nous en avions jamais parlés…Je savais pas…

- Tu ne voulais pas le garder ? C'est ça ?

- Oui, enfin non… c'est que j'étais totalement perdu tu comprends… l'on venait de m'annoncer que j'étais enceint….Puis digérer la nouvelle, c'était pas facile… puis personne ne savais que j'avais une relation homosexuelle… et surtout avec toi… je ne voyais pas d'autre issu… tu comprends… j'étais paniqué…je savais plu...

- Hey, hey petit chat, je ne te reproche rien. Je voulais juste savoir c'est tout. Le plus important c'est qu'il est toujours là, en train de grandir en toi. Le reste importe peu. Et tu es à quatre mois-là ??

- Non à six maintenant.

- Tant que ça ?

- Ça passe super vite ce truc-là surtout quand tu n'y fais pas attention…enfin ça dépend des jours.

- Ça te fais pas mal ou sinon pas trop du moins?

- Non juste que je fatigue vite et que ça consomme une grande quantité de mon chakra.

- Ton démon est fou.

- Ouais ça je le sais.

- Non il l'es vraiment. Il est en train de s'autodétruire comme ça, en se condamnant à une mort certaine avec toi.

- Hein?

- Comment dire ? Cette grossesse est quasi magique. Tu sais ce genre de grossesse est rare car il faut des sangs et des chakras compatibles. En plus il faut une source externe de chakra pour pouvoir alimenter celui du porteur qui consume à une vitesse folle. En fait si ses jutsu sont interdits et dangereux, c'est qu'il faut sacrifier plusieurs cobayes, sans certitude de succès à la fin.

- Oh !

- Pour résumé, l'être en toi est un mélange de ton chakra, du mien et de beaucoup de Kyuubi. Si en plus il t'en redonne pour que tu puisses supporter ta grossesse, Kyuubi ne pourra plus jamais espérer sortir de toi. »

Le blond resta complètement abasourdi par ce que lui disait Sasuke. Alors Kyuubi ne mentait pas en disant que c'était vraiment un cadeau qu'il leur faisait ? Mais pourquoi?

S'il comprenait bien après la naissance du bébé le démon renard perdra pratiquement tous ses pouvoirs? Mais c'était absurde! Kyuubi n'était pas du genre à se sacrifier. C'était insensé tout ça non?

Et comment Sasuke pouvait le savoir alors que la Cinquième ne lui avait rien dit? Comment Sasuke en savait il autant au sujet du démon renard ? Pourquoi il ne fut pas étonné d'apprendre que Kyuubi était hermaphrodite ?

Il posa un regard circonspect sur son petit ami qui se délectait toujours autant en caressant encore et encore le ventre du blond. Cela faisait tellement longtemps qu'il n'avait pas vu Sasuke si innocent. Naruto ne voulait pas briser ce moment avec des questions surement sans réelles importances. Alors il préféra se taire et garder toutes ses interrogations pour plus tard.

L'Uchiha avança sa bouche et baisa du bout des lèvres le ventre. Les yeux de Naruto pétillaient de bonheur. Ils ne pouvaient pas être plus heureux qu'à cet instant.

Naruto sentit un petit coup dans son ventre. Sasuke l'avait perçu aussi et ses yeux brillèrent de joie.

« Hey c'était quoi ça Naruto ?

- Ça Monsieur Uchiha c'est le bébé.

- C'est vrai ??

- Ouais. Depuis une semaine, il donne des petits coups dans le ventre. Surement qu'il a reconnu son ''papa'' et il veut te dire bonjour…

- Wow c'est vrai. Mais c'est génial. Salut toi.

- Baka Sasu-chan. Hihihi »

Naruto tout en rigolant doucement caressait l'épaisse chevelure ébène de son amant qui parlait à sa bedaine.

Si un jour on avait dit à Naruto qu'il verrait '_' le froid et glacial Sasuke Uchiha'' _totalement en extase et gaga parce que un petit fœtus donnait des coups dans son ventre, il ne l'aurait jamais crus. Même dans ses rêves les plus fous, jamais Naruto n'aurait pu imaginer un bonheur pareil. Cette image de son amant presque aussi inoffensif qu'un ''nouveau-né'' était quasiment irréel. Le blond aurait souhaité figé le temps à jamais à ce moment précis.

Et là son cœur se pinça. Sasuke était là pourquoi ? Le brun était-il juste de passage à cause d'une mission à proximité ?

Mais Naruto préféra ne pas poser la question et se contenter de ce que l'instant présent lui offrait.

« Chaton c'est une fille ou un garçon?

- Je ne sais.

- Ah bon?

- Il ne veut pas montrer son sexe chaque fois que je vais faire l'échographie. Ça sera sans doute un bébé spécial.

- Hn.

- Quoi ''hn''?

- Non rien.

- Non je ne crois pas Sasuke dis-moi ce que tu sais et que moi j'igno… »

Le blond fut interrompu. Quelqu'un tambourinait avec frénésie sur sa porte d'entrée. Il n'avait aucune envie de se lever ce matin et encore moins qu'il y avait son amant avec lui. Il fit semblant d'ignorer les coups qui s'abattaient sur le panneau en chêne.

« Tu ne vas pas ouvrir chaton ?

- Non j'ai pas envie.

- Pourtant je crois que ça semble urgent.

- Ouais ben ils n'auront qu'à revenir. »

Sasuke s'empara des lèvres de Naruto et l'embrassa avec passion. Le blond y répondit avec ferveur. Jamais il ne se lasserait des baisers de son amant. Après ça comment pouvait-il réellement vouloir quitter ces bras si chaleureux et tendres !?

Le brun rompit le baiser, sourit et posa son front contre celui de son homme, ses main sur les flancs du blond.

« Dobe !

- Hmm…Oui ?

- Je sais que je te le dis pas assez souvent, mais tu sais que je t'aime ?

- Ouais … tu es dingue de moi et tu ne peux pas te passer de moi…hihihihi

- Ca va les chevilles ?

- Dis que je me trompe.

- Hn, non c'est vrai…je suis accro à toi et à ce petit bout que tu portes en toi. »

A ces mots Naruto sauta littéralement sur son amant le couvrant de baisers. Il ne pouvait rêver de meilleure déclaration. Même s'il s'en était rendu compte que Sasuke acceptait son bébé et le fait de devenir père, il ne l'avait pas confirmé verbalement. Là c'était chose faite !

Les coups redoublèrent d'intensité et une voix se fit entendre.

« _Sakura! » _

Le blond soupira. Il savait la jeune femme rosée bien capable de défoncer la porte s'il ne lui ouvrait pas très vite.

« Naruto ouvre moi c'est urgent je sais que tu es là. Naruto »

Ledit Naruto poussa un profond soupir se força à se lever de sa couche si douillette et de quitter le cocon de bonheur dans lequel il se trouvait. Naruto fit contre mauvaise fortune bon cœur. Il chercha ses vêtements éparpillés sur le sol et se vêtit. Il tourna la tête en direction du brun mais il n'était plus là.

_Alors il n'était que de passage._

Il sentait encore la douceur de ses caresses sur son ventre. Sakura qui frappait toujours avec plus de force sur sa porte ramena Naruto à la réalité. Il pressa le pas et alla ouvrir la porte sur une Sakura totalement hystérique.

« Naruto tu faisais quoi?

- Je me levai on est samedi aujourd'hui Sakura-chan et je suis de repos.

- Bon on s'en fiche un peu là. Dépêche-toi viens. »

La jeune kunoichi tira avec force Naruto par le bras, ne lui laissant même pas le temps de répliquer quoi que ce soit.

Sakura filait plus vite que le vent presque comme en transe. Naruto puisait dans ses réserves pour la suivre le mieux qu'il put. Il devina sans peine qu'ils se dirigeaient vers la clairière de la forêt, à l'entrée du village. Il se rapprocha de la jeune femme pour lui parler

« Pourquoi partons là-bas?

- Il y a eu une attaque cette nuit.

- Hein? Il y a des blessés ?

- Non rien de grave…mais tu verras par toi-même. »

Le cœur de l'Uzumaki s'accéléra au fur et à mesure qu'ils se rapprochaient du lieu de l'attaque.

Dans la clairière, un combat avait lieu et tous ses amis semblaient être en prise avec des ennemis redoutables. Ils s'arrêtèrent à coté de leurs camarades.

Neji essayait de repérer leurs adversaires en activant ses byakugan.

« IL EST LA JUSTE DEVANT ! TENTEN LANCE L'ATTAQUE! »

La brunette lança une armada de kunai et autres armes vers l'amas de poussière que lui désignait Neji. Lee fonça dans le tas assénant plusieurs enchainement de coup de pieds et de poings que son adversaire sembla facilement contré et quelques secondes après le jeune homme se retrouva propulsé plusieurs mètre plus loin son corps s'assommant sur le tronc d'un arbre.

Naruto courut auprès de Lee, pour essayer de le relever. Il fut soulagé en voyant qu'il avait eu plus de peur que de mal mais qu'il garderait sans doute un bel hématome durant plusieurs jours sur la joue droite.

Derrière lui le combat s'intensifia encore un peu plus. Choji et Shikamaru arrivant en renfort. Kiba Portait des attaques qui ne fonctionnèrent pas se retournant contre lui.

Sakura se joignit aux autres pour mettre à mal leur adversaire mais celui-ci était des plus coriaces.

Coriace? Un seul adversaire?

Naruto réfléchit à toute allure. Non! Non cela ne pouvait être ça. Juste avant d'arriver ici, il était avec son amant dans sa chambre. Ca ne pouvait pas être lui. Impossible!

Puis plusieurs serpents blancs surgirent de l'amas de poussière, suivit par une déferlante de katon.

Kami-Sama! Il n'y avait plus de doute.

Le blond venait de saisir le pourquoi de l'agitation matinale de Sakura. Il comprenait pourquoi tous les meilleurs ninjas du village étaient tous là.

Le Nukenin le plus recherché du pays du feu les attaquait.

_Et ce con n'y allait pas de main morte !_

Mais comment avait-il fait pour être avec lui et provoquer un combat en même temps ? Les yeux du blond s'exorbitèrent quand il vît les orbes couleurs sang de Sasuke et son sourire sournois, apparaitre lorsque la poussière soulevée par le combat retomba un peu. Le brun tenait dans sa main son katana, et de l'autre un chidori était en train de se former.

Les sharigan s'attardèrent plus longuement sur Neji.

_Non!_

Il ne devait pas faire ça!

Mais aussi vite que l'éclair, un chidori s'abattit sur l'Hyuuga. Le détenteur du byakugan se retrouva au sol et il eut à peine le temps de réaliser qu'une épée le frôla de très près. Heureusement pour lui qu'il possédait de bons réflexes.

Entre temps, les autres adversaires avaient étés paralysés par des serpents qui enserraient leurs corps, empêchant tous mouvements.

Sasuke se concentrait uniquement sur Neji. L'Hyuuga était la cible à abattre.

_C'est pas vrai ! _

Naruto ignorait comment, mais il savait que l'Uchiha avait reconnu Neji .Naruto pesta dans sa tête.

_Sasuke n'avait pas oublié la scène d'hier. Fais chier !_

Si Naruto ne faisait rien, Sasuke allait tuer l'Hyuuga.

Plusieurs jutsu s'abattirent sur Neji à une vitesse vertigineuse. L'Uchiha portait une rage toute particulière à sa victime du jour. D'autres ninjas sur place essayèrent d'intervenir, mais ils furent vite mis hors d'état de nuire.

Personne ne devait intervenir dans son combat contre '' l'enfant de salaud'' qui avait osé embrasser contre son gré son petit ami. Il allait lui faire regretter d'avoir voulu se l'approprier. Ce Neji reposerait bientôt à six pieds sous terre. **(*3) **

Naruto se précipita en direction de l'Uchiha quand il remarqua le changement les signes dans les sharigan de son amant de forme.

_Non pas son genjutsu !_

Il ne le laisserait pas faire ça. Sasuke se préparait à porter le coup de grâce à Neji.

Alors totalement lucide l'Uzumaki se jeta au-devant de son amant, avant que celui-ci ne lance son attaque. Retenant le bras levé de l'Uchiha. Celui –ci stoppa in extremis son coup.

Sasuke frémit. Il avait failli blesser- voir même tuer- son compagnon et leur enfant.

« Sasuke!!

- Naruto?

- Arrêtes Sasuke !

- C'est lui n'est-ce pas ?

- …Oui mais ne fait pas ça. Je t'en prie !! »

Distrait alors par son petit ami, les serpents qui maintenaient les autres shinobi disparurent.

Sasuke n'eut pas le temps de voir venir les attaques combinées de Neji, qui lui porta les cents vingt coups du hake, ni les kunai explosifs de Tenten qui le firent tomber, suivit de la technique de la manipulation des ombres qui le cloua au sol et de plusieurs coups de poing de Sakura qui le firent perdre connaissance.

Naruto était horrifié par ce qu'il venait de faire. Il avait en toute conscience détourné l'attention de son amant pour ne pas qu'il blesse ses amis mais à présent s'était lui qui était à terre et en sang.

Plusieurs anbu présents s'approchèrent et sortirent leurs armes pour en finir avec le nukenin.

« NE LE TOUCHEZ PAS.

- Pousse toi Naruto il est dangereux.

- Non Sakura…

- C'est peut-être là notre seule chance d'en finir avec lui Naruto.

- NON !

- Ce n'est plus le Sasuke que nous avons connus Naruto. Alors arrête tes conneries.

- Je m'en contre fous !

- Ecartez-vous de lui Naruto-sempai s'il vous plait.

- Non je ne peux pas vous laissez faire ça.

- Nous devons l'achever avant qu'il ne reprenne conscience et ne puisse faire autre chose.

- Si vous touchez ne serait-ce qu'à un seul de ses cheveux, je vous tue.

- Hein ?  
- je le ferai, c'est pas une menace en l'air. »

Naruto le regard menaçant se tenait accroupit à côté de Sasuke dont le corps était complètement en sang. Cette vue réveilla une colère sourde en lui et un rasengan commença à se former dans la paume de sa main droite.

La cinquième qui venait d'arriver fit signe à Naruto de s'éloigner. Le blond n'obtempéra pas, ne bougeant pas d'un centimètre.

« Non Tsunade-baba.

- Naruto arrête de faire l'enfant. On ne joue plus là. Cet homme est un criminel condamné à la mort par le village.

- Personne ne le tuera.

- NARUTO ! Je suis ton supérieur et c'est un ordre.

- PERSONNE VOUS M'ENTENDEZ PERSONNE NE LE TUERA. »

Tous ceux qui assistaient à la scène restèrent perplexes par rapport au comportement de Naruto. Pourquoi cet imbécile de blond ne pouvait-il donc pas comprendre que l'Uchiha était leur ennemie et une menace et qu'il fallait l'éradiquer. Mais nul n'osa approcher en voyant le regard si bleu de l'Uzumaki devenir noir et son chakra déborder de partout. Apparemment le blondinet ne plaisantait pas en affirmant qu'il tuerait ce qui voudrait achever Sasuke.

« Naruto qu'est-ce qui te prends?

- Rien ! Juste que je vous interdis de le toucher.

- NARUTO ! Recule-toi de lui maintenant sinon je serais obligée de te blesser aussi.

- Je m'en fous Hokage-sama, faites ce que vous voulez de moi, mais je ne vous laisserai pas lui faire le moindre mal.»

Naruto dardait sur la Cinquième un regard plein de défi. Il ne bougerait pas.

_Cet idiot était vraiment sérieux_.

Tsunade le toisa de toute sa hauteur. Ce petit prétentieux remettait son autorité en cause. Qui pensait-il être pour pouvoir ainsi la défier, mais connaissant le pouvoir que renfermait Naruto, la blonde se contenta de le regarder avant de choisir le moment idéal pour l'écarter du corps de l'Uchiha et ordonner sa mise à mort par les forces spéciales.

Iruka et Kakashi arrivèrent aussi sur les lieux, et le professeur se précipita vers son petit frère.

« Naruto ! Naruto ! Mais que se passe-t-il ?

- Ils veulent le tuer Iruka-ni… ils veulent sa mort… ma mort. »

Naruto craquait enfin et pleurait devant ''son père''.

Que se passait-il ? Pourquoi Naruto s'obstinait toujours à protéger le nukenin ? Malgré les liens qui unissaient autrefois les deux garçons, Tsunade ne comprenait pas l'acharnement du blond à continuer à toujours défendre le brun. C'était un peu comme si le blond avait perdu complètement la raison.

_Comme s'il était fol amo…_

La pensée de Tsunade se stoppa nette. Alors des flashs lui traversèrent l'esprit. Au fur et à mesure que tout se précisait son visage se déformait et d'un geste lent, elle bougeait la tête de droite à gauche en signe de négation. Non il ne pouvait pas avoir fait ça. Il ne pouvait pas avoir fait ça.

_Tout mais pas ça Kami-Sama. Pas ça !_

Elle ferma les yeux et une larme roula sur sa joue. D'un signe de la main, elle fit comprendre aux ninjas autour du blond de baisser leurs armes. Ensuite elle se rapprocha de l'Uzumaki.

« Naruto dis-moi que tu n'as pas fait ça? Dis-moi que ce n'est pas ce que je pense Naruto.

- ….

- NARUTO REPOND C'EST UN ORDRE. »

Pour toute réponse le blond hocha de manière affirmative la tête, confirmant ainsi les inquiétudes de l'Hokage.

Iruka qui assistait à l'échange des plus étranges, venait de comprendre de quoi parlait la Cinquième. Il fixa son ''petit frère'', totalement incrédule.

« Naruto ?

-…

- Naruto, je t'en prie, dis quelque chose ?

- Je …je suis vraiment désolé Iruka-ni… Pardonnez-moi… pardon pour tout…je suis désolé de vous avoir mentis.

- Naruto…ce n'est pas vrai… ?

- Si…ca toujours été lui Iruka-ni. C'est lui et ça sera toujours lui.

- Ne dis pas que … oh nooonn Naruto. C'est…Uchiha Sasuke…le…

- Oui c'est bien Sasuke est le père de mon enfant… Si vous le tuez je meure avec lui. » **(*4)**

Sakura mit une main sur sa bouche pour étouffer un cri, des larmes plein les yeux, regardant Naruto faire disparaitre son jutsu et caresser les cheveux de son compagnon au sol.

Tous ses amis restèrent décontenancés en comprenant ; Sasuke et Naruto étaient amants.

_**A suivre….**_

* * *

**(*1) C'est pas la poêle qui se m****oque du chaudron là non ? ****Lol**

**(*2) ****J'adore " Hokuto no Ken". Tu ne le sais pas encore mais tu es un homme déjà mort. Hihihihi toute mon enfance. **

**(*****3) Excellente série 'Six feet Under'. J'ai le délire sur mes séries là hhihihih **

**(*4) Il se prend pour Roméo et Juliette ou quoi ? Vive Shakespeare.**

* * *

_**Alors vous en pensez quoi ??**_

_**Une toute petite review pour me donner votre avis.**_

_**A votre bon cœur m'sieur, M'dame, M'zelle une toute petite review pour une auteure en pleine déprime pour l'encourager un peu…..une review s'il vous plait.**_

_**Sinon vous en pensez quoi ? Il est pas trop Cute mon Sasu-chan (oui oui il est à moi et alors lol).**_

_**Donc voilà le prochain chapitre le 10 sera le dernier. Yattaaaaaa !! Sinon à votre avis c'est une Death fic ou un Happy end ?? **_

_**Voilà logiquement je le posterai le 28/02.**_

_**D'ici là bonne week-end à tous(tes) et encore Joyeuses Saint Valentin (pour ce qui fête….moi je passe mon tour cette année)**_

_**Peace**_

_**Mimosa toujours Insomniaque qui poste ses chapitre à 4 h 24 du mat!!!**_


	11. Fait Pour Être Ensemble

_**Mais le plus important c'est qu'il soit fini ce soir et que je le poste ''enfin'' sur le site.**_

_**Je remercie toutes les personnes qui m'ont laissés une review et particulièrement celles anonymes car je ne peux pas y répondre directement. Mais merci du fond du cœur. **_

_**Un énorme merci à ma bêta Blues-moon. Comme toujours malgré que l'on ait fait attention à corriger le maximum de fautes il en reste toujours donc m'en tenez pas rigueur.**_

_**Donc voilà le dernier chapitre de ma fic. Ca fait tout bizarre de finir une histoire avec plusieurs chapitres, ce fut long mais je suis hyper contente de l'avoir fait. Désolé il est un peu plus long que les autres 30 pages quand même. Oups désolé**_

**_Une dernière chose pour les âmes pieuses un petit "lime" c'est malencontreusement glissé dans ce chapitre, donc si vous ne supportez pas de voir deux beaux garçons faire des trucs pas très catholique, ne lisez pas._**

_**Sinon j'espère qu'il vous plaira. Sur ce bonne lecture.**_

* * *

_**Chapitre 10 : Fait Pour Être Ensemble**_

Mais comment avait-elle pu passer à coter de ça. Une telle évidence ! C'était dingue ! C'était aussi visible que le nez au milieu de la figure.

Elle aurait dû s'en douter. L'obsession de Naruto pour Sasuke était trop profonde – limite étrange – pour être normal. D'ailleurs elle aurait dû se pencher sur son cas et lui faire faire une psychanalyse pour régler ce problème.

Tsunade ne bougeait pas observant Naruto assit sur une chaise près de son amant. Il murmurait quelque chose – sans doute des mots réconfortants – à l'oreille de l'Uchiha, endormi sur son lit d'hôpital. Le blond passait une main tendre dans la chevelure ébène du patient, nullement gêné par la présence de la Cinquième dans la pièce aseptisée.

Tsunade observa le geste de tendresse et replongea de nouveau dans ses pensées.

Tant d'indices lui mettaient pourtant la puce à l'oreille. Lui montraient la conclusion logique de tout cela. Tant de signes auxquels elle ne prêta pas attention.

Faisant inconsciemment l'impasse dessus. Préférant se leurrer sur l'Uzumaki.

Cependant Naruto n'avait jamais essayé de cacher son penchant pour l'Uchiha, même s'il ne l'avait pas exprimé clairement. C'était juste elle qui n'avait pas su interpréter les signes, que le blond laissait.

Déjà, la poursuite incessante de Naruto pour sauver encore et toujours Sasuke. Le secourir malgré lui, alors que le nukenin ne rêvait que de puissance et de vengeance. Bien que plus personne ne voyait plus aucune lumière en Sasuke, aucun signe de bonté dans son âme sombre rongée par la douleur et la haine. Naruto continuait toujours à croire, espérant toujours pouvoir le sortir de la nuit dans laquelle Sasuke se terrait.

Puis ses missions que le réceptacle de Kyuubi désirait faire de plus en plus souvent qu'il lui était possible en solo. Lui qui adorait être entouré et pouvoir soutenir et prendre soin de ses amis, voulait de la solitude. Un comble après réflexion !

Ses absences beaucoup trop fréquentes, bien que dues à son travail. Il était bien l'un des rares ninjas à ne jamais demeuré au village. Même Jiraya passait plus de temps que lui à Konoha.

Son peu d'intérêt pour la vie au sein du village. Ne participant presque jamais à aucune manifestation ou célébration qui rythmaient la vie de la communauté.

Ce manque total d'attache affective, intime à Konoha alors que le jeune homme rencontrait beaucoup de succès auprès de prétendants des deux sexes. Naruto n'avait qu'à se baisser pour avoir qui il voulait. Il se désintéressait totalement des regards remplis de désir que beaucoup lui portaient.

Surtout qu'il arrivait à un âge où les hormones plus souvent que le bon sens dictaient la conduite. Mais non rien ! Naruto était plus que discret sur sa vie sentimentale pour ne pas dire sexuelle.

Elle avait eu vent – assez récemment – de sa petite passade avec Hinata, cela l'avait rassuré un peu et puis plus rien.

A bien y réfléchir cela n'était pas tout à fait normal. Un jeune homme de son âge avait des besoins naturels.

La Cinquième en tant qu'ancien jounin savait la pression et le stress que ce métier engendrait. Et que bien souvent durant les missions, les comportements dérapaient un peu et il n'était pas rare de parfois se laisser aller à des relations d'un soir, juste pour décompresser ou se prouver que l'on était toujours vivant.

Mais elle n'eut jamais d'écho de cela de la part de Naruto. Sa conduite était exemplaire. Beaucoup trop d'ailleurs !

Ensuite cette grossesse. La faute à pas de chance ! Une fois de plus.

Trop miraculeuse pour être un coup du sort.

Comme si la vie n'était pas suffisamment difficile pour le jeune homme, il devenait un des rares hommes enceints.

Malgré le harcèlement incessant du démon renard pour s'accaparer son corps, Naruto avait toujours réussi à le contenir et le dominer.

Alors que Kyuubi décida de son propre chef de faire un gosse et que Naruto ne réagisse pas était quasiment impossible. Elle ne pouvait même pas le penser. Inimaginable !

Le blond mettait un point d'honneur à démontrer à tout le monde son contrôle quasi-total sur son bijuu. Le jeune homme désirait tant que l'on ne le considère plus comme une menace pour le village qu'il aurait fait n'importe quoi pour empêcher le démon de prendre un tant soit peu l'ascendant sur lui. Même en arriver à la pire des extrémités.

Surtout si vraiment le démon avait été le père de l'enfant que portait le blond, celui-ci aurait trouvé un moyen de le forcer à l'enlever de gré ou de force. Il aurait découvert un moyen de contraindre le renard, même si pour cela il devait être de se détruire de l'intérieur.

Mais au contraire il ne fît rien. Rien du tout !

C'est vrai qu'au début – à l'annonce de la nouvelle – Naruto fût dévasté. Anéanti ! Totalement perdu ! Ne sachant plus qui il était ou quoi faire. Ayant des réactions très contradictoires ce qui demeurait compréhensible au vu de la situation.

Mais son renoncement rapide – voire trop rapide – quand elle lui apprit qu'elle ne pouvait pratiquer l'avortement. Acceptant son sort avec une dignité vraiment étonnante. Sans insister et demander l'impossible, ni pleurer sur son sort. Baissant les bras. Jetant les armes. Et cela n'avait vraiment rien à voir avec son courage légendaire.

S'efforçant juste d'apprendre à assumer cette grossesse et la mener jusqu'à son terme du mieux qu'il pouvait. Il y avait anguille sous roche, mais elle ne capta rien.

Était-il vraiment possible de ressentir de la tendresse pour l'enfant d'un être que l'on détestait plus que tout ? Et comment arriver à l'aimer ? Et vouloir à tout prix lui donner naissance ?

_C'était si flagrant !_

Tout comme l'étaient les tags que le blond fit sur le mont Hokage lorsqu'il était enfant. Tellement évident que personne ne vit rien. Tout le monde passa à côté de ça.

Ni elle ni Iruka ni Sakura ni personne.

_Personne !_

Plus la solution était simple, plus l'on cherchait compliqué. Quelle énorme erreur !

Elle avait toujours eut la réponse devant ses yeux et pourtant elle ne la vît pas. Elle faisait un bien piètre Hokage. Elle se giflait mentalement. Elle se serait bien flagellée si cela ne faisait pas aussi mal.

_Quelle idiote ! Incompétente qui plus est._

La Cinquième fît fonctionner sa matière grise à plein régime. En y réfléchissant un peu plus, Kyuubi avait besoin d'une personne avec un énorme potentiel génétique et un chakra presqu'aussi monstrueux que celui de Naruto. Et qui mieux qu'un Uchiha et qui plus est le dernier d'entre eux pouvait être le candidat idéal ?

Le fils du plus puissant Hokage que Konoha n'ait jamais eu et un héritier original du sharigan. La combinaison parfait en quelque sorte. Le mariage idéal des gênes.

L'un était issu du clan capable de d'invoquer et contrôler le démon. L'autre avait dans ses veines le sang de celui capable de celer le renard à neuf queues.

Une parfaite équation. Si parfaite et si simple. Un plus un égale deux. Naruto plus Sasuke égalait puissance. Egale atomes crochus.

_Putain c'était rageant tout de même_ _!_

Tsunade regarda encore une nouvelle fois par la fenêtre de la chambre d'hôpital. Cela faisait maintenant près de deux jours que Sasuke avait attaqué le village. Et voilà presque autant de temps que l'Uchiha se trouvait en détention à l'hôpital, même si pour l'instant il était hors d'état de nuire. Maintenue dans un sommeil proche du coma par des techniques complexes.

Ses yeux étaient bandés par un tissu noir avec dessus un symbole qui l'empêchait d'utiliser sa technique héréditaire et ses mains attachées aux barreaux du lit, rendant impossible la formation de quelconque jutsu. Sasuke Uchiha n'était pas un ninja à prendre à la légère. Il demeurait dangereux même affaibli.

Trop dangereux. Tout autant que Naruto et son démon. Le mélange Uchiha/Uzumaki était plus qu'explosif et au combien inquiétant.

Le clan le plus puissant de tout Konoha allait renaitre. Voilà pourquoi Kyuubi aidait le blond car à part un Uchiha personne ne pouvait commander le démon. Sans doute que celui-ci voulait pouvoir avoir le moyen de revenir une fois son hôte mort. Un démon ne meurt pas, il disparait juste. Et il lui fallait quelqu'un pour l'invoquer. Un démon n'apparaissait pas seul, de son plein gré.

_Tant mieux !_

Tsunade imaginait sans peine la combinaison de l'enfant à naitre. Avec les gènes de ses parents, Uchiha, Namikaze et celui du démon renard. Surement le ninja le plus puissant que le monde des shinobi n'aura jamais vu.

_Ce gosse sera un guerrier monstrueux !_

Mais pouvait-elle décemment et en toute conscience laisser une chose pareille avoir lieu ? Hélas il semblait un peu tard pour se poser ce genre de question.

A plus de six mois de gestation, les dés étaient déjà jetés.

Puis elle imaginait mal Naruto lui laisser faire en sorte qu'elle puisse mettre fin à cette grossesse sans qu'il ne bronche. Autant ne pas penser à ce qui pourrait se produire, ni l'état dans lequel se mettrait le jounin et encore moins ce que ferait le renard à neuf queues.

Tsunade s'étira et soupira bruyamment. Naruto leva les yeux vers elle et capta son regard. C'était ce que désirait la Cinquième. Il se mit debout et s'avança vers elle.

« Nous devons parler Naruto. »

Le ton utilisé était ferme, ne souffrant d'aucune contestation. Il devait faire face à son erreur et affronter les conséquences de ses actes. Naruto tourna encore une fois sa tête en direction de Sasuke toujours endormis dans son lit. Il le protégerait lui et leur futur bébé. Il ne laisserait personne leur faire du mal.

Naruto se passa une main nerveuse dans sa crinière blonde. Cette confrontation avec sa supérieure le rendait nerveux. Les minutes qui allaient suivre seraient loin d'être des plus agréables.

« Je vous écoute Tsunade-baba.

- Non pas ici, je t'attends dans trente minutes dans mon bureau. »

Sans un mot de plus l'Hokage quitta la pièce, laissant le blond seul avec son amant. Quelques secondes après Il ressenti la présence très discrète mais perceptible d'anbu pour l'ancien capitaine d'une de ces escouades qu'il fût un temps.

Naruto eut un petit sourire plein de tristesse. Jamais Tsunade ne laisserait Sasuke seul avec lui et sous sa surveillance. Il avait déjà failli et trahi une fois. Alors elle ne lui laisserait pas l'occasion de recommencer une seconde fois. La confiance que Tsunade lui accordait, était à présent envolée. Elle ne croyait plus en lui. Peut-être avait-elle raison ?

Il était tout à fait capable de libérer Sasuke et de le laisser s'enfuir. Et ce n'était pas l'envie qui lui manquait. Combien de fois avait-il laissé Sasuke faire du mal sans qu'il n'intervienne ? Combien de fois avait-il fait semblant de pas voir les meurtres de son petit ami ?

Naruto ne s'en souvenait plus, tellement il avait fait preuve de laxisme face à l'Uchiha. Mais il ne regrettait rien. C'était si pathétique de sa part !

De toute manière il n'était pas que question de la confiance de l'Hokage qu'il venait de perdre mais celle de tous. De tous ses amis, des autres shinobi et de toutes les personnes qu'il s'évertuait à protéger. Cela lui faisait si mal au cœur. Il aimait Sasuke et tenait à lui sans aucun doute possible, néanmoins perdre l'amitié de ceux qui comptait pour lui l'affectait grandement.

Voilà deux jours déjà que toute la vérité avait été enfin dévoilé. Tous étaient dorénavant au courant. Cela en décontenança plus d'un et Naruto le savait. Il ne fut pas étonné de ne voir aucun d'entre eux. Ni Sakura, sa sœur et équipière de toujours – mais là c'était assez particulier –, Ni Iruka ; son père sa famille. Il vit encore moins Neji ; totalement choqué par la relation entre le blond et Sasuke. Ni Hinata et Kiba, des amis si fidèles, ni Shikamaru, Choji, Shino, Ino, Lee ou Tenten.

Il ne vît que Sai et Kakashi qui faisaient partis des anbus chargés de la surveillance du prisonnier le plus dangereux de tout le village.

Cependant aucun d'eux ne lui adressa la parole. Naruto savait bien que même s'il les reconnaissait sans peine malgré leurs masques, aucun d'eux ne fît un signe ou quelconque geste de soutien ou d'amitié envers lui. Restant froid et impassible dans leur rôle.

_De vrais ninjas !_

Cela le blessa tout de même de voir aucune réaction d'amitié de leur part.

Après avoir déposé un baiser sur le front de son amant et chuchoté quelque chose à l'oreille, Naruto sortit de la chambre.

Kakashi imperturbable sous son masque regarda d'un œil averti la scène. Ses deux anciens élèves étaient bel et bien ensemble.

Il devait reconnaitre qu'il avait eu en Naruto et Sasuke les élèves les plus doués et obstinés que pouvait rêver d'avoir un professeur.

Et la situation dans laquelle se trouvaient aujourd'hui ses anciens protégés ne le surprenait pas. La rivalité trop forte et cette amitié ambiguë que les deux adolescents entretenaient, cachaient quelque chose dans ce genre. Il regrettait juste de ne pas l'avoir découvert plus tôt. Cela aurait évité de tel drame et sans doute que Sasuke ne serait pas devenu ce qu'il était aujourd'hui.

Les deux jeunes hommes ne méritaient pas de vivre de telles tragédies. Une fois de plus, une autre allait se dérouler sans que leur ancien sensei ne puisse rien y faire.

Comme tout le monde Kakashi fut surpris, mais pas étonné en voyant Naruto menacer de tuer quiconque toucherait à Sasuke. Le blond n'avait rien fait de plus que de protéger son amant. Lui aussi aurait sans doute réagit de la même manière si quelqu'un s'en prenait à Iruka, et que celui–ci soit reconnu coupable de crime ou pas.

Naruto devrait faire un choix entre Sasuke et son village. Ses amis ou son amant. L'amour ou l'amitié. Il ne souhaitait pas être à sa place. D'ailleurs personne n'aurait voulu l'être !

La vie semblait réellement s'acharner sur ces deux enfants qu'il avait appris à connaitre et aimer. Rien ne serait jamais simple pour eux !

Contrairement à son compagnon qui semblait encore être sous le choc de la révélation de Naruto, Kakashi lui n'en tenait pas rigueur au blond d'avoir choisi Sasuke comme partenaire.

Qui mieux que l'Uchiha pouvait lui convenir ? Le cœur était une chose bien mystérieuse et difficile à contrôler. On ne pouvait lutter contre ses choix.

Kakashi jeta un coup d'œil au corps de l'Uchiha allongé sur le lit, l'air si paisible. Il avait bien grandit le petit Sasuke si fier si sûr de lui et remplie de colère.

Sur ses petites épaules autrefois reposaient tout l'honneur d'un clan et une vengeance à assouvir coute que coute.

Celui couché sur ce lit était bien différent pourtant de l'adolescent qui cinq ans plutôt avait franchis les portes de Konoha pour rejoindre Orochimaru.

En le voyant se battre contre les ninjas de Konoha quelques heures auparavant, Kakashi ne doutait plus de l'évolution, de la puissance du jeune homme et admettait sans doute possible que Sasuke ait bien tué son propre frère. Le brun était devenu un véritable guerrier froid et efficace.

Et sans l'intervention très avisée de Naruto, il y avait pas de doute que certains ninjas auraient fini soit à l'hôpital ou sinon seraient mort. Lee eut de la chance de n'avoir qu'une grosse bosse à l'arrière de la tête. Beaucoup de chance quand on savait ce dont l'Uchiha était capable.

Mais celui qui devait vraiment la vie à Naruto restait encore Neji. D'ailleurs il aurait bien aimé savoir pourquoi Sasuke nourrissait tant de haine envers l'Hyuuga ?

Kakashi soupira, vraiment ces deux enfants n'avaient pas une vie facile.

**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

Ses doigts s'entrelaçaient frénétiquement. Il les croisait et les décroisait sans cesse. Et le fait de rester debout n'arrangeait rien mais ne le dérangeait pas. Son niveau d'anxiété était tel qu'il arrivait à entendre son cœur cogner très fort dans sa poitrine. Tsunade lui proposa pourtant de s'assoir mais il préférait demeurer debout.

De toute façon la discussion n'aurait rien de vraiment amicale pour s'assoir tranquillement et feindre de ne rien savoir. Il était peut être idiot – comme beaucoup le disait – mais pas stupide.

Il savait parfaitement de quoi l'Hokage désirait lui entretenir. Cette discussion devait voir lieu et même si il se l'était mainte et mainte fois imaginé dans sa tête, jamais il n'avait pensé que Sasuke serait le point de départ de tout cela.

La propre stupidité de son petit ami n'aidant pas. Il était temps à présent de faire face à toutes ses – leurs – bêtises.

Tsunade dévisageait avec intensité le blond. Elle avait eu besoin de près de quarante-huit heures pour se remettre de ses émotions. Tant de sentiments différents. Passant de la tristesse, à la colère, puis l'exaspération pour finir par la déception.

Mais était-elle vraiment déçue par Naruto ou bien par elle-même ? Inéluctablement, cette question lui revenait en tête. Inlassablement elle cherchait la réponse mais jamais celle-ci ne lui satisfaisait.

Naruto avait-il trahi le village ?

Pouvait – on considérer que fréquenter l'interdit était trahir ?

S'amouracher, non le terme était faux, s'éprendre d'un nukenin et le plus téméraire qu'il soit était-il une mauvaise chose ?

Mais pourquoi ne le lui avait-il pas simplement tout avoué ? Oui il avait le droit d'avoir une vie privée, mais dans ce cas précis… en fait Tsunade ne savait plus vraiment quoi penser.

Oui elle aurait été en rogne.

Oui elle lui aurait gueulée dessus pendant des heures et des heures voire même durant des jours entiers.

Oui elle lui aurait sans doute interdit ou ordonner de mettre fin à cette relation.

Oui ! Oui ! Oui elle ne l'aurait pas bien pris. Elle n'aurait pas approuvé, mais aurait essayé de faire un effort pour comprendre cette attirance du blond pour le brun. Puis avec le temps se serait sans doute laisser convaincre de la véracité de cet amour. Cependant pourquoi avoir gardé le silence et surtout comment tout le monde avait pu passer à côté de ça ?

Elle se mit debout et s'approcha du jeune homme qui avait bien une tête et demi de plus qu'elle. Kami-Sama ! Comme il avait grandi et s'était juste maintenant qu'elle s'en apercevait réellement.

Où donc était passé l'adolescent un peu ''grande gueule'' et ''tête brulée'' qu'elle avait rencontré la première fois en compagnie de Jiraya ?

Celui qui avait réussis à lui redonner espoir en la jeunesse et de croire encore aux rêves ?

Cet adolescent à qui elle avait confié son cristal bleu ?

Durant tout ce temps elle l'avait vu pousser sans se rendre compte que le petit garçon s'était transformé en homme.

Un sublime jeune homme, qui avait sa propre vie et ses propres rêves. Qui se débrouillait seul ! Et décidait seul de ce qui était bon ou non pour lui. Un jeune homme avec ses erreurs à assumer et ses victoires à partager. Face à elle se tenait un homme prêt à endosser ses fautes.

Tsunade recula un peu en remarquant que Naruto soutenait son regard sans faillir. Tant mieux se dit elle au moins il semblait plus que décidé à tout dire. Il était temps de démêler enfin ce sac de nœuds. Elle se racla la gorge avant de parler.

_Ca y est_, pensa Naruto.

« Naruto ! Je ne pense pas avoir à t'expliquer à toi plus qu'à un autre qu'il n'y a rien de pire pour un ninja que de déserter. Et tu sais que nous laissons passer un laps de temps assez important pour permettre au déserteur de revenir sur sa décision. Et quand on émet un avis de recherche ou une mise à prix sur un déserteur, c'est tout le village qui le décide en étant représenté par le conseil des sages. Ces sages étant des personnes expérimentées, ayant vécu connaissant les aléas de la vie, mais qui mettent en avant le bien être du village avant leur propre personne. Tout comme toi…enfin c'est ce que je pensais que tu ressentais, mais je me suis trompée.

- Je n'ai trompé personne Tsunade-baba !

- Si Naruto. Tu nous as tous leurrés en faisant croire que tu suivais les ordres de missions que tu recevais concernant Uchiha Sasuke, mais en réalité il n'en était rien. Cela te servait juste de prétexte pour le voir.

- Non c'est faux. Je n'ai pas jamais berné personne. J'ai toujours respecté les ordres. Toujours ! Lorsque Sasuke fut condamné par le conseil et que l'on ordonna de cesser toutes recherches pour le ramener j'ai suivis les ordres, bien que je n'étais pas d'accord j'ai suivi les ordres.

- Alors comment expliques-tu vo…la relation que tu entretiens avec lui. Et depuis combien de temps dure-t-elle ? Le nukenin le plus recherché de tout le pays du feu et toi tu le voyais quand bon te semblait. Prenant le pas sur ton devoir.

- Je n'ai jamais fait passer Sasuke avant mon travail ni le village. Jamais ! C'est vrai je l'ai longtemps poursuivi… Mais c'est par pur hasard que débuta notre relation. Je l'ai croisé un jour où je revenais de mission. Mais cette fois-là je voulais juste me reposer un peu. Et il était là. La seule erreur que j'ai faite c'est de ne pas l'avoir tué ce soir-là et j'en suis heureux. Et si vous pensez que je l'ai cherché juste parce que je couchais avec, c'est complétement faux... J'en suis tombé amoureux il y a seulement un an de cela – avant que je ne tombe enceint bien entendu –. Avant ça je voulais juste sauver mon meilleur ami, c'est tout.

- Cela fait plus d'une année que cela dure ? Depuis tant de temps Naruto ?

- Oui plus d'un an déjà. Et je n'ai jamais été aussi vivant et heureux de toute ma vie que durant cette période.

- Donc les missions en solo s'étaient uniquement pour le voir ? Tu m'as trompé intentionnellement Naruto ? Je te faisais confiance le sais-tu ?

- Je sais que vous me faisiez confiance Hokage-Sama – je vous en suis vraiment reconnaissant – …et je n'ai jamais voulus vous tromper et …non les missions en solo ce n'étaient pas que pour le voir… – bien que j'en ai profité –. J'accomplissais vraiment mon devoir, mais je suis comme tout le monde. J'avais besoin de plus de liberté. Faire parti de l'Anbu à l'époque finissait par m'étouffer. Être constamment sous pression me fatiguait. Les missions d'assassinat que je faisais à l'époque m'épuisaient, j'en avais assez d'être toujours surveillé et d'avoir une personne sans cesse à vérifier que je faisais bien les besognes sanglantes que l'on m'attribuait. Je n'avais pas de vie je ressemblais à un automate … voilà pourquoi j'ai désiré des missions en solo. Je voulais plus de liberté. Et oui j'en ai aussi profité pour le voir quand je pouvais. Mais ne dite pas que j'ai trahi ou abandonné le village, car ce n'est pas vrai.

- Si tu te sentais si mal tu aurais dû venir m'en parler. Si tu voulais du repos j'aurais pu t'en donner.

- Mais ce n'est pas ce que je voulais.

- Et la mise à prix sur sa tête ? Tu crois que c'est pourquoi ? Juste pour faire joli ?

- Même si je n'avais pas été son ''amant'', je ne pourrai tout de même pas le tuer.

- Naruto te rends-tu compte de la gravité de tes actes ? Sais-tu que ce que tu as fait es mal et nuisible pour le village ?

- Qu'y a-t-il de mal à aimer ? Vous me reprocher quoi en fait ? Voulez-vous que je m'excuse de ne pas avoir choisi une gentille fille ou un homme respectable du village ? Mais je ne vais pas m'excuser de l'aimer.

- Et imagine qu'il se soit servi de toi pour attaquer le village ? Pour faire du mal aux habitants de Konoha ? Pour assouvir encore une de ses vengeances qui le tiennent au corps ?

- Il ne ferait jamais une chose pareille. Et il n'a plus aucune haine envers le village…Juste de l'indifférence.

- Ah bon ? Depuis quand penses-tu pouvoir savoir les intentions de Sa…enfin ses intentions.

- Je sais de quoi il est capable et si vraiment il en voulait au village il aurait déjà attaqué il y a longtemps. Il ne voulait plus revenir à Konoha, pour lui c'est une page de son passé qu'il a complètement tourné. C'est moi qui insistais toujours pour qu'il revienne, pour qu'il assume ses fautes et reprenne le cours de sa vie.

- Sasuke n'est pas un agneau Naruto. C'est un criminel ! Un mercenaire !

- Non c'est faux. Et puis nous le sommes tous. Et moi je n'en suis pas un de criminel quand j'exécute au nom du village ? Est-ce mieux ? Ma tête n'est-elle pas mise à prix par beaucoup de villages de pays voisins ?

- Alors comment expliques-tu sa récente attaque ?

- C'est... je…

- Et ce qu'il a voulu faire à Neji ? Il serait mort si tu n'étais pas intervenu. Après tu dis qu'il n'aurait jamais rien fait de mal au village ?

- Sasuke est bête parfois…c'était juste de la jalousie mal placée.

- De la jalousie ? Mais pourquoi ? »

Tsunade en resta bouche bée. Donc Neji avait risqué de mourir juste parce qu'il s'était intéressé à Naruto et que celui-ci appartenait déjà à l'Uchiha ? Elle faillit perdre l'un de ses meilleurs jounin juste pour une histoire de coucherie qui avait dégénéré ? C'était une blague !

« Puis Sasuke n'est pas dangereux. Enfin il ne fera jamais du mal à ceux que j'aime et il connaît mon amour pour Konoha et tous ses habitants. Alors oui j'avoue j'ai fait une erreur en ne disant pas qui était le père de mon enfant. J'ai fait une erreur en ne disant pas que je voyais Sasuke, mais jamais je ne renoncerai à lui, ni à notre enfant. Je suis désolé de vous avoir menti, mais si cela était à refaire je referai pareil sans le moindre regret… Je sais que je vais devoir être jugé pour trahison. Je ne me défilerai pas, j'accepterai sans rien dire mon jugement… Au moins cela donnera aux villageois une raison et le moyen de se débarrasser enfin du ''monstre'' que je suis. Mais je ne vous demande qu'une chose ; n'appliquez pas la sentence de Sasuke. Je vous en supplie. S'il le faut je prendrai sur moi et l'on partira du village pour toujours, pour que vous n'ayez plus rien à craindre de lui et de moi et de notre enfant. Mais ne le tuez pas je vous en supplie… Je vous en prie .... Épargnez-le…s'il vous plait… »

Tsunade regarda Naruto étouffer un cri de détresse et tomber à genoux. Le blond semblait pleurer et gémissait doucement.

Donc Naruto aimait vraiment l'Uchiha à ce point-là, pour vouloir ainsi se sacrifier pour lui ?

La Godaime repartit vers son bureau et tourna la tête vers la fenêtre. De gros nuages gris commençaient à cacher petit à petit le ciel pourtant si bleu quelques minutes plus tôt.

_Il allait pleuvoir !_

L'automne arrivait lentement mais surement. Tsunade pensa qu'elle détestait cette saison à cause des pluies torrentielles qui s'abattaient continuellement sur le pays du feu durant toute cette période et de la tristesse du paysage qui changeait. Elle aimait le printemps et sa douce fraicheur. Voir la nature renaitre lui rappelait toujours que malgré quelque malheur qui s'abattait la vie demeurait toujours plus forte que tout.

Tout comme la nature qui renaissait, la vie continuait envers et contre tout. Konoha avait survécu à la dévastation du démon renard. Le village avait survécu après l'attaque d'Orochimaru. Le village se rebattit après l'assaut de l'Akasuki.

Les Uchiha renaissaient malgré la quasi extermination de ce clan maudit tout cela grâce au bébé que portait Naruto.

Tsunade savait que quand les sages du village apprendraient sur l'enfant qui grandissait dans le ventre de l'Uzumaki, tous demanderaient à ce que le bébé soit retiré de sa garde dès la naissance.

Avec un bébé, il n'y aurait plus besoin de Sasuke pour faire survivre le clan. Jamais Naruto n'accepterait et elle non plus. Elle-même admettait malgré son peu de sympathie pour l'Uchiha qu'elle ne voyait pas d'un très bon œil que l'enfant grandisse loin de ses vrais parents et qu'il soit endoctriné par je ne sais quel vieux sénile juste pour préserver une gloire passé et un honneur qui n'avait plus de raison d'être.

Mais elle ne pouvait suspendre la sentence de Sasuke. C'était au-delà de son pouvoir. Il avait commis un crime et devait en subir les conséquences.

Reportant de nouveau toute son attention sur le jeune qui se tenait à nouveau debout au milieu de la pièce et ayant peu à peu retrouvé contenance.

« Tu me demandes l'impossible Naruto. Le sort de Sasuke n'est plus entre mes mains.

- Mais…

- Ecoute. Tu as fait une erreur mais je ne peux pas juger ni reprocher ton cœur d'aimer Sasuke. Mais Sasuke est un déserteur et il doit être puni pour cela…

- Je…

- Ne me coupe pas Naruto. Laisse-moi finir. Tu parleras après. Donc je reprends. Sasuke a commis un acte grave mis à part le fait de déserter et de s'allier à un ennemi du village. Il a trainé et salit le nom de Konoha tout cela juste par pure vengeance. C'était un ninja qui avait prêté serment. Et l'on ne peut laisser une faute impunie. Mais c'est vrai aussi qu'il s'est débarrassé de plusieurs personnes qui menaçaient notre paix et la sécurité de Konoha. Il a vengé la mort du troisième – sans le faire exprès –. Il a tué un meurtrier – en la personne d'Itachi – certes, et sauvé plusieurs vies en éliminant presque à lui tout seul une bonne partie de l'Akasuki. Pour toutes ces raisons, je vais faire en sorte qu'il ne soit pas exécuté, mais qu'il écope d'une sanction exemplaire. Le père de ton enfant ne mourra pas, mais il n'en reste pas moins un assassin froid et calculateur. En ce qui te concerne…que veux-tu... »

L'Hokage osa les épaules de façon fataliste, et sourit d'un air fatigué. Son visage semblait avoir pris dix ans d'un seul coup.

« Que peut-on faire pour ton cas ? Tu n'as pas trahi, juste mentis pour préserver ton amour. Tu es un idiot et tu nous l'as prouvé une fois de plus, mais tu es resté fidèle à ton village. L'on peut même dire que tu as aidé à capturé le nukenin Uchiha et même te féliciter pour cela, mais je pense que tu n'as pas fait cela délibérément et que tu te passeras sans mal de félicitations. Il n'y a aucune raison de te punir de quoi que ce soit. Et sache que je ne donnerai jamais l'occasion à qui que ce soit de se débarrasser de toi comme tu le dis. Tu n'es pas un monstre, tu es juste amoureux…. Hélas ! Konoha c'est chez toi et tu as ta place comme chacun d'entre nous et ton bébé aussi trouvera sa place ici…Mais je dois me soulager.

- Hein ? »

Et avant même qu'il ne puisse comprendre ce qui se passait, Naruto n'eut pas le temps d'esquiver le direct du droit de Tsunade, qui s'abattit avec force sur sa joue gauche. La puissance de la frappe le projeta contre le mur où il atterrit dans un fracas bruyant.

Naruto passa une main sur sa joue douloureuse devenu rouge, mais ne râla pas. Il se releva avec peine. Il fixa ses saphirs sur Tsunade. Cette dernière semblait heureuse d'avoir pu frapper Naruto. Enfin Tsunade avait l'impression de s'être débarrassé de ce sentiment de frustration et d'impuissance qui pesait sur son cœur. Et cela lui faisait le plus grand bien. A présent Naruto et elle étaient quite.

«Ça c'est pour ta bêtise et le fait de m'avoir menti. Si tu recommences encore je te jure que tu n'auras pas qu'un beau bleu sur la joue. Puis tu as vraiment blessé tes amis et tu devrais aller t'excuser aussi auprès d'eux.

- Bien….encore désolé Hokage-sama et je vous remercie pour avoir épargné Sasuke. Je vous promets de tout faire pour me racheter et me montrer à nouveau digne de votre confiance. Merci. »

Le jounin se courba pour saluer poliment son supérieur avant de partir.

« Naruto attend.

- Oui.

- Toi tu es pardonné mais pas Sasuke ne l'oublie pas. Et si tu as un tant soit peu d'influence sur lui, souffle lui l'idée de se repentir, cela pourrait alléger sa peine, car je peux t'assurer qu'il préférera la mort comparé à ce qu'il va subir. Et s'il refuse, il sera exécuté et ça sera sans appel.

- Très bien, j'arriverai à le convaincre alors. Ça sera tout Hokage-sama ?

- Oui et mets de la glace sur ta joue pour qu'elle désenfle. »

Naruto salua une nouvelle fois et disparut. Tsunade secoua sa tête. Ces deux garçons étaient vraiment impossibles. Ils la faisaient tourner en bourrique. Elle appela Shizune qui apparut aussitôt et lui ordonna de rassembler le conseil du village.

Maintenant elle devait trouver une excuse pour que la condamnation du jeune Uchiha soit levée – enfin remplacée. Ce Naruto lui faisait vraiment faire des choses pas croyables. Si un jour il devenait Hokage à son tour elle espérait qu'il aurait lui aussi quelqu'un d'aussi embêtant que lui pour faire de sa vie un enfer.

Elle sourit. Puis après tout Sasuke rendait déjà la vie de Naruto infernale. D'ailleurs en pensant à l'Uchiha, elle trouva la solution pour que les sages acceptent sa requête. Cet imbécile était devenu si puissant, le village ne pouvait pas se permettre de se passer d'un tel shinobi. Et surtout il valait mieux que l'Uchiha reste vivant s'ils voulaient continuer à garder Naruto avec eux dans le village et surtout tenir Kyuubi sous contrôle.

_Halala ces deux-là lui donnaient des migraines._

Avec le futur héritier Uchiha/Uzumaki, le réceptacle de Kyuubi et le détenteur du sharigan original ; non on ne pouvait plus les séparer. Se passer des deux amants serait un vrai gâchis. Mais remettre l'Uchiha sur la bonne voie serait encore plus difficile. Enfin, si Naruto aimait vraiment son compagnon il saurait se montrer persuasif pour lui faire renoncer à son destin sombre et funèbre.

**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

« N'as-tu donc aucune confiance en moi ? Je croyais que …Je pensais que… je ne comprends pas pourquoi… enfin si j'aurais compris mais…je ne sais pas… au moins j'aurais essayé de comprendre…. Tu aurais au moins… enfin… je sais plus là… »

Sakura se tenait debout au côté de son fiancé dans le salon de Naruto, totalement en pleure. Monologuant seule le blond se contentant de baisser les yeux sans oser la regarder. Cela faisait déjà plus d'une semaine que Naruto l'évitait sciemment. N'étant pas particulièrement fier après avoir omis de dire la vérité _(ce qui s'appelle un mensonge)_ à sa ''sœur''.

Juste après sa discussion avec Tsunade, il partit voir Iruka. Pour s'excuser tout d'abord auprès de l'homme qui occupait une place importante dans sa vie.

Comme toujours Iruka l'accueillit avec un grand sourire, mais chose rare pour que l'Uzumaki s'en rappelle encore dans les moindres détails, le dauphin lui avait passé un savon mémorable. Même enfant, il ne se souvenait pas avoir été grondé de la sorte.

Dire qu'avant il se moquait de Kakashi quand celui-ci redoutait les crises de L'Umino, dorénavant, il comprenait pourquoi.

Iruka avait une puissance vocale hors du commun lorsqu'il était énervé et il était difficile de placer un mot pour se justifier. Les oreilles de Naruto avaient bourdonnés durant des heures après son entretien avec Iruka. Le blond retint une chose importante : ne plus jamais mentir à Iruka-sensei !

L'air de rien comme ça, Iruka était assez effrayant. A la rigueur il préféra les coups de griffes de Kiba, les sarcasmes sur son intelligence de Shikamaru, la gifle de jalousie d'Ino.

_D'ailleurs pourquoi de la jalousie alors qu'elle était avec Choji ?_

Tous ses amis eurent des réactions diverses et variées, mais à son plus grand soulagement pas de rejet. Tous avaient étés vexés du peu de confiance que leur avait témoigné Naruto. Mais le blond jura qu'il leur faisait confiance mais avoua avoir agi sans vraiment réfléchir.

_Comme d'habitude quoi !_

Le seul qu'il ne croisa pas fut Neji. Et pour l'instant c'était préférable. Naruto se sentait incapable d'être aimable envers l'Hyuuga. A cause de Neji, Sasuke et lui s'étaient disputés et avaient faillis rompre. L'Uzumaki pensa que lui et le détenteur du byakugan règleraient leurs comptes plus tard.

Malgré tout cela il n'avait pas eu assez de courage pour affronter Sakura. C'était la partie la plus difficile. Naruto évitait et fuyait Sakura comme la peste.

Il se sentait si minable en pensant à la peine qu'il causait à la jeune femme. Et s'était la médecin qui était venu à lui pour avoir des explications, ne supportant plus l'attitude du jeune homme.

« Naruto répond moi, je t'en prie…. Pourquoi me traites-tu comme ça ?

-….

- Qu'ai-je fais pour mériter ça ?

- …

- Je t'assure que j'aurais compris… c'est vrai j'aurais compris… mais tu n'avais pas le droit de me cacher ça… t'avais pas le droit….

- …je…je suis déso…

- Non ne dis pas que tu es désolé ou je ne sais quoi encore…s'il te plait dis-moi juste pourquoi ? Je pensais que l'on se disait tout... que cela allait bien au-delà de l'amitié ?... Moi je t'ai toujours fais confiance. Je t'ai toujours tout dis même sur mes sentiments pour Sai.

- Ah bon ? Vous parlez de moi quand je ne suis pas là ?

- Oh tais-toi Sai !

- Heu désolé, je voulais just…

- Merci mon cœur mais tu te tais maintenant. Tu vois là, j'essaye de parler à l'autre imbécile en face de moi, d'accord tu veux être gentil ? Ça c'est ce que l'on appelle le ''moment émotion'' tu vois ? Je pleure, lui est totalement désemparé, il va se passer quelque chose de fort dans pas longtemps, tu vois. Dans ce genre de situation tu fais comme si tu n'étais pas là et tu te fais tout discret ok ?

- Ok ma puce. Je peux prendre des notes ?

- Non ! Tu regardes juste. »

Naruto eut un petit sourire et se retint in extremis d'éclater de rire. Sakura et Sai formaient un couple vraiment bien assortie et assez comique. Depuis que la rosée était avec le brun, elle passait pas mal de temps à ''enseigner son homme sur les rudiments des sentiments et des relations''.

Il n'était pas rare de voir des scènes comme celle-ci, où la jeune femme en train de hurler était interrompu par Sai qui voulait comprendre exactement ce qui se passait et comment se comporter. Sakura passait alors d'une attitude à une autre pour expliquer la situation ''émotionnelle'' à son petit ami.

Naruto se demandait comment cela devait être lorsque ces deux-là se disputaient chez eux. Cela devait être surréaliste et comique. Mais Sakura avait une patience folle avec Sai qui lui était totalement ''inapte'' coté émotion, mais pas sentiment car sinon il ne serait pas autant attaché à Sakura et ne vivrait pas avec elle.

Et là l'Uzumaki comprenait pourquoi Sai l'aimait tant, et pourquoi lui-même l'adorait. Sakura était magnifique, débordante de joie de vitalité, sereine et patiente. Une personnalité attachante, femme enfant mais à la fois femme fatale.

_Parfaite !_

S'il n'avait pas été gay il aurait sans doute continué à la poursuivre pour obtenir ses faveurs.

_Sakura si douce et si forte à la fois_.

Sur le coup il se haïssait de l'avoir fait pleurer, il ne voulait pas la blesser. C'était la raison pour laquelle il ne lui avait pas dit pour lui et Sasuke.

Il savait qu'elle lui aurait fait la moral, comme toujours parce qu'elle ne voulait que son bonheur, mais elle aurait compris et aurait gardé le secret. Mais il craignait qu'elle soit encore un peu amoureuse de Sasuke. Il ne voulait pas voir son cœur saigner à cause de lui. A cause d'eux.

« Naruto répond moi s'il te plait… qu'ai-je fait pour que tu me fasse cela ? »

Le blond sursauta, tiré de ses rêves par la voix de nouveau larmoyante de la jeune femme.

« Je…je ne voulais pas te blesser.

- Me blesser ? Pourquoi ?

- C'est...C'est…

- Quoi ?

- Tu étais amoureuse de Sasuke… et je ne...Enfin tu comprends…

- Mais ça faisait bien longtemps que je ne ressentais plus rien pour lui. Puis je suis avec Sai maintenant Naruto et je suis très heureuse avec lui… Comment as-tu pu penser que je serais jalouse ? Je ne suis pas Ino moi ! Je sais tourner la page. De toute façon c'était une amourette de jeunesse… et puis il ne s'est jamais intéressé à moi. Et je préfère quand on me porte une attention toute particulière…n'est pas mon cœur ?

- Bien sûr ma puce.

- Je te remercie mon amour. Bon tout ça pour te dire que tu aurais dû m'en parler même si je devais t'assommer pour que tu n'ailles plus le voir... Mais après j'aurais compris que tes sentiments étaient si forts que je ne pouvais pas te garder éloigné de lui… Puis j'aurais pu t'aider à le faire revenir de force au village sans que Neji ne risque de perdre la vie…Car s'était de la jalousie n'est pas ? Quand Sasuke s'est acharné en particulier sur lui, j'ai vraiment crus qu'il allait le tuer… Putain j'ai dû mal à croire que tu aies réussi à attraper ce mec dans tes filets…je ne sais pas comment tu as fait mais je suis fière de toi. Tu ne choisis pas n'importe quoi au moins.

-….heu mercii ?

- Promet moi de ne plus jamais me mettre de côté dans ta vie Naruto ? Promet moi de ne plus me mentir comme ça ?

- Je te promets et je te demande pardon Sakura-chan.

- Allez viens là et fais-moi un gros câlin. »

Le blond se leva et pris sa ''sœur'' dans ses bras. Rassuré que sa bêtise soit une fois de plus pardonnée. Il laissa échapper un soupir de soulagement dans les parfums délicats des bras de Sakura. Sai avait vraiment de la chance de l'avoir.

**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

S'il connaissait – enfin il croyait connaitre – parfaitement l'adolescent quelques années plus tôt, le jeune homme face à lui s'était vraiment autre chose. D'ailleurs connaissait-il vraiment la personne qui se trouvait devant lui ?

Le voir dans un contexte complètement différent à d'habitude était assez déroutant. Ne pas être allongé nu dans un lit, ni sous lui ni sur lui, et entendre autre chose que des gémissements ou des halètements, était vraiment étrange.

Pas qu'ils ne faisaient que coucher ensemble, mais leurs discussions se résumaient souvent au fait de savoir si l'autre avait pris du plaisir durant l'acte et à peine plus.

La vie était tellement plus simple avant. A cet instant précis, il aurait voulu repartir en arrière si cela était possible et apprendre à le connaitre et le comprendre un peu mieux.

Comment se comporter maintenant avec lui ? Fallait-il prendre des pincettes ou aller directement à l'essentiel ? Peut-être avait-il présumé de son influence sur le jeune homme ? Comment pouvait-il aborder cet homme face à lui ?

Et puis l'odeur de la pièce l'insupportait plus que tout, mais il ne pouvait pas faire autrement. Elle sentait le renfermé, le moisi le sang séché et des relents de mort. Il balada son regard tout autour de lui pour oublier un peu la puanteur pestilentielle qui habitait les lieux. Les murs étaient sombres et sales, la cellule crasseuse. La nausée le prit mais essaya de se contrôler et se calmer un peu.

Lui qui n'était en temps normal pas spécialement porté sur la propreté ou le ménage frissonnait, en voyant la saleté de l'endroit. De toute façon, il doutait que les autres pièces soient dans un meilleur état. Déjà l'endroit où il se trouvait le rendait presque malade et cela accentuait encore plus son malaise.

Il dénotait complètement dans ce cadre. Il semblait de pas du tout être à sa place, lui pourtant habitué à ce genre d'endroit. Les trous sordides et crasseux, il connaissait, il ne voyait que ça lors de ses missions.

Mais l'hygiène déplorable de la pièce n'était pas le pire. Non ! C'était ces yeux sombres qui refusaient toujours de le regarder, l'insupportait, mais il ne pouvait pas piquer une crise là.

Ce n'était ni le lieu ni le moment et surtout il n'était pas venue pour se disputer. Il venait pour faire la paix et mettre les choses à plat. Le temps de crever l'abcès était venu.

Il caressa son ventre, un petit coup répondit à sa caresse, il sourit et alla s'assoir sur l'unique chaise de la pièce.

Tout compte fait les explications qu'il avait dû fournir à Tsunade et les excuses auprès de ses amis n'étaient rien comparées à ce qui l'attendait maintenant. Parler à ''son homme'' – enfin espérait-il l'être toujours – qui se retrouvait dans une situation plus que délicate et désagréable à cause de lui.

S'il ne s'était pas opposé entre son l'Uchiha et l'Hyuuga, son amant ne serait sans doute pas là. Certes Neji serait surement mort à l'heure actuelle mais son ''homme'' ne serait pas fait prisonnier. Il se remémora l'affrontement entre Sasuke et Neji. Il revoyait encore la rage dans le regard rouge de Sasuke au moment où il reconnut celui qui osa toucher son ''chaton''. Tant de rage et de colère s'abattit sur Neji, s'il ne serait pas intervenu Sasuke l'aurait tué sûr et certain. Naruto soupira, comme Sasuke pouvait être puéril parfois.

_Tellement gamin je vous jure !_

Il avait bien fait de l'arrêter pour une fois. Naruto ne regrettait rien. Il se serait sentis mal s'il savait que c'était à cause de lui qu'une personne – pas si innocente que ça – était morte, parce que son compagnon était maladivement jaloux.

« Sasuke ? »

La voix du blond était hésitante et peu rassuré. Il ne savait pas par quoi commencer mais il aurait été bien que le brun n'ignore pas sa présence. Mais ce dernier ne releva pas la tête.

Cela faisait plus de trois semaines qu'il n'avait pas vu son compagnon. Naruto n'eut même pas droit de rendre visite à son petit ami depuis sa sortie d'hôpital. Les sages du conseil ayant interdit tous contacts entre les deux amants, jusqu'à ce que l'Uchiha n'ait répondu à toutes les questions qu'ils avaient à lui poser.

Le blond ne se leurrait pas sur le traitement que devait subir Sasuke. Interrogatoires et des séances de tortures en règles avec Hibiki. Naruto savait son amant têtu et fier, et il imaginait sans peine que le faire parler ne fut pas chose aisé. Malgré son jeune age Sasuke était aguerri et savait résister autant que possible à la torture. Le blond apprit que l'Uchiha avait mis à rude épreuves le savoir-faire de l'assigné aux interrogatoires du village, lui faisant usé des moyens les plus extrêmes.

Mais paradoxalement, cela rendit Naruto fou de colère quand il sut exactement la manière dont son compagnon fût traité.

Il voulut aller voir le tortionnaire de son homme et lui faire regretter de l'avoir malmené. Il allait voir de quel bois Naruto Uzumaki se chauffait.

Heureusement pour Ibiki – qui ne se doutait de rien le pauvre –, que Kakashi, Iruka et Sakura firent entendra raison au blond et qu'il fallait mieux qu'il se tienne à carreaux et refreine ses envies de meurtres car cela ne servirait à rien. Mais que cela accentuerait un peu plus la méfiance des villageois à son encontre, et aggraverait le sort de Sasuke, et encore sans doute aussi celui de leur futur enfant.

Il fallait que Sasuke passe par la casse prison, et lui devait se tenir à l'écart et ne pas intervenir pour l'instant et laisser la Cinquième s'occuper de tout. La diplomatie primait sur la force bestiale cette fois-ci.

Naruto fit alors contre mauvaise fortune bon cœur. Prenant sur lui durant les semaines de séparation d'avec son petit ami.

Le savoir si près de lui, mais ne pouvant ni le voir ni l'approcher le frustrait grandement. Tout cela le rendait ultra-sensible et susceptible et en même temps hyper irritable et tous ses proches devaient prendre des pincettes pour s'adresser à lui. Pour ne pas risquer de le blesser ou encore le fâcher.

_Que les personnes enceintes pouvaient être chiantes énervantes et flippantes quand elles étaient en manque. Dixit Shikamaru_

Shikamaru et Sakura conseillèrent même à Neji d'éviter le blond pendant un certain temps tant que celui-ci n'avait pas revu son amant ou sinon pas avant la naissance de son enfant. Malgré sa colère et sa déception – dût au fait que Naruto ait choisit de donner son cœur à ce _''sale traitre de nukenin''_ – néanmoins Neji écouta le conseil et évita le blond. Il n'était pas assez fou pour affronter un homme enceint capable d'arrêter un Uchiha en plein genjutsu. Si Sasuke était effrayant Naruto l'était encore plus.

_Ces deux- là allaient très bien ensembles après tout_.

Naruto reporta à nouveaux toute son attention sur son amant. Ils devaient parler que le brun le veuille ou pas.

« Sasuke ?

- …

- S'il te plait répond moi… Je sais que tu n'as pas vraiment envie de me voir ni de discuter d'ailleurs… mais moi j'ai besoin de toi. De te voir, de te parler.

-…

- Je suis vraiment désolé de ce qui t'arrive je ne voulais pas que ça se passe comme cela… mais je ne pouvais pas te laisser tuer Neji sans réagir… je ne pouvais pas.

- …Hn.

- Sasuke…je t'en prie…parle-moi.

- Pourquoi es-tu là ?

- Parce que je….

- Pourquoi n'es-tu pas avec ''ton Neji'' ?

- ''Mon Neji'' ?...Mais arrêtes avec ça. Si j'ai fait ça c'est pour nous et non pas pour lui particulièrement.

- Hn…Tu m'en diras tant.

- Sasuke je t'aime c'est vrai et je n'aimerai jamais personne d'autre que toi. Mais l'on ne pouvait plus continuer comme avant.

- Tss… ça ne semblait pas te déranger pourtant.

- Non c'est faux ! Je t'ai parlé souvent de mon envie de vivre notre relation au grand jour.

- Hn. Tu dois être heureux là. Plus besoin de te cacher. Choisis qui tu veux maintenant.

- Arrête ! Arrête tu racontes vraiment n'importe quoi. C'est avec toi que je veux vivre, je m'en fous complètement de Neji ou je ne sais qui d'autre.

- Mais ouais bien sûr.

- Je n'ai besoin que de toi Sasuke. J'ai besoin que tu sois avec moi, tout comme lui. Je ne peux pas l'assumer seul Sasuke. Je n'y arriverai pas. »

Naruto passa ses mains sur son ventre. Celui ayant encore pris du volume depuis le mois dernier, l'obligeant à arrêter tous ses entrainements avec ses élèves, à sa plus grande tristesse. Il s'était fait à son poste de sensei et s'était attaché à ses élèves.

Sa grossesse devenait de plus en plus visible et dans le village la rumeur commençait à se propager et s'amplifiait de jour en jour. Tout le monde étaient au courant sur son état et cela rajoutait encore de la peur pour certain voir du dégout pour d'autre.

_En plus d'avoir le démon renfermé en lui, il pouvait porter un enfant en son sein. C'est dégoutant !_

Le blond ne faisait plus attention à tous les murmures sur son passage. De toute façon les gens parlaient toujours de lui quoi qu'il fasse. Alors il préférait les ignorer et hausser les épaules.

Juste un peu avant que les rumeurs sur lui ne débutèrent, Naruto préféra avouer toute la vérité à ses élèves pour justifier le fait de ne plus pouvoir les entrainer avant et durant les examens. A la plus grande joie du jounin, les adolescents ne furent pas choqués et ne le rejetèrent pas ; juste étonnés.

Ils voulurent savoir comment cela pouvait être possible et leur jeune sensei leur expliqua sur le démon en lui et sa relation avec Sasuke ; sans pour autant rentrer dans les détails.

La jeune adolescente pleura quand elle sut que le cœur de son professeur était déjà pris. Kyosuke se proposa de le remplacer, mais Nana le remballa de suite. Ce qui les fit tous rire aux éclats.

Ses gamins allaient vraiment lui manquer. Ses élèves se promirent de réussir leurs tests pour lui rendre honneur et de venir le voir chez lui de temps en temps.

Ce bébé comme le disait Iruka était bien une bénédiction et vraiment un beau cadeau que lui avait fait Kyuubi. Ce démon farfelu était mégalo mais peu importait de quelle manière il mettrait son grain de sel dans les gènes de son bébé, mais Naruto lui en était plus que reconnaissant. Ce gosse était un don du ciel !

Mais pour l'instant il devait discuter sérieusement avec le second père de son enfant.

« Il aura besoin de toi, autant que moi j'ai besoin de toi…De te savoir près de moi. »

Le brun à cette phrase releva la tête. Son regard nuit croisa ceux océans et se porta sur le ventre de Naruto. C'est vrai qu'ils allaient avoir un bébé et c'est aussi pour cette raison qu'il s'était acharné sur Neji.

Comment ce cafard avait pût vouloir profiter de l'état de son petit ami pour lui faire des avances ? Non mais ! Toucher à son homme et vouloir s'accaparer leur enfant. Vraiment ce type ne manquait pas de culot !

C'était à cause de cet imbécile qu'il s'était disputer avec ''son petit chat'', et que Sasuke avait failli tout perdre. L'Hyuuga méritait de mourir pour ça, mais hélas Naruto ne partageait pas son point de vu.

_Dommage_ _!_

Il aimait Naruto comme un dingue. Le blond était devenu sa bouée de sauvetage sur cette mer trop agité et sombre qu'était sa vie. Un phare dans la nuit de la folie qui le gagnait parfois. Le port d'attache où il trouvait du repos avant d'affronter encore de nouvelles ténèbres.

Dans les bras de Naruto il pouvait tout oublier et plus rien ne pouvait l'effrayer ou l'atteindre. Il s'y sentait en sécurité et préservé de tout mal.

Se retenant de faire des bains de sang quand il repensait au visage souriant et aux saphirs brillants de mille éclats. Alors il arrêtait tout et partait avant de laisser le mal le ronger l'envahir, et lui faire perdre la raison.

Dans ces moments-là, il essayait de remonter un peu vers la lumière de sortir sa tête de l'eau. Surmonter cette colère qui lui tiraillait les entrailles. Cette rage qui voulait toujours guider ses pas. Et cette peur de tout perdre alors qu'il ne possédait rien ; si ce n'était l'amour de ce blond au sourire ravageur et aux iris bleutés.

Depuis qu'il entretenait sa relation avec Naruto, il utilisait son sabre beaucoup moins souvent qu'avant. Evitant d'ôter la vie s'il le pouvait. N'acceptant plus les contrats d'assassinat qui impliquaient des femmes ou des enfants. D'ailleurs peu à peu il finit par ne prendre plus aucuns contrats de meurtres non plus, tuant seulement si cela s'avérait nécessaire. Plus par question de survie que d'envie.

Naruto l'avait changé malgré lui, lentement mais surement. Sans qu'il ne s'en rende compte. Le blond s'était infiltré dans ses veines comme un poison et avait lavé toute la haine et la rage qui consumaient son cœur et auraient finis par le détruire peu à peu.

Un peu avant de revenir à Konoha, Sasuke avait dissout son équipe. Libérant ses compagnons de tout engagement envers lui. Les encourageant à vivre leur vie à présent de se construire enfin un avenir sans sang ni haine. Il fallait à dorénavant rendre les armes et cesser de détruire pour apprendre à construire réellement quelque chose pour soi-même. Trouver un autre moteur que la haine pour avancer dans la vie.

Il allait se rendre. Sasuke savait très exactement ce qui l'attendait en revenant dans son village natal. Même s'il savait, il ne redoutait pas la sentence.

Et ce n'était pas un hasard si les ninjas du village de la feuille trouvèrent si facilement son clone dans la clairière. Il l'avait fait exprès. Il voulait être découvert et arrêté. Il ne pouvait plus vivre loin de Naruto.

Il prévoyait de se rendre, dès le lendemain de ses retrouvailles avec son amant. Mais il n'avait pas prévu Neji dans cette équation. Cette espèce de bâtard embrassait encore son petit ami, alors il vit rouge. Le matin-là quand Sakura vint pour prévenir Naruto sur la découverte de son clone aux portes du village, il n'avait pas prévu de disparaitre et d'attaquer qui que ce soit. Mais en recevant les informations envoyés par son clone, il fut submergé par la haine lorsqu'il reconnut la silhouette de l'Hyuuga. Alors juste guidé par sa jalousie débordante, il partit pour le tuer.

Alors qu'il souhaitait enfin avouer à Naruto qu'il comptait rester avec lui à Konoha. Qu'il acceptait d'affronter son passé et assumer toutes ses fautes. Ben non ! Il se précipita comme un dingue pour faire la peau à Neji. Et là il se maudissait lui-même et sa stupide jalousie. Il était vraiment le roi des idiots ! Cela n'aurait jamais dû se passer comme ça.

La voix de Naruto l'interrompit dans ses réflexions. Le ramenant à la réalité ; cette cellule miteuse et obscure.

« Sasuke ! Tu me fais si peu confiance? Je croyais que l'on s'aimait sincèrement, mais me suis-je trompé ?

- Non… enfin si... si j'ai confiance en toi. Et oui je t'aime de toute mon âme Naruto.

- Alors promet-moi de rester avec nous quand il sera là…Promets-moi que tu prendras tes responsabilités. »

Naruto se releva de sa chaise et s'avança en direction de son amant assit à même le sol. Il s'accroupit à côté de lui. Il effleura du bout des doigts les chaines qui entravaient les poignets de Sasuke et le retenaient prisonnier, empêchant ses mains de se toucher pour ne pas que celui-ci ne puisse faire un quelconque jutsu.

De l'avis de beaucoup l'Uchiha était vraiment trop dangereux, pourtant plus aucuns bandages ne cachaient ses yeux. Tous ceux qui avaient à faire à lui évitaient de le regarder.

_Ne surtout pas croiser les rubis rouge sangs._

Naruto caressa la joue sale du brun. Puis il posa ses lèvres sur celles de son amant.

« Promet-moi que tu resteras avec nous Sasuke. Promet-moi d'être là pour lui. Jure le moi »

Naruto pressa encore plus fortement ses lèvres contre la bouche de Sasuke. Sa demande était pressante. Le blond voulait une réponse rapide et sans aucune retenue possible. Pas d'hésitation ni de doute !

Naruto lui demandait de lui jurer fidélité. Cela allait bien au-delà de simples mots. Presque comme un pacte. Alors Sasuke répondit au baiser du blond et murmura la réponse tout contre ses lèvres.

« Je te promet de rester toujours. De ne jamais plus repartir. D'assumer tout ce que j'ai fait. De prendre ma part de responsabilité pour le bébé. Je te le promets Naruto. »

Leur baiser se fit plus ardent, plus passionner. Au bout de quelques secondes Naruto le brisa. Caressant toujours la joue de Sasuke, d'un mouvement de la tête il lui fit signe de se relever. Le brun obtempéra. Naruto se releva aussi avec plus de peine. Il s'approcha des liens qui retenaient Sasuke. Le blond sortit d'une des poches de sa veste une clé.

« Où as-tu pri….

- Tu m'as promis de ne plus partir n'est-ce pas ?

- Oui.

- Peu importe ce qui arrivera n'est pas ?

- Oui. »

A ce moment-là les chaines en métal tombèrent et les mains de l'Uchiha furent enfin libres. Les poignets du jeune homme étaient enflés à force d'avoir été entravés. Le brun frotta une peu ses membres douloureux. Naruto se rapprocha de l'Uchiha et le pris dans ses bras. Quelques instants plus tard, Tsunade rentra dans la pièce. Sasuke jeta son regarda le plus froid a l'intruse, mais ne dit rien.

Il venait de saisir pourquoi Naruto lui avait fait promettre et savait à présent où le blond trouva la clé de ses liens. Ce qui allait suivre ne serait surement pas agréable. Mais il n'en voulait pas à l'Uzumaki. Jamais. Sans doute qu'avant de prendre la décision de ce qui allait se passer, Naruto dû beaucoup souffrir. Décider à la place d'un autre n'était jamais facile.

La Cinquième s'approcha de Naruto, ignorant superbement les regards de l'Uchiha.

« Alors Naruto?

- C'est bon il ne fera rien. Il ne se débattra pas.

- Bien. Puisqu'il est d'accord ne tardons pas. »

Naruto se retournant vers son amant lui adressant un pâle sourire. Quand leurs yeux se croisèrent, Sasuke pût entrevoir toute la douleur de son compagnon. Le blond s'accrocha à son cou, l'enlaça fortement et pleura.

« Pardonne-moi Sasuke. Pardonne-moi….

- C'est bon, je ne t'en veux pas Naruto, alors cesse de pleurer.

- Tu sais je t'aime vraiment bébé….alors pardon pardon…

- Moi aussi je t'aime petit chat et tu es tout pardonné.»

Au petit nom affectueux qu'utilisa Sasuke, le blond comprit que le brun ne lui en voulait pas et acceptait sans rechigner son sort. Sasuke renonçait pour lui à la voie sanglante qu'il menait jusqu'à présent. Il l'aimait, il voulait rester avec lui et leur bébé ; il ne partirait plus.

Naruto affermit encore plus sa prise sur le corps du brun, qui l'enlaça à son tour. Et pleura encore en silence.

Tsunade regarda la scène en silence. Préférant laisser un peu de temps aux deux jeunes hommes avant d'intervenir et de faire hurler de douleur l'un et faire pleurer l'autre face à son impuissance devant la souffrance.

C'était donc vrai l'Uchiha aimait Naruto à un tel point qu'il acceptait même sans savoir ce qu'il allait lui arriver juste parce que le blond le lui avait demandé. Peut-être que Naruto avait raison et que Sasuke n'était pas aussi dangereux qu'il le paraissait ? Mais un ninja qui réussit à tuer Orochimaru devait être considérer avec beaucoup de prudence.

Puis les deux garçons se séparèrent. Le brun fixant la femme blonde, l'air déterminé.

Bien pensa Tsunade il était temps de passer aux choses sérieuses. Elle appela Shizune qui devait sans doute attendre dans le couloir à l'extérieur, car la jeune femme arriva aussitôt avec une mallette.

« Alors Shizune tout est prêt ?

- Oui Tsunade-sama. Vous pouvez commencer quand vous le souhaitez.

- Bien ! »

Ensuite l'Hokage s'adressa à Sasuke.

« Sasuke Uchiha suis moi. »

Le jeune Uchiha s'avança, son compagnon tenant toujours fermement sa main, le suivait derrière. Ils sortirent de la cellule et longèrent le couloir jusqu'à une porte qui s'ouvrit sur une espèce de chambre de torture avec en son centre une grande table d'opération en métal. Shizune referma la porte en entrant la dernière.

« Naruto, je crois qu'il serait préférable que tu sortes.

- Non Tsunade-baba je veux rester ça ira.

- C'est un ordre Naruto.

- Je ne vous dérangerai pas je vous promets de rest…

- Sors d'ici Naruto.

- S'il vous plait Hoka…

- Tu sors de suite ! »

Naruto jeta un dernier regard suppliant à son supérieur mais celle-ci ne lui prêtait plus d'attention et ouvrait déjà la mallette qui se trouvait maintenant sur la table d'opération. Alors le blond afficha une petite mine triste à son petit ami. Ce dernier s'approcha du blond, caressa son ventre rond et déposant tendrement un baiser sur sa joue, puis murmura doucement à son oreille.

« T'inquiète pas petit chat, tout ira bien. Je t'ai promis de ne pas partir alors ca ira. Crois-moi.

- Je t'aime Sasuke.

- Hn.

- Hey ! Teme !

- Moi aussi dobe, je t'aime. Maintenant sort Naruto d'accord ? »

Naruto acquiesça d'un petit hochement de tête et sortit de la pièce, mais resta dans le couloir. Il savait parfaitement ce que Tsunade allait faire subir à Sasuke. Des larmes perlèrent de ses saphirs. Même si la décision fut difficile à prendre, il assumait parfaitement, il aurait tout fait pour garder son Uchiha avec lui et lui éviter la peine de mort.

« Ôte tes vêtements et allonges toi sur la table Sasuke. »

Le brun obéit sans sourciller. Il enleva ses habits garda son sous-vêtement et alla s'allonger sur la table métallique froide. Le contact avec la matière le fit frissonner un court instant mais il se reprit vite. Il ne devait pas montrer de signe de faiblesse. Pas maintenant. La Cinquième se pencha au-dessus de lui, Shizune attachaient les poignets du jeune homme avec des lanières de cuir à la table et fit de même avec ses pieds. Et doubla le tout avec des liens de chakra.

« Bon très bien. Sasuke Uchiha ! La peine de mort qui avait été prononcé contre toi fut commuée - grâce à l'intervention de ton amant -. A la place l'on va t'ôter ce qui fait de toi un ninja. Te supprimer la source de ton pouvoir, tu auras compris sans mal de quoi il s'agit n'est-ce pas ?

- Hn.

- Ton chakra va être scellé et tu ne pourras plus utiliser aucun de tes jutsus, ni même ton don héréditaire. Les sceaux qui vont t'être imposés te permettront de rester vivant tant que tu ne sors pas des limites du village. Si l'envie folle te prenait de déserté à nouveau, dés que tu auras franchis les limites du village le peu de chakra qui te resterait se consumera et tu mourras en moins de cinq minutes en d'atroce souffrances - ce qui au passage pourrait être intéressant de voir la fin du dernier de sa lignée. Sinon à part ça j'espère qu'Orochimaru t'as bien appris à supporter la douleur car sceller l'essence vital d'un ninja est vraiment douloureux pour celui qui le subit. Et j'espère que tu souffriras tant que tu préféreras la mort à la place. »

Sasuke ne répondit rien à l'Hokage, elle le détestait il le ressentait sans peine et il se fichait de savoir pourquoi. Elle lui était totalement indifférente tout comme toutes les personnes de ce village, excepté Naruto.

Sasuke écouta les explications sans la moindre réaction. Il s'attendait à quelque chose dans ce genre, lorsque Naruto avait pleuré dans ses bras tout à l'heure. La douleur ne l'effrayait pas, mais perdre Naruto si ! Alors il subirait en silence son sort et tant pis s'il devenait un être sans intérêt.

Tsunade s'adressa à son assistante et lui fit comprendre que le scellement pouvait débuter.

« Shizune fait en sorte de maintenir son corps pour qu'il ne bouge pas trop. Peu importe les convulsions qu'il aura tu dois faire en sorte qu'il reste conscient et son corps bien en place. D'accord ?

- Oui Hokage-Sama.

- Bien Sasuke Uchiha, montres moi que tu sais endurer la douleur. »

L'opération commença et une brulure si intense élança tout son corps fit hurler Sasuke comme jamais il ne l'avait fait de sa vie. La souffrance était bien au-delà de l'imaginable. Sasuke avait l'impression d'être scindé en deux par une lame chauffé à blanc. Peut-être que la mort aurait été plus douce comme punition finalement ?

A l'extérieur adossé contre la porte, Naruto sanglotait en entendant les hurlements de son compagnon. Pendant près de deux heures l'Uchiha hurla encore et encore, mais Shizune malgré l'horreur et la tristesse qu'elle pouvait ressentir en voyant le brun se débattre maintenait toujours son corps bien en place et faisait en sorte que le garçon ne sombre pas dans l'inconscience.

Puis Tsunade fit signe à son assistante de relâcher Sasuke, elle avait enfin fini. Le corps du brun était couvert de sueur et de plaies encore suintantes. Il lui faudrait du temps pour se remettre vraiment. Il respirait difficilement, au bord de la perte de conscience. Le corps fiévreux. Shizune commençait à nettoyer et panser les blessures. Tsunade se pencha de nouveau au-dessus de lui.

« Ce scellement n'est pas définitif bien entendu. Mais pour l'instant il n'y a pas de limite de temps. Tout dépendra de toi. Et tu auras compris que tu seras tenu à l'écart de la vie du village et ton statut de ninja de Konoha ne te sera pas rendu pour autant. Tout cela sera décidé en temps et en heure. Même si tu trouves que ton sort est injuste, à ta place je réfléchirai, car peu de nukenin on ta chance. Remercie bien Naruto pour avoir obtenue cette faveur pour toi… Puis un dernier conseil ! Fais le souffrir ou même pleurer et tu pourras compter sur moi pour m'occuper personnellement de ton cas Uchiha Sasuke. »

A ces mots la femme blonde s'éloigna sans porter plus d'intérêt au jeune homme sur la table, laissant Shizune s'occuper du reste. Mais avant d'ouvrir la porte et de sortir, une voix épuisée l'interpela.

« Je…je… ne ferai jamais rien….qui…puisse le faire souffrir…et je m'en fous de faire partie…à nouveau de ce village ou pas…tant qu'il est là…le reste…m'intéresse pas…par contre si vous essayez de le monter contre moi… même sans chakra je vous le ferai payer. »

La Cinquième sourit face à ce jeune homme couché sur la table, aussi inoffensif qu'un nouveau née mais qui pourtant avait encore assez de courage pour la menacer.

Tout compte fait il était pareil que son compagnon. Ils étaient vraiment faits l'un pour l'autre. Aussi insolents et impudents l'un comme l'autre.

Tsunade sortit de la pièce et Naruto se précipita sur elle, le regard mouillé et rempli d'inquiétude.

« Tu peux récupérer ton amant Naruto, c'est bon. »

**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

Naruto caressait les cheveux de Sasuke, dont la tête reposait sur son ventre rebondit. Le brun fermait les yeux, mais Naruto savait qu'il ne dormait pas. Depuis quelques temps Sasuke adorait s'allongé et reposer sa tête sur le plus beau coussin du monde. Coussin qui était le ventre de son homme. Le brun passait des heures comme cela à écouter les battements de cœur du bébé et ressentir les moindre petit coup que ce dernier donnait de temps en temps. Beaucoup plus souvent depuis quelques jours remarqua l'Uchiha.

Naruto se délecterait de ses moments où ils ne parlaient pas mais les silences les réunissaient. Le blond se baissa à peine et déposa un baiser papillon sur les lèvres de son amant. Le brun sourit et ouvrit les yeux.

« Naruto ?

- Oui !

- Quelque chose ne va pas ?

- Si, mais je me demandai juste à quoi tu pensais.

- A rien de particulier pourquoi ?

- Je sais pas. J'ai l'impression que tu t'ennuies à rester à la maison et que tu regrettes d'être ici. »

Sasuke se releva et se positionna à genoux entre les cuisses de son petit ami. Il encadra le visage soucieux de son homme de ses deux mains.

Il passa une langue chaude sur les lèvres du blond, puis descendit plus bas et commença à mordiller le cou bronzé au gout épicé de Naruto.

Sasuke passa une main sous le yukuta que portait l'Uzumaki et pinça un de ses tétons. Le blond gémit.

Sasuke fit glisser sa main sur le ventre de son amant, et alla encore plus bas. Il saisit le sexe du blond et début dessus des petits mouvements de haut en bas. Naruto haletait doucement.

« Alors tu as l'impression que je m'ennuie ou que je regrette chaton ?

- Hm…non…. Je me suis trompé…plus vite Sasu plus vite…je t'en prie…

- Toujours aussi pressé petit chat.

- Prend…moi Sasu.

- Non tu sais que ce n'est pas possible chaton.

- Je t'en prie Amour.

- Non ! Mais je vais te faire jouir Naruto. »

Sasuke allongea complètement Naruto sur le canapé et défit son kimono.

_Comme il était beau nu avec son ventre rond. _

Il aurait passé des heures à le contemplé comme cela. Naruto croisa le regard plein d'envie de son homme, rougis et se cacha le visage avec ses mains. Sasuke passa une langue gourmande sur ses lèvres.

« Ne me regarde pas ! Je suis difforme et horrible Sasu-chan.

- Ha non tu n'as jamais été aussi magnifique Naruto.

- Sasu arrête !

- Tu es sublime chaton, alors enlève moi ces main de ton visage que je puisse voir tes yeux et me noyer dedans. »

Sasuke posa ses mains sur celles de son compagnon et les retira de devant les yeux de Naruto. Il s'empara de la bouche du blond et l'embrasa avec fougue. Naruto passa ses bras autour du cou de brun et accentua l'étreinte.

Puis Sasuke se recula. Il ne devait pas se laisser aller et céder aux caprices de Naruto. Alors il se remit à caresser le sexe du jounin qui n'eut pas le temps de râler qu'un doigt s'introduisit dans son intimité.

Le blond se mit à gémir de plus en plus au fur é à mesure que le brun accélérait la cadence de sa caresse sur son pénis. Et Naruto aurait vraiment préféré que les doigts aussi agréables et bon soient-ils, soit remplacé par quelque chose de plus gros, comme le sexe de Sasuke par exemple.

Naruto avait chaud de plus en plus chaud. Comme c'était bon, il allait venir juste par des caresses, mais pour le moment son homme ne voulait pas lui donner mieux, alors il s'en contenterait. Dans un dernier cri il éjacula sur la main de l'Uchiha.

« Tu sais que tes petits cris son vraiment mignons chaton ?

- Per…pervers Sasu-chan.

- Pas autant que je le voudrais, mais bientôt je te montrerai tous ceux que je suis capable de faire.

- Idiot !

- Ouais, compétemment idiot quand je suis avec toi. »

Naruto rit aux éclats et Sasuke qui s'était relevé l'aida à se lever à son tour pour aller se nettoyer.

En deux mois son ventre était vraiment devenu énorme, même si Sasuke prétendait le contraire, Naruto n'arrivait pourtant plus à voir ses pieds correctement et ne pouvait plus se baiser pour mettre ses sandales tout seul. Il avait de plus en plus de mal à se déplacer aussi. Bon il arrivait tout de même à prendre encore sa douche tout seul.

_Encore heureux oui !_

Enfin propre et changé Naruto s'allongea sur le canapé. Sasuke s'asseyant parterre caressait son ventre.

« Bon que désires tu manger petit chat ce soir. Et pas de ramens. C'est hors de question.

- Hm… je veux du poulet avec curry et beaucoup beaucoup de sauce piquante avec mon riz.

- Vos désirs sont des ordres mon petit chat. »

Sasuke se leva et partie en direction de la cuisine. Naruto adorait se faire dorloté comme cela, lui qui n'y était pas habitué deux mois plus tôt s'était parfaitement adapté. Laissant Sasuke s'occuper de tout, lui vivant juste sa grossesse.

Il pût découvrir que son compagnon était un vrai maniaque du rangement et une vraie fée du logis. Aussi un excellent cuisinier. Déjà qu'en temps normal le blond adorait mangé là il ne se privait plus de déguster de bons petits plats encore et encore. Sasuke était vraiment plein de surprise.

L'Uchiha accompagnait son ''petit chat'' partout où il allait, faisant baisser les yeux à ceux qui osaient murmurer au passage de son homme. Fusillant du regard tous les inconscients qui s'approchaient trop près de son compagnon. Même Tsunade et Sakura avaient droit au-regard-qui-tue quand elles auscultaient le blond.

Naruto était aux anges, ayant enfin quelqu'un avec qui partager ce moment si unique dans sa vie. Se délectant de la jalousie maladive de son amant et de sa possessivité excessive.

Naruto avait revu Neji sans que son compagnon ne soit au courant et les deux jeunes gens s'étaient expliqués se présentant mutuellement des excuses, et le blond conseilla à Neji d'éviter autant que possible Sasuke.

Même sans pouvoir spécial, la haine que l'Uchiha portait à l'Hyuuga ne s'était pas atténuée, bien au contraire. Il faudra beaucoup de temps avant que Sasuke n'oublie l'acte de l'Hyuuga.

Naruto soupira d'aise.

_Non ce faire dorloter et cajoler étaient ce qu'il y avait de mieux dans la vie._

«Et je peux avoir du thé vert aussi, pas trop chaud ni trop froid avec une touche de miel, mais pas trop sucré.

- Tout ce que tu voudras chaton. »

Même si juste après que Tsunade ait scellé le chakra de Sasuke Naruto regretta sa décision en voyant la souffrance durant plusieurs jour de l'Uchiha, à présent il ne regrettait rien. Parce que grâce à cela il avait pu garder son homme avec lui et ils étaient vraiment heureux ensemble.

Bon l'homme en question se réveillait tous les jours bien avant les aurores pour s'entrainer malgré tout, soit dans le jardin ou dans le dojo un peu éloigné de la maison – que Naruto n'avait pas vu lors de sa première visite.

L'Uchiha enchainant taijutsu, et maniement du sabre. Non même avec ses pouvoirs confisqués Sasuke était vraiment doué.

Il arrivait que parfois Naruto se levait et assistait en cachette à ce défouloir de trop plein n'énergie du brun. D'ailleurs avec le peu de chakra que le brun avait le blond se demandait comment il trouvait assez de force pour se dépenser autant durant ces séances d'entrainement.

Et à ces moments-là Naruto se disait que le brun avait dû endurer les pires sévices avec son ex serpent de maitre, pour pouvoir acquérir autant de puissance. Il le sentait malgré le chakra scellé, il l'arrivait à le voir.

Sasuke était à présent le meilleur ninja du village et c'était cela qui le sauva. Mais Naruto s'en contrefoutait des motivations réelles des croulants du conseil.

L'Uzumaki se promit de faire réhabilité son homme, de gré ou de force ces vieux séniles le feraient.

Parfois excédé de voir Sasuke quitter le lit et lui priver de sa douce chaleur, le blond d'humeur assez changeante arrivait en faisant beaucoup de bruit et exigeait qu'il retourne se reposer. L'Uchiha docile obtempérait.

Une fois pourtant Sasuke plus énervé que d'habitude avait voulu contredire le blond et celui-ci fit une crise entre l'hystérie et la colère pure. Une quantité inquiétante de chakra se dégagea de lui envoyant valdinguer toute chose qui se trouvait à proximité du blond.

Naruto forma dans ses mains un rasengan avec un mélange anormal de feu. Le brun eut réellement peur quand il vit que le regard si bleu devenir couleur sang ; le blond commençait à avoir des sharigan. Le dernier de son clan comprit et obéit très vite ne voulant pas avoir à faire à un blond utilisant il ne savait quel jutsu.

_Ok ! Ok !_

Si Naruto voulait des myrtilles et des fraises avec des beignets de banane fourrés au beurre de cacahuètes à trois heures du matin, il n'y avait pas de problème, il en trouverait.

Donc depuis ce matin-là, Sasuke ne dit plus jamais ''non'' à Naruto. Il tenait à la vie tout de même.

L'Uzumaki sourit en entendant son homme chantonner dans la cuisine tout en préparant le repas. Sasuke à présent était un jeune homme plein de vie quand il se trouvait en sa compagnie et complètement gaga du bébé à naitre. Non il ne regrettait vraiment pas d'avoir accepté le scellement des pouvoir du brun.

Le blond restait bien confortable étalé de tout son long sur le canapé, pensant encore aux deux dernières semaines qu'ils passèrent avec son compagnon à décorer et aménager la chambre du bébé.

Ils se disputèrent sur le choix des couleurs des murs. Lui voulait du orange dans toute la chambre mais Sasuke souhaitait plus des tons moins voyants, du bleu avec une touche de rouge, comme par hasard. Et à la fin ils firent un compromis pour un bleu et un jaune pastel.

Puis il en fut de même pour les vêtements du bébé. Sasuke voulait faire rajouter la marque de son clan et Naruto voulait mettre le sien. Cette fois-ci il laissa l'avantage à l'Uchiha. Après tout lui n'avait pas vraiment de signe d'instinctif, et aucune gloire à redorer.

Les semaines se passèrent ainsi entre discussions animés et moments tendre. Puis le choix des prénoms fut mémorable. Aucun des deux ne voulant lâcher prise. Ils restèrent cramponner sur leur position l'un comme l'autre. Ce qui se solda sur un match nul et le futur bébé n'ayant toujours pas de prénom.

Mais Naruto appréciait vraiment le retour de Sasuke pouvant se reposer sur lui et se sentir écouté, épaulé et se laissait enfin allé aux pires caprices qu'une personne enceinte était capable de faire.

Et a aucun moment le brun ne râla gardant toujours son attitude sereine ce que Naruto appréciait vraiment chez le brun.

Le blond soupira d'aise, ne regrettant qu'une chose, les parties de jambes en l'air que lui refusait le brun, de peur de faire mal au bébé.

Vivement qu'il arrive ce gosse pour qu'il ait son homme entièrement. D'ailleurs en parlant d'arrivée, il ressentit de fortes crampes au ventre. Il serra les dents.

Ca ne devait pas être le bébé, il n'était qu'à huit mois à peine, et la Cinquième lui avait bien dit que ça durait neuf mois non ?

Les crampes étaient de plus en plus nombreuses et douloureuses et de moins en moins en moins espacées.

_Ok c'étaient bel et bien des contractions tout compte fait_.

Naruto se tordait de plus en plus de douleur. Comment faisait les femmes pour supporter volontairement de telles souffrances et vouloir encore avoir d'autres enfants après ça?

Si Tsunade lui avait expliqué la douleur qu'il ressentirait avant d'accoucher Naruto aurait forcé Kyuubi à retirer ce gosse de lui.

_Putain il avait trop mal_.

Il allait y rester il le sentait. Naruto essaya de se lever mais une contraction plus forte l'empêcha de bouger. Il mit une main sur son ventre et sentit des larmes mouiller ses joues.

_Merde une douleur pareil c'était à peine imaginable. Même un jounin aussi rompu que lui à la douleur pleurait !_

Quand Sasuke revint dans le séjour c'est un blond en sueur et les yeux brillants de larmes qu'il retrouva.

Vite il déposa le plateau qu'il tenait sur la table et se précipita vers son compagnon.

« Naruto qu'as-tu ? Tu ne te sens pas bien ?

- ….

- Chaton

- Je crois qu'il arrive…

- Qui arrive ? Je ne comprends pas ? »

Naruto saisit son petit ami par le col de son vêtement, l'étranglant presque. Sasuke se dégagea in extremis de la poigne bien puissante du blond.

« Je te parle du bébé imbécile. Il arrive.

- Mais ce n'est pas possible voyons ce n'est pas avant trois semaines

- JE TE DIS QU'IL ARRIVE TU LE COMPRENDS ÇA ? »

Une nouvelle contraction le fît se tenir encore son bas ventre. Il souffrait trop, mais il avait en face de lui le coupable de tout cela.

« Je te jure que si tu essayes de me toucher encore une fois que tout cela sera fini Sasuke… je te promets de t'émasculer crois-moi…. A cause de toi je souffre le martyre et tu restes là à attendre je ne sais quoi.

- Heu….mais il n'est pas prévu pour aujourd'hui Chaton.

- Arrête avec tes ''chaton''….Si tu veux aller lui expliquer je te laisse ma place Sasuke… mais pour l'instant emmène moi à l'hôpital. TOUT DE SUITE ! »

Et c'est sans se le faire répéter deux fois que Sasuke fonça à l'extérieure et trouva un véhicule pour amener Naruto à l'hôpital.

Cela faisait au moins plus de quatre heure que le brun rejoint par Iruka et Kakashi, patientait dans la salle d'attente de l'hôpital se rongeant les ongles jusqu'au sang.

Mais que faisaient-ils donc dans cette salle de travail depuis tout ce temps ?

Et pourquoi lui avait-on interdit d'assister à l'accouchement ?

Mince alors c'était quand même lui le père du bébé tout de même, il avait le droit de soutenir son compagnon durant ce moment.

Iruka lui-même mort d'inquiétude et autant angoissé que Sasuke ne put rassurer le jeune homme et ce fut Kakashi qui dut calmer plusieurs fois Sasuke à la limite de l'implosion. Le retenant le brun d'agresser d'innocentes infirmières qui passaient dans le coin en voulant à tout prix savoir comment allait son compagnon.

Dès son arrivée à la clinique Naruto fut immédiatement pris en charge par Tsunade en personne, secondée par Sakura, mettant à l'écart Sasuke.

Etant un homme, Naruto ne pouvait accoucher par la voie normale, surtout totalement incapable d'utiliser son sexy jutsu, il devait subir une césarienne.

Et réussir à anesthésié Naruto avec Kyuubi en lui était assez délicat, ce qui justifiait la longue attente.

Tsunade dût faire appel à tout son savoir pour pratiquer l'opération.

Dans la salle d'attente Sasuke n'en pouvait plus d'attendre. Il allait rentrer dans cette pièce de travail et personne ne pourrait l'en empêcher.

C'était pas normal qu'il n'entende pas les cris de Naruto qui pourtant n'avait pas cessé de lui crier dessus et de lui broyer presque le bras durant le chemin qui menait à l'hôpital et depuis c'était silence total.

Non il devait aller s'assurer par lui-même si tout se passait bien. Et si une d'elles avait osez faire du mal à son ''petit chat'' ou leur bébé, il y aurait un bain de sang.

Se levant pour mettre en application ses dernières pensées, la porte s'ouvrit enfin, interrompant Sasuke dans ses ''bonnes résolutions''.

Sakura apparut tout sourire.

C'est à un Sasuke hyper tendu, à qui Sakura annonça sa toute nouvelle paternité.

« Félicitation Sasuke ! C'est un magnifique petit garçon qu'a eu Naruto »

Sasuke se précipita comme un fou sur la jeune femme rosée à l'annonce de la nouvelle. La serrant fort dans ses bras, fou de bonheur ! La faisant tournoyer en l'air. L'embrassant sur les joues tellement l'Uchiha était heureux.

_Si tu m'avais tenu au moins une fois comme ça quand nous étions ados ! Naruto a vraiment de la chance !_ **(*)**

« Je peux le voir, … enfin les voir ?

- Hm…Naruto est toujours endormi mais le bébé est en train d'être nettoyé mais tu peux aller le voir.

- Je peux aller aussi Sakura –chan ?

- Oui bien sûr Iruka-sensei et vous aussi Kakashi-San mais faut pas rester trop longtemps d'accord ? Naruto a besoin de calme et de repos.

- Oui !! »

Sasuke et Iruka filèrent comme des furies dans la pièce où se trouvaient Naruto et le nouveau-né, suivit par Kakashi qui referma la porte plus doucement qu'elle ne fût ouverte.

Lorsque Naruto ouvrit enfin les yeux, il se trouvait dans une chambre baignant de lumière. Il était là depuis quand ? Il se rappelait être arrivé en début de soirée à l'hôpital puis un gros trou noir.

Il passa sa main sur son ventre, il n'avait plus mal. Le brun releva la tête et vit l'une des scènes les plus magnifiques de son existence. Sasuke tenant dans ses bras musclés un tout petit bout de chou emmitouflé dans des couvertures bleu et rouge avec quelques mèches noires bleutées sur le haut du crâne, à qui l'Uchiha donnait le biberon. Toute l'attention du brun était sur le bébé, alors Naruto profita de la vision. Le tableau était parfait.

Au bout d'un moment voyant que le brun ne remarquait pas le fait qu'il était réveillé, il essaya de se relever un peu mais son ventre le tiraillait, il gémit de douleur. L'Uchiha releva la tête et lui sourit.

« Hey bonhomme regarde qui se réveille enfin, c'est ton papa. Tu veux aller un peu dans ses bras hein ? »

Sasuke se leva et mit l'enfant dans les bras de son amant. Naruto hésita ne sachant pas comment prendre le bébé dans ses bras.

« Comme il est petit…Kami-sama comme il est magnifique Sasuke !

- N'est pas ! Il est vraiment mignon, c'est normal avec les gènes qu'il a.

- C'est vraiment de nous ça ?

- Oui c'est de toi et de moi !

- Il semble si fragile…comme il est beau. C'est un garçon n'est-ce pas ? Kyuubi me l'a dit.

- Oui, mais ton renard te l'apprend bien tard non ?!

- Il m'a dit qu'il voulait nous faire une surprise.

- Tu lui diras merci. Tu as vu chaton il a tes yeux.

- Mais il a tes cheveux Amour.

- Naruto on l'appelle comment le petit renardeau ? »

Naruto se pencha à l'oreille de son amant et murmura quelque chose qui fit sourire de satisfaction le brun. Puis l'Uchiha saisit les lèvres de son amant et l'embrassa passionnément. Il s'inclina un peu plus et susurra à l'oreille de son homme.

« Tu sais quoi ?

- Non dis-moi.

- J'ai très envie de toi là chaton.

- Je crois que tu devras attendre encore un peu.

- Et combien de temps avant de pouvoir cesser de me retenir ? Et en faire un autre avec toi ?

- Un autre ? Tu es fou !

- Pourquoi pas ?

- Parce que je ne supporterai pas deux fois la douleur Monsieur Uchiha Sasuke, mais moi aussi ça me tarde de pouvoir enfin… »

Ce fut le moment que choisirent les amis de Naruto pour rentrer dans la chambre, les bras chargés de cadeaux pour venir féliciter les nouveaux et heureux parents et voir la nouvelle petite merveille du clan Uchiha/Uzumaki.

Les filles se jetèrent presque sur le nourrisson tandis que les garçons observaient d'un œil perplexe ce qu'il y avait de si mignon dans un truc aussi informe en fait qui ne faisait rien de bien spécial à part tourner la tête vers les source de bruits.

Iruka aidé de Kakashi qui lui servait de porteur ramena d'énormes peluches et d'immenses bouquets pour le ''papa et le bébé'' et tout heureux de son nouveau statut de ''jeune grand père''.

Sasuke boudait dans son coin quand on kidnappa son fils de ses bras. Naruto qui remarqua son compagnon lui fit signe de se rapprocher de lui.

« Hey Sasu-chan, ne boude pas comme ça puisqu'il est à nous. Alors laisse leur un peu profiter de lui tu veux bien Amour ? Puis tu es son papa il n'aimera que toi tu sais.

- Et toi tu n'aimes que moi aussi.

- Teme !

- Dobe tu ne m'as pas répondu.

- Je n'aime que toi Uchiha Sasuke !

- moi aussi Naruto Uzumaki je t'aime ! »

_**FIN**_

* * *

_*** Elle avait pas dit avoir tourné la page ? Menteuse !**_

* * *

_**Alors vous en avez pensez quoi ???**_

_**Laissez-moi une petite review s'il vous plait. **_

_**Donnez donnez donnez donnez-moi donnez donnez une reveiw s'il vous plait.**_

_**Donc voilà à la base ce chapitre n'était pas aussi long mais je l'ai totalement réécris j'en ai encore des crampes aux doigts.**_

_**Vous la trouvez pas un peu méchante Ma Tsunade ? Moi je la trouve extra, allez savoir pourquoi ?**_

_**Sinon dites-moi voulez-vous un épilogue ou pas ? Pour savoir comment s'appelle le petit bébé ? Dites le moi et si c'est oui je le poste le 14/03/10. **_

_**Sinon je vais continuer à écrire mais pour l'instant je vais faire que des OS.**_

_**Bonne continuation a tous(tes)**_

_**Un gros merci à Saki-62, leticia79, Liie20 et plein d'autres merci pour vos encouragements.**_

**_Peace_**

**_Mimosa_**


	12. Epilogue:Le Renard et Son Maitre

_**Holaaaa tout le monde !!!!!!**_

_**Alors comme toujours, je commence par des excuses, car encore un chapitre poster en retard… mais pour une fois c'est pas de ma faute. Problème avec mon compte et d'autre truc voilà.**_

_**Sinon voilà c'est terminé pour de vrai avec l'épilogue. Yes Yes Yes !!! Je suis un peu triste mais si contente en même temps quand je vois toutes les reviews que vous m'avez laissés. MERCI MERCI MERCI MERCI !!!**_

_**Comme dab je remercie ma Bêta Blues-moon,**__** qui est vraiment courageuse de me relire et me corriger quand moi-même je n'en suis pas capable.**_

_**Donc voilà l'épilogue que l'on m'a réclamé. J'espère qu'il vous plaira.**_

**_Oupsss J'allais oublier, je signale qu'il y a un lemon dans cet épilogue donc les personnes sensibles ou n'aimant pas voir deux hommes ensembles se savonner le dos sous la douche, par ici la sortie._**

_**Sur ce Bonne lecture.**_

* * *

**Epilogue : Le Renard et Son Maitre.**

« Hokage-sama ! Hokage-sama ! C'est Kyuubi !

- Comment ?

- Kyuubi a attaqué le village.

- Quoi ! Encore ?

- Oui !

- Ce n'est pas vrai c'est déjà la troisième fois ce mois-ci. Ça s'est passé où exactement cette fois-ci ?

- A l'académie.

- C'est pas vrai. Bon j'y vais de suite.

- Ce n'est pas la peine Rokudaime-sama.

- Ha ?

- Oui nous avons réussis à attraper le coupable.

- Je vois.

- C'est l'Uchiha encore !

- Uchiha ?

- Oui !

- Bien. Alors où est –il ?

- Il attend dans le couloir. Dois-je le faire entrer ou bie…

- Fait le entrer.

- Bien. »

Le ciel est d'un magnifique bleu sans aucun nuage et le soleil est éblouissant. Cela fait bien longtemps que l'été n'avait pas été aussi chaud. L'air est suffocant tant il y a peu de vent, pas même une petite brise. Konoha étouffe sous la chaleur. Les villageois cherchent sous les arbres les rares zones d'ombre, espérant trouver un peu de fraicheur.

Sur le mont Hokage on distingue à présent un nouveau visage taillé dans la roche. Un sixième Kage. Le Rokudaime !

Le poste d'Hokage est réellement plus difficile et complexe qu'il ne le laisse paraitre. Cela ne consiste pas seulement à être le ninja le plus puissant du village ni à rester des heures assis derrière un immense bureau à se tourner les pouces. Non c'est bien plus que ça.

Régler les problèmes internes au village, la protection du pays du feu et de tous ses habitants.

Préserver la paix coute que coute.

Gérer et entretenir des relations diplomatiques plus ou moins bonnes avec les autres pays et les alliés, et tenter de s'en faire de nouveau.

Superviser les évolutions de chaque ninja et affecter chacun selon ses compétences, et les aider du mieux que possible à s'améliorer.

Ensuite il faut aussi penser à soi, à sa propre vie, à son propre épanouissement, et à tous ceux qui comptent pour nous.

Toutes ces choses à penser et à définir pour maintenir un équilibre plus ou moins stable au sein de cet univers pourtant sanglant et violent. Une harmonie difficile et à la fois essentielle pour le bien-être de tous. Pour une vie calme et paisible en apparence.

Et régler les problèmes itinérants au démon renard en faisaient parties intégrantes pour assurer la tranquillité du village.

Je me frotte doucement la nuque et remarque que mes cheveux ont encore poussés. Je devrais les couper mais le temps, la motivation me manquent et puis d'autre préfère que je les porte long. Il me faudrait au moins les attacher pour ne pas avoir l'impression d'étouffer de chaud en permanence surtout avec ces températures qui ne cessent de grimper.

Je lâche un petit soupir, plus parce que la chaleur m'incommode que par épuisement réel. Que la pluie arrive enfin pour rafraichir un peu l'air.

J'ouvre la fenêtre de mon bureau et m'assis derrière la grande table sur lequel reposent des tonnes de dossiers et autres paperasses qu'il me faudra étudier et valider. Cette chaleur ne me motive vraiment pas pour travailler sérieusement. Mais je n'ai réellement pas l'envie de me plonger dans ces dossiers qui n'attendent que moi.

Mais un autre est bien plus important que les autres. Carr depuis quelques semaines, mon principal souci : ''les attaques répétées et très ciblées'' de mon démon renard préféré, que j'ai nommé Kyuubi. Enfin ''Kyuubi junior'' accompagné de son ''jeune maitre'', devrais-je dire. Un duo très prolifique qui ne chôme pas depuis un mois. Trois attaques en si peu de temps cela fait beaucoup !

_Un nouveau record !_

C'est perdu dans mes pensées que la porte de mon bureau s'ouvre et qu'une petite tête brune avec des reflets bleutés, n'entre précédé par le chuunin qui l'accompagne. L'enfant me salut d'un rapide signe de tête et ensuite s'assit avant même que je ne lui en donne la permission. Le chuunin le tire par le bras et le lève avec force**.**

« Hey toi, ne t'assis pas sans que l'on en t'en donne l'autorisation, petit insolent. »

De mauvaise grâce, l'enfant se relève et jette un regard mauvais au chuunin qui vient de le bousculé un peu.

_Grossière erreur !_

En silence, j'observe la scène d'un œil averti. Je sais exactement ce qui va se passer là, tout de suite. Tout cela ne va pas bien finir pour l'un des protagonistes.

Je souris. Voilà j'avais raison ! Ce petit regard mauvais signé ''propriété exclusive des Uchiha'', n'annonce rien de bon pour l'imprudent qui a eu le malheur de bousculer le garçon. Garçon à l'humeur bien changeante d'ailleurs. Alors ces yeux si bleus et magnifiques quelques minutes plus tôt deviennent peu à peu d'un rouge rubis flamboyant.

J'ai toujours trouvé ce changement de couleur sublime Toujours autant fasciné par ces sharigans d'enfant qui ne valent pas encore ceux du père. Cela viendra avec le temps ! Mais là, je dois l'arrêter avant qu'il ne fasse une grosse bêtise. Le shinobi à ses côtés, remarque enfin la transformation inquiétante des saphirs en regard rouge sangs, et fait alors quelques pas en arrière. Mieux vaut être prudent avec un Uchiha, même si ce n'est qu'un enfant.

Je tapote doucement sur la table, captant l'attention des deux protagonistes de la pseudo tragédie qui n'aura pas lieu. Les yeux rouges redeviennent couleurs océan.

« C'est bon laisse le. Je m'occupe du reste.

- Bien Hokage-sama. »

Le chuunin s'incline vers moi en signe de respect, puis part en jetant un dernier regard plein d'inquiétude avant de sortir avec un air soulagé sur le visage. En voilà encore un autre qui ne voudra plus recroiser seul le gamin une seconde fois.

_Sacré Uchiha !_

Je me lève et fait le tour de mon bureau en bois clair et me place devant l'enfant qui se tient toujours debout. Je lui indique d'un signe de tête de s'assoir. Ce qu'il fait. Ses pieds ne touchent pas le sol et se balancent dans le vide.

Assis dans ce fauteuil trop grand pour lui, il semble si petit et si fragile. Je l'observe en train de fixer ses sandales, tirant nerveusement sur le bas de son t-shirt. Le déformant ainsi donnant à son corps opalin et fin, un coté maigrichon. Une pauvre petite victime innocente ! A le voir comme cela on lui donnerait le bon dieu sans confession, mais il n'en est rien. Ne jamais se fier à son apparence. Je m'éclaircie la voix avant de commencer à le sermonner.

« Akira.

- C'est pas moi ! J'ai rien fait ! Je jure.

- Akira attend au moins que je finisse avant de te défendre non ?!

- Oui. Pardon Hokage-sama.

- Alors ? Pourquoi l'as-tu invoqué ? Surtout que c'est déjà la troisième fois ce mois-ci.

- Mais j'ai rien fait.

- Tu n'as rien fait ?

- Oui.

- Mais pourtant Kyuu a bien été vu à l'Académie aujourd'hui non ?

- Oui.

- Et c'est bien toi que l'on a surpris en train de rire du malheur des autres non ?

- Oui.

- Mais tu dis que tu n'y es pour rien ? Comment expliques-tu cela ?

- J'ai rien fait Hokage-sama.

- Akira ! Je veux la vérité.

- Mais c'est vrai.

- N'était-il pas convenu qu'il était formellement interdit d'invoquer le démon hors….

- C'est pas un démon, c'est un renard ! Un gentil renard !

- Akira !

- Et puis c'est les autres qui ont commencés.

- Peu importe qui commence ou pas, tu dois faire cesser toutes ces attaques.

- Mais... il les a même pas attaqués. Kyuu leur a juste mordu les fesses. Et c'était bien fait pour eux. Ils se moquaient de moi alors je les ai puni.

- Akira, on ne fait pas mordre les fesses de ses camarades par son ''renard'', qu'ils le méritent ou pas. Tu ne dois pas avoir l'esprit de vengeance surtout quand on a à peine cinq ans. Et surtout tu n'as pas le droit de punir les personnes qui disent des choses qui ne te plaisent pas Akira.

- Mais... Et c'est pas vrai je l'ai pas invoqué. Kyuu était déjà là.

- Tu l'as ramené avec toi à l'Académie ? Tu sais pourtant qu'il fait peur à tes camarades non ? Dis-moi pourquoi tes amis se moquaient de toi ?

- Ils...ils trouvaient que un renard avec neuf queues c'était pas normal. »

Je me détourne de lui et lève les mains au ciel tout en roulant des yeux. Ce petit est vraiment impossible. Comment faire comprendre à un gamin de cinq ans que son ''renard'' est démoniaque ? Je fixe rapidement le paysage que j'aperçois de ma fenêtre. Comment punir quelqu'un quand celui-ci ne comprend pas le mal qu'il fait ?

Je lui fais à nouveau face et il lève ses yeux vers moi.

Ses deux magnifiques saphirs semblables aux miens ne cessent pas de me fixer. Je trouve ses azurs tellement plus bleus que les miens et surtout deux fois plus beaux. J'en suis dingue à chaque fois que je les croise.

J'ai du mal à réellement me fâcher contre lui surtout lorsqu'il me fait ses yeux de petit chat sans défense. Je fonds complètement. Je me fais toujours avoir pour un Hokage c'est assez pathétique. Akira est excellent comédien. Il est aussi espiègle qu'il est malin.

J'adore entendre ses rires, ses pleurs, voir ses sautes d'humeur, ses farces. J'aime tout de ce petit garnement. Ses moments de joies comme de tristesses.

Tout ! J'aime absolument tout de lui ! Je l'adore !

Mon fils ! Akira !

Il est génial ! Mais mon fils a une sale manie ; celle de faire appel à son démon personnel pour régler ses problèmes.

Oui Akira a un démon à lui !

Non pas enfermer dans son corps ou encore quelque chose dans le genre. Non non ! Il possède un petit démon renard bien visible. Etonnant n'est-ce pas ?!

Kyuubi ne m'avait pas menti en me disant qu'il ajouterait sa petite touche personnelle au bébé, et il l'a fait.

_L'enflure !_

Nous nous rendîmes compte de la différence de notre enfant très vite. Vers l'âge de dix mois, nous remarquâmes qu'une très grande quantité de chakra se dégageait de notre bébé. Anormal ! Ensuite, à son deuxième anniversaire, il reçut un petit cadeau bien particulier. Un don caché ! Une invocation propre à lui-même.

Kyuubi ne pouvait plus sortir de moi, mais il offrit – je ne sais comment il réussit ce petit tour de passe-passe – un ''mini Kyuubi'' que seul Akira pouvait invoquer et contrôler. Le matin de son anniversaire nous trouvâmes dans son lit une petite boule de poil roux. Un mini démon renard qui grandit en même temps que mon enfant. J'imagine sans peine la taille qu'il aura quand Akira sera adulte. Il sera moins énorme que le Kyuubi original – heureusement –, mais bien plus imposant qu'Akamaru, ça c'est certain.

Et mon fils le prend comme un animal de compagnie, le traitant comme l'on traiterait un chien ou un chat. Akira possédait à présent un démon renard de poche – façon de parler bien entendu – qui lui obéissait au doigt et à l'œil.

Et se Mégalomane de ''Kyuubi senior'' avait ri comme une baleine quand Sasuke et moi-même sommes allés lui rendre visite pour une petite explication.

_Non mais a-t-on idée d'offrir à un gosse un démon ? Putain ! _

Je lui aurais éclaté volontiers la tronche à ce renard s'il n'était pas enfermé derrière des barreaux en moi.

_«Hahahahaha... C'est un petit cadeau de ma part pour que personne n'embête jamais le gamin et pour qu'il puisse progresser en toute quiétude. Un cadeau de Tonton Kyuubi qui veille sur lui. Hahahahahaha. »_

Je l'ai traité de taré pervers, sociopathe, connard fini, débile profond, enfoiré de première et j'en passe, alors que Sasuke restait silencieux en le fixant froidement avec ses sharigans. Le renard le darda du regard dans un silence lourd. Ils semblaient communiquer juste avec leurs yeux. Sasuke apparemment avait l'air avoir remporté la bataille du regard, car un rictus mauvais se dessina sur son visage avant que nous ne partions. Je ne compris pas tout, mais je savais une chose ; Kyuubi avait peur de Sasuke.

_Rien ne résiste au regard d'un Uchiha. Hé hé hé._

Donc depuis ce fameux jour, Akira usait et abusait en invoquant sans cesse son renard. A la longue ce qui n'était qu'une simple invocation devint une présence matérialisé permanente.

Le démon désormais lui servait aussi de compagnon de jeu et dormait même dans la chambre que notre fils. Pour être plus précis le renard nommé ''Kyuu'' – en hommage a son homologue enfermé – dormait sur le lit avec Akira. A force le renard devint l'animal de compagnie de notre fils.

_Au moins il ne nous demandera pas de chat ou de chien, vu qu'il à un renard a neuf queues à domicile._

Mais là ne résidait pas la seule particularité d'Akira.

Âgé à peine de cinq ans, il maitrise déjà le katon et arrive peu à peu à faire des chidori. Faut dire qu'avoir comme professeur particulier un des meilleurs ninjas de tout le pays du feu peut présenter certains avantages surtout si l'on est son fils.

Sasuke lui a enseigné la gestion de son chakra et de ses éléments – le vent et la foudre – et Akira arrive aussi à faire des rasengan – montré par mes soins s'il vous plait –. Il commence avec quelques difficultés à utiliser ses sharigans.

C'est un enfant vraiment exceptionnel. Hyper doué !

_Un génie !_ _Sans vouloir me vanter_.

Il a le niveau pour être un excellent chuunin voir juunin. Cependant, c'est encore qu'un enfant, alors il intégrera – s'il le désire bien sûr – les shinobis du village une fois qu'il sera en âge de vraiment choisir et décider seul. Lorsqu'il sera plus mûr.

Sasuke et moi-même voulons qu'Akira profite vraiment de son enfance et non pas qu'il soit montré comme un monstre de foire ou encore utilisé comme une arme de destruction massive.

Akira n'a pas besoin de connaitre le sang et la folie des hommes si tôt. L'on grandit suffisamment vite pour pouvoir rester innocent le plus longtemps possible que cela nous est permis. Pour avoir été privé très tôt de cette pureté qu'offre l'enfance, son père et moi mettons un point d'honneur pour que personne n'ait l'idée saugrenue de tirer prématurément notre enfant de ce monde de douceur et d'insouciance. Nous le couvrons d'amour et d'affection à chaque instant. Bien que nous lui apprenons à maitriser au mieux ses compétences.

_Un paradoxe de notre monde !_

Akira deviendra un shinobi hors norme et redoutable. Bien meilleur que Sasuke ou moi, réuni mais pour le moment c'est notre petit ange. Notre raison de vivre et bonheur. Notre petite merveille.

_Irremplaçable !_

Je reporte à nouveau mes yeux sur lui. Il se mord la lèvre du bas en signe d'anxiété, en attendant sa punition. Il me fait ses yeux de petit faon en sachant très bien que je n'y résiste pas.

« Akira.

- Je promets de plus le refaire.

- Akira j'ai pas encore fini.

- Pardon Hokage-sama. Je serais gentil, je promets. »

Il a les larmes aux bords des yeux. Comment résister et ne pas lui pardonner ? Il sait me prendre par les sentiments, en m'appelant par mon titre et non pas par ''papa'', me montrant ainsi qu'il comprend son erreur. Je n'ai pas le courage de le gronder plus.

« Bon c'est la dernière fois que tu fais ça mon cœur d'accord ? Sinon je serais vraiment obliger de te punir chéri. Promets-moi de laisser Kyuu à la maison quand tu vas à l'Académie, d'accord ?!

- Mais il va se sentir triste tout seul à la maison. Je suis son seul copain.

- Oui je sais bien mon cœur, mais ton copain mord tes autres amis et ça ce n'est pas bien et tu le sais. Tu es un grand garçon maintenant pour te défendre seul sans frapper les autres ou les faire mordre. Tu comprends, sinon je devrais enfermer Kyuu et tu ne pourras plus le voir pendant un moment.

- D'accord... Papa t'es fâché encore ?

- Bien sûr que non mon ange. Allez viens me faire un gros câlin. »

Akira descend d'un bond de son fauteuil et se jette dans mes bras. Serrant fort ses petits bras autour de mon cou.

Je le soulève du sol et lui fait plusieurs baisers sur le front et ses cheveux. Il caresse ma joue et me regarde droit dans les yeux. Sa petite frimousse prenant tout à coup un air sérieux.

Il a certaines attitudes comme son autre père. Du genre, celle de toujours fixer dans les yeux son interlocuteur ou encore de froncer des sourcils en ayant l'air fâché. Je le trouve irrésistible quand il fait ça, alors je dépose toujours un petit baiser entre ses deux sourcils et ça le fait sourire aussitôt.

Il passe une de ses petites mains dans ma crinière blonde, signe qu'il est inquiet et qu'il veut me demander quelque chose. Et je sais exactement sur quoi sa question porte.

_Sasuke !_

Akira est très attaché à son ''Uchiha de père''.

D'ailleurs notre fils porte nos deux noms, mais bizarrement les personnes ne retiennent que Uchiha quand on parle d'Akira, omettant – je ne sais si cela est fait de manière consciente ou pas – celui de Uzumaki. Pourtant c'est celui du sixième Hokage. Et cela me fait souvent sourire lorsque mes subordonnés parlent de lui en disant toujours ''L'Uchiha'' oubliant qu'Akira est le petit-fils du Yondaime et le fils du Rokudaime. Mon fils !

Cela va faire bientôt trois ans que je suis devenu Hokage. Pile à mes vingt ans ! Une fois de plus Tsunade avait perdu un pari, mais semblait assez heureuse de perdre pour une fois. La Cinquième – en personne – me forma et quand elle sentit que j'étais enfin prêt pour endosser ce rôle avec les responsabilités qui en découlaient, elle me céda sa place en faisant un peu du forcing auprès du conseil. Je réalisais un de mes rêves. J'étais aux anges.

Malgré les évènements passés en rapport à mes mensonges sur ma relation secrète avec Sasuke, je mis un peu de temps avant de retrouver la pleine confiance de tout le monde. Cependant au moment où Tsunade, montra devant tous qu'elle ne doutait plus de moi, les autres en firent autant et tout mon univers se remit doucement en place.

Comme que je venais d'accoucher _(comme cela fait bizarre de le dire ce n'est pas très naturel pour un homme tout de même)_, j'étais dispensé de mission et d'entrainement pendant de très long mois, Tsunade en profita pour me donner des leçons et cours essentiels sur le poste de kage. Et je l'en remercie du fond de mon cœur. Atterrir à ce poste sans préparation devait certainement être pénible. Même bien formé cela reste difficile. Se faire respecter de tous et faire imposer son autorité n'est pas si facile que cela surtout auprès des shinobis les plus âgés et expérimentés.

Pendant que je buchais et apprenais des choses sur les méandres du pouvoir Sasuke ''mon homme''– j'adore dire ça sans avoir à me cacher dorénavant – restait tranquillement à la maison à pouponner.

_Un vrai papa poule._

Je ne l'aurais jamais crus comme cela même si durant ma grossesse il était gaga, là c'était bien pire. Devenir père lui allait bien pourtant. Je le trouvais encore plus beau et viril quand je le voyais portant ou donnant le biberon à Akira. ''Sasuke papa'' resplendissait ! Plus vivant que jamais !

En intimité bien entendu, car en dehors de la maison, il était toujours aussi froid et distant envers tout le monde, et portant toujours une petite haine à l'encontre de Neji. Le pauvre il faudra au moins plus d'une décennie avant que Sasuke n'oublie ce qu'il a fait. Je trouve cela un peu exagéré de sa part mais j'évite au maximum de lui en faire la remarque, pour ne pas risquer une scène de jalousie. Sasuke est excessif dans chacun de ses sentiments. Autant il est jaloux autant il est hyper protecteur et possessif avec Akira.

Mon compagnon refusait que qui que ce soit s'occupe du bébé à notre place. Refusant catégoriquement toutes les propositions d'aide que nous recevions de la part de ''mes amis''.

Alors le jour où l'on nous proposa une mère nourricière pour notre poupon, mon homme vit rouge. Ce jour je crus qu'il allait assommer Tsunade qui en avait émise l'idée. Heureusement qu'un simple regard n'est pas mortel, sinon aujourd'hui la cinquième serait six pied sous terre.

_« Mon fils ne boira pas le lait d'une inconnue venant de je ne sais où. Hors de question qu'il tête le sein d'une femme. Akira n'est pas née d'une femme, alors il se passera de lait maternel. Je... non... nous préférons qu'il boive du lait en poudre même si cela n'est pas le mieux pour lui, et un point c'est tout. Et pour finir __mêlez-vous de vos affaires et laisser nous élever notre enfant comme bon nous semble. Vous êtes peut être le supérieur de Naruto mais en ce qui concerne notre famille vous n'avez pas votre mot à dire.» _

Pour la première fois de ma vie, je pus voir Tsunade sans voix, et moi où je me trouvais, j'étais gêné comme pas possible.

Pire qu'une lionne veillant sur ses petits un ''Sasuke papa''.

_Enragé mon mec !_

Moi, j'avoue qu'au début, l'idée d'une mère nourricière pour le bébé je ne la trouvais pas si mal. Pourtant en même temps je ne voulais pas voir mon fils boire au sein d'une parfaite étrangère. C'est vrai qu'aucun de nous deux ne possédait de matériel pour allaiter naturellement le bébé. Mais une femme n'avait pas à le faire non plus et surtout n'avait pas sa place dans notre vie. Et qui sait peut être peu à peu aurait-elle fini par s'approprier notre bébé. Il y a tellement de dingue dans ce monde.

_Ok moi et Sasuke en tête de gondole._

Oui c'était de la paranoïa, mais mon amant avait raison. Akira resterait avec nous et il boirait du lait en poudre et puis point barre. Même si nous étions juste des ''gosses'' – il est vrai que nous n'étions pas bien vieux –, ce bébé était à nous et personne n'avait le droit d'intervenir dans notre manière de l'éduquer.

Les deux premiers mois, le berceau d'Akira était dans notre chambre, rendant notre vie intime quasi inexistante. Puis après lorsque nous le transférâmes de pièce, toutes les nuits Sasuke se précipitait dans la chambre du bébé dès que ce dernier couinait un tout petit peu.

_La vie de couple avec un enfant, il n'y a rien de mieux ! Ok c'est ironique !_

Au début Sasuke eut quand même quelques difficultés pour ce qui était de mettre les couches ou de faire correctement les biberons, de laver et d'habiller le bébé. Et oui ce petit truc inné que possédaient naturellement toutes les femmes, nous faisait défaut.

_L'instinct maternel ou un truc du genre. _

Et je me souviens que c'est presque du bout des lèvres – tellement cela lui coutait – qu'il quémanda de l'aide auprès de Sakura pour lui apprendre à changer et habiller correctement le nourrisson.

Au bout d'une semaine, mon homme devint un pro des biberons, autres bains et couches. Depuis lors il s'occupait seul d'Akira, moi, ayant repris mon travail.

Retrouvant mon statut de jounin, mon rôle de sensei, les missions, tout en continuant d'étudier avec Tsunade.

Cependant, je n'eus qu'une seule déception ; celle de ne pas avoir pu refaire de nouveau équipe avec Sasuke et Sakura et reformer l'équipe 7.

En rentrant à la maison le soir, je retrouvais Sasuke soit en train de jouer avec le bébé dehors dans le jardin. Akira allongé dans son transat et lui en train de faire le mariol et faisant rire aux éclats notre bout de chou. Ou sinon je les surprenais dans le séjour, endormis sur le canapé, le petit Akira reposant sur le torse de son père. Ils étaient sublimes comme cela.

D'ailleurs, j'aimais tellement les voir endormis comme cela que je pris une photo quand ils étaient dans cette position et elle se trouve bien en évidence posée sur mon bureau.

Je les aime tellement tous les deux même si, je fus et suis parfois jaloux de la relation très forte entre Sasuke et Akira.

Etant devenu Hokage, je décidai de lever la condamnation de mon compagnon et de lui redonner tout ce qui lui revenait de droit. Tsunade ayant déjà en partie rendu son chakra à mon Uchiha, le reste semblait être une simple formalité. J'ai bien dit ''semblait'', car Sasuke refusa purement et simplement de réintégrer le corps des shinobi de Konoha, préférant rester avec le bébé. Me disant, je le cite mot pour mot :

_« Je préfère rester auprès de mon fils pour prendre soin de lui et le protéger car je n'ai confiance en personne dans ce village de traitres. »_

Que ce soit lui qui dise cela me fît plutôt rire. Non mais que ne fallait-il pas entendre, je vous jure !

Donc malgré le fait d'avoir abusé de ma position, donc de mon autorité, mon petit ami rejeta ma proposition et resta s'occuper de notre petit ange. J'avais beau insister, le supplier sa réponse restait invariablement la même. Au moins les problèmes de garde et de nourrice étaient réglés.

Il délaissa enfin les couches, les biberons, les préparations de dîners et autres tâches domestiques, aux trois ans d'Akira. Lorsque le petit entra en maternelle.

Au début Sasuke s'y opposa farouchement, _''ne voulant pas que son bébé se mêle à ces autres attardés de morveux débiles''_ – dixit Uchiha Sasuke.

Cela nous valut une de nos premières grosses disputes. Nous allâmes jusqu'à faire chambre à part pendant un certain temps, campant chacun sur nos positions. Mais au bout de sept jours – sans doute que le canapé n'était pas aussi confortable que ça en fait – Sasuke céda et me laissa inscrire Akira à l'école.

Deux semaines après l'entrée de notre fils en maternelle, ayant du même coup perdu son travail ''de père au foyer'', Sasuke se décida a réintégré ''par dépit'' les rangs des shinobis de Konoha.

_Par dépit. Je vous jure ! Comme s'il faisait cela pour tuer le temps faute de mieux avoir à faire à __côté._

J'avoue que cette période fut très difficile pour notre couple. Si moi je me réjouissais de voir enfin Sasuke redevenir le ninja qu'il était, tout le monde ne partageait pas mon enthousiasme.

Non car le retour de Sasuke auprès des autres ne fit pas que des heureux. Bien au contraire ! Beaucoup de personnes s'opposèrent à cette réintégration – pas que les vieux fossiles du conseil – et le retour de Sasuke fut très mal perçut.

Ce qui le rendit assez irritable, n'ayant pas pour habitude de faire le premier pas vers les autres ou encore de faire le moindre effort pour montrer sa bonne foi.

Il restait pour beaucoup l'unique survivant d'un clan maudit décimé par son propre frère et le meurtrier de celui-ci. Surtout demeurait ancré dans les esprits, l'image du nukenin qu'il fût un temps.

A la maison c'était dispute sur dispute. Des engueulades interminables ! Les larmes et les pleurs de notre petit ange qui ne comprenait pas pourquoi nous nous criions autant dessus l'un et l'autre.

Le pauvre amour n'était pas du tout habitué à nous voir nous disputer – nous non plus d'ailleurs –, qu'il en fit des cauchemars durant un certain temps, refusant de dormir seul dans sa chambre, se calant tous les soirs entre son père et moi.

Un peu déboussolé par le comportement de notre fils, je demandai conseille auprès de sa marraine. Sakura nous expliqua qu'Akira avait peur que Sasuke et moi nous nous séparions. D'où ses cauchemars et sa peur de la nuit, redoutant de se retrouver seul et abandonné. Nous étions jeunes et inexpérimentés certes mais le bonheur d'Akira passait avant toute chose pour nous deux. Alors nous évitions le plus souvent possible de s'engueuler devant lui.

Puis après les disputes, c'étaient les réconciliations plutôt brutales et bestiales au lit. Sans tendresse particulière ! Laissant juste parler nos corps à la place de nos cœurs. Lui plus que moi !

_Grave erreur._

Chaque fois après ces parties de ''baise'' – non on ne pouvait pas appeler ça autrement – je me retrouvais couvert de bleus et ayant des douleurs dans tout le corps. Je découvris une facette inconnu jusqu'à là de Sasuke. Sa nature profonde faisait de lui un dominateur froid et insensible ne pensant qu'à son plaisir quand il était énervé ou totalement désemparé. Et alors le coté démoniaque de mon petit ami ressortait, car incapable de se contrôler.

Cela ne pouvait plus durer. Même Kyuubi fini par en avoir assez de toujours devoir me soigner après avoir ''baisé'' avec mon homme. Au bout d'un moment excédé, je décidai de ne plus coucher avec Sasuke s'il n'arrêtait pas de se servir de moi comme défouloir.

_Grossière erreur !_

Sasuke devint limite dingue – _un véritable sociopathe en puissance_ – et quiconque ne faisait pas ce qu'il désirait quand il le voulait passait un sale quart d'heure sous genjutsu façon sharigan. En traumatisant plus d'un.

_Un vrai gosse je vous jure ! _

Je reçu durant cette période un grand nombre de plaintes contre Sasuke de la part de ses multiples coéquipiers. Aucun n'acceptait de faire deux fois équipe avec mon brun de petit ami.

Et devoir passer un savon à son homme parce que l'on est son supérieur est vraiment étrange et désagréable. Entre les blâmes, les avertissements, les réprimandes et autres je ne savais plus où donner de la tête et que faire de mon Uchiha.

Ensuite faire la part de choses entre vie professionnelle et vie privée devenait de plus en plus ardu. Tout se confondait et se mêlait. Un véritable enfer !

J'aurais volontiers rendu mon titre d'Hokage pour avoir de nouveau la paix et la sérénité au sein de ma vie de famille, tellement cela était devenu invivable entre nous deux !

Nous ne nous parlions presque plus et ne faisions plus l'amour.

Nous évitant autant que possible, mais pourtant nous faisions semblant de nous entendre devant notre fils.

Même si parfois je me disais qu'il serait plus simple de tout arrêter entre mon compagnon et moi, je tenais encore à lui et plus à notre bébé.

Finalement, la solution me vint de Kakashi qui me proposa d'intégrer Sasuke à l'Anbu. Ce qui lui convint beaucoup mieux, je dus reconnaitre. Derrière son masque les gens ne le reconnaissaient pas toujours et parlaient moins sur lui, et il pouvait faire des missions plus adaptés à ses compétences. Se défouler sur autres choses que ses partenaires ou moi.

Sasuke excella tellement qu'il passa capitaine en un rien de temps. Pour une fois je n'y étais pour rien dans sa promotion. Il avait prouvé à tous sa vraie valeur et personne ne trouva à redire à son nouveau titre.

Depuis lors, à la maison cela se passait bien mieux et notre couple nageait de nouveau dans le bonheur après avoir frôlé de très près la rupture. Mon fils souriait de nouveau et mon homme était redevenu tendre et calme. Mais les seuls inconvénients de tout cela, sont les absences assez longues de Sasuke à cause des missions longues durées d'investigation ou d'infiltration.

Et là cela va faire plus d'un mois que Sasuke est en mission, et qu'il manque atrocement à notre petit rayon de soleil. D'où, les attaques répétées et ciblées de Kyuu sur les postérieurs des camarades de classe de notre petit ange.

Mon travail me prend vraiment énormément de mon temps et m'en laisse peu pour m'occuper pleinement de mon fils. Ce que je le déplore d'ailleurs, surtout quand Sasuke n'est pas là pour prendre la relève et faire oublier à Akira que je suis souvent absent, alors que j'adorerai passer plus de temps avec lui.

Donc pour me rappeler que je dois faire plus attention à lui, Akira fait plus de bêtises que d'accoutumé. Et dans ce domaine, il tient tout de moi que de Sasuke, comme se plait à me le répéter si souvent Iruka-ni – qui en fait est plus gaga que Sasuke comme si cela pouvait être possible, et gâte ''son petit-fils'' avec excès – chaque fois qu'il vient me le déposer le soir.

_Super nounous Iruka et Kakashi et surtout disponible à tout moment. _

Akira adore faire des farces et rires au détriment des autres. Un vrai petit garnement !

Il passe encore sa petite main chaude sur ma joue, je le soulève encore un peu plus et lui fait un immense sourire.

« Que veux-tu me dire mon poussin ?

- Il revient quand ''papa''?

- Très bientôt mon chéri.

- C'est vrai ?

- Oui mon ange c'est vrai. Il m'a envoyé un message pour me dire qu'il serait là ce soir ?

- C'est Vrai ? Youppiiii.

- Oui.

- Il sera là pour manger avec nous hein ?

- Non je ne crois pas mais je sais que dès qu'il rentrera il viendra te voir de suite.

- Je vais l'attendre toute la nuit alors.

- Si tu veux mon chéri. Bien ! Je pense que c'est fini les cours à l'Académie pour aujourd'hui non ?

- Oui ! Et en plus Ruka-chan était pas là.

- Ah bon ?

- Oui c'est Lee-sensei qu'on a eu.

- Oh et c'était bien ?

- Nannnn. Tu crois que Ruka-chan est malade papa ? Il faut aller le voir

- On ira rendre visite à Iruka-ni demain si tu veux d'accord ? Là tu vas aller t'assoir sur le canapé et faire un très beau dessin pour papa quand il reviendra tu veux bien poussin ?

- Oui ! »

Je le fais descendre et il court gaiement prendre une feuille et des crayons de couleurs sur mon bureau et commence un dessin en s'allongea parterre à plat ventre, en chantonnant joyeusement.

_Il est adorable !_

Je me rassois derrière mon bureau et essaie de me concentrer pour finir les dossiers les plus importants avant de décider une heure plus tard qu'il était temps que nous rentrions chez nous, moi et mon fils. J'ai envie de profiter du beau temps et de jouer un peu avec lui.

« Tu te lèves Akira ? On rentre à la maison.

- Ouiiii. Tu veux voir comme je lance bien mes shurikens maintenant papa ?

- Bien sûr que je veux voir. »

J'informe le chuunin qui m'assiste – vu que Sakura n'est pas là aujourd'hui – que je rentre chez moi, et je ne serais de retour que demain dans la matinée.

**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

Après avoir passé la fin d'après-midi à rire et jouer dehors avec Akira, ce qui est un vrai bonheur à chaque fois pour moi, j'envoie mon fils prendre son bain pendant que je nous prépare notre dîner. Ce soir ce sera ramens à volonté, chose que nous ne pouvons faire que lorsque Sasuke est absent sinon il nous ferait la moral sur le fait de manger équilibré et que les ramens n'étaient pas sein comme nourriture.

_Un rabat joie celui-là parfois !_

Mais Akira a hérité de mon gout immodéré pour ce délicieux plat de nouilles japonaises. Nous en mangeons des tonnes quand Sasuke n'est pas là et après nous essayons tant bien que mal de laisser le moins de trace possible de notre culpabilité.

Après le repas, Akira s'affale devant la télé en portant sur ses genoux ''son renard'', caressant d'une main sa douce fourrure d'un roux flamboyant. Je sais qu'il essaye de résister du mieux qu'il peut au sommeil pour attendre le retour de son autre père.

Pendant ce temps, je fini de tout ranger dans la cuisine et de faire la vaisselle.

_Pff même en étant __Hokage on doit faire la vaisselle soi-même, quelle arnaque !_

Lorsque je fini enfin mon ménage, je vois Akira qui s'est allongé sur le canapé complètement endormis. Ca consomme pas mal de chakra d'arriver à matérialiser un démon et le garder toute la journée dans sa forme visible. Déjà qu'il arrive à le faire à son âge est un exploit.

Je le porte et le mène jusqu'à son lit où je le couche, Kyuu montant sur le lit se couche près de la tête de son petit maître. Je l'embrasse sur le front, sa joue et sort silencieusement de sa chambre.

J'hume une odeur âpre. Du sang ! Je sens une présence autre que la mienne et celle d'Akira dans la maison. Un chakra sombre.

_Sasuke_ _!_

Je me précipite dans notre chambre. Je le vois. Il se tient debout au milieu de la pièce, des résidus rouges sur ses vêtements et dans ses cheveux. La mission a dû être plus mouvementée que prévu. Il tient son katana dans sa main l'ai r menaçant. Il ôte son masque et me sourit.

« Bonsoir Hokage – Sama.

- Bonsoir Anbu-san.

- Prêt à mourir Rokudaime- Sama ?

- Tsss je mourrais de tes mains Sasu – chan ? Pourquoi pas.

- Mais je ne plaisante pas Hokage – Sama, je suis là pour vous tuer.

- Me tuer ? Tiens donc !

- Oui vous tuer… d'amour.

- Essaie toujours. »

Il lâche son épée le faisant tomber au sol, il s'approche de moi, me prend par la taille et s'empare de mes lèvres. Notre baiser est doux et plein de promesse à venir. Je passe ma main dans ses cheveux, et une substance poisseuse recouvre mes doigts.

_Du sang !_

Je l'embrasse encore, nullement dégouté par le sang qui salit ma main. Il m'a tellement manqué. Ensuite je romps le baiser par manque de souffle. Je le dévisage tandis que lui me tient toujours par les hanches.

« Fin de mission difficile ?

- Non juste une embuscade. Est-ce l'Hokage qui me pose la question ou mon ''petit chat'' ?

- Pourquoi ?

- Parce que nous sommes dans notre chambre là, donc on ne parle pas boulot. Et si le Rokudaime veut tout savoir, mon rapport lui sera rendu demain à la première heure.

- Très bien. Alors bienvenue à la maison Amour. »

J'approche à nouveau mes lèvres des siennes, mais cette fois-ci notre échange est plus passionné et plus pressant. Nos corps veulent un contact plus accentué, plus franc et intime.

Sasuke s'écarte de moi, se dégageant de mon étreinte. Je fais une moue boudeuse juste pour la forme. Il passe une langue taquine sur ses lèvres. Provocateur ! Il commence à enlever ses protections aux bras, j'aime voir son tatouage, qui montre son appartenance aux soldats d'élite de Konoha.

« Je vais d'abord enlever ces vêtements, prendre une douche et ensuite je vais m'occuper de mon petit chat et le faire crier toute la nuit.

- Oh je vois. »

Il ôte son plastron et le t-shirt souillé de sang. Son corps est encore plus beau qu'avant. Sa carrure ayant encore évolué faisant encore plus viril. Il met ses affaires dans un sac et les dépose dans un coin.

« Le petit renardeau est là ou chez Iruka et Kakashi ?

- Non il est là. Mais il dort déjà.

- Hn.

- Oui. Il a passé la soirée à t'attendre. ''Kyuu'' veille sur lui.

- Ok je ne vais pas aller le déranger alors. Par contre toi attend moi j'en ai pas pour longtemps. »

Il dépose un baiser papillon sur mes lèvres avant de filer à toute vitesse dans la salle de bain. Je le suis et j'en profite pour me laver les mains et ôter les traces de sang de mes doigts.

Dans le miroir, j'aperçois le dos blanc et musclé de mon homme.

Sasuke se tient nu dos tourné en train de se savonner dans la cabine de douche.

_Tentant !_

L'eau ruisselante, plaque ses cheveux sur visage. D'un geste lent il les remet en arrière. Lui donnant un coté super sexy.

Je me mords le bas des lèvres. Pourquoi résister ? Je ne me suis pas encore laver de toute manière non ? Autant faire d'une pierre deux coups.

Hm, j'aimerai bien le rejoindre. Il m'a autant manqué qu'a notre petit ange. Alors pourquoi attendre pour profiter enfin de lui ?

Je retire mon t-shirt, mon pantalon et mon boxer et lentement j'entre dans la cabine de douche. Je me tiens derrière Sasuke, lui enlaçant la taille et je pose ma tête contre son dos musclé.

Il sourit ! Je le sais sans même le voir, car il aime lorsque je prends les devants comme à l'instant.

« Envie de jouer chaton ?

- Non juste envie de toi. »

Mes mains commencent à parcourir son torse et descendent sur son ventre extra plat. Caressant ses pectoraux, ses abdominaux parfaits. Puis, l'une d'elles s'aventure encore plus bas, beaucoup plus bas. Je caresse son sexe, qui ne met pas beaucoup de temps avant de se redresser doucement.

_J'adore_ _!_

J'aime toujours voir qu'après cinq de vie commune, j'arrive encore à l'exciter et qu'il a toujours autant envie de moi. Faire l'amour avec lui est toujours aussi bon.

J'embrasse sa nuque, le mordille, le lèche en y passant ma langue. Il frémit.

_Brave petit Sasuke !_

C'est bien un Sasuke docile, mais c'est aussi à double tranchant. Je sais qu'il va se laisser faire et m'accorder le premier round. Mais cela signifie aussi qu'après il y aura un moment où il aura le contrôle totale. Il y en aura au moins trois rounds cette nuit.

Ce qui signifie que demain matin Sakura – qui au passage est enceinte jusqu'aux yeux donc méga irritable – va encore me crier dessus, limite m'assassiner car je vais arriver en retard et que je serais épuisé comme pas possible.

Mais que puis-je ? C'est plus fort que moi, j'aime chauffer mon homme et le voir presque atteindre ses limites.

Je le masturbe plus rapidement et il rejette sa tête sur mon épaule. Il halète, gémit. Il va venir. Je le sais ! Mais je n'ai pas envie qu'il jouisse juste avec mes mains.

Je suis assez doué maintenant pour le faire jouir rien qu'en le caressant et je ne m'en prive pas. Voir sur son visage l'expression d'extase après l'orgasme est vraiment une chose magnifique.

« Naruto…. Plus….plus….vite….oh…ouiii ouiii….chaton…ouii »

Mais j'ôte ma main et arrête toutes mes caresses. Il grogne frustré. Je me mets face à lui, et fixant ses osiriennes à mes azurs. Je lui adresse un sourire plein de perversité. Il me répond par un petit rictus tout en mordant ses lèvres, baisant les yeux sur son sexe avant de me refixer à nouveau.

_Message reçu !_

Je m'agenouille devant lui, et sors ma langue et recueille les petites gouttes de pré-spermes. Je sens sa main dans mes cheveux, m'encourageant à le sucer vraiment. Je ne me fais pas prier deux fois et prends entièrement son sexe dans ma bouche. Faisant des mouvements de va et vient. Des petits grognements sortent de sa bouche.

_Trop sexy !_

J'accélère le mouvement et je lui caresse en même temps les testicules imprimant un rythme identique que celle de ma bouche. Sa respiration est de plus en plus erratique. Il va venir. Je sens son liquide chaud se répandre dans ma bouche.

_Délicieux_ _!_

Il se retourne et s'adosse à la paroi pour ne pas tomber. Il abaisse vers moi un regard voilé de plaisir. Je me mords la lèvre, tellement cette vision m'excite.

_Je_ _bande_ _!_ _Je le veux ! Maintenant !_

Je lèche les dernières gouttes de spermes restants. Il déglutit en me voyant faire. Je me relève et garde son sexe dans ma main.

Oui monsieur Uchiha, ce soir c'est toi qui va être mangé. Je m'approche effaçant le peu de distance entre nous. Je m'empare de ses lèvres et l'embrasse avec fougue. Lui faisant gouter par la même occasion à son propre sperme. Il apprécie.

_Petit pervers !_

Nos langues bataillent tendrement pour savoir laquelle prendra le dessus sur l'autre. Il met ses mains sur mes fesses et les malaxe. Je sens ses doigts glisser lentement vers mon anus. _Non ce soir, c'est moi qui mène la danse._ Puis il sourit tout contre mes lèvres.

« Le petit chat veut se transformer en gros tigre ce soir ? Mais oublies-tu qui est ton maitre chaton ?

- Je n'ai pas de maitre.

- Si tu m'appartiens et je vais te le prouver.»

A ses mots, il introduit un premier doigt en moi, me faisant me crisper.

_L'enfoiré !_

Non c'est vraiment têtu un Uchiha, je vous le jure. Avec leur fierté, leur orgueil, leur honneur et leur code. Et le fait de ne jamais vouloir être dirigé. C'est vraiment rare lorsque c'est moi qui prends Sasuke et qu'il soit passif. Tout dépend du bon vouloir de monsieur Uchiha. _Tsss_. Cela a dû arriver tout au plus dix fois en cinq ans. Ce n'est vraiment pas énorme.

Mais je ne m'en plains pas particulièrement car j'aime réellement être pris, qu'il s'occupe de moi, qu'il ne veuille que me satisfaire, que toute son attention ne soit portée que sur moi. Quand il me fait l'amour, je peux ressentir tous les sentiments qu'il éprouve pour moi.

_Je suis aimé et je le ressens !_

Un second puis un troisième intrus s'enfoncent en moi et font des va et vient et des mouvements de ciseaux. Je m'agrippe à lui. Nos deux pénis en érection se frottent lascivement. Nous gémissons de concert. Je veux autres choses que ses doigts en moi. Je le veux maintenant. Je n'ai pas envie de préliminaires. Non pas après avoir été privé de lui durant un interminable long mois.

« Prends moi maintenant Sasu, je ne veux pas jouer.

- Impatient chaton ?

- Non très envie de toi Amour.

- Laisse-moi au moins te préparer correctement, sinon tu vas avoir mal.

- Non je veux comme ça, c'est très bien.

- Naruto ?!

- Prend moi tout de suite. A sec !

- Hey tu sais que tu m'excite quand tu dis ça ?

- Oui c'est fait pour. Alors tu te décides ?

- Tout ce que tu veux petit chat. »

Il me soulève, collant mon dos à une des parois de la cabine de douche. Et m'empale sur son sexe. Je m'accroche à lui et me laisse aller, le laissant me pénétrer profondément.

Je gémis tout d'abord puis quand il accélère la cadence, je me mets à crier de plus en plus fort. C'est trop bon ! Il touche ma prostate. Kami-Sama ! Kami-Sama ! Je suis au septième ciel.

J'adore quand il me fait l'amour comme cela. Il couvre de baisers mon cou et mordille ma clavicule. Comme c'est bon ! J'aime ça sentir ses caresses et en même temps son sexe qui me pilonne durement.

« Tu m'as… manqué chaton… tu m'as tellement manqué.

- Toi… aussi….tu m'as manqué... ohhh Amour….plus… plus fort… plus fort. »

J'enfonce mes ongles dans la chair de son dos, complètement perdu dans mon plaisir. Je n'en peux plus, je suis au bord de la perte de raison. J'ai atteint mes limites. Je jouis alors entre nos deux ventres. Il me donne encore quelques coups puissants avant de déverser son liquide chaud en moi. Ma tête repose sur son épaule alors je murmure doucement.

« Je t'aime Sasuke.

- Hn.

- Hey teme !

- Moi aussi je t'aime Dobe.

- Gamin va !

- Ouais autant que toi Usuratonkachi.

- Appelle-moi par mon prénom.

- Si je le fais, on remet ça une nouvelle fois ?

- C'est à toi de voir si tu en es capable teme.

- Tu doutes de moi Naruto. Je vais te montrer à quel point je peux être ''gamin''.»

La nuit va être longue ou courte selon les points de vue. Je m'en délecte déjà. Quand nous retournons dans notre chambre, Sasuke me porte dans ses bras tout en continuant de m'embrasser.

Lorsque nous rentrons, Akira est sur notre lit, endormis. On dirait un petit ange. Il a profité de notre absence pour venir dans notre chambre. Au moment où il ressent notre présence, il se réveille, se frotte doucement les yeux avec ses petits poings. En apercevant son autre père, il saute du lit et se pend au cou de Sasuke.

« Papa-chan !! Tu es revenu.

- Hey ! Comment tu vas mon petit bonhomme ?

- Je vais bien

- Tant mieux.

- Tu m'as manqué Papa-chan.

- Toi aussi renardeau. Je n'ai pas arrêté de penser à toi tout le temps.

- Moi aussi Papa-chan.

- Tu es venu parce que tu as senti que j'étais rentré ?

- Oui et Papa-kage avait dit que tu rentrais ce soir.

- Oh je vois ! Tu as veillé comme un vrai petit soldat. C'est bien ça bonhomme.

- Oui, je fais comme tu m'as appris.

- Dis-moi tu n'as pas fait de bêtises quand je n'étais pas là n'est pas ?

- Heu... »

Akira lève ses magnifiques saphirs vers moi et essaye de voir si j'ai raconté à Sasuke notre petite discussion que nous eûmes dans l'après-midi. Je remarque son désespoir et lui fait un immense sourire et vole à son secours.

« Il n'a pas fait plus de bêtises que d'habitude.

- C'est vrai ça Akira ?

- Oui j'en ai fait un petit peu quand même.

- je suis vraiment fière de toi renardeau. »

Sasuke le porte et l'embrasse tendrement sur le front, Akira fait de même en déposant un bisou sur la joue de son père. Et il fait une grimace.

« Papa-chan tu piques. Papa-kage lui il pique pas.

- Oh je ne me suis pas encore rasé, mais ça ne dérange pas ''Papa-kage''. »

Tout en disant cela, Sasuke m'adresse un clin d'œil complice. Moi je le trouve assez beau avec sa barbe de deux jours. Le style baroudeur lui va bien. Mais je ne lui réponds pas. Il y a tout de même notre fils là et je connais ce pervers qui me sert de petit ami.

« Poussin tu veux dormir avec Papa-chan et moi cette nuit?

- Oui Papa-kage et Kyuu peux venir aussi ?

- Akira...

- S'il te plaiiit papaaaaa. »

Il me fait ses petits yeux de chat suppliant. Sasuke me regarde et me sourit de connivence.

_A deux contre un ce n'est pas du jeu ! _

D'accord pour ce soir, Akira dormira avec nous. Ce n'est pas bien grave puisque j'ai déjà profité de Sasuke. Alors tout en portant notre petit ange et en discutant, Sasuke le dépose sous nos draps.

Nous voyons la porte s'ouvrir un peu pour laisser entrevoir un petit museau noir et des poils roux. Ok le renard dormira dans la chambre aussi. Juste pour ce soir ! Hein !

Puisque tout comme Sasuke, Akira et moi il fait partie de la famille Uchiha/Uzumaki. Seuls résidants dans ce quartier silencieux et agréable qui cache notre bonheur.

Je n'ai plus rien à envier à personne dorénavant car j'ai moi aussi une vrai famille. Tout cela grâce à Akira ; Mon fils. Mon enfant !

_**Fin !!!!.....pour de vrai**_

* * *

_**Hey sérieusement, il est pas trop mimi Akira ?? Moi je le trouve adorable.  
Au passage je remercie grandement Saki-62 qui m'aidé pour le prénom du petit.**_

_**Sinon dites-moi ce que vous en pensez.**_

_**Une petite review s'il vous plait. Pour la dernière que je réclame pleaseeeee. A votre Bon cœur. Ca ne prend que quelques secondes. Uen petite review !!! Une petite review!!!!**_

_**Voilà voilà ''Mon Enfant'' c'est fini, mais j'écris toujours, donc à très bientôt !!**_

_**Peace**_

_**Mimosa qui vient de vieillir d'une année encore depuis le 9 mars. **__**Que c'est dur a porter.**_


End file.
